Midnight
by kitfoxpup
Summary: COMPLETE! Meet Roxas, you're average scatter-head blonde with no outstanding attributes... Save for a maniacally abusive mother and some absolutely caring friends. When a crazy redhead decides that he's had enough watching from afar, Roxas has no idea how to deal with the consequences- the good and the bad. Mainly AxelRoxas pairing. Also Zemyx, Soriku, and gods know what else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it or in this story. I actually have it, you know, BOUGHT it, but I didn't make them. I'm not that cool.

**Author's Note: **I DID IT! I DIIIIIIIIIID IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I should be done with all of the editing by the end of this week, if I keep up with heavy persistence. Guess what! I turn 18 in about a week or so! X3

QOUTE: The magic between two loved ones is an unspoken force. –Fortune Cookie

**~Midnight~ **

Roxas leaped up, hand grasping for the ledge of the roof. He barely grazed it, grasping tightly to the ledge of the wall and pulling himself up onto the rooftop, sweat glistening on his forehead. Scrambling, he quickly slammed the last poster for the Struggle battle on the vibrant green wall, though how anyone would see it up there was beyond him.

"Time!" He yelled as he did so, swirling around to face the bridge just below him. Sweat glistened on his arms, head and neck, sliding down and into his eyes. He slowly, tiredly raised his arm to wipe the perspiration off of his skin. A group of six teens walked out from the shade of the bridge below him. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Olette, Hayner and Pence were their names, and they were Roxas's closest friends. Namine, his other friend, was waiting back at the usual spot. Twilight Town was a very humid place, year round. It was always too hot for her pale, fragile skin, even in the dead of winter.

Sora was a brunette who looked remarkably like Roxas. Or maybe it was the other way around? The young brunette was wearing jeans today, with a white T-shirt to keep the sun from COMPLETELY killing him. He grinned a small grin, sweat shining on his forehead as well.

Riku was a year older than the gang, and one of the most sought-after guys at Twilight High, with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Today, he wore his trademark blue jeans, yellow vest. He also temporarily sported a lovely cast on his left arm, at which he sometimes muttered a string of curses, having received it during a particularly drastic fencing tournament. He and Sora were nearly inseparable, apart from when Roxas took his place. He was very quiet, and often looked moody.

Kairi was considered a redhead, although it shone more magenta than red. Her hair was shoulder length, and she had sky blue eyes, border-lining gray, always shining with delight. She wore her trademark pink dress (as always) to help keep cool in the horrid heat, her white tennis shoes glinting blindingly in the sun. She was always finding something to smile about.

Roxas had known Hayner almost as long as he'd known Sora (and by extension, Riku). Hayner was a bit of a rebel, already grinning sadistically at the exhausted Roxas. He wore camouflage all the time, always green. His blonde hair was spiked, gelled. His attitude was that of a rebel, of a kid who wouldn't be told what to do, and his stance reflected it. He stood now, with his arms crossed, a smirk adorning his childish features.

Olette was a girl with brown hair hanging over her shoulder, an orange tank top and beige cargo pants. She had green eyes, and had known Roxas since he was a toddler. She was like a sister to him, always bossing him around and trailing after him like a mother, trying to get him to tuck in his shirt or eat healthy. She was the group "mother".

Pence was slightly round, and the only person Roxas or Sora knew to be shorter than them. He wore a sweatband and a red jersey with blue jeans. When Roxas met Pence, he'd met him along with Hayner. Pence and Hayner had known each other for a very long time, almost as long as Hayner and Roxas knew each other. Pence was a kind-hearted, though shy young boy, and it was fairly well-known that he had a crush on Olette. Well, unbeknownst to her, that is.

Roxas was wearing his trademark checkered wristband and matching ring, baggy white and black pants, black shirt (horrible idea as he now realized) and white vest with checkers. His hair was its normal disarray, more so with the sweat. It currently stuck out in every direction imaginable.

"1 minute, 6 seconds." Sora shouted back. Roxas groaned in horror, his face falling.

"Aw man!" He leaned against the wall for support. It was green, for some odd reason. "I only get to do this once every summer, and this is what happens? I'm a whole thirty seconds off from my normal time!" Sora and the others laughed as Roxas entered mope mode.

"Just admit it Roxas," Hayner snickered. "You're as fast as an old lady. And as short as one." Roxas jumped up at that, unaware of how precariously he was perched on the ledge.

"What did you say? C'mon Hayner, say it- whoa!" Roxas, in the midst of his anger rant, toppled off the side of the rooftop, away from the group. The last they saw of him was his arms flailing. A string of curses rose up as a dull thump! rang out.

"Omigosh, Roxas!" Olette and Kairi dashed forward as the guys laughed, Sora falling flat on the ground. All except Riku, who was still under the bridge, snickering and trying not to laugh (because it was immature).

Roxas had fallen on top of two seniors from Twilight High, two years older than him. He rubbed his head in confusion and pain, and started at a grunt underneath him. He looked down. Roxas was currently sitting on the stomach of a very annoyed looking red head.

"Get. Off." He growled. Roxas scrambled up, careful not to cause any more pain to his victim.

"I'm so sorry!" Roxas yelped, giving the red head a hand. Which proved futile, for once the redhead had taken Roxas's hand and pulled to stand up, Roxas was pulled down instead of helping the redhead up.

"Maybe not, shorty," the red head snickered, pushing against the floor and pulling them both up. Roxas felt his ears go red in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'm not short, I'm just not as tall as you!" He protested. Another laugh joined in with the red head's.

"In other words," a blonde mohawked kid snickered in front of him, stepping out from behind the very tall redhead and leaning an arm against his shoulder, "you're short." Roxas was about to protest again when he heard Kairi shout his name. A moment later she sped around the corner, only to stop short. She stared at the redhead in shock.

"Hey there little girl," he smirked. Just then Olette crashed into Kairi, peering around her shoulder in confusion. She froze too. Kairi turned and ran back around the corner. Roxas cocked his head in confusion and bewilderment as Olette scrambled after her. A moment later, Riku walked calmly around the corner, still grinning to himself, although with a twinge of irony.

"Hey Roxas. We're heading back to the group. Now." He grabbed Roxas's collar and dragged him off, much to the blonde's protests. The redhead smirked.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He shouted as the blonde vanished around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxas, I think you are a magnet for trouble sometimes." Riku sighed as he tossed the protesting blonde into the usual spot, shielding his injured arm behind him. Everyone was already waiting anxiously.

"What'd I do?" Roxas asked, confusion adorning his features, as he stumbled forward. Sora joined him on the floor, equally confused.

"Yeah, what happened?" The brunette asked, his own voice saturated with confusion. Apparently he'd had to be dragged as well, just for sheer lack of understanding. Riku snorted.

"Little Roxas here fell on Axel, one of the toughest guys in town." Silence. "Rumor says he knocked three teeth out of a kid for stepping on his foot," the pale boy elaborated. Roxas stared at Riku, horror and realization dawning on his face.

"And I…" Roxas's voice faltered.

"Squashed him." Riku smirked again. "I'm not joking. You're a magnet for trouble." Roxas frowned slightly.

"And he could do possibly… what to me?" Roxas asked hopefully, perhaps wanting to hear that all that he would receive was a hit on the shoulder or something.

"I don't know," Riku answered, taking a seat beside Kairi and crossing his arms. He looked thoughtful. "When I heard the rumor about Axel hitting some guy for so paltry a reason as stepping on his foot, I was surprised. He's usually a generally good person. Maybe pulls a few pranks… Maybe he just didn't like the guy."

"He didn't seem mean," Roxas muttered, hope still saturating his voice. How he prayed he was right. Sora patted his shoulder.

"It's all right Roxas, you can hide at my house until he forgets, so we don't take any chances." Sora said, attempting to assuage his friend's horror.

"Axel doesn't forget," Pence sighed. Namine sat silently next to him, drawing as usual. It was hard to say if she actually knew what was going on. A knock on the wall next to the opening sent Roxas sliding under a chair, terror lining his features at the thought of the looming redhead, come to collect his beating privilege.

"Yo, it's Seifer, ya know?" Rai's voice flitted into the opening. The group laughed as Roxas crawled out from under the chair in relief. He made a face of disgust, mirroring that of Hayner's, the only one not laughing. Seifer was not an enjoyed person in the group, most especially between the two blondes. His gang consisted of Rai, the town idiot, and Fuu, the town mute.

"Seifer, what do YOU want?" Hayner yelled back. He looked ticked off. He always did when Seifer was present. His body signals didn't exactly say otherwise, either, as his hands opened and closed angrily.

"Just wanted to have a good laugh." Seifer peered in through the flap. Roxas had hidden again, this time behind the couch. He sneered. "Looks like the victim of the day isn't even here. He must've run home to mommy. Hah!" And with a flourish of rude gestures towards Hayner (who immediately tried to run after him, but was stopped by Olette and Pence pouncing on him and holding him on the ground in a strangle hold), they were gone. Roxas peeked out from behind the couch. Even Hayner snickered, let up by Olette and Pence once it was assured that Seifer was out of firing range. Namine just sat in silence, still drawing.

"Is he gone?" Roxas whispered. Laughter broke out again, this time without Sora.

"Come on, Roxas," Sora said to the miffed blonde. "Let's go get some sea salt ice cream." They walked out of the hangout spot and headed in the general direction of the ice cream shop, careful to avoid places where people usually walked. They kept a sharp lookout for either Seifer's gang or Axel's. Axel's gang wore trademark black robes, black boots, black everything, whereas Seifer's was more of just him, Fuu, and Rai, without any special uniforms. Just three teens, two of which followed Seifer like shadows, all of them bent on stopping all gang violence (excepting of course Seifer's, because they were so unstoppable). They usually turned their heads and ignored Axel and his gang's bad activities. Rai was a full-bred idiot, and Fuu never talked. Or at least, when she did she only ever made little snippets of sentence structures. Her conversations usually consisted of one word. A speech was two words, and a novel three.

"Do you see them?" Roxas whispered, the two hiding behind a trashcan.

"Nope," Sora sighed in relief. "Coast is clear." He frowned as the two stepped out to race to the next hiding point, a bench. "I heard the guys talking about Axel and his gang. Before you came, of course." The reference to their own group as a gang was misleading. They were all just a large group of friends. Axel's on the other hand… they were a gang. Literally. They usually hung out in the city. "They were… surprised that Axel would come here, this far away from their gang's usual spot." Sora said, his brow furrowed in thought. Roxas frowned too.

"Why is that, do you think?" Roxas whispered back to the brunette. Both of their big, blue eyes were clouded in thought, so they didn't realize they'd slowed to a walk. And that they were being trailed. They barely noticed their stalkers walking right up behind them.

"So we can find some new toys to play with." A voice whispered in between the two boys. Sora jumped, and Roxas whirled around, his face going pale.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our newest buddy, Roxas," Axel smirked behind the mohawked kid, the one who had spoken in between the two boys.

"The name's Demyx," the mohawked kid said, as if he could read Roxas's mind. Roxas glanced at a trembling Sora, who returned it. They had to buy some time before they could run. Size doesn't encourage speed.

"Ah, uh, what do you mean?" Roxas asked innocently.

"I mean, we're bored as heck with the stupid, stuck-up twerps near our spot." Axel advanced toward poor Roxas, who flinched. "Shorty," he added with a smirk. His green eyes seemed to glow brightly. Roxas blinked again.

"I'm NOT short." He replied, miffed. Sora touched his shoulder. An idea hit Roxas, and he threw his finger in the direction behind Axel and Demyx, shock and disbelief filling his face. "Whoa, that guy's dog just… farted out fire!" Roxas shouted, hopping excitedly up and down. Axel and Demyx automatically turned to look without thinking. Roxas and Sora turned and ran as fast as they could, thrusting their legs into every step they took, trying to make their strides longer. "What now?" Roxas gasped.

"Trams! We'll get to the sunset terrace!" Sora shouted. They changed course, sprinting up to the tram common. Today was the Student tickets/ride free day, thank goodness. They raced into the tram, much to the annoyance of a certain redhead and blonde Mohawk.

"Damn they're good." Axel grinned, Demyx standing next to him, watching as the tram slid away. "This is the most fun I've had since that fire!" The redhead crowed in delight. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Just don't go breaking him, 'kay?" Demyx whined. Axel laughed evilly. Demyx rolled his eyes again and trudged off to the tunnels. "If you want to catch up to them Ax, we'd better start running," Demyx warned. Axel ran ahead of Demyx, a grin on his face, fire lighting up his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we lost them," Roxas whispered from under one of the bushes on the terrace. Sora hissed at him to be quiet. Right then Axel and Demyx raced up the hill, looked around, and cursed. They turned and walked back down the hill, rattling off locations to each other. Roxas waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before stepping out and sitting on the bench, his aching back protesting against the sudden movement.

"Roxas!" Sora hissed. "What are you doing?" The brunette's spiky hair popped out from under the bench Roxas was sitting on. His blue eyes were wide in fear. 'What if Axel comes back?" He whispered hoarsely.

"My back hurts." Roxas hissed back. "It's just for a moment," he added, groaning as he stretched out his sore back. Sora sighed, shaking his bushy hair.

"I'm gonna go see if they have the tunnels blocked off. Maybe we can get to my house by using them," Sora said, standing as well. He pointed a finger at Roxas. "DON'T move an INCH, and keep an eye out!" Roxas waved a hand at Sora, and the brunette jogged down the hill, the green trees swaying in the wind from his movement. Roxas closed his eyes, dropping his head between his knees.

"Mind if I sit with you?" A quiet voice drifted down to Roxas's head. He glanced up at a pale haired boy with glasses on. Long bangs covered his right eye. Roxas nodded, straightening. The boy sat down. He was probably the same age as Axel, or at least near to it.

"My name is Zexion." His voice was a whisper, and unnaturally quiet. He looked inquiringly at Roxas.

"Roxas." The blonde said in return. He frowned. "Have you seen any sadistic redheads around?" Roxas stood nervously, turning to face the blue-haired teen. Zexion laughed.

"No, I haven't. I don't suppose he's chasing you?" He inquired. Roxas nodded, but froze in the act of it. He glanced at Zexion's dark, black robes, having noticed them before.

"Er, so, what're you doing here?" Roxas asked nervously. Zexion blinked and laughed. His eyes lit up, narrowing marginally.

"Well, you see," Zexion started, "my friend sent me up here to do him a favor. He thought perhaps I could help him locate a short little sophomore kid. I wouldn't call him sadistic, but he is a redhead. He only told me that this kid was blonde, with blue eyes. And VERY small." His eyes glinted at Roxas, who could feel a sudden cold sweat dripping down his back, despite the cooling air. "Know anyone like that?" Zexion asked innocently, his one eye glinting mischievously, as Roxas slowly stood from the bench.

Roxas began to back away, but his back hit something solid. He looked up, and his face paled visibly. Axel snickered at the crestfallen Roxas, having snuck up behind him after he'd stood up to face Zexion. He'd somehow managed to climb up the cliff beside them, completely escaping Roxas's attention.

"Shit," Roxas muttered as the red head lowered his hands onto Roxas's shoulders, making the blonde shiver. Quickly, he slid under Axel's legs and shot off down the hill. As he touched the granite of the town sidewalk, Sora came into view. "Sora, run!" He practically screamed. Sora caught sight of Axel sprinting after Roxas and immediately turned and ran toward the tunnels. Roxas could hear Axel's long legs catching up to him. "Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Roxas yelled. He dodged under a low bridge, and Axel momentarily stopped. Roxas splashed through the tranquil river and sprinted around another building to see Sora waiting anxiously in the mouth of the tunnel entrance. "Go!" Roxas shouted as he dodged around a smaller tram, different from the one they took to get here. Sora saw him and ran in. Once again Roxas could hear Axel's long legs. "I'm not gonna make it!" He howled. He sprinted into the tunnel, and Sora dragged him behind a pillar. They stood, trying hard not to breathe too loudly. Silence.

"This way!" Axel ran in, followed more slowly by a hyperventilating Demyx and a smug Zexion. "Ah shit, I think he went this way!" Axel ran into the smaller tunnels that branched off all over underneath Twilight Town and the Terrace. Zexion leaned against Roxas's pillar, Demyx against Sora's. The two shot each other a horrified glance, scooting out of the line of sight.

"What's with Axel and this Roxas kid?" Zexion muttered curiously. "He's never had this much interest in his prey." Demyx shrugged, unresponsive. "Wasn't he over this?" Zexion pressed.

"You should know by now." Demyx blinked, looking embarrassed. "Apparently this kid's different."

"So he's the one?" Zexion said softly. Sora shot a glance at Roxas, but Roxas was too far gone into the conversation going on behind them to notice. Axel ran in then. Sora nearly screeched when the redhead almost saw him.

"Damn, he got away." He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Oh well. He's got to come to school some time." He sauntered out, smirking. Zexion chuckled and followed. Sighing, Demyx was the last to leave, scuffing his shoe against the paved tunnel.

"So much for normality," he muttered on his way out. Roxas finally gasped, collapsing on the floor in a heap. Sora slid down to sit next to the blonde.

"What do you think they meant, 'so he's the one'?" He whispered. Roxas took a few moments to reassemble his thoughts.

"I don't know." He finally whispered. He groaned suddenly, as if in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sora whispered.

"School!" Roxas groaned. Sora laughed. It was a strained laugh, however, and it died quickly as Sora helped his friend up off the floor.

Things had finally seemed to be getting normal, and then this happens?

Let's face it. Sora and Roxas never had a normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It would be awesome if I did, and you would all love me more, but I don't. Hehe ^.^

**Author's note: **Now I move on to edit this chapter! Muahahahahaha-hack-cough-choke

**Midnight**

"We'd better call the gang up, or they'll freak," Sora said as soon as they walked out of the tunnels. They were already in the housing area of Twilight Town, safely hidden from anywhere a sadistic redhead could POSSIBLY be. "You know Kairi and Olette," Sora added, grimacing. 'They'll freak out if we don't tell them where we are."

Without a word, Roxas flipped out his cell phone. Sora constantly forgot his cell at home, and his homework, and… well, everything. He'd probably forget his pants if Roxas didn't remind him. and had to constantly be careful to remember his own stuff, or his best friend would be without help.

It rang only twice before Kairi picked up, relief and anger saturating her voice. Roxas grimaced.

'Where are you two?" She asked, miffed. Sora leaned over to listen. They could both hear the gang snickering behind Kairi. "It does not take this long to get a stupid ice cream!" She continued ranting over the phone about how irresponsible they were and how worried everyone had been (yeah, right).

"Kairi, listen," Roxas interjected as soon as Kairi stopped for a breath. She harrumphed. "We had a little run-in with Axel and two of his friends-" Roxas began, but that was all he got out.

"AXEL CAUGHT YOU?" Kairi screeched. Roxas nearly threw his phone from his ear. Howls of laughter spilled through the phone, interrupted by Kairi and Olette screaming for the "insensitive bastards" to shut up.

"Yes, please calm DOWN, Kairi," Roxas pleaded. It wasn't Kairi who heard his plea.

"Ohmygosh, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Olette had grabbed the phone from Kairi. "Tell me RIGHT NOW, Roxas! Where's Sora?"

"CALM DOWN!" Both boys screamed into the phone. An old lady passing by covered her ears and muttered something about disrespectful teenagers, yelling into their little devices that she didn't have in the good old days.

"Look," Roxas said before Kairi and Olette could re-gather themselves. "We are perfectly fine. Axel never caught us. We ran all the way up to the Terrace, and managed to escape our impending doom." He didn't mention the conversation the three seniors had had in the underground tunnel entrance. "I'm going to go to Sora's house, my mom'll be busy tonight. Don't freak, ok? See you guys tomorrow." He was just about to hang up when a new voice cackled over the phone.

"Roxas!" a female said quickly. Roxas and Sora froze. There was no sound in the background of the phone.

"Namine?" Roxas asked uncertainly, lifting the small, silver cell phone to his ear slowly. Sora looked at Roxas in shock.

The blonde haired girl seemed amused.

"Yes, it's me," she answered. "I just wanted to warn you, Axel may not be what he seems." She paused. "He may just want to be friends," she added mischievously.

"Friends?" Roxas ogled. He had meant it to sound indignant, but it came out as a squeak.

"Yes, friends," Namine repeated. "Don't worry, everything will become evident sooner or later. Just be patient! And, be careful tomorrow," she added, her laugh tinkling over the phone. There was click, and then silence.

"Wow," Sora said quietly. Suddenly he perked up, raising his hands to point at Roxas. "I have truly been blessed!" the brunette started dancing around in circles. Roxas laughed.

"And why is that?" The blonde smirked.

"I just heard Namine SPEAK! As if THAT wasn't a first!" Sora whistled. "I think she just said more to you than to anyone in existence, including her PARENTS!" Sora waved his hands for affect, speaking dramatically. Roxas laughed, thinking back to what the strange girl had said.

"What do you think she meant?" Roxas asked softly. "And Axel, Demyx, and Zexion? What the heck is going on!" Roxas shouted, suddenly furious. Sora waited a second before patting his friend on the back sympathetically. He sighed.

"C'mon dude, let's get you and me some food," Sora said, pulling lightly on Roxas's hair.

"Hold on, I should call my mom." Roxas flipped his cell open again, dialing the number quickly. The sooner this was over with the better. He hated his mom.

It didn't take long to ring. "Hello?" His mother's sickly-sweet voice crackled over the line.

"Hey, mom," Roxas said hesitantly.

"You'll be at Sora's tonight, right sweetie?" She said quickly. Roxas sighed in relief. It was always a great worry for him that his mom would make him come home. Sora was silent as they continued walking.

"Yeah, see you later, mom," Roxas said before quickly hanging up. The fact that his mom had called him "sweetie" meant someone else was there, and she was trying to look like a good mother.

"Food?" Sora said softly. He knew better than to ask Roxas about his mother. Roxas never talked about his family, if he could help it.

Roxas nodded tiredly, but still eagerly. Sora's mom was the best cook in the world, not to mention she was more like family to him than anyone he'd ever known. Her cooking was well-known in all of Twilight Town. Cooking was, after all, her job, and no one could best her at it. She made food at a hotel at night, when the day-time chef went home.

The two friends walked on in silence, Roxas's thought muddled, Sora's thoughts focusing on dinner. To Sora this was already a bad memory, and he was going home to a wonderful meal with a loving family and his bestest best friend. Roxas, however, couldn't quite seem to get the whole ordeal out of his head. The small blonde didn't even notice that they'd reached Sora's home- and Roxas's home-away-from-hell—until Sora walked in through the front door, shouting as he did so.

"Mom, we're home!" Sora called. Roxas put his stuff on the floor, next to Sora's things, in the little hall-way that branched off from the front door. He then ran over after Sora to give Sora's mother a hug. The similarities between the tow boys continued to the same similarities between Roxas and Sora's mother. His blue eyes, mirrored by Sora's, reflected in Aerith's face. The shapes of their faces were the same, and they all had semi-similar hair colors, although Aerith's was brown like Sora's hanging down in its usual braid and pink ribbon. Sometimes Roxas fantasized that perhaps he had been switched at birth, and he and Sora were long-lost brothers and didn't even know it. Aerith, Sora's mother, smiled as she hugged the two boys back. Roxas felt like a son to her, and she gladly accepted him. They shouted a great hello, Roxas thanked her for allowing him over AGAIN, before they ran up the stairs to Sora's room.

"Uh…. Hi?" She raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Sora's older brothers, Leon and Cloud, who had been sitting in the dark kitchen. Sora and Roxas hadn't seen them, but Roxas saw the movement of the two older brothers standing and walking over to Aerith. They shrugged at their mother.

"Cloud and Leon are here?" Roxas said, glancing over his shoulder to see Aerith glancing at her older sons. Sora shrugged.

"They must've come this morning, after we left with the guys," Sora huffed, racing ahead of Roxas. Roxas nodded in understanding, although he couldn't be sure if they remembered him. The last time he'd seen them had been years ago. "Don't worry, they remember you," Sora laughed, almost as if he had read Roxas's mind. Roxas's expression became perplexed. How did he do that?

Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Um," Roxas said casually as they turned into the brunette's untidy room. "What do you think they know about Axel?" He asked innocently. Sora turned questioningly to Roxas. "I'm just trying to understand my enemy," Roxas said, waving his hands in defense. Sora chuckled.

"Sure Roxas, whatever you say." He cleared a pile of un-namable items by kicking them aside for Roxas's bed. It was a portable/not so portable mattress. Yay, inflatable mattresses.

"Why don't you go ask them?" Sora called up from under a pile of clothes. "Hey, I was looking for this shirt," he added joyously as he popped up from under the pile of clothes, sending various garments flying. Roxas sighed. He looked over at Sora's closet, which actually contained some of his own clothes. It was a wreck. Again.

"Sora, can I even leave you for a little while without you wrecking this room?" Roxas snorted. Sora pouted.

"Just go ask them, why don't you," he sniffed, before returning to the pile. Roxas shrugged and walked out of the room, looking at the floor. How was he going to ask these two adult brothers he hardly knew about a guy he hardly knew? WHY DID HE EVEN CARE?

Suddenly he bumped into something.

"Ow," he murmured, rubbing his nose. He looked up into the blue eyes of Leon. Leon grinned, moving his large, bushy brown hair out of his face.

"C'mon squirt, you wanna know about Axel?" He said, chuckling. Roxas blinked, and Leon chuckled again. Roxas cocked his head as he followed Leon into the two brothers' childhood room. It was bare, mostly, with two separate beds on either side of the room.

"Hurry," Cloud muttered, reading a magazine about motorcycles. He was sprawled on his bed, his spiky blonde hair dangling over the side with his head. "I'm supposed to go see some old friends." Cloud's voice was very soft, and he resembled Roxas in a lot of ways. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you so social?" Leon snorted. Cloud sneered at Leon. Leon flopped onto his respective bed, opposite his brother. Roxas hesitated, making Cloud laugh, then toss his magazine on the floor, flipping over. "C'mere squirt," he chuckled, patting the space beside him. Roxas walked over and sat next to Cloud, careful not to accidentally trip over his numeroud books and magazines. As soon as he sat down, Cloud sat up, his head towering over Roxas's. Again the smaller blonde was reminded of how short he truly was.

"You've gotten big, shorty," Cloud laughed, ruffling Roxas's hair. The smaller blonde huffed indignantly, swatting at Cloud's hand. Leon picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

"We're here for a reason," the brunette reminded them.

"Okay then," Cloud sighed, tossing the pillow back. "We heard something exciting happened in this dull town. What happened?" He turned expectantly toward Roxas, who sighed.

"Well, we- our friends, Sora and I- were just doing the stuff we do every year in preparation for the Struggle battle. They couldn't do it over the summer this year, because the Sandlot was being repaired, after the vandalism, so they moved it to a fall date," Roxas explained as the two older boys frowned. They nodded. Roxas continued. "Anyway, Hayner, being Hayner, made me angry, and I was standing on top of a roof. Not such a good idea to be angry near the edge of a building," Roxas sighed mournfully. Leon smiled slightly. Cloud raised an eyebrow. Roxas continued. "I tipped over the side and fell on top of Axel and Demyx." Leon snorted and Cloud snickered.

"Good going squirt," Leon muttered. Roxas frowned defensively.

"It was an accident," the blonde protested.

"Keep going," Cloud prompted. He sat up straighter on his bed.

"Well," Roxas paused. "Kairi and Olette came running, but they turned tail the minute they saw Axel. A second later Riku came and hauled me outta there." Roxas groaned at the memory. "I told them what happened, and they informed me of my stupidity. Well, they informed me and Sora." Leon and Cloud nodded. They understood how alike the two were. "We- that is to say, me and Sora- went out for ice cream. Nothing special, we avoided the areas where people usually walked."

"Axel isn't usual," Leon pointed out. Roxas flinched.

"Don't I know it," Roxas whined.

"You don't know the half of it kid. You should meet his dad!" Cloud grinned. His eyes glinted at the memory of something. "But keep going."

"Well, Sora and I got kinda distracted." Roxas swept a hand through his hair. "Next thing we knew, Axel and Demyx were right there. I distracted him, and we ran onto a tram, heading for Sunset Terrace." Leon nodded, and Cloud stayed silent. "We hid at the terrace. Axel and Demyx ran up the hill, looking for us, and turned when they didn't see us right away, or so we thought. When they left, Sora went to check the tunnels back up here. I sat on the bench, and some kid joined me." Leon raised his eyebrows. Roxas didn't notice. "He had silver-blue hair, and glasses. His name was Zexion, one of Axel's group members, although I didn't realize it until it was almost too late." Cloud made an ouch! face. Roxas smoothed his hair back again, nodding. Sora walked in, sitting next to Leon. He grinned at his older brother, who ruffled his hair in an annoying fashion, rolling his eyes.

"How could you leave this pathetic excuse of a boy alone?" Leon reprimanded Sora playfully. Cloud chuckled and put Roxas in a headlock, surprising the blonde.

"Hey, watch it!" Roxas complained. The two older boys laughed. "ANYWAY," Roxas huffed, pulling his head out of Cloud's arms. "When I realized, I tried to leave, but Axel was right there behind me! He almost got me, but I slid under his legs. I raced down the hill and saw Sora. Sora ran and we both sprinted as hard as we could, but…" Roxas pouted. Sora sighed.

"Size doesn't encourage speed," they said together. Leon and Cloud smiled at the two's comical resemblance.

"Thankfully there was a bridge," Roxas brightened. "I lost him for a moment when I ducked under it, and Sora and I hid behind two pillars in the front of the tunnels." His eyes grew distant at the memory. "They ran in almost right after. Axel seemed so intent on finding us. While he ran through the tunnels, Zexion and Demyx leaned against the pillars Sora and I were hiding behind, completely unaware. We heard them… talking…" Roxas frowned slightly, still distant. Sora realized they'd lost the blonde, and picked up after him.

"We heard them say something really weird," Sora said casually, thinking nothing of it really. Leon and Cloud's smiles disappeared, but the smaller boys didn't notice. Roxas was still out of it, so Sora continued. "Zexion said, 'What's with Axel and this Roxas kid? Wasn't he over this?' and Demyx said, 'You know how he gets. And apparently not,' then Zexion said, 'So he's the one?' and-" Sora, in the midst of his rambling, paused to take a quick breath. He didn't notice the looks the older siblings exchanged. "And right then, Axel ran in, and they left." Sora finished with a bounce, and the noise woke Roxas up.

"School," he groaned, putting his head between his knees. "I have classes with him." Roxas groaned, and Cloud sighed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"It's ok squirt, it's not what it seems," Cloud said quietly.

"That's exactly what Namine said," Roxas said, his face and voice annoyed.

"Yeah! I'm tired of all of these cryptic remarks!" Sora whined. Leon and Cloud laughed.

"We're not… sure," Cloud said, still smiling. "It just isn't… what it seems." Leon nodded.

"We've dealt with this sadistic redhead before. In fact, I daresay we've been on a few 'adventures' before." Leon snorted. "He's an odd one, but definitely harmless. He won't hurt you, he just has a perverted sense of humor."

"Tell me about it," Cloud muttered.

"Just don't get too worked up over this, 'kay shortstops?" Leon said, standing and ruffling each of the two smaller boys' hair. Sora and Roxas pouted.

"What should we know?" Roxas pressed. "I would very much like to know my enemies." Leon closed his eyes.

"Axel is different. Beware this, it's his greatest strength. You never know what he's going to do next," the taller brunette said warily. Roxas blinked, confusion lining his face as he tried to piece together this puzzle. Aerith's voice suddenly wafted up the stairs.

"C'mon boys, dinner's ready!" All four boys stood immediately, forgetting their troubles. It smelled like her famous spaghetti and her special corn bread. It just really didn't taste like corn bread when she made it- she put in a dozen spices. It tasted excellent.

Roxas was the first to reach the table, quickly piling his plate. He knew enough that if he didn't, he wouldn't get any. Sora was a monster at meal times. He also piled some for Sora's mother, who thanked him with a smile. She floated into the living room to watch TV for a while, and soon Roxas didn't even remember why he'd been so worried. By the time it was time to go to sleep, he didn't even remember he'd been worried. Typical little Roxas. Sometimes he and Sora were too much alike.

**Second Author's note: **Once again, honorable mention to the corn bread thing. Did it, ate it, lots of cinnamon, woohoo! Oh. And we can't forget the spontaneous fires that like to appear whenever I go near a stove. SERIOUSLY! It's a wonder that I'm still alive! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own KH or anything to do with its characters. Donald Duck is still my favorite character. I once read on the back of a Snapple bottle cap that Donald Duck was outlawed somewhere because he didn't wear pants…

**Author's note: **Now, onto the next chapter! I'm getting good at this. Seriously, I think I'm like, owning this week or something. Hah! Read and enjoy, my dears!

**Midnight**

Roxas looked up at the sunny ceiling, feeling nice and fluffy and warm. He was safe at Sora's house, where nothing could eat him. He had no worries, no troubles… although something was nagging at the back of his mind… now what had he done yesterday? Friends, Struggle battle posters, fell off the roof and onto a sadistic redhead…

In a heart beat, Roxas sat up, the previous day's events catching up to him in a flash. He groaned, remembering the hard day he was going to have, feeling the dread in his stomach.

After holding his head between his knees for about thirty minutes, Roxas slowly stood up and walked carefully over to Sora's bed. He distractedly picked up a pillow and half heartedly began to beat the sleeping brunette in the bed with it. He didn't even smile at the shocked and indignant squawks that came from Sora as he hurried to sit up and escape the vengeful wrath of the evil pillow that woke him up every morning. Sora noticed that Roxas looked like a zombie about a second later, because he wasn't putting up much of a fight today. Before he could even ask, he, too, remembered the previous day's events. And he, too, fell into a depressed mood.

They quietly got dressed, moving about like zombies. Sora got downstairs first, beating Roxas to the dinning room table to eat a large plate of breakfast. His appetite was unaffected by his worry for his best friend, although it was marginally smaller, though not by much. Roxas slid down the railing of the stairs, in a way that seemed to personify accepting one's death. Sliding down the railing was a feat Sora's mother had taught them herself. She smiled warmly at him, seeming to notice both her son's and Roxas's moods turning dark.

"Hello dear!" She called. Roxas thought how little his own mother cared for him like this. It was a change he accepted gladly. Besides, he was sure his mother WANTED him out of the house. For what, he'd rather not think about, considering it was not something his poor little mind should be thinking about. He wearily sat at the table, Leon and Cloud already eating, and Sora going for thirds. Aerith placed a plate heaped high with steaming waffles on it, and Roxas felt better almost immediately. Yay, waffles!

And just like that he forgot about Axel, if even for just an hour. Sora and Roxas sat at the table, wolfing down the superb breakfast, their happy mood filling the entire room. It made sense that Sora's mother was a cook, because it seemed as though her food made all of your problems seem inconsequential. Leon and Cloud watched as the two wolfed down the food, amused looks decorating their faces. These two height-challenged boys were hilarious, in their oppinion. They decided it wasn't fair to mention Axel this morning, when Roxas was so obviously not remembering the troubles ahead.

"Alright boys, school time!" Sora's mother shouted from the top of the stairs. And it all came back. Sora and Roxas glanced uneasily at each other, dropping their forks. Leon ruffled Sora's hair, and Cloud patted Roxas on the back. The two smaller boys stood and walked out the door, shouting good-bye before they closed it. They sprinted to school, eager to get the ordeal over with and to kill the horrid sense of suspense in their stomachs. They stopped at the gate, looking swiftly at each. A quick surmise of the area, and then they sprinted across the field to the bright, beige walls of Twilight High. They could even see the relieved faces of their friends looking their way. About halfway through Roxas became aware of another set of faces looking their way, and he grabbed Sora's shirt collar and whirled around, racing back toward the gate. Sora huffed in surprise, before starting up an indignant whirlwind of curses and accusations.

"Shut up!" Roxas hissed. He pointed toward Axel and his gang, at this point laughing at the reaction the blonde haired boy had had. Sora immediately paled and stopped talking.

"What're we gonna do?" The brunette whispered. Their friends had caught on to the problem, and with amusement and surprise, Roxas and Sora watched as they approached Axel's gang. They watched as Axel and his friends' faces changed into utter surprise and then annoyance as the little group of juniors took their attention away from the two, more interesting targets. However, their attention was diverted, and Riku, standing to the side, gestured toward the boys to hurry. Roxas and Sora, keeping to the far side of the field, ran desperately across, jumping into the school hallways. Riku walked in more slowly after them. They could hear Hayner suddenly saying, 'Well, would you LOOK at the time, let's go. Sorry to bother you lovely people!" Followed by a swift flow of lovely curse words from a sharp female voice.

"You guys are lifesavers," Roxas gasped when their friends walked in.

'Hurry, they're coming in behind us!" Olette hissed. Namine came in more slowly, looking very amused.

'Roxas," she called. Roxas looked up, surprise coloring his features, his breaths still coming short from the run. "Come here," Namine said, waving a hand toward him. She glanced out the front door, and looked back at the other blonde. "Hurry!"

Roxas walked slowly toward her, and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a nearby classroom, shushing Roxas with her finger. Sora waved anxiously, before running down the hallway. Hayner and the others looked at him uncertainly, but Axel's loud voice carried into the hallway and they left quickly.

And suddenly the redhead's spiky hair appeared in the doorway of the hall, and his group followed behind him. Namine held her finger to her lips again.

"I almost had him," Axel was saying. His voice was annoyed. He looked like a little kid, pouting and swinging his arms around. Even though his head nearly touched the ceiling.

"Axel, what is it with this little twerp?" A mean voice piped up. A blonde girl in a black cloak appeared, her face contorted in anger. Or that could be her normal face- either way, she was creepy looking. She had long, blonde side bangs framing the side of her face, and the rest of her bright yellow hair was short, slicked back against her head. Her green eyes glinted like a monster's.

"Roxas is Axel's one," Zexion said in his whispery voice. He leaned against the door frame. Demyx walked over to stand next to him. Axel snorted.

"It's more than that," Axel retorted. He had swung around to face his friends, momentarily facing the classroom Namine and Roxas were hiding in. He paused, before he stopped in his swinging, his face surprised, and started laughing. Namine grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him to the other side of the room.

'You have to understand, Roxas," Namine said quickly, going to the other door. Every classroom in their school had two doors, for safety reasons. "Please tell me you'll try."

'Um…" Roxas turned to look, Axel's voice drifting into the room.

"Little girl kept her promise!" He howled. Roxas froze.

'What are you doing, Namine?" Roxas said slowly, attempting to slow down. Namine's eyes sparkled. She looked happier than Roxas had ever seen her look.

'You'll see, " she hedged. And suddenly she opened the door and chucked Roxas out into the hallway.

Right in front of Axel.

Who was actually standing a few feet on front of him, having moved to stand in front of the door.

Roxas's heart almost stopped altogether.

"Well, well, well," Axel said, laughing. His emerald green eyes glinted brightly, and Roxas was suddenly drawn to the two black triangles under his eyes. Roxas stood as frozen as a deer in headlights.

"See you later, Axel," the blonde girl said, rolling her eyes. She turned and walked past Roxas, hitting his shoulder as she went. Roxas barely flinched, keeping his eyes on Axel. After the girl left, Axel's group slowly followed, and Demyx patted Roxas on the head when he walked past.

"Don't break him Axel," the mohawked teen called back good-naturedly. All the color drained from Roxas's face. Just what the heck was going on here?

Just then the bell rang to their next period. Roxas jumped. Axel cocked his head to the side.

"Um," Roxas started, turning his head for a second to look down the hall. He felt a sudden gust of movement behind him, making him jump and flip his head back around.

Axel stood an inch away from him, his green eyes sparkling dangerously, a cocky grin lining his features. Roxas jumped back, but Axel twisted on his foot in a swirl of grace and planted himself in Roxas's only path of escape.

Before he knew it, Roxas was crushed up against the green lockers of his High School. Panic overtook him. Where the heck were all of the teachers?

"?" Roxas blurted out. Axel's face turned bewildered. Roxas, trembling, tried to slow his accelerating heart.

"What?" The redhead asked, his eyebrow raising. He was amused, though what about, Roxas had no idea. Apart from the apparent gibberish ensuing from his mouth, there was no other reason to be so amused.

"Did you really hurt a guy for stepping on your foot?" Roxas asked timidly, slowing his words down so that he was almost annunciating each one. Axel blinked in surprise, before a bark of laughter burst from him, causing Roxas to jump again.

"That was partially a rumor," The redhead explained, still grinning. "What the guy didn't tell everyone was that he was messing with Zexion." Roxas stared up at the teen. "You know." Axel hedged, looking perplexedly down at the small blonde. "He's gay." Axel shrugged when Roxas blinked and nodded; surprisingly, being gay was one of the things that didn't confuse or freak Roxas out. "I tried to step in front of Zexion before the guy could hit him, and he stepped on my foot, tripping and falling flat on his face. Broke his nose." Axel shrugged again, placing one hand on the lockers to Roxas's left. "Next thing I knew, the guy was spreading rumors and crying like a wuss that I beat him up for stepping on my foot."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Roxas murmured, relaxing slightly. However, Axel was still standing very close to the small blonde, and it was doing weird things to the small boy's stomach and heart rate, God only knew why.

Before Axel could answer, the bell rang again, signifying that they were late. Axel straightened from his position, cursing light-heartedly. Roxas relaxed further.

"I'd better get you to class, shorty," Axel said quietly, looking thoughtful. Roxas was about to interrupt him to tell him that he could get to his class just fine on his own, when Axel swung his arm around Roxas's waist, picking him up easily, as though he were a bundle of clothes. He then walked briskly down the hall- his long legs carried him speedily- and Roxas too shocked to complain.

The halls, shiny and polished from the janitors' cleaning spree over the weekend, flashed by as Axel carried the unwilling blonde to their first period. The green lockers all looked like a never-ending wall of emerald from Roxas's perspective. Then again, so did the floor, only a beige one.

They finally reached their shared class. Axel set Roxas down on the floor just outside the door, and dusted him off, before eyeing him warily for a moment. Taking in Roxas's absolutely shocked expression, Axel decided he was going to need to help further, and gently pushed the small boy into the classroom, following behind him. The teacher looked irritably up from his desk, and Roxas faintly heard Axel cover for him.

"Sorry sir," Axel said light-heartedly. "I found this one here knocked out cold, so I had to carry 'im here." Roxas blinked in confusion, turning to walk slowly to his desk. He heard Axel chuckle, before walking toward his own desk, his faced bemused.

"Is Roxas all right?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I think he's just in shock." Riku put in, shooting a very amused Axel a very dirty look. Sora, sitting next to Roxas, was looking back and forth between the small blonde and the tall redhead, as though expecting Roxas to drop dead right then and there.

"Ok then. Let's get started." Mr. Valen, their math teacher, had a very nasally voice, and soon Roxas was more than half gone. As if the teacher cared about any of them, anyways. Clearly he hated his job.

Roxas sat there, his thoughts drifting to when Axel had been talking to him in the hall.

So the sadistic redhead was a good person. He hadn't hurt anyone on purpose at all. In fact, he seemed relatively good-natured.

But then why had he chased Roxas?

He had said he'd been looking for a new "toy"… maybe he was just playing around.

But what had they meant that he, Roxas, was Axel's "one"?

AND WHAT THE HECK WAS UP WITH NAMINE?

Little by little Roxas began to wake up, as these questions rolled around and around in his head. He was still a little shocked, but soon that was replaced by a sense of Oh Shit. He remembered he had a few classes with Axel- including PE. Oh Shit was not enough to cover the situation. He rubbed his temples. If the redhead was bored with the people he usually hung around with, did that mean that he would be spending more time around Roxas, doing more stuff like their little game of "chase the two short juniors"? Suddenly, the bell rang, and he glanced up to see Axel walking past him. Roxas fell off of his seat as the redhead glanced at him, still disconcerted by their close proximity from earlier; although why that was he still had no idea.

"Roxas!" Sora jumped to the blonde's side. "Are you all right?" The brunette pulled Roxas to his feet, careful not to jostle him. Roxas, flustered again, looked up at Sora. "What did Axel do to you?" Sora whined. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! What the heck was Namine thinking?"

"Nothing." Roxas muttered. He stood and picked his stuff up. "Nothing," he repeated again, frowning. So Leon had been right after all… Way too right. He picked his bag up and started out the door. Sora followed, watching Roxas's confused face. "He did nothing at all," he murmured.

"Roxas, you're ok!" Olette ran into him, grasping him in a too-tight hug. Pence chuckled behind her. Namine was busy drawing. As always. Roxas shot her a dark look over Olette's shoulder anyways, and she smiled at her drawing pad.

Suddenly Roxas wondered just how oblivious the little artist was.

And then Olette was squeezing him.

"I won't be if you choke me to death," Roxas choked out as she hugged him tighter. Olette let go with a giggle. Pence pulled a waving Olette to their next class- art- with Namine following. Roxas turned to walk to his next period, English. The teacher talked blandly about something or other, but Roxas wasn't paying attention. He found his shrinking attention span increasingly annoying, but for some odd reason the idea of Axel's existence was far more difficult to be distracted from.

History was much the same. He only started listening when the topic got juicy, and started talking about war. Quite bloody too. And their strange teacher, who would always find a way to insert bunnies into the topic. Like today's lesson: starting from the caveman theory, he used bunnies as their food, their daily foes, their pets and, even, themselves. Everything in the lesson was a bunny. As it went, the cavemen apparently learned how to farm bunnies. Roxas had to smile at that.

The next period was an Axel one. He hesitated outside the door, Chemistry, and peered inside. No Axel. Yet. Quickly he went in and sat down at an empty table. Sora didn't have this class with him. He huddled on the black stool and closed his eyes, waiting to see whom his lab partner would be. They were doing something about blood, and what was in it. He rubbed his temples to soften the tension.

"Hello," a cool voice said calmly. Roxas looked up, weary, to see Zexion staring at him. "Hope you don't mind?" The teen asked, still quiet. Roxas shook his head. The senior looked at him carefully, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "So how's your, I think you worded it, 'Sadistic redhead' problem?" Roxas sighed as Zexion sat down.

"I have no idea." Roxas's eyebrows creased together. Zexion chuckled softly. The teacher walked in at that moment, looking a little flustered.

"Class," he fidgeted, "I cannot seem to find the equipment today. Just sit and talk until I find it." Roxas didn't notice as Zexion turned in his chair to look at a bemused Axel, who had walked in only seconds before the teacher had, sitting next to a cautious Demyx. Axel was holding a lighter and flicking it on and off. He winked at Zexion.

"What do you think of him?" Zexion muttered as he turned back around, slightly annoyed. Roxas cocked his head, and Zexion smiled. "It's nothing," the teen said, shaking his head, before prompting, "Well?" Roxas hesitated, unsure of his answer.

"He's different." Roxas said finally. Zexion didn't even blink, he was so still. "You never really know what he's going to do next. He is always full of surprises." Roxas blinked a moment or two. He set his head on the table. "Like this morning…" Roxas stopped, shocked. He lifted his head.

"Yes?" Zexion prompted. Roxas shook his head, hiding a flush of embarrassment and shock.

"Nothing." He said softly. "That's just it." Roxas's voice grew a little stronger. "I mean, you think he's this horrible guy, bent on destroying you- and he helps you get to class." Leaving out the close proximity, the glowing green eyes, the bright, flashy smile…

"I see…" With that, Zexion bent down and picked up a book. He opened it- it looked like a dictionary, it was so large- and began reading. Roxas breathed. Zexion was an easy person to hang around with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teacher never found the items. In fact, he accidentally got locked in the supplies closet. Supposedly accidentally. Roxas nearly shot out the door when the class ended. He was gone and out to lunch before the bell had finished ringing, much to the amusement of three seniors.

"Roxas?" Sora blinked as Roxas bolted past him and onto the table they ate at. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. That hour had been the worst- and longest- of his entire life. He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, not hungry. Sora and the others joined him, all looking slightly worried at the blonde's strange behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went on as such, nothing out of the ordinary. And then PE rolled around, after computer class with Sora and Riku. Roxas couldn't stop fidgeting the whole class. PE was going to be a disaster, he just knew it. He couldn't even consentrate on writing a proper OOP class for their current project, based off of the Karel program. He had always enjoyed that program; it was so much fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Roxas, you all right?" Sora asked in worry as Roxas squeaked. Roxas blinked and nodded.

"PE." Came the mumbled reply. Sora nodded in understanding, as Roxas groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Not only is Axel going to be there, but even worst, is the fact I'm horrible at PE stuff!" Roxas groaned softly. "No one is as horrible as I!" Sora chuckled. "I'm serious! I fall and bring everyone down with me!"

"At least I have the same teacher as you. Not that it maters," Sora hedged, attempting to make his friend better. Roxas blinked. "Today all the teachers work together with their classes, forming overly large teams." Roxas groaned.

"What sport?"

"Tennis." Roxas flinched. The last thing he needed was to be armed with a tennis racket before being unleashed on all of the classes. And Axel.

Axel… Roxas groaned again. He ran into the locker room, Sora close behind, and they stripped quickly, pulling on their PE clothes just as fast. This whole procedure earned them more than a few stares. They sprinted out before any obnoxious redheads could pop up, and sighed when they made it on the court. Their teacher handed them rackets wordlessly, already eyeing Roxas with a look of regret. Roxas cringed. It felt like he was holding a chainsaw. A few other students eyed him warily, earning him a laugh from Sora. Roxas froze when a redhead walked into view.

"Change of plans," a teacher called out suddenly. She walked around, collecting the rackets from them. "Nerds." Roxas nearly died. Nerds?

"Ummm." He tried to think of a way to convince this teacher no, but she grinned.

"C'mon Roxas, give it a try before you expect to kill everyone." It wasn't everyone else he was worried about… it was himself.

"What's 'nerds'?" Sora frowned. He hadn't played the game yet, as Roxas had in previous years.

"It's a game where every player but the goal keepers have flags," Roxas explained, trying to keep the horror out of his voice. "The goal is to swipe away soft foamy balls from under the goal keeper. If you can pull that off, you run to your team's goal, and toss them in. You can't pass it off, and the other team can pull your flag to get it back. If your flag is pulled, you have to sit and wait for a team member to come and tag you back in. It's how you get ahead." Sora nodded. "Just watch."

At that moment Roxas overheard what the teams were, while the teachers explained the same thing to everyone else: Seniors and juniors against sophomores and freshman. His blood ran cold as a pair of wild green eyes met his. He flinched, and the owner grinned evilly.

"Alright, get to your respective goals!" A teacher shouted. Roxas and Sora ran to the other end of the field, three buildings away. They'd migrated to the field for this game. He and Sora glanced uneasily at each other as the whistle rang out. Soon the enemy appeared, seniors running toward the sophomores like they were fresh meat. Roxas ran to hide in a corner; that had always been his greatest defense. Sora, full of excitement, ran out and pulled down three players. Roxas flinched as a pair of green eyes found his. He sprinted to the other end of the field, and promptly lost sight of the redhead. Frantically he scanned the area, feeling a knot in his stomach. He looked around wildly, and felt a hand ruffle his hair. Roxas looked up out of habit. A smug redhead snickered down at him.

"Hello, Roxy."

"Shit." Roxas took off through the crowd of racing kids, feeling their body heats and the excitement in the air. He swerved around, blindly running, until it was quiet. He glanced around. No one saw him. He was standing off to the side of the other team's goal. The goalie was yawning slightly. Roxas felt adrenaline pulse through his veins. He sneaked around behind the bored goalkeeper. He grabbed a foam ball quickly, the goalie still noticing nothing. He sprinted back into the crowd. Very few noticed as he ran to his goal, all his own members. They grinned in response, distracting the enemies around him, making the path easier. He ran straight to his goal, teens jumping all around each other to pull the other's flag first from their waist. Roxas skidded to a halt in front of his goal and tossed the ball in. He grinned despite his genuine fear. That was the first time he'd ever done that.

"Roxas, good job," Axel laughed from behind. Roxas flinched and ran to the side, turning as he ran. He looked curiously at an amused Axel.

"I thought you were going to kill me this morning," Roxas said suddenly. Axel blinked.

"Why is that?" Axel said lightly, stepping toward the blonde, who stepped back.

"I fell on you." Roxas shrugged. "One of my friends said you'd broke a kid's jaw just for stepping on your shoe." Axel laughed.

"Even if that hadn't been an accident, I might've done it anyway. I didn't like him." Axel's eyes glinted knowingly, and Roxas blinked.

"You like me?" He questioned, cocking his head.

"Of course I do!" Axel roared with laughter- and just like that, Zexion appeared next to Roxas, grabbing his flag. Roxas, realizing a moment too late, turned and grabbed Zexion's as well. They tugged at the same time, two flags falling simultaneously. They stared at each other. Zexion smirked and kneeled down on one knee. Roxas followed suit, keeping some distance and an eye on Axel, who looked entirely too innocent just standing there.

"Roxas!" A kid tried to run past Axel, but the redhead pulled the boy's flag. He glanced down, sighed, and made his way back to the flag on the floor. Roxas groaned. They weren't going to let him go. Demyx appeared, tapping Zexion lightly on the shoulder. He winked at an annoyed Roxas as Zexion stood on the other side of the blonde. Realizing he may never stand up again, he sat cross-legged on the grass.

"Good idea," Axel mused. Roxas glowered at him. A sudden tap made his head shoot up. Sora winked to him and pointed at Axel's turned back. They stood and advanced, Sora positioned behind Zexion.

"Axel-" Demyx shouted, too far away to jump in, but he was too late. Roxas pulled Axel's flag off, Sora pulling Zexion's. The two seniors stared in shock. Roxas grinned malevolently at the shocked redhead.

"I win," he said triumphantly. Axel rolled his eyes and kneeled down. A couple of seniors advanced on Roxas, who hesitated. He looked at the two, decided they weren't worth the try, turned and ran, dragging Sora behind him.

The rest of the period consisted of Sora watching Roxas's back as he grabbed ball after ball and brought them to his goal. Sometimes they traded positions, but Roxas's aim for enemy flags was horrible.

"It's over," Roxas finally muttered. Sora was breathing hard next to him, feeling his breath drained and his soul weak. The two of them were the very image of comical, brunette bent over and wheezing, blonde sprawled on the grass. But the best part was, Roxas'd only been out once! Best record ever!

"Maybe you'll get taller, eh short stop?" Axel snickered above the blonde. Roxas ignored him and just lay there, Sora nearly unconscious next to him. He stood gingerly as the bell rang, teachers dismissing their respective charges. Roxas touched Sora with the nose of his shoe. Sora moaned.

"Roxas, I'm exhausted!" He whined. Roxas laughed.

"Get up Sora, the bell rang, we can go home now-" But Sora was up by "The bell rang". He charged to the locker room, leaving Roxas, Demyx and Axel staring after him with raised eyebrows.

"Kid has a lot of energy," Axel noted. Demyx suddenly went cheery. He turned to face them, an unexplainable glint in his eye.

"Well, I just remembered I have a date with…" he hesitated, looking at Roxas in indecision. "Someone." Axel smirked. "See ya!" And he ran off, Mohawk flopping around like a rooster. All of a sudden Roxas could feel his skin grow warm near Axel's presence. The redhead smirked after Demyx.

"Weirdo." He muttered. Roxas couldn't help but snort.

"You're one to talk. Let's go, I'm exhausted and I just want to go home." He stalked off, not waiting for the surprised redhead.

"Aw, Roxas don't be like that!" Axel pretended to be hurt. Roxas fought back a sadistic grin. He could be cruel and unusual sometimes too.

"Don't be like what, Axel?" Roxas turned to face the grinning redhead. He stuck his tongue out. "Couldn't catch me before, can't catch me now!" And with that Roxas took off. Axel snickered.

"You have no idea how fast I can go Roxy," he muttered. He bounced off one leg, taking a jumping start, and faster than was almost possible, he was racing after the blonde. But Roxas seemed to be a lot smarter than he was fast, for when Axel almost had the little blonde, he slipped down to the floor, tripping Axel, who fell head over heels over Roxas. Literally. He landed with a thud on his bum on the floor, legs sprawled in either direction, face completely shocked. Roxas was laughing.

"Don't run too fast, Axel, especially after a short kid." He chuckled as Axel groaned. "I think I tripped over myself- sorry Axel," Roxas walked over to the pained redhead, who was suddenly surprised.

"You mean that was an accident?" Axel frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I'm not that talented," Roxas tried to help Axel up, but once again got lifted. Axel set him down gracefully. Roxas landed with a bump, a jolt running up his legs.

"Now we're even," Axel muttered. He stared at Roxas for a moment, who was massaging his legs. He leaned down swiftly and tucked a stray strand of Roxas's hair behind his ear. Roxas froze, his eyes wide. Axel smirked and walked into the locker room. Roxas waited a whole four minutes, ignoring the last bell and a grumbling Sora, before following.

"Roxas, hurry, we have to get home!" Sora ran thoughtlessly into the parking lot, running past Axel. Axel stood next to a red truck, in perfect condition, especially for a used. It shone slightly. Roxas sighed, following the brunette into the parking lot at a slower pace.

"Hurry Roxas, my mom's making her famous raviolis tonight!" Sora raced ahead to where a grinning Riku stood. Roxas blinked, suddenly exhausted. He trudged unwillingly to where the shiny silver Volvo sat. Riku's parents were both lawyers. No explanation needed.

"C'mon squirt, you're slower than a snail." Riku laughed as Roxas just glanced up at him.

"Cut him a break, Riku!" Sora shouted from the back seat. Namine was sitting in the front, having gotten there first. "Roxas was totally owning today in PE!" He pouted at Riku's grin.

"No way," Riku laughed. "Mr. Uncoordinated over there?" Roxas stuck his tongue out tiredly at a laughing Riku. Roxas felt his legs turning to lead underneath him. He frowned. PE always did that to him when he tried too hard. Or maybe it wasn't PE… Roxas shook the thought off before he could finish it. He walked quickly to the car and jumped in. As they pulled out, Namine turned around and pointed out the window. Roxas turned to look, and sure enough Axel was staring at him, as if trying to read him. Immediately Roxas ducked. Namine giggled quietly. Today hadn't been nearly as horrible as Roxas had thought it would be.

Maybe he and Axel could be friends. Maybe that was why he was so… jittery.

**Second Author's note:** SO, here's this lovely chapter. I think I was really happy with it. It wasn't nearly as bad as I remembered tit to be. In fact, it was kinda fun! This chapter is dedicated to my 11th grade history teacher, Mr. Frankenbush, EVEN though he will never see this. EVER.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don not own this lovely, fantasmical game, no matter how much I love little Roxas and Axel. I'm dying to get the DS game… heehee… X3

**Author's note: **Ah yes. This chapter.

Goodie. T_T

**Midnight**

When Roxas and Sora got home, Riku waved from the car, shouting to them "See you in a few!" and Namine actually looked up. She waved as well.

"Wonder what's gotten into her?" Roxas murmured as their two friends drove away. Roxas shrugged.

"Wonder what Riku meant by that?" Sora muttered back. They walked in and as they dropped their stuff (Roxas was staying at Sora's house again, as his mother had driven off to Las Vegas for only God knew why), Cloud appeared. He looked amused.

"Hey, squirt, you didn't forget did you?" The tall blonde called, crossing his arms. Sora blinked, confused.

"Forget what?" Sora said, cocking his head in confusion. Cloud laughed.

"The six flags trip?" Sora's eyes widened. He turned anxiously to Roxas.

"I did forget! Roxas, next month there's going to be a trip up to Six Flags!" Roxas smiled, slightly unhappy. Most certainly he couldn't go. Sora didn't notice, though, and kept talking. "Yeah, and I asked my mom if I could go, with Leon and Cloud as my chaperones!" He was bouncing around excitedly. Roxas tried to manage a smile.

"That's great, Sora." Sora looked confused for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You idiot, you're coming too!" Roxas blinked, not daring to hope.

"I am?" He whispered. He'd always wanted to go to Six Flags. Maybe Axel would be there… He shook the thought away savagely.

"Yeah, we asked your mom! She already gave us the money and everything, I think she borrowed it form one of her lovers," Sora added. He kept on going though as though he hadn't paused. "And you'll be staying here for that night, isn't that great?" Sora was now literally bouncing up and down. Suddenly he slapped his head. "Oh my GOD!" He shouted. Roxas and Cloud jumped. "Sign up is today!" Leon appeared suddenly, grabbing Sora's arm.

"Let's go then. We'll take the motorcycles." Sora grinned, his eyes bright. Roxas paled.

"The what?" He asked fearfully. Cloud chuckled and took Roxas by the elbow, picking up two spare helmets. Leon already had Sora's and his. Roxas was dragged outside before he had time to protest. "Wait a minute!" he objected, his voice rasping. He tried to clear it, but it was too late. Cloud dumped the smaller blonde onto the seat behind him, turned and strapped the helmet on. Roxas blinked in horror. He hated motorcycles. Especially big, huge, black, gleaming, DEATH TRAPS such as the one he currently sat on.

"Hold on, Roxas." Cloud chuckled. He motioned that Roxas should hold onto his waist, which Roxas immediately grabbed. Cloud grunted. "Not too hard, kiddo." Roxas nodded quickly, loosening his strangle hold only a little. Cloud chuckled again, and started the motor. Roxas jumped at the loud noise, and sat still as a rock as Cloud pulled out of the driveway. Leon was in front of them. Roxas buried his head into Cloud's shoulder, the older blonde laughing again.

"C'mon, Squirt, live a little!" He said, his quiet voice suddenly alive. Roxas peeked up, and saw the cars whooshing past, as the motorcycle, nicknamed Fenrir, sped by them effortlessly. So entranced by the speed, he forgot his fear, and lifted his head, grinning wolfishly as the wind hit his cheeks. He loosened his death grip on Cloud, who breathed in relief, and lifted his head higher. This wasn't so bad.

And then it was over. They stepped off the bikes, Roxas having a little more trouble, and marched up to the office doors. A line was already formed, Sora having forgotten, making them late birds instead of early birds. And if late birds weren't real, Sora had just created them. He shrugged apologetically to Leon and Cloud's raised eyebrows. Sora started chattering away about something that was probably important, when Roxas noticed a certain redhead in line. He ducked behind Cloud, who noticed. Cloud grinned slightly. When they reached the back, Roxas could honestly say he'd heard nothing of what Sora had just said. Repeatedly. As the line moved up.

"Repeat?" the blonde asked again, softly. They were standing near the desk in their school, with Leon and Cloud next to them. Roxas and Sora where highly amused when senior girls kept shooting the two grown men looks of want and lust. Leon, in his black pants, white T, black vest jacket and two belts, and Cloud, in his black pants and shirt, barely seemed to notice. Maybe it was understandable why so many girls liked them. They seemed quite young, and possibly even good-looking.

"The school is paying for a trip to Six Flags!" Sora said exasperatedly. Roxas blinked. He got that part. "We can get tickets now, if we bring someone to chaperone. No one wants to chaperone." At this Sora looked meaningfully at Leon and Cloud. They completely –or deliberately- missed his look. They just shrugged.

"We'll do it, of course," Leon said calmly, completely missing a blonde girl's flirtatious glance. He rubbed his chin. "It's only a day, and we haven't been to Six Flags in a while." Leon let out a bark of laughter, followed by Cloud. Sora and Roxas raised their eyebrows.

"My mom said it would be ok, and we asked your mom." Roxas nodded- he remembered this from the house. Sora shrugged. "Just reminding you. She said alright, but only if you can sleep over my house." He looked at Roxas, who nodded now, having heard this part. Something suddenly ruffled Roxas's hair. He looked up and nearly died of shock. He didn't think he'd been seen!

"Well well well, it's Roxas." Axel looked up at Leon and Cloud, who were staring at him speculatively. He laughed. "You his brothers?"

"Close to it," Cloud said calmly. "You his stalker?" Axel smirked. Roxas blinked.

"Close to it," the redhead mocked. Leon frowned thoughtfully. He gestured to the redhead, who obligingly followed him.

"So what's the point of the chaperones?" Roxas asked, turning back to a confused Sora to keep from dying of a hemorrhage. Sora looked at him, confusion evaporating as it was apparently forgotten.

"All students younger than junior year must have a senior or older chaperone, as it is highly dangerous." Sora waved his arms exasperatedly. "Yeah right, we're old enough to take care of ourselves. Anyway, unless of course they are traveling in a large group, than only one chaperone is needed." Sora grinned. "I wasn't really paying attention to the paper when I was reading the rules and guidelines, so I read that line about a hundred times." Leon and Axel came back, a smile tugging at the older brunette's lips. Axel ruffled Roxas's hair, stunning the small blonde.

"Axel and I have come to a conclusion," Leon announced to the small group. Axel leaned lightly on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas blinked, amazed that he didn't want to push the redhead off. "He'll be your chaperone, along with Demyx and Zexion." Roxas's jaw dropped, and Sora fell on his face as he tried to step up with the line, tripping instead. That was unexpected.

"Huh?" Roxas blinked. "Wait… HUH?" He looked at Axel, who smiled innocently at him.

"Hiya Roxy," Axel said, smirking, the long red spikes of his hair flouncing slightly. Leon and Cloud turned to each other, Cloud looking slightly annoyed. Leon gestured to him as well, pulling him away. When they returned, Cloud looked amused. Roxas felt betrayed by all this secrecy. It clearly had to with him, as they kept grinning at him. All three of them. Sora was still sitting on the floor, dazed, obviously as much in the dark as himself.

"C'mon squirt, line's moving," Leon said as he hefted his younger brother off the floor. They stepped up to the desk.

"Who's going and who's the chaperone?" The girl, an ASB senior by the looks of it, flirted openly with Cloud and Leon. Both were, surprisingly, unnoticing today.

"These two," Leon tapped Roxas's and Sora's heads, "are going." The girl nodded, smiling largely. "This guy," he pointed at Axel, "is their chaperone." The girl's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, sounding horrified. Roxas cocked his head. She obviously knew him. Wonder what he'd done to her, Roxas thought. Or maybe she'd just heard of him?

"It's a perfect idea, little girl," Axel yawned. She huffed.

"I'm the same age as you!" She pouted.

"Heh, just goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover. Or its attitude." Axel pointed to the list. "Just sign us up?" She turned, miffed, to the sheet, scribbling furiously. Cloud handed her the entry fee, a mere 30 dollars, and she handed him the tickets. She fluttered her eyelashes as they turned to leave, a last attempt. It didn't work.

"Well then," Axel said calmly, walking with the small group, "I'm sure your friends will want to know?" He looked down at the two shorter boys, who jumped at the realization that this was true.

"Oh my gosh, you're right, c'mon Roxas, let's go!" And with that Sora took Roxas' hand and sped off, heading for the trams, dragging behind him a cursing blonde. Axel smirked after them as they disappeared around a corner.

"So… adorable," he murmured.

"Just don't eat them, okay Axel?" Cloud retorted. Axel laughed.

"You don't need to worry about Sora," Axel smirked. Leon and Cloud exchanged looks. Riiiiiiiiight. Maybe not for the same reason.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Sora raced in before Roxas, and bounced into Kairi.

"Sora," the redhead complained.

"Sorry," Sora muttered, moving to the side and scratching his head.

"Roxas," Olette chastised.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered, an exact image of Sora. "Guess what?" Roxas's pout turned quickly into a grin. Kairi and Olette cocked their heads, as Riku and the others filed off of the tram, having gone home to change into something cooler before returning to the school. "We're going to Six Flags!" Silence.

"Whoa, seriously?" Hayner sighed regretfully. "I wish I could go."

Riku chuckled, then sighed. "Unfortunately I've become a chaperone, against my wishes."

Roxas snorted. "By who?"

"A bunch of freshman girls," Riku moaned, resting his hand against his forehead. "They asked a teacher, and he thought it was a splendid idea." A scowl crossed his features. Roxas and Sora laughed lightly.

"My mom won't let me go," Kairi sighed. Namine looked up.

"I don't want to go. I have an art project that needs to get done." For some reason, her eyes sparkled mischievously. Roxas decided to leave it be.

"I'm afraid of roller coasters," Pence admitted.

"Pence and I alike," Olette grinned sheepishly. Roxas and Sora looked at each other.

"You guys aren't going?" Sora pouted. They all shook their heads, except for Riku, who frowned.

"Not with you." The silver haired teen sighed. "Who's your chaperone?"

"Guess." Roxas grinned, happy to deceive them. Everyone waited, all thinking it was Sora's brothers- as usual. They shook their heads triumphantly when Hayner said so. "Axel." Silence.

"Things ARE working out." Namine mused quietly. Roxas looked at her sharply. She shrugged and returned to her drawing. Roxas narrowed his eyes, but was cut off before he could ask what she meant.

"Wait a minute, did I miss something?" Hayner asked hopelessly. "I thought he was going to beat the shit out of you, not take care of you." Roxas shrugged.

"As Leon said, Axel is different. You never really know what he'll do next." The group nodded solemnly to Sora's exasperated comment.

"Don't we know it," Kairi sighed. Namine stood gingerly.

"I have to go now. My mother and father are waiting for me at home." Without waiting for an answer she stalked past them. Namine did wink at Roxas and Sora before she left. Silence.

"Strange." Sora murmured. He turned back to the others, who looked equally shocked. Having known the small blonde girl all their lives, it was shocking to hear her speak so much. She would always draw them pictures while they played. She was quite skilled.

"Hope you have a good time." Hayner said casually, waving his arm. Sora blinked.

"It's not until next month," Roxas said, rising an eyebrow. Hayner paused.

"Wishing you luck in advance." Roxas rolled his eyes. Sure. "Heh. After all, it's only a week until then." Roxas huffed and walked out of the common, remembering they had to find Leon and Cloud. Cloud was already at the steps, no Fenrir in sight. Just taking a guess, Cloud had probably had Leon take his own bike home, before riding to the common to check up on the two boys, before having Leon take Fenrir back as well.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Sora asked, curious. Cloud glanced at his younger brother.

"Just met Larxene. Still as bitchy as I remember her." Cloud's face was remarkably sour. Roxas frowned.

"Isn't she with Axel's gang?" He asked cautiously. Cloud laughed brightly.

"Doesn't mean they have to like each other! Please, Axel's loyal to no one but himself, save those who earn his loyalty. Larxene's just a hag who needs protecting." At that precise moment, the tall blonde haired girl in black robes from earlier that morning appeared, infuriated, behind Cloud. Cloud, looking thoughtful, slowly scratched his chin. He grinned maliciously. "Oh yeah, meanest bitch around, that Larxene," he drawled. "Wouldn't care for all the world if she heard me now." One guess was all you needed to know that the blonde was Larxene.

"Excuse. Me." She growled in an icy voice, dripping with malice. Her fists balled. Cloud grinned malevolently.

"I thought so, you old hag." Cloud, who was slightly smaller than Larxene (everyone was smaller than Larxene, except maybe Axel), still had more muscle than her. He turned and glared back at her, not flinching from the daggers in her gaze.

"How dare you," the blonde growled. "I'll kill you!" Before either of them could answer she yelped. She whirled around, and a bit of her clothing was on fire. "What the-" Larxene continued to utter such fowl words Roxas had never heard the likes of. Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked around Larxene, seeing as looking over wasn't really an option. Axel appeared, looking bored. He was flicking a lighter on and off between his fingers.

"Larxene, you wouldn't want me to report this insubordination on gang orders, now, would you?" The lighter flicked on, but this time stayed on. Larxene, finally having managed to put out the flame, turned wildly to Axel. She immediately raised a fist.

"You won't be able to say anything if you don't have any teeth," she growled. Roxas blinked as she lashed out- and Axel grabbed her hand. He twisted it sharply.

"Really Larxene, you're just pushing it today." He clucked disapprovingly. "My patience might wear a little thin." He tossed her slightly, and she tripped, almost falling to the floor. Axel raised his eyebrows. "If you're heading home, I suggest you leave now. The last Tram is leaving soon. I've some… business to attend to." He glared down at Larxene, who dusted herself off gingerly. "Sorry about that Roxy!" he waved suddenly, directing his mood swing at little Roxas, who was hiding behind Cloud. Axel looked over the short blonde and waved again. "Bye Roxas's friends!" Somehow it still didn't sound happy. He whirled around and, humming softly, grabbed Larxene's arm, dragging her off. The last thing heard was "…you know you're not supposed to be here, Larxene…". Roxas turned to see his friends looking incredulously at the odd pair… as the sun sank.

"Shit, that took too long," Cloud grabbed Sora and Roxas' arms, running quickly to the town tram, which would take them to the housing area. The three of them jumped on just as it left, managing not to fall off as they waved goodbye to their friends. They all sat down, much to Roxas's surprise, next to Demyx. Demyx was snoring slightly.

"Demyx?" Roxas blinked. The tram driver turned to look at him.

"If you know him, could you please wake him up? He's been sittin' there all day," he said irritably. Roxas nodded and turned back to the mohawked teen.

"Demyx, wake up," Roxas shook the blonde wearily. Demyx frowned slightly.

"Never…" he muttered. Roxas sighed exasperatedly. "Demyx! Wake UP!" Demyx slapped him aside and turned over. Roxas looked around, grabbed the magazine Cloud was currently flipping through (said blonde squawking slightly at first, before looking bemusedly at Roxas and Demyx, along with Sora) and whacked Demyx upside the head.

"OW! SHIIIIIT! WHAT DID YOU DOOO?" Demyx looked immediately for the perpetrator, and once he spotted Roxas, his wild expression softened.

"Roxas!" Demyx clapped happily. "Yay!" He looked confused. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"The tram driver asked me too," Roxas explained, putting the helmet to the side. "This is the last ride." Demyx blinked, tired.

"Aw man, I forgot to wake up." He stretched, and Roxas decided not to mention you don't really remember anything when you are asleep. "Alright, so, what's happening?" The mohawked teen said, prouncing a bit in his seat.

"Um…" Roxas frowned, unsure how to answer this.

"Axel's pissed off at Larxene again," Cloud said, bemused. Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Again? What happened now?" Demyx whined, leaning back. Cloud roared with laughter. "You called her an old hag again, didn't you?" Demyx accused sourly. Cloud pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Good times, good times," the blonde said softly, miming blowing his nose on a tissue. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I swear she's gonna kill you someday. You really ought to leave her alone."

"Why should I? it's just so fun to get her in trouble." Cloud smirked. Sora and Roxas exchanged glances. Oh brother. Demyx stretched again as the tram stopped. They walked off slowly, Leon waiting in the distance with his bike. They'd ridden to the main city, a ways away from the Sunset Terrace. Demyx waved good-bye and trotted down an alley, Roxas and Sora making their way to Leon and the awaiting bikes. Cloud jumped on, strapping Roxas's helmet on the smaller blonde, and then picked up the grumbling boy to set him down in back of him. Leon looked over at Cloud, who nodded, and they raced off. When they arrived home, Roxas was nearly asleep. Cloud had to carry the numb blonde in, who surprisingly weighed next to nothing. He was dead asleep by the time he hit the bed.

"Poor Roxas," Sora mused, sitting on his bed.

"The kid weighs nothing," Cloud snorted. "What does he eat, when he's not here? Nothing?"

"I think he meant his exhaustion, Cloud," Leon smirked. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that too. It HAS been a long day, right?"

"Yeah, especially with Axel during PE." Sora piped up. Immediately the two older brothers looked at him.

"You hiding stuff from us, squirt?" Leon rubbed Sora's hair playfully. Sora sighed, resigned, and got up to go to their room to inform them of the exhausting day. Roxas didn't even budge. He was too busy dreaming…

**Second Author's note: **I don't remember this chapter being so short… But it's important. It introduces the first date for the Six Flags trip. Yay death traps! X3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts OR Silent Hill, mentioned in this fic. I own nothing here. Heh

**Author's Note: **Sorry 'bout the wait, guys. Here ya go! One fresh chapter, hot out of the oven. I made a few changes… like Roxas's mom's name. So, I tried to give Roxas's parents characters from Final Fantasy, and believe it or not, I could come up with NO ONE. I thought about using Grimoire, Vincent's dad, and then Lucrecia, but then I was like NO. So THEN I thought about making it Hojo and Lucrecia… but that make Roxas Sephiroth, and none of us want that. I even thought of making it Reno and Elena. GAH

Anywys, On to the next batch! X3

**Midnight**

"Roxas, wake up!" Sora groaned sleepily as Roxas flipped over again, his nightmare dominating his dreams. The blonde moaned and curled into a ball. Sora, frowning now that he was awake, grabbed Roxas's discarded pillow and slapped him across the face with it. Roxas sat up, terrified.

"Dad!" Roxas yelped. Sora's face softened as he realized what this was about.

"Roxas…" the blonde looked up at Sora with large, blue eyes. Sora knelt beside Roxas, putting a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Was it what I think it was?"

"I had the dream again." Roxas hugged his knees. Sora shifted his weight so he could face Roxas more clearly. Roxas had never explained these dreams, not once since the first one, right after his father's death. Roxas didn't look at Sora as he started to speak again. "It was worst than the usual one… I hadn't had it in a long time." Roxas sighed painfully. "I saw the fire, and my dad, and then my mom… and then everything was in flames, everywhere I went. It was…" Roxas shuddered.

"What did you dream about?" Sora whispered. Roxas looked slowly at Sora, his eyes sad.

"The day he died." Roxas murmured. Sora blinked, his blue eyes filled with surprise. This was new. "As a firefighter, my father was prepared. He was childish," Roxas sighed, "but he knew what he had to do. And he did it. The fire was no accident, and he ran in to save the little girl, but neither came out. I saw it… I was there that night, with mom. We stood there, waiting, and then they came out with their bodies. I saw it Sora." Roxas didn't move, didn't budge, didn't make a noise, and chills went down Sora's spine. "I saw their charred bodies, and knew one of them was my father. And then I saw my mom, sitting at the table in the dining room. She was… she was crying. That was when she lost it, I think. That was when Lucine became who she is now." Sub-consciously, Roxas touched his back, and Sora winced. And then everything caught fire, and everyone was burning. You, Axel, Namine, Hayner, Olette, Pence, all of you. And then I was burning, and screaming, and… I woke up."

"It's ok, Roxas." Sora grinned to try to make his friend happy. "Why are you so sad? It's all right. You're over here so much it's as if we're your family. It's like what Cloud and Leon said… we're basically your brothers. We won't let you catch on fire, or spontaneously combust. None of that, eh?" Roxas didn't move, apparently not hearing the joke in Sora's voice, feeble as it was. He looked up sadly at Sora.

"I still miss my old mom. She was kind of like yours…" Roxas murmured. Sora nodded, then punched Roxas lightly on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Roxas, things'll get better! They always have!" Sora said, pumping the air.

"Oh yeah, like that one time your science experiment exploded the night before it was due?" Roxas smirked.

"Hey! My mom vouched for me! It seriously did combust!" Sora whined. He sat with Roxas a while longer, the two of them laughing about the old days (like the time Roxas fell into a swamp that one school field trip, dragging Sora in after him), until they fell asleep, nodding off and then tipping over onto the floor.

**:Next Morning:**

In his dream, Roxas could see a fly with red hair, leaning over him and waving one of its long arms. It was buzzing incoherently… although it was getting louder now… and it was starting to sound… familiar…

"ROXAS! SORA! WAKE UP!" Roxas sat up to see, not a red haired fly, but Kairi standing over them. She was waving a hand around, trying to get them to wake up.

"It's Saturday!" Roxas moaned. He pulled the blanket over his head to hide her. Footsteps sounded in the near vicinity, and Roxas looked up. Namine was leaning on the doorframe, and Cloud and Leon were standing behind her, bemused.

"Go away, Mr. Easter Bunny…" Sora muttered. He rolled onto his back and snored lightly. Kairi sighed and yanked the blanket off of the two of them (odd as it was that they were sleeping on the same blow-up mattress). Roxas, frowning, sat up.

"Whaddaya want?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. Kairi clucked disapprovingly. "What?" the small blonde whined.

"We're going to the beach today. We'd been planning this for, like, ever!" She bent down to stare at Roxas accusingly, poking his head lightly and narrowing her eyes. "_Remember?_" She added vehemently. Roxas blinked sheepishly, vaguely recalling a nightmare that seemed silly in the morning light.

"Oops." He rubbed his hair sheepishly. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Just get up and get ready. We'll wait outside." She winked. "Your brothers are coming too." She walked out, Roxas too tired to correct her that they were not REALLY his brothers. He stood and poked Sora in the side.

"Get up, Sora." Roxas yawned. Sora moaned and began reaching for the no-longer-present blanket, before curling up in a ball. Roxas snorted and grabbed Sora's ankles, dragging him off of the blow-up mattress, causing the brunette to smack his head against the floor. Said brunette sat up sharply, cursing, his hair sticking up all over the place. Roxas chuckled and went off to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he was finished, Sora slumped in after him, as he walked away, only to shout after a moment.

"Roxas, you used all the hot water!" Roxas chuckled.

"No, your brothers did, I took a cold one too!" He shouted back, shivering when he remembered the cold water. Sora shouted back about that not being fair, but Roxas just retreated downstairs to join his friends in waiting on the couch. Some of them were missing.

"Where are Hayner, Pence and Olette?" Roxas said, frowning. Riku shrugged.

"They might meet us there." Riku stared out the window in front of him, fingering his cast, as though thoughtful about something or other. Roxas shrugged and grabbed a nearby bagel that Aerith had put out. Kairi and Namine were chatting off to the side, while the sounds of the shower running drifted down to them. Sora finally flounced down the stairs with a sigh.

"I swear," he was muttering, "that's all they're good for, using up the hot water! One of these days-" suddenly, he tripped and was sent rolling down the stairs and into Roxas's legs, which sent them both rolling to the couch. Riku, Namine, and Kairi just stared, before they started snickering.

"Sora!" Roxas groaned. Namine giggled, pulling out her drawing pad and immediately sketched the two of them on the floor, tangled up in a heap.

"Sorry, Roxas…" Sora moaned.

"C'mon, you two goofballs," Riku snorted, smirking, "we gotta get rolling. Don't want to miss all of the good waves."

"Remember, Riku, you can't stay in the water too long, your cast will peel off." Aerith called from the kitchen. Riku smiled warmly at her. As they headed out to Riku's car, Roxas's banged up razr started ringing, and he pulled it out.

"Hello?" Roxas replied into the receiver. A familiar voice replied, and to Roxas's shock and horror, sounded nice.

"Hey sweetie pie," his mother cooed into the phone. Uh-oh. "Can you come home? I miss you!" Roxas looked at Sora in the back seat, his face a mask of horror. Sora sat up in response, watching intently.

"What's up, Mom?" Roxas said hesitantly. Promptly the entire car got quiet, Riku turning the ignition off to listen as well. "Why do you want me to come home?"

"Because sweetie, I have a new friend who wants to meet you!" Shit. Fuck. Damn. Bitch.

"Uh… that's great mom, but… why?" Roxas asked hesitantly. She was easy to anger, and Roxas wanted to be careful.

"Because, honey, I really like him!" Yup, the guy was right there with her, because she would so NOT have talked like that if he wasn't. "Just make sure you're home by 6, ok?" Roxas sighed.

"Yes, mom. I love you too." He hung up, sitting tensely. Silence.

"Shit, I'm gonna get eaten tonight…" the blonde muttered, putting his face in his hands.

"What happened, Roxas?" Namine whispered. No one really noticed it was she who had spoken, nor that she was beginning to speak up more and more lately.

"My mom wants me to come home tonight. She has a… special friend she wants me to meet." Roxas flinched. "Home by 6, she said. I'm going to die…" Roxas groaned, shaking his head. His stomach was doing flips.

"What's wrong?" Riku frowned. "Isn't she being nice now? I mean, I heard her over the phone, and she didn't sound that bad…" Roxas sighed shakily.

"Oh yeah, sure, but only because he's right there behind her. I know it, the minute that guy leaves she'll beat me for some stupid reason." He paused. "If he ever leaves." This was met by shivers.

"Roxas, you can't let her do this to you!" Sora said desperately. "Your last wounds only just healed!" Roxas turned to face his best friend.

"If I don't go, it'll mean trouble for me later, and police on you and your mom as well." Roxas sighed. "At least I can take the pain. I won't let her win." Sora's face fell sadly at Roxas's determination. He could get killed!

The drive to the beach was silent. No one was happy any more, so they stopped and went on to the pier. Leon and Cloud couldn't stand the tension, so they left them to get some cleaner, happier air. Pence called to cancel, saying Olette was sick and Hayner was grounded for talking back (no surprise) to a bunch of police officers for skate boarding without a helmet. They all waited silently, watching the sun slowly drift down to the horizon. It was only 4:30.

"Roxas!" A voice suddenly drifted over to them. They all turned, and Demyx bounced into the small Blonde. "What's up?" Demyx asked happily. He blinked. "Why do you look so sad?" Roxas shook his head.

"Just tired. Had a bad dream last night," the blonde answered. A hand ruffled his forehead.

"Ah, Roxy, that's no good!" Axel smirked. "C'mon, short stop, I'll take you away for a while, how's about it?" Roxas blinked. Namine, taking in the surroundings of her fellow companions (noticeably silent and stunned), pushed Roxas forward.

"See ya later, Roxas." She waved. Demyx raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was about to say something, but he promptly changed his mind when she gave him an evil look. Zexion appeared as Roxas was walking away with a smug redhead.

"I was wondering where you two had disappeared to." The quite teen raised an eyebrow at Roxas's back. Demyx grinned suddenly, tugging on Zexion's sleeve. The sight of Zexion must have inspired something.

"C'mon, Zexy! We gotta go… uh…" Demyx frowned. His face lit up with an idea. "Win a doll for my little sis!" He dragged Zexion away, who surprisingly looked like he didn't mind (going with Demyx at least- he actually did mind being dragged). Axel and Roxas watched them run around a corner, Zexion trying to run for himself without Demyx dragging him.

"I didn't know Demyx had a sister." Roxas said, cocking his head as he and Axel walked (Axel strode, he never just "walks") toward the beach. Axel smirked.

"Of course he does. You know her too." He winked as Roxas looked up… HIGH up… at him.

"Really?" Roxas asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but she made us swear not to say." Axel shrugged. "Apparently she's not proud of us, or something. Whatever, it's not my problem, it's Demyx's." Roxas nodded.

"Okay. So, what're you doing here?" Roxas asked speculatively. He looked apprehensively at the sun, sinking ever lower, but it could only be 4:55. Axel chuckled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." The walked companionably down the beach. Axel frowned, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. He asn;t wearing his usual robe, today. "Roxas… you're different." He said suddenly. Roxas blinked, looking up at him. "You're not like those other sophomores."

"You don't like sophomores?" Roxas asked, looking up at him. Axel smirked.

"Naw, they're like overgrown babies. Freshmen ARE babies, and juniors are like matured babies, and seniors are like post-babies. They're worst." Roxas had to fight back a laugh, and Axel smirked. "Really, I hardly like anyone, other than you, Demyx, and Zexion."

"What about the people in your gang?" Roxas asked, the redhead's comment not really hitting him yet. Axel grinned.

"Heh… bunch of stuck up snobs who think they own the world." Axel snorted. Roxas looked confused, and Axel laughed. "Can't say why I joined. Don't know why myself," he replied as Roxas opened his mouth.

"Why do you like me then?" Roxas asked instead. Axel stopped at that, a frown adorning his features again.

"I'm not entirely sure." He mumbled. "It could be… But you're different. You notice things. You're different than all of the nobodies of this world. All of the other people that don't mean anything. The world keeps spinning, no matter what. A person could die, and it wouldn't matter. Humans, they're all nobodies to the planet. But they think they're so important. You're different. Instead of looking for reasons as to why you're so important, you accept that you're a nobody, and then you go and live life. You smile, laugh, and live as a nobody, as someone the planet doesn't notice. Like I wish I could do." Roxas cocked his head as Axel shrugged and continued walking down the beach shore with him.

"You… see all of that in me?" Roxas asked, his throat tight. Axel was silent, the cool sea breeze ruffling his spikey red hair.

"Why did you look so apprehensive? Earlier, with your friends?" Axel asked instead. Roxas sighed, diverted.

"You don't want to now." He mumbled. Axel smirked, turning to face him.

"On the contrary, blondie, I'm quite intrigued by your life." Axel bent down to face the blonde, green eyes glinting. Roxas stared into them, his heart beating faster for some reason. Axel smirked, standing up. Roxas cleared his throat.

"I have to go home to my mom's tonight." Axel grin widened.

"Why's that so bad?" the redhead said confidently. He figured it was something like, 'I got an F on my report card'. Heaven knows, he'd seen enough of those tantrums parents throw…

"My mom beats me." Axel's grin faded immediately and stopped short. They were at an area of the beach not really inhabited, and no one was around to see his eyes narrow and his demeanor change.

"What?" Axel whispered heatedly. Roxas didn't look at him.

"My mom beats me." Roxas repeated. He had no idea why he was even telling the redhead this. One confession for another, he supposed. "I usually sleep over at Sora's, but she wants me home tonight. She has a 'special friend'," Roxas added disgustingly, looking out at the water in time to see a dolphin do a flip. Down the beach, people began exclaiming over it. Axel bent down to look at Roxas, his eyes serious.

"You afraid?" Axel asked softly. Roxas looked away.

"The cuts and bruises had just healed…" the blonde whispered. Axel put a hand on Roxas's head.

"I'll drive you, and if things get bad I'll be close, okay?" Axel muttered. Roxas shrugged him off.

"Axel, she's crazy!" Roxas whispered angrily, emotional. "There are no locks on my side of the door. She can lock me in for days… and the windows are glued shut. She lost her mind after my dad died, and some crazy assholes sued us! They blamed US for the fire! THEY WON, because my mom couldn't afford a lawyer! Axel, we have nothing. My mom works as a prostitute, or a waitress, and she brings a new guy over every day." Roxas was crying slightly, tears falling silently. "She wasn't always this way, you can't blame her…"

" 'A mother is God in the eyes of her child,'" Axel quoted, from some movie. "I guess that goes even if they beat you." Roxas wiped his eyes furiously.

"Are you kidding? I wish she'd get shot every day!" Roxas yelled. "I just wish… she'd be normal. They way my mom used to be. SHE was the one I loved. Everyday I hope I can see a shred of the old Lucine in her, Axel… she scares me, and she wants me to be home by 6. God only knows what she'll do tonight, if I open my mouth at all." Axel hesitated and pulled out his phone, glancing at the built in clock. He grabbed the blonde's collar and dragged him down the beach.

"Wha…?" Roxas yelped.

"Roxas, you've got a heck of a way of losing track of time," Axel growled. "You've got fifteen minutes to get home. I'll drive you and I'll give your friends your regards. Hand me your cell." Roxas pulled out the black razor with the warped screen. Axel glanced at it, never stopping. "Nice." He smirked as he flipped it open. He punched in a few buttons, then snapped it shut. Axel handed it back to Roxas, who by now was running to keep up with Axel's long legs. "Call me when things get bad, if you can." The red head said without turning back to look at him. Roxas nodded silently, not bothering to mention his mother would probably listen all night.

They jumped into Axel's big red truck (Axel had to lift the blonde, on account of the extremely large tires that made the seat out of reach for the small blonde) and Axel revved it up, pulling it out. A shit-load of cars honked angrily. Roxas grabbed the edge wearily. Shit, Axel drove fast.

Axel asked directions, shooting the questions out like daggers to a target. Five minutes later, they were racing across the highway, the alternative route home from the beach (if you had a car). Exactly nine minutes later, with Roxas nearly terrified out of his shorts, they were parked outside of Roxas's house. At 5:59.

"You're a life saver, Axel," Roxas gasped as he jumped out. Axel merely watched the small blonde run to the door like a person about to die. He felt concern twist something in his chest… an organ that hadn't felt anything for years. He frowned and drove to a park nearby, needing time to think, And to assuage a need to feel close. For now at least.

Roxas pulled the door open.

"I'm home, mom!" Roxas shouted. His mother peeked around the corner to looked at him in surprise.

"Hello honey!" She cooed. A man looked up from the table and smiled slightly. Roxas smiled uncertainly at him. The man's weary smile grew in response. He might actually be nice. "This is Mr. Jacobson," she said, walking over to the man and putting her hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Please, call me Bill." He said kindly. Roxas nodded.

"Roxas," the blonde muttered. His mother's smile seemed plastered on her face now, a dangerous change Roxas wanted to steer-clear of. He sat across from Bill, who smiled at him and turned back to a newspaper. Roxas looked up at his mother, who had returned to the kitchen.

Roxas's mother was very beautiful. She had lovely brown locks of hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Roxas must have inherited those from her. She wore a pink dress that ended a little above her knees, and a white apron. She worked at a bar as well as her off-side job.

"So, your mother tells me you're a straight A student?" Bill said conversationally to Roxas. His mother looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes sir." Roxas said levelly. "It looks good on resumes." Bill chuckled.

"Good lad, thinking of the future." He nodded approvingly. "I did that too, and look at me!" He sighed, straightening the newspaper. He did wear an extremely important looking suit. Silence. And much on Roxas's part, an uncomfortable one.

"Dinner's ready!" Roxas's mother called out, bringing over a large plate of lobster. The guy must have paid.

The rest of the evening went by slowly, Roxas apprehensive as to whether the guy would leave or not. They chatted afterwards, Roxas trying hard to look like he was enjoying it, laughing at all of his jokes. His mother would shoot him a look when Bill wasn't looking if Roxas grunted on accident, and he shivered when neither was looking. The only thing that got him through the meal was that Axel was waiting for him to call, if he ever needed him to.

"Well, this was quite delicious," Bill commented finally, around 10:30 pm. "But I'd better get home. Don't want my dogs to have a heart attack." He stood, and Roxas's mother walked him out. Roxas sat frozen to the chair, his heart sinking. SHIT. He heard the door slam, and his mother walk up behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You were a minute late." She whispered dangerously. Her hand clenched Roxas's shoulder. Said blonde closed his eyes.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." Roxas whispered.

"I told you to be here BY 6, not a minute after, not exactly on it. Do you know what that means?" His mother leaned to whisper in Roxas's ear.

"To be here at 5:30 exactly." Roxas whispered, quieter than before. His mother sighed.

"And you weren't. You were also rude. Quite. It's my fault, really." Roxas flinched; he knew this ploy. "I haven't disciplined you. I've let you run around with your little friends, teaching you how to be a bad son to me. Well, I'll just have to try harder. I mean, what your father say?" As her voice broke when she mentioned Roxas's father, Roxas's heart fell into his stomach, and he cried inwardly. Why me, he thought silently. What did I do to deserve this?

**:A few hours later:**

Silence. Blessed silence. Fighting the urge to moan, Roxas carefully bent his arm. At least nothing was broken. Slowly, he patted himself down, checking to see if anything was hurt too badly. There were lots of bruises, to be sure, all over his back, and a few open wounds on his arms and legs, but nothing too serious. A large purple and black bruise glowed on his knee, and it hurt like HELL whenever he touched it, but that was the worst of the beating.

Roxas sighed, and the gust of air grated against his sore throat, probably from trying not to yell and all of the sobbing. Slowly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial 1, listening quietly as it rang. He nearly sobbed when he heard Axel's scared voice.

"Roxas? Roxas, what's wrong?" He was shouting. Roxas pulled the phone close and breathed, hard, into the phone. Axel must have recognized him, because he cursed and hung up.

It was agonizing, just lying there, staring at the peeled apartment wall. Roxas's eyes kept drooping in exhaustion, and he was almost asleep when a loud commotion rang out downstairs. He could hear two people shouting, though the words were lost to him. Suddenly, only one person was shouting, a male, and then there were footsteps, and Roxas's door was thrust open. There was a moment of silence, and then the black boots in the doorway moved closer, slowly, and two large hands, though very slim, slid softly under Roxas, and Roxas's eyes closed, letting the soft, caressing darkness close around him.

Sora was waiting on the back of Leon's bike outside the apartment, with Cloud beside them. Axel strode out and walked swiftly and silently over to his truck, ignoring the soft click of the door behind him. The little blonde in his arms moaned softly in his stupor. The older blonde helped Axel get the blonde onto his truck, and Axel hopped into the front cab, driving silently behind the two motorcycles as they showed him the way to their house. He'd called them as soon as he'd hung up on Roxas.

"Is he okak?" Sora whispered when they all stepped out of their vehicles. He had rushed over to Axel, only to see the redhead grimace. Roxas made a strangled noise as they walked in. The little blonde moaned quietly as Axel stepped carefully through the door, which Cloud and Leon held open for him. His already pale skin was sickeningly white as a sheet. Leon raced forward to grab Aerith as she fell to the floor when she saw them.

"He needs to tell someone," she sobbed.

"You know he can't," Cloud whispered, watching as Sora led Axel up the stairs and to their room. Roxas would get Sora's bed tonight.

"She's his mother," Leon added. "She's all he has left of his father. He can't turn in his own mother." Aerith turned to sob into her son's shoulder.

"C'mon, Roxas." Sora whispered softly as Axel placed the small blonde on the bed. "It's almost over. You can sleep as long as you want when you're here. We'll take care of you." Axel stared long and hard at the boy in front of him, before making a decision. He turned and went downstairs to ask if he could stay and watch over the small boy, at least until he woke up. He'd never even know he would be there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in that game.

**Author's Note:** I was listening to _River flows in you_ as I edited this, and I gotta tell you, I think I almost started crying. Seriously. I changed a lot of this, like, a LOT. I nearly ended up rewriting the whole thing. Hope you enjoy! X3


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's note: **Uh… oh shoot, I was gonna say something important. Damn- oh yeah! Sasunarufangirl111 pointed out something important, and I thought I'd mention it. Yes, Demyx actually has a mullet. For some reason, I had this picture of him with a mohawk, so we'll pretend for my sake that I hunted him down and shaved it so he did have a mohawk. There, all good! X3

**Midnight**

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

"I'd better go. Don't tell him I was here, kay? Don't want him to think I'm being possessive or anything."

"You got it, man. I mean, it's been like a week. And hey- we trust you, now. We're holding you responsible for his well being now, you hear?"

"Yeah, cuz if you hurt him, we're gonna- uh, we're gonna, you know. Go after you. With a bat. Yeah."

"Riiiight. Good luck with that, shorty. I'll see you later."

Roxas groaned, cracking his eyes open to see Sora, Leon and Cloud standing over him.

"Who just left?" He grunted.

"Uh," Sora looked at Leon, who shrugged.

"Sorry, squirt. Can't say." He said, smiling ruefully. Roxas groaned at that.

"I wake up to a different kind of torture," he mumbled.

"Don't scare us like that, okay Roxas?" Sora said, his voice shaky. He fumbled with his hands. "You've been out for the week. We had to… well, nevermind."

"You've got quite some bruises, too," Cloud commented, as Roxas sat up slowly. The small blonde winced as his bruised skin stretched. At least it was mostly on his back. He could just say he tripped.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Ow." The blonde said in response, making a face. Sora sighed. Roxas glanced around, shielding his eyes. Why was everything so white, and bright…?

"What happened to me?" Roxas muttered, his voice scratchy. Sora sighed.

"You were out for like, two days, and you wouldn't wake up, so my mom had the hospital come to get you. You're still hooked up to a bunch of IV's, so be careful." Roxas flinched. Shots? EW. Sora continued, not noticing. "We were really worried about you. Like mom, for instance… Roxas?" Sora was suddenly fumbling. "I, er… Mom knows." Roxas sat up immediately, immediately regretting it. They had promised Sora's mother would NOT find out!

"What? How? Why did you tell her?" Roxas demanded. If he had taken at least a little more stock of his surroundings, he would have seen his answer.

"Well… I told her a while ago… she said she wouldn't tell anyone. It was yours to tell, not anyone else's. Lucine's your mom." Roxas nearly fainted again.

"Hospital?" Roxas whispered, returning to an earlier subject. "What do you mean, hospital? I'm not at the…" he looked around, his eyes widening. That would explain all of the white wallpaper. "Shit, I'm at the hospital?" Roxas's voice sounded hoarse, even to him.

"Roxas, please," Sora added quickly, "You should be able to leave today, tomorrow at the latest. Don't be mad!" Roxas didn't say anything. He continued to look around in silence, taking in the room. Sora watched helplessly as Roxas's mind drifted, his eyes drooping. He was still tired. His thoughts were still going, even after he had hit the pillow.

It wasn't as if he'd never been to the hospital before. Oh no, he'd definitely been to the hospital before, and even for the same reasons, with worst wounds. Sora had always managed to save him at the right time… Where would Roxas be right now if it weren't for Sora and his mother? _I guess I owe Sora's mom that much, _Roxas thought wearily. He felt his mind slip into the dark void that is sleep. At that moment, he seemed to recall a vague memory of someone… carrying him, back at his house. Someone that he cared about…

**-Later-**

"Roxas." Roxas opened his eyes. An annoyed face was peering down at him. His eyes shot open. OMG, it was GOD!

"Stop scaring me like this, you dolt!" God shouted shrilly, cuffing him on the head, casing the room to spin.

Nope, it was just Olette.

"My goodness, you could sleep through another world war, Roxas," Pence chuckled. Hayner was leaning against the wall next to him. He grinned sarcastically.

"Don't look now, but your look-alike is asleep." Roxas titled his head slightly to see Sora sleeping next to him. The poor brunette looked dead, with purple lines under his eyes. Roxas sighed, pain throbbing in his sides, as he sat up.

"I feel like a truck hit me." Roxas groaned, his voice stronger now. Olette giggled, but it was strained, and not really happy sounding.

"You should see the wounds, Roxas," she whispered, a sad look on her face. Roxas's eyes widened. Sora's mom!

"Don't worry, Sora's mom hasn't said anything." Hayner said calmly, as Roxas opened his mouth. Roxas's eyes closed in relief, along with his mouth. "It's like Sora said. Aerith won't say anything. It's your battle. It's all right, really Roxas." Hayner was suddenly angry. "You really should tell someone though, dude."

"We're always so worried, Roxas," Olette pleaded. Roxas looked away. "Please, you have to stop her before she kills you!" Silence. "Roxas!" Olette was tearful. Suddenly she blinked the tears away, anger taking their place. She bent over the surprised blonde. "Fine. But say, instead of her dumping the men, what if one dumps her? She won't fly with that, Roxas, and you know it. Or say one cheats on her? Who's she going to blame? The EASTER BUNNY?" Roxas blinked in shock. "If one guy messes her up, she'll KILL YOU. She'll blame it on you… just like she always does. It hasn't happened yet, but it will." Roxas frowned, noting that all of the IV's were gone.

"Then I'll make you a deal." Roxas stood gingerly. He walked over to where his shoes lay, untouched, by the wall. Roxas glanced down at himself. Good, he wasn't wearing some stupid hospital gown. "When that day comes, I'll tell someone."

"Roxas, you can't live like this." Hayner said angrily. Roxas waved them off as he walked outside the room, angry with himself. They didn't follow.

After he checked out with the nice receptionist lady, he ran. Roxas ran faster than he'd ever run in his life, even faster than the Axel moments, or Nerds. He tried to dry the tears that fell but they didn't go away. Of all the most… If it weren't for him, none of this would be happening! If his mom was normal, he and his friends could be having fun every day! He'd have a normal life! Or maybe… if he didn't exist, everyone would be happier. His mom… his friends…

"Why do I make them worry?" Roxas hissed, after slowing down and stopping at a park. He walked over and collapsed into a bench, his sides raw. He flinched. "Shit, this hurts. Stupid Bitch…"

"If you're referring to your mother…" a voice said tightly behind him, "you're dead on." Roxas whirled around, shocked by the iciness. Axel was staring harshly at the blonde. Roxas scowled.

"Not you too," he groaned.

"Yes, me too, Roxas." Axel hissed. Roxas opened his mouth to retaliate, to say he really didn't need another lecture, especially not from Axel. He never got it out. "When I walked in there, you were almost dead!" Axel yelled. Roxas whirled around, unable to look at Axel's face. "You told me she beat you. You didn't say she tried to kill you! What if you didn't wake up? What if you were seriously hurt? What if… I lost you?" He pushed, walking around to face him. Roxas looked away, trying to hide the genuine shock he felt. "I'm serious," Axel choked out. Roxas looked at him, and couldn't help but cock his head warily in curiosity. Axel snorted softly, a look of barely suppressed laughter on his face, along with the (suppressed) anger. Bipolar much?

"Axel?" Roxas said cautiously, frowning. The redhead suddenly burst out laughing, and right then a bucket of water was emptied on Roxas's head. Roxas, wet and shocked, whirled around to see a grinning Demyx holding a bucket and a silent Zexion against a tree. The quiet teen smiled softly at him.

"What-" Roxas started, spitting out some water. He carefully wiped his face, to stop water from dripping into his eyes.

"Dude, you had us all scared." Demyx said quietly. He wasn't usually that quiet, but at least the smile never faded. "We all thought you'd died, or were on your way to Dr. Death." Axel came up to stand next to Demyx. He smirked slightly at the blonde's wet look, but it vanished quickly.

"I'm not letting you go in, next time," He said, looking serious.

"If I don't go, she'll call the cops," Roxas sputtered. "Sora, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, even you guys, you'll all go to jail! She has custody of me, she has the right-"

"YOU have the right!" Axel shouted. "You need to tell someone!"

"She can CHANGE!" Roxas shouted back. "I know she can! It's there, it's in her! She'll change. She'll change!" Silence fell as Demyx looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Just don't die, shorty," the mohawked teen said quietly. Roxas growled, picked up the bucket, and put it on Demyx's head. What little water was in there slid down the mohawked teens face.

"H-hey!" Demyx yelped, pulling it off. "What was that for?"

"I don't plan on dying." Roxas snorted. "So stop telling me." Axel and Zexion grinned, Demyx making a pouty face. Roxas finally sighed, looking meaningfully at the sun. "I have to get to Sora's. Mom knows I won't come home tonight. She'll be even worst to me if I do." Axel, Zexion and Demyx nodded wearily. "God knows I missed enough school… Oh God, the homework…" The redhead watched solemnly as Roxas walked away, an image of defeat. It hurt him to know that Roxas didn't have that kind of relationship with him… not even a friend-to-friend status.

"So Ax," Demyx said lightly, taking in his friend's sad look. "What is it with you and Roxas? Why were you so worried?" Axel was silent before he answered. When he did, his face was clear of emotions, as though admitting it was something he could only admit out loud. It would never change, and he knew it. It was a scary thought.

"He's my light."

Roxas looked behind him to see Axel staring at him with a strange look. He looked quickly around again, unable to bear it. It seemed… devoid of anything. One could go so far as to say… lonely.

He returned to Sora's house quickly, surprised to see the brunette waiting by the door. He blinked. He must have been woken by Hayner, Olette, and Pence and taken home when Roxas left.

"Hey Roxas." Sora sighed. He looked up- and stopped. "Roxas?" Sora sounded incredulous. Then he blinked and started again. "Why are you all wet?" Roxas grinned in spite of the all that had happened and his protesting bruises. They were pulsing, and he flinched at the sudden movement.

"I went to the park, and Demyx poured water on me. They- that is, Axel, Demyx and Zexion- made me feel… better." Roxas actually laughed, surprised at the genuine sound. Sora smiled largely.

"Really Roxas?" the brunette said happily. "That's great!" A large shadow loomed over Sora, who didn't notice. Leon was staring murderously at the smaller boy.

"Soooooraaaaaaa…" he hissed, sounding annoyed. Sora squeaked, looking up. "YOU ATE MY PIZZA!" Roxas laughed as Leon grabbed the smaller boy's arms and dragged him up the stairs, for "punishment". This consisted of Leon sitting on Sora while Cloud threw pillows at the brunette's head. Roxas usually watched, sometimes even helping. Roxas laughed as Sora's shouts and squawks floated down the staircase..

"They sure are clowns," Aerith chuckled, coming to stand next to Roxas. They had moved into the living room, staring bemusedly up the stairs. They walked slowly up them, passing the family pictures on the wall (most of which included Roxas as well, something he only just noticed) with Leon's hard voice flitting out of his room to shout "PIZZAAAAAAA!" at a horrified Sora.

"I was celebrating Roxas's awakening!" Sora cried out. "I was stupid, see? I didn't know it was your pizza! LEOOOOOON!" Aerith and Roxas grinned at each other.

"Hey sweetie," she said suddenly, stopping in the long hallway. Roxas looked up at her curiously. "You know we will always welcome you here, right? You will always be another son to me," she said softly, looking at him pleadingly. Roxas looked down. "If we had known it would be that bad, we wouldn't have let you go." Roxas flinched.

"I'll have to go back sometime." Roxas said quietly. Aerith looked away.

"I know." They walked over to Sora's room. Roxas looked in, and nearly tripped. Aerith suddenly split into a smile, clapping her hands together.

"Happy Birthday, Roxas." She whispered. Roxas looked up at her in surprise.

"We got you, Roxas!" Sora said suddenly, bouncing over to stand next to him. Leon walked over to stand opposite Cloud and Leon.

"My birthday's not till tomorrow." Roxas said, looking at them to see their faces. He was surprised. Axel hadn't said anything… And he wanted to be sure. Cloud shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, but lately things've been pretty messed up." Leon said, leaning down to Roxas to smile softly at the blonde. "We took the liberty of informing Axel, too, though he probably won't really say anything," the tall teen added as Roxas looked around the room. The small blonde didn't hear him, his head too focused on the transformed room.

The entire room was decorated. There were balloons, and presents! Hayner, Pence and Olette had gotten him something, too, apparently. Wait- yes, there was one from Namine too! Roxas sat down on a second bed in the room.

Second bed. WHAT?

"You guys got me a bed?" Roxas yelped. Leon, Cloud, ad Sora laughed as Roxas jumped up and away from it. He looked like it might eat him. "Why?" Roxas said, sounding lost.

"We love you, stupid," Sora said, ruffling the blonde's hair. "You are our family. Mom even paid for it!" Roxas stared at them, as the three brothers walked to the bed, each pulling out a smaller present.

There was cake, after that, and Roxas opened their presents to reveal CD's and some books (he'd wait to open his other gifts with the people who got them for him, so they could watch). They spent the night talking about what Roxas had missed, and celebrating. There was studying, and there was laughing, and a movie, and then Leon and Cloud had to carry Roxas and Sora to their room.

It was during the cake, when Sora's mother danced in (she was very graceful), and gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead, did the blonde realize something.

These people, the four of them, were Roxas's family. Roxas's mother probably didn't even remember him right now. Sora, Leon, and Cloud… and Sora's mom… THEY were his family. And no one would EVER take them away.

**Disclaimer:** Agh, this is annoying! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters in the game.

**Author's Note:** Blech, I hate this chapter. There's only one thing I like about it, and that's something you don't know about yet. Muahaha. You'll like it though. =3


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah not mine blah blah.

**Author's note: **I LOVE this chapter! Everyone gets introduced! It's hilarious! And you all get a happy cookie for reading. Trust me, you'll know the cookie when you see it. Er, read it. =3

**Midnight**

"Hey, Roxas! You've been sleeping nearly the whole morning!" Sora, sitting on the edge of his own bed, looked down on a Roxas, asleep on his own bed. Said blonde sat up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Sora, his back still wanting the comfort of the bed.

"Come on, sweethearts," Sora's mother peeked in. "You have to go to school, it's late." She disappeared again. Roxas stood up and dressed, sleep still pressing on his back and mind. Not to mention his cuts and bruises, ouch. He followed Sora out the door- who was already bouncing around, apparently awake- and into Riku's car, jamming a plain bagel into his mouth. Riku grinned.

"Happy birthday, squirt." Riku said, ruffling the zombie-like blonde's hair. Roxas looked up at the junior year boy uncomprehendingly. Riku laughed.

"Did you guys party all night?" Namine smiled. She looked kindly at Roxas, who was sitting in the back seat with her. Roxas shook his head lethargically, still asleep. His eyes drooped on their way to the school, Sora having to drag him up the stairs and down the halls. They were in first period when Roxas finally woke up.

"Test today!" the teacher called out happily. Roxas's eyes shot open, and he and Sora exchanged horrified glances.

"We studied for this, right?" Sora squeaked. The teacher looked down at him curiously.

"I sure hope you did," she said. "I'm sorry, Roxas, you can't get out of this one. It's too important of a test. You'll just have to hope for the best." Roxas hit his head against the table, unaware of a certain redhead's gaze on him. Not to mention the rest of the class (after all, he'd been MIA for a whole week), but they don't matter that much to Roxas (except his friends, but they don't count either).

"English, History…" Sora rattled off, using his fingers, attempting to recall what they studied. "OHMYGAWD WE DIDN'T STUDY FOR MATH!" He shouted, causing the students to snicker and Riku to grin. Sora and Roxas moaned in unison, and the class snickered. It wasn't that Roxas needed to study, so much that it made him feel better if he did. His head rested on the table, wondering of this test would prove too difficult for him to beat. Sora had the appearance of praying, but really he was just cursing in his head. Sora and tests- they don't mix. Put together, they're like a nuclear bomb. SOMEONE blows up.

"And if you don't pass the test, you can't go to six flags this weekend." Roxas heard Riku suddenly sit up higher. He lifted his head to look at Riku.

"Riku, you can't fail on purpose!" the blonde hissed.

"I can TRY," Riku said matter-of-factly. "I am NOT going to chaperone a bunch of freshmen girls at a theme park. And it counts for 30 percent of your grade." The teacher then hushed the class, saying for them to be quiet. She passed out the tests.

Roxas peered at the first question. Shit, he thought. The Quadratic Formula! I HATE that thing! When would he ever need that? Could anyone answer that question? It wasn't like he was going to be a friggin mathematician! Okay, Roxas continued to think to himself, "x" equals… No, positive or negative "b" is equal to the square root of "b" squared minus 4ac over 2. After writing that at the top of the paper, Roxas nodded happily and continued on with the test, 40 questions of pure evil. There was the Sin and coSin and those other ones he needed his stupid graphing calculator for (that thing broke down every time he used it- as a matter of fact, he was now pounding it against the side of the table for it to turn back on), and more Quadratic Formula. Stupid Formula of doom.

When Roxas handed the test in, he felt good about himself. He sat back down and awaited the end of class, his head drooping onto his desk. When the bell rang, Roxas shot up in the chair as though he'd been shot. He'd fallen asleep.

"Okay class," the teacher sighed, "I want to talk to some of you. Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Axel, please stay after." Roxas and Sora trudged unhappily up to the desk. Riku practically danced up. Axel just sauntered, as usual.

"Alright," the teacher said, not unkindly, "I graded your tests first. Roxas, stop beating yourself up, you got a perfect score." Roxas stopped pouting and smiled happily, doing a little jig. Sora looked like he was going to die. "Sora, you just barely scraped by." Sora fell onto his knees, thanking whatever God there was (or wasn't). Both he and Roxas were agnostic, despite Roxas's mother being catholic. "Axel, you're fine. For once." Axel grinned, ruffling Roxas's hair. Roxas jumped in surprise, making the redhead chuckle. "And Riku-" Here the teacher paused to look unhappily at her brightest student. "You got a zero."

"Oh well, I guess I can't go to six flags and chaperone those freshmen girls, right?" Riku's face was clearly pleased, but he tried to make his voice sound a little sad. A very, very little.

"Oh, you're chaperoning?" the teacher said happily. Riku's grin slowly disappeared as he nodded, unsure if this was a good reaction. "How wonderful, Riku! I should have known you, of all people, would be so chivalrous!" She sighed. "You can go, perfect test or not." Riku, horrified, turned around and screamed silently to the ceiling. The teacher obviously took this as a victory dance, because she just smiled. Either that or she had it out for the silver haired teen. "Alright boys, go to class."

"The bell's going to ring," Roxas protested. The teacher looked up as the students were piling in.

"Then I suggest you start running if you want to be on time." All four boys felt their jaws drop in shock, even Axel. Axel looked ready to beat the lady, but Roxas stopped him, pulling his arm as they all turned to sprint out of the classroom.

"WHAT A BITCH!" Axel growled as they sprinted.

"I don't think she can do that," Sora whined. Riku looked crestfallen.

"Man, that plan failed." He sighed. "Think if I got Saturday school, they'd make me stay here?"

"RIKU!" Sora and Roxas yelled angrily. The junior grinned at them.

"Just wondering," he said, amused. They stopped at an intersection. Roxas looked at Riku and Sora, who didn't have the class with him. Axel did have it with him though. Sora smiled at Roxas's panic.

"So, uh, yeah, I'll see you guys later?" Roxas waved half-heartedly at the two. Sora gave him a warm smile, trying to make him feel better. Axel, of course, noticed nothing. They sprinted around the corner that led to their English class, with a teacher who had a PHD. They were silent as they ran, the clock ticking. They had about a minute to get to class.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said suddenly. Roxas looked up to see the redhead looking at him. He felt his blood run cold and his heart skip a beat. Damn it, why did this class have to be so far away? "What'll you do if you don't make it to class on time?" Roxas blinked. What a strange question.

"Nothing, I suppose," Roxas huffed. Axel grinned, and the look in his eyes was enough to scare a dragon. Roxas felt his eyes widen. "Why?" He asked hurriedly, to distract the redhead.

"No reason, I suppose," Axel grinned malevolently, the spark in his eyes growing. "I just wanted to wish you a happy Birthday." Roxas blinked. Leon telling him he'd told Axel about it suddenly popped into his head. Why did he not remember until now?

Suddenly Axel stopped running, only to pin Roxas to the wall. This area, unfortunately, was devoid of any classes and rarely had any teachers or students walking through to notice the smaller boy's plight. Roxas was so shocked that he didn't even try to stop the redhead. At least, that's what he told himself later. The fact was, when Axel leaned in, his breath brushing warmly against Roxas's neck and sending chills up his spine, Roxas was completely frozen. Roxas was beyond shock. He was being tortured, the slow way. He turned his head slightly and looked into the gorgeous green eyes, as Axel leaned closer-

And then the bell rang, and Axel was gone, standing a few feet in front of the nearly-dead blonde.

"Happy Birthday, Roxas," Axel smirked. "And don't scare me anymore." Unable to run anymore, they walked around a corner (Roxas putting a football field between them)- and there the class was. Roxas streaked in, throwing himself into his seat before the teacher could say anything. Axel walked in more slowly, a very satisfied look playing on his face. Roxas, obviously, did not pay any attention whatsoever the rest of the period.

**-Lunch-**

Roxas walked slowly into the lunchroom, the periods before having been… well, Roxas remembered absolutely nothing about them. Except for chemistry, where once again the teacher could not find his stuff. Roxas thought back to what Zexion had said (he'd only really said a couple of things).

"_So Roxas," Zexion had said quietly when it was apparent it would be another free period. Once again, he had a look on his face that said he was annoyed, and Roxas had caught him looking back this time. He'd been shooting a certain redhead a very annoyed look. Again. "So, how was your English period?" Roxas looked at Zexion in confusion._

"_I don't remember." Roxas said truthfully, a suspicious look on his face. Zexion's eyes sparkled._

"_Why is that?" the usually quiet teen asked, his face revealing an intense curiosity. Roxas's eyebrows rose. _

"_I was… My mind was just not on the topic, that's all." Roxas said, trying to deflect any more questions. Zexion wasn't fooled._

"_What was it thinking about, then?" he asked._

"_I can't… say." Roxas said, shrugging, making it sound as though he couldn't remember. Who was he fooling though- Zexion knew and Roxas knew what he'd been thinking about, and it sure as heck didn't have anything to do with a bad memory._

Roxas was shaken out of his thoughts when Sora slapped him on the back.

"Dude, are you all right?" Sora asked worriedly. An arm suddenly appeared on Roxas's shoulder, and a very annoying voice (at least, to Roxas it was) spoke up.

"Nah, the punk's just waiting for his beating." Roxas looked up, angrily, into Seifer's eyes. The taller blonde stared down at the smaller blonde, which only made him madder.

"Get off," Roxas growled, shrugging him off. Seifer laughed, knowing what was causing Roxas to be so mad.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak?" Seifer asked mockingly. "You should be used to people looking down on you." Roxas bristled angrily.

"Shut up, Seifer," he threatened quietly. Seifer smirked.

"Whatcha going to do about it, squirt?" Seifer asked, poking Roxas in the head. "If you'd just join my gang, already, and leave these losers, you'd be insured against beatings." This was in reference to Seifer having asked Roxas to join his gang over and over, back in Junior High. When Roxas had repeatedly answered no, this feud had resulted. Hayner especially hated him. And all because Roxas was stronger than the bigger blonde, especially when it came to Struggle battles. The tryouts of which were coming up soon.

Roxas was about to open his mouth to say he'd rather be beaten than join, when a certain someone appeared behind Seifer. Who of course, did not notice. He only noticed Roxas's jaw drop.

"Dude," a very tall teen said, bored, "he can't join your gang." Seifer turned around to hit someone- and immediately stopped. "He's already part of another gang. In a way." Seifer stared up at Xigbar, one of Axel's friends. Xigbar, the toughest- and one of the meanest- guys in school, NEVER stood up for anyone. Roxas thought his jaw might break off, it was hanging so low.

"Oh yeah?" Seifer tried to retaliate. Fuu and Rai came to stand next to him protectively, though both were visibly terrified of the older teen. "Which gang might that be?" Seifer retorted, attempting to appear tough (in front of THAT daunting figure? He looked about as mouse as Roxas did!). Xigbar laughed at Seifer, his voice alone intimidating.

"Mine, of course." Xigbar chuckled. Seifer whirled around to look incredulously at Roxas, who returned the look. The same thing was going through their minds: HUH?(a/n: exclamation point, question mark, one one one)(LOL)

"Since when did you join their gang?" Seifer hissed to the smaller, shocked blonde. Roxas shook his head, not understanding either.

"Since Axel took an interest in him, of course." Xigbar sighed dramatically. "Any friend of Axel's is a friend of ours." Roxas felt as though he were missing a large portion of his memory. Axel appeared next to Xigbar, a doughnut in his mouth.

"Heysha Rocshash!" The redhead said, waving at the smaller blonde. Seifer, seeing this was no joke or lie, immediately turned and walked away.

"Whatever, dude," Seifer waved to Roxas. Roxas looked up at Xigbar, who had his black and white hair pulled back in a ponytail. An eye patch covered his left eye, and a very large scar stretched across his face. A smile appeared as Roxas's jaw dropped even further (if that was even possible).

"See ya later, Roxas," Xigbar chuckled, walking away. Roxas watched him walk, his eyes bulging. Axel walked over and ruffled the blonde's hair with his one free (and clean) hand. Roxas looked up at him, and Axel smirked, walking away.

"Whoa…" a small voice whispered next to him. Roxas turned to see Sora staring at him. Along with everyone else in the lunch shelter. To appease them Roxas shrugged. They all turned back to their meals, their faces still incredulous. "What… just… happened?" Sora managed to get out.

"Nice, Roxas," Riku said, appearing next to the blonde. He slapped Roxas's shoulder companionably. "You've just gained immortality the hard way at this school." Roxas, no longer hungry, sat down at the table, putting his head down slowly. Sora did the same. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi were all staring at him in shock and awe. This is just too much, Roxas thought desperately, feeling a headache bloom in his skull, as Namine came to sit beside him, looking smug. He continued to massage his temples for the rest of lunch, Sora mimicking his movements unknowingly.

**-PE-**

"Okay, Class," the teacher said happily, bouncing around and handing a large volleyball to the seniors. "Today we're going to play a fun game called Prisoner." Roxas groaned, and Sora looked at him uncomprehendingly. Roxas motioned for him to keep on listening. "It's like volleyball, only when you serve you call out a person's name. And instead of punting it back, you have to catch it. The person whose name was called does not have to be the one to catch the ball, but if someone does not catch it, the person whose name was called is out. They go off to the side, and if anyone wants to call them back in, they throw the ball and call out 'Prisoner', or 'Prison Break' if there is more than one person out. But, if that ball is caught, the person who called it is out." The teacher took a breath after this long-winded explanation. Roxas groaned, and Sora's eyes widened happily. "And… start!"

The senior who had the ball, a tall teen with pinkish hair, smiled evilly. Roxas recognized him a moment too late, Sora's smile vanishing completely.

"Roxas." Marluxia, a friend of Axel's, called out. Roxas could see Axel snickering on the back. A sense of annoyance flew through his body, and Roxas lunged forward and caught the ball as it was about to land between two teens trying to catch it. His team stared in shock. Roxas was actually trying?

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, and tossed the ball over. He actually pulled a marvelous stunt-, which, of course, had students wondering where the real Roxas was. The real Roxas had no sense of athletics in him at all. The ball fell over the side, making a sharp dip over the net, and smacked the ground in front of two seniors on the floor. They'd fallen trying to catch the ball. Axel, an amused look on his face, walked slowly over to the side.

This little display made Roxas feel good, but it also made him a target. Now that it was apparent that he did have skills, the seniors tried desperately to get him out. At least now Roxas's teammates tried to keep him IN the game, and not OUT.

And so the period went on like this, a few of Axel's friends apparent in the team- they kept trying to get Axel back in, and one succeeded. By then, most of them were out, which meant they called prison break. The sophomores were actually doing well, and when the period was over, they had won.

"All right, Roxas!" One of Roxas's team members walked over and slapped him on the back. Roxas grinned tiredly, his limbs aching from all the lunging and dodging. Not to mention his poor wounds- it felt as though they were about to open back up! He was definitely going to be feeling this in the morning. Many more of his teammates congratulated him.

"Good job, squirt, didn't know you had it in you!" Demyx said happily, patting the small blonde on his head. Roxas grinned, still tired.

"I guess so." He trudged alongside the mohawked teen. Demyx looked like he wanted to say something, but just as he was about to, Zexion appeared, grabbing Demyx's arm.

"Come on, Demyx," Zexion said, "I already asked." A look of relief appeared on Demyx's face, and Roxas was too tired to notice anything. He barely noticed when Zexion dragged Demyx away, Demyx looking strangely pleased.

"Whatever," Roxas yawned. He dressed quietly, Sora also a zombie next to him. They were still exhausted when they walked outside to wait for the bell, and when it finally rang they marched in complete silence to Riku's car. Riku grinned slightly in amusement as the two boys sat down.

"Did you hear?" Riku said finally, to break the silence during the drive. Roxas and Sora lifted their heads to look at him. "The trip to Six Flags has been postponed for another month."

"Say what?" Sora whined, Roxas sitting up in shock. Riku laughed, and Namine giggled.

"Why?" Roxas added to Sora's statement.

"We don't have enough people going." Riku sighed. "Maybe we can convince the gang to come."

"You remember what they said." Roxas sighed.

"You forget, on the other hand, who you're talking to." Riku said triumphantly. Roxas and Sora peered at him, while Namine went back to drawing. The rest of the ride home, Riku did not elaborate, no matter how much the two asked. There were just some things Roxas would never understand, the blonde decided as they walked inside.

**Author's note: **I love prisoner. I once tattled on a student I hated and got him suspended (MUAHAHAHAHAHA), and started this huge war between me and my second period. Little did I know that all of the students in my second period were in my PE period, too. When we played prisoner, it was like "War on Kit" day. And it was the only day I was actually good. Same as Roxas, only it was cuz they hated me, not cuz they liked me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**-Midnight-**

When Roxas and Sora got home, Leon and Cloud were waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. While Cloud pulled Sora and Roxas up to the elder brothers' room, Leon ran off to find something.

Roxas sat next to Sora and Cloud, the three of them in elder brothers' room. Leon walked in then, a game cube in his hands, super smash brothers in the other.

"Okay, ladies," Leon said, grinning. "Let's see who can last the longest in a super smash showdown." Roxas grinned. Though the blonde wasn't necessarily very coordinated, as long as Cloud was on his team, he stood a small chance.

It was merely half an hour later –both teams starting off with 99 lives- and tied, both teams in the fifties. Except for Roxas, who was at a sad 38th life. He moaned as his character slid in a sad heap off the side of the little world they were on.

"Roxas, try jumping when that happens," Cloud muttered as he sliced Sora's little Mario character. Sora was crazy about him. Roxas's young Link character floated down and he jumped down. Almost immediately, he was hit, and Leon grabbed Roxas's character. Roxas's mind suddenly woke up, and he remembered, not on his own, what it had felt like to have Axel smashed against him like that. On an impulse, his fingers shot over the buttons, and he turned Leon's strangle hold onto a full-out comeback attack. Leon was tossed over the side like a rag doll.

Sora pressed start to pause the game and the three boys turned to look at a blushing Roxas. Roxas looked away, trying to hide it.

"What was THAT?" Sora whispered.

"I just… got distracted. I remembered something, and I was distracted." Roxas rubbed his head.

"It wasn't a bad distraction," Leon pressed.

"It was nothing. What, you have to have a reason if I suddenly beat you? C'mon, you can't be that wimpy Leon," Roxas tried desperately to pull the conversation away. It worked, as Leon and Sora snorted.

"Whatever it was, I'd like to see you try it again-" and they were off. After that, Roxas would have more random spasms and beat up another player, more than once rescuing Cloud from a sticky situation just by accidentally spazzing on the action button. Axel never left his mind, and it didn't help that Leon's character happened to be a redhead.

"Dude, quite killing me!" Leon muttered after his character received a quick death. Roxas put his controller down, rubbing his eyes, feeling his heart beat too fast yet again.

"I'm going to go to bed, guys. Seriously, it's getting late," Roxas added as they shot him looks of shock. They shrugged as the blonde stood warily and picked his way to Sora's room. A few grunts, and the light was out.

"Ya know, Roxas still hasn't told us what happened when he went with Axel to class," Sora commented softly.

"What makes you think something happened?" Cloud muttered, stealthily moving his character over to Sora's.

"I can just tell. Besides, it's only nine." Sora shrugged, then quickly sliced Cloud's back, sending him into the void that killed. Cloud snorted.

"You learned that from me, you punk." They didn't know Roxas was sitting in front of Sora's window, most certainly not asleep, looking out at the moon with a frown. One's life could not get more confusing than this.

**-Morning-**

It was 6 am, but Roxas was up and ready to go. He wasn't that tired anyways, and so he got up to go to the park before school. Sora was used to him leaving earlier than him sometimes. He usually did it when there was a lot on his mind.

Roxas showered quickly and walked out the door, noticing how dark it was. It took only a few moments to reach the park, but when he did, he almost turned back. Almost.

His mother looked up from under a tree. Roxas stopped and stared. What was she doing here? She was looking at him, almost as if he wasn't Roxas but someone else. Roxas relaxed. She didn't know it was Roxas. In other words- she was drunk.

"Hunny?" Roxas's mother called out quietly. Roxas walked warily over to her.

"You shouldn't drink, mom." Roxas called back. His mother frowned and rubbed her eyes. Her expression changed when she looked at him again.

"I can do whatever I want." She answered back, narrowing her eyes.

"You thought I was dad, mom." Roxas retorted. She shrugged.

"I don't care. I am older than you, and far more responsible. I can drink, but you can't so hah."

"Where's Bill?" Roxas asked warily. He stood a few feet away from his mother. She snorted, a sneer playing on her features.

"What, you afraid he dumped me? Ha, he's trying to help me." She crossed her legs, leaning back into the tree. Roxas was silent.

"Where does he live?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Hm?" His mother said softly, looking up at him. "Oh, he lives a couple blocks from here. Can't miss him, he's always outside." Roxas opened his mouth to point out that that didn't help, but his mother continued. "If you want specifics, he's on Twilight Lane." His mother stood and walked over to the blonde. "Watch your back Roxas," she whispered as she walked a little wobbly past him, swishing a glass of hard liquor in her hand. Roxas closed his eyes, and then he turned and ran down the street in the general direction of school.

He raced like a blaze into the schoolyard, feeling his thoughts form. It was time he had a little chat with this… Bill guy, whoever he was.

"Hey, Roxas," a voice wafted over. Roxas stopped in shock, tripping over his own feet. He turned to see Xigbar walking toward him, followed by his cousin, Xaldin. They were both rather intimidating.

"Uh," Roxas said softly, blinking. What was he supposed to say?

"What's up, squirt?" the older cousin, Xigbar, ruffled Roxas's hair as he stood next to him. Xaldin, who had ankle-length dreadlocks, grinned a crazy grin to the blonde, and Roxas only hoped that was a good thing.

"You're officially part of our family." Xaldin said next to Xigbar. Roxas blinked. "No one 'cept Larxene has problems with you." Roxas made a face, remembering the creepy blonde chick.

"Don't worry, she won't try anything on you, not yet anyway." Xaldin grinned. "Neither will anyone else, if they know what's good for them," Xigbar added, glancing around. He shrugged. "Guess he's not here." The two cousins shrugged and walked past Roxas, who was more than a little caught off guard.

"See you later, Roxas." Xigbar chuckled, waving a backwards hand at the blonde. Roxas shrugged and ran into the school. If things got any weirder, at this rate, there wouldn't BE a weird for him.

Roxas raced into his first period, Riku already seated. Riku was fidgeting.

"What's up Riku? You look like a jumping bean," Roxas asked worriedly, turning to look at the silver haired boy. Riku turned to stare at the blonde.

"Sora's missing," Riku whispered. Roxas blinked.

"What?" Roxas asked, his voice pitching upward in frequency.

"Sora went to the park to look for you this morning." Riku explained quickly. "I said okay, decided that nothing could happen to the little brunette, and he hasn't come to school yet. None of us have seen him." Roxas froze.

"The park?" Roxas whispered hoarsely. Riku blinked at him.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked in response to the now pale Roxas.

"She wouldn't… she can't remember who Sora is… but what if…" Roxas jumped up. "Mr. Franco, I need to go to the nurse, I'm in horrible condition." The teacher walked over, slowly, and stared at the blonde. He certainly was sweating enough, not to mention pale enough. He nodded.

"Make it snappy." Roxas tore out of the room. Riku stared after the blonde, and didn't notice Axel slip into the seat next to him.

"What's going on?" Axel muttered.

"Sora's missing," Riku said quietly, as Franco continued to talk on. "I think Roxas knows who was at the park when Sora went missing. She… who could he…" Riku trailed off. Suddenly he realized, and his mind panicked, causing him to clench his fists on the desk, trying to keep from pounding them. "Holy shit… mother fucking shit, no way in HELL…" Axel blinked at the silver haired boy's fowl tongue, surprised.

"What?" Axel asked softly.

"Roxas saw his mom at the park." Riku whispered. "Roxas's mom was at the park… Roxas's mom has Sora." Axel blinked.

"Hey, teach," the redhead said in a bored tone of voice. "I am so bored of this class. See ya later, alligators." The funny thing is- Mr. Franco didn't even stop Axel as he strolled out the door, and only Riku saw him dash around as soon as the door closed.

Roxas sprinted down the field in the general direction of the park (wow, he was backtracking a lot today).

"Could mom have remembered him…?" Roxas whispered in terror. What would she do in the state she was in? Would Sora's mother file charges? Even more importantly… what about Sora? He had rarely ever seen her drunk around him or other people…

As Roxas raced down the field, he saw some teens standing near a fence. A sentence managed to float by.

"Yeah, Seifer's not here either." A girl said; she looked vaguely familiar from behind. Roxas slowed. "I think he's going to try to isolate Roxas by kidnapping the brunette he's always with, Sora." Roxas whirled around.

"What do you mean?" Roxas demanded. He flinched the girl turned to look at him.

"Huh," Larxene said, narrowing her eyes. She stepped up to Roxas, flicking a cigarette from her fingers. "What do we have here? Maybe I should kill you now…" Roxas felt something flare up inside of him. He needed to know whether Sora was in actual danger or not, and NOW.

Roxas grabbed Larxene's collar in a tight grip, dragging her down to his height.

"Tell me what you know about where Sora is, or I swear…" He growled. Larxene, shocked for a second, sneered.

"Or you'll what?" She said menacingly. Roxas, feeling thoroughly enraged, slapped the older girl.

"You don't want to know." Roxas growled, his voice low. Larxene wrenched out of the small boy's grasp and tried to hit him. Once again, Roxas felt a spasm of strength- adrenaline- and he slid underneath the senior girl's legs. Twisting around he kicked up with all his might, sending her sprawling a few feet away. Blind with rage and fear, Roxas charged her, but something grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Roxas yelled angrily. "Let me go!"

"Roxas, calm down," someone grunted. Roxas looked up to see Axel- and his elbow jammed into his side- looking at Larxene. The older blonde stood gingerly.

"Kid's got a good kick," the girl muttered, massaging her legs. She seemed to be favoring one leg- the one Roxas didn't kick- more than the other. She turned and flinched at Axel's gaze. "Don't look at me like that, he started it."

"Tell me where Sora is," Roxas said through ground teeth. "Is he with Seifer or not?"

"It's not like the answer decides whether he's dead or not, kid," Larxene snapped. Roxas tightened his hand into fists.

"Actually it does," the blonde growled.

"Larx," Axel warned softly. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I saw Seifer grab the kid, but there was some lady nearby. She looked stoned, seriously. I don't know, I think she was going to try to save your friend. I wasn't interested." Larxene spat out. Roxas wrenched himself out of Axel's grasp, but as he walked away, Axel picked him up.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled. "You don't understand, that was my-"

"Mother, I know," Axel said seriously. He dumped Roxas into the seat of his truck, turning it on. They sped toward the park, neither really paying attention to the speed limit. They reached the park, and Roxas saw his mother sitting on a bench, holding an unconscious Sora in her arms.

"Mom!" Roxas yelled, leaping out of the truck. She looked up as Roxas ran, a feral glint in her eyes, but it passed, and she loosened her death grip on Sora. Roxas ran over to touch the brunette's pulse, but he stopped. Axel stalked past him, not fazed.

There was blood. A little bit, but it was there, on his head, leaking down his cheek. And it was Sora's.

"Axel…" Roxas choked.

"What happened?" Axel said sharply to her, picking Sora up. Roxas's mother looked confused.

"I'm not… sure. I saw a boy, he looked strange. He was trying to take this boy. I recognized him…" She shook her head, letting Axel take Sora. "A blonde girl came along, and told the other boy to back off. Something like, 'If you can't kill him then I will,'. She pushed the smaller boy down, and he hit his head… Was going to kill him… I was so confused." Axel's face had changed a lovely color of red, but he was facing a different direction, and Roxas couldn't see his expression.

"Did she now…" Axel muttered. Roxas looked at his mom, who looked back at him. Roxas was silent a moment.

"I kicked her… in the leg." She said quietly. "She ran away." Roxas walked forward softly, touching his mother on the cheek.

"Mom…" Roxas whispered. She looked down, as if to say something as well, but walked away instead, slightly unsteady.

"Watch your back, Roxas," she whispered.

Roxas turned to see Axel strapping Sora in the back seat. He walked over silently, shock and pain on his face. Axel pulled the blonde into the front seat.

"C'mon Roxas, he'll be all right." Roxas was silent. That wasn't what he was so shocked about… his mother. She was kind… she saved Sora because she remembered he was Roxas's friend.

Roxas remembered something then. A promise his mother had made when he was little.

"_I promise, Roxas, that I will watch anyone you care about." She'd said._

'_What's your name mommy?" Roxas asked for the first time. He couldn't remember it up until now; he'd had no reason to. No one but her "friends" knew it._

"_Lucine, sweetie." She said, smiling._

"_You promise? Promise you'll help take care of Sora and the others?" Roxas whispered._

"_I promise, dear. I promise."_

**Second Author's Note **It's a little short, or at least it feels short, but I gotta admit. That is a badass ending. By the way, guys, I'm 18! I'm legal! OoO Now I shall rule the world with my amazing writing powers! … Yeah, write! (hah! Puns! Aaah, I love puns… Get it? Right? Write? Heehee…) Anyways, I edited this like, three times, and it just didn't sit comfortably with me, so I gave up. Enjoy! =3


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I seriously have to do this every time? (Puts up right hand like she's in court) I so swear that I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I never will, and I will never claim to (puts hand down). Happy?

**Author's Note:** Let's see what this puppy has to offer, hm? And I swear, we'll get to Roxas's gifts, don't worry. I know it's in here somewhere…

**Chapter 9**

Roxas and Axel were seated in their living room, having ditched school (like Roxas needed that) to overlook the little brunette. Sora, who'd awakened long enough to give credit to Lucine's story, had explained that while looking for Roxas, Seifer had crept on him and jumped him. While being wrestled to the ground, Lucine had appeared and had stared at Sora with wide eyes. Suddenly, Larxene appeared, and as Sora tried to make a run for it, she grabbed his arm and swung him to the floor, where he hit his head. His last thought was of Lucine smashing her beer bottle on a nearby tree and running at Lucine, screaming "Get away!" at the top of her lungs.

After that, the brunette had conked out, having been checked out by a doctor. He was sound, and in no danger, but he needed to sleep, and Roxas (having already texted the news to everyone), was too nervous to go back to school, and Axel was (unbeknownst to Roxas) more than happy to spend a day with the small blonde.

Axel sat there, at the table, while Aerith sat watch with Sora, noticing how Roxas seemed to be deep in thought. Only one thing could be on the blonde's mind: his mother. Her behavior had been rather odd today. More so a mother than ever, oddly enough. Perhaps his yelling spree that one night had gotten to her…? The look on Roxas's face was almost too much for Axel; the look of worry and frustration was beyond adorable. How the heck did he go from chasing the blonde to comforting him when his friend was in the hospital?

"Roxas," Axel said finally, worried by the small blonde's silence, "what was with your mother?" Roxas looked uncomprehendingly at the redhead, who sighed. "I mean, why did she help Sora?"

"I'm not… sure." Roxas said slowly. "I know that she was drunk, but that just makes me even more confused." Axel stayed silent. The little blonde had to spit it all out, or he wouldn't ever say anything about it. How Axel knew that, though, he wasn't sure. "But," Roxas said, still more slowly, "she reminded me of a promise she'd made a long time ago." Axel stared at Roxas, whom was now unaware that Axel was even there. "She promised that she would take care of anyone who I thought was important. I'd forgotten, because of everything." Axel nodded. "But she's still Lucine, I know it! Maybe she regrets having me as a son? I don't know… I get so confused. There has to be something I can do… Maybe she can be normal after all? But what if that act of kindness was because she was drunk? She thought I was dad, for God's sake!" Roxas was ranting now. He stood up and began to pace. His sneakers squeaked on the kitchen tiles, his face turning into a harder mask. "Why is everyone I care about getting attacked!" Roxas yelled suddenly, a rhetorical question. He looked angry. "Where is Larxene?" Roxas growled.

"Hiding, I'm sure," Axel answered calmly. Roxas sat down, unable to look up. He was glad that Axel was there, but that feeling was mixed with other feelings. Other feelings that he couldn't identify. 'Couldn't, or won't?' a small voice in Roxas's head asked. Roxas shook his head to clear it.

"Roxas," a weak voice wafted up. The blonde snapped his head to Sora, who standing on the stairs. Aerith was beside him, as he carefully walked down. "God, I have the headache of the century. Listen. I'm sure your mom is still dangerous. I'm sure she still can't be trusted. But… " Sora came over to sit beside them, rubbing his sunken eyes. "I'm sure she still thinks of the times she wasn't like that. And she can't stop herself from wanting to love you, or care for you, when she's incapable of discerning you from your father, or just plainly drunk." Silence. Axel and Roxas stared at the brunette, shocked at his moment of brilliance. The moment was ruined when Sora scratched his head. "I'm hungry," the brunette said sadly. Axel snorted.

"You had us worried there for a moment, shorty," the redhead said laughingly. "We thought we'd lost you to the underworld." He stood and stretched, and Roxas helped Sora over to the couch, while Aerith grabbed some food. Sora was as strong as ever, but as he'd pointed out, it still hurt like hell.

Roxas and Axel left Sora to wolf down a plate of well-earned pancakes to move outside. The sky, turning a pretty orange as the sun set, seemed more like a cage to Roxas than anything.

"It's like a cage," Roxas muttered, voicing his thoughts. Axel glanced at him, as they leaned against his truck.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked softly.

"The sky. It's like a cage. I remember Aerith once told me she used to be afraid of the sky," Roxas laughed, "but then someone taught her that it wasn't that scary at all. She was afraid because she thought it would suck her in. But sometimes, I feel like it's too… overbearing."

"Why do you say that?" Axel asked after a moment.

"Because," Roxas said, after a moment, "no matter what happens, you and I can never leave it. We can never leave this planet, and if I were to walk in a straight line, going through any obstacle, for a couple of years, I wouldn't walk off the edge of the planet. I'd just end up right where I started. The sky would follow me, wherever I went, laughing at me, because there would be nothing I could do about it."

"That's an odd way of looking at it," Axel commented softly. They sat in silence, Roxas staring up at the dimming clouds, Axel staring at Roxas under hooded eyes. The sound of motors brought their attention to the two motorcycles pulling up. Leon and Cloud walked briskly over to Axel, their faces livid.

"You bastard," Leon muttered, pointing accusingly at Axel. "How can you let her get away with this?" He gestured toward the door, meaning Sora. Cloud was standing anrily beside his brother.

"I can't." Axel said simply. He leaned against his big red truck again.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Leon pressed, his voice getting louder.

"It depends." Axel said lightly. He had the strangest look on his face.

"Depends on WHAT?" Leon yelled. His brown hair was messy, sweat on his forehead. He was really angry.

"What Roxas will let me get away with." Silence. Leon looked shocked, but that look was replaced with a humorous, smug face, eager and angry. Roxas, frozen against the truck, looked like he'd just seen a UFO. The blonde whirled around to look at the redhead, who was staring innocently at him.

"What do you mean?" Roxas demanded.

"It's up to you whether I should kill her, or not." Axel said calmly. Roxas continued to stare at the redhead, as though he were the strangest thing on Earth.

"Don't kill her," Roxas said, nearly incapable of speech. He choked on the word "kill". "Is there another punishment, that won't get her hospitalized, that could be worse at the same time?" Roxas sounded worried. Axel thought, and laughed suddenly.

"Actually there is," the redhead said, a crazy grin on his face. "Roxas, you're a madman." With that, he jumped into the car, beckoning to Leon and Cloud, who raced around and jumped into the back seat. The tall brunette still looked confused, but he was more than willing to get a piece of the bitch who'd tried to wound Sora… apparently, under the influence as well, as Axel was saying. The big red truck sped off.

Sora, Roxas, and Aerith waited the rest of the evening and well into the night, the two brothers' mother watching worriedly. Her long brown hair was in a braid today, hanging down to her waist, a pink dress adorning her frail body. She kept running back to Sora, asking if he wanted anything, insisting he go to bed- Roxas too. Sora, doing much better now, though still tired, kept nodding off on Roxas's shoulder, which was why she kept insisting. Roxas had awakened Sora for the fourth time when he suddenly remembered his resolve earlier that day. Roxas was supposed to go talk to Bill today.

"Alright," Roxas sighed after another twenty minutes had flown by, desperately trying to wait for the two teens to come back, "I have to get going for a bit." There was no delaying what had to be done. Still, Sora, who didn't know about this resolve, snapped his head up worriedly.

"What?" The brunette squeaked. "Where?"

"Bill's," the blonde answered. He nodded to Sora and Aerith, and walked out the door. "I'll be back in a bit, I promise. Don't worry, it's close by."

Roxas jogged quickly down the few blocks separating the park and Bill's house. In the dark, the barely visible trees seemed… hungry, as if waiting for him to fall, and fail his friends. But such thoughts as these were not good to think. He'd failed no one, and wasn't ever going to fail anyone. He would take care of his friends.

He knew he'd found the house when he saw the familiar man standing outside his big, white house, on an upraised lawn, staring up at the stars. Houses that looked the same as his surrounded the house; it was the suburbian style.

"Bill," Roxas panted. The tall man looked slowly down and saw the blonde running up to him.

"Roxas?" Bill said incredulously. He jumped down off the wall he was standing on. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about my mom." Roxas said, breathing with difficulty.

"Do you want to come inside?" Bill said softly, bending down to look at the blonde. Roxas glanced up at him.

"No, it's okay. Listen," Roxas sighed, sitting down on a wall that separated the lawn and the sidewalk, also upraised, with a huff. "My mom… is in a strange state of mind."

"I know." Bill said softly. "I know, Roxas, she beats you." But Roxas, not really listening continued to push.

"No, you don't know, she- wait, what?" Roxas looked up at Bill, shock on the blonde's face. He was staring at the man, who's brown hair was messy at the moment, and his white shirt rumpled and fussed. "You- you know?" Roxas stammered.

"I do," Bill said softly. "I can see the symptoms." Bill touched one of Roxas's obvious bruises. "I'm trying to help you, Roxas. I really like your mother, but if I can't save her…"

"That's just it." Roxas said unhappily. "She… she's sad. And angry. And I'm not sure if she's entirely sane." Bill chuckled.

"Roxas, I'm not a psychiatrist for nothing," he said gently. Roxas blinked. "I'm trying to help her. She sleep talks, you know," Bill added thoughtfully. There was a pained look on his face momentarily. Roxas felt disturbed. "We haven't done anything, Roxas," Bill said hurriedly, waving his hands. Roxas smirked, but nodded, and Bill continued. "As a matter of fact, your mother is working as a librarian at my office now." Roxas blinked again.

"You got her to quit her job?' Roxas asked in shock. Bill nodded.

"Took forever, too." The man said solemnly. "Anyways, she talks about you in her sleep." Roxas cocked his head. "She… uh...You should know what she says…" Bill looked away for a moment, fighting to find the right words. Roxas's heart plummeted; he knew what she'd said.

"She doesn't love me anymore," Roxas said softly. Bill flinched. He turned awkwardly to Roxas.

"It's not that… Okay, don't look at me like that, maybe it is… But she remembers. She's afraid to look at you, to see your father in you. She's afraid of killing you too, and she's so far gone that… I'm not sure if I can save her. Stop her from… 'deleting'…her fears." Roxas was silent.

"And if you can't…?" Roxas whispered. Bill was silent.

"That's up to you, Roxas. I can't send her anywhere, or set you free, without your help." Roxas blanched at the thought of sending his mother to jail, or worst. It just wasn't right. "Besides… I think… I think she's going to figure it out, sooner or later, that I know, and leave me." Bill sighed. "She talks about it in her dreams. Without me as close to her as I am right now, I can't do anything to stop her." Bill said softly. Roxas was silent. There was no way to end the pain then? No way at all?

"And what will you do, if it comes to that? If she ends up being hopeless?" Roxas whispered, looking down.

"I'll stay close to her as a friend. I can't do anything then, but I can help her to not hurt you as much as I can." Bill looked earnestly into Roxas's eyes. "Do you trust me, Roxas?"

"I'm not sure what to trust, anymore." Roxas said quietly. He stood and walked down the street again, and Bill didn't follow. He could tell he'd hurt the man, but Roxas was destroyed inside. He'd had one hope, and that hope was gone. Although Roxas had suspected already, it still hurt.

As the blonde walked past the park, he heard noises. He looked over and saw Larxene standing there, by the tree, looking scared. She looked up and saw Roxas, and the two froze.

"You," she whispered. "You told them to do this to me!" Blood was dripping down the side of her face, and her black robe was gone. Instead, she wore ripped jeans, red in some places, and a green shirt. Her arm was bruised so bad Roxas could see it in the dark.

"Do what?" Roxas said calmly. He was in too much pain, all his bruises and cuts pulsing as one, to care that she might kill him. "I didn't tell them to hurt you."

"Not that!" Larxene snarled. "They kicked me out! I'm not with their gang anymore; I have no one to protect me! These are from my enemies… They'll kill me!" She had a dangerous glint in her eyes, as though expecting that alone to strike fear into Roxas's body. Roxas merely shrugged, instead. He could also see the fear there, in those big, blue-green eyes.

"Good luck with that, Larxene." Roxas whispered. "What goes around comes around." With that, the smaller blonde walked away, hands in his pockets, and even made it back to Sora's house in one piece. She hadn't come after him.

"I'm back," Roxas called into the house. Sora looked up, Aerith next to him, and sighed.

"Roxas, you had us worried," Sora said in relief.

"I know." Roxas said softly. He walked up the stairs, feeling despair in the pit of his stomach. He tripped on the way up, but didn't feel anything more than a sharp pain. He sighed and trudged into Sora's bedroom, falling onto his birthday present with relief. He looked up and saw the presents the gang had given him a few days ago, still not opened. Or was it really just yesterday? Roxas decided time was playing tricks on him and left it at that, leaning over to open them.

Pence had gotten him a CD player, and Olette had gotten him some CD's of his favorite band, Eiffel 65. Riku, the crazy weirdo that he was, had gotten Roxas a laptop, which had nearly caused him to have a heart attack. It just went to show how rich Riku really was. Roxas stared at that one for quite a few minutes. For Christ's sake, Riku, Roxas thought irritably, you KNOW I can't get you anything as good as that for your Birthday!

Roxas turned his attention to the gift that Namine had, sort of, given him just this morning. He remembered when she'd stood in front of him. Namine had given him a card, all the while smiling slightly.

"Sorry, Roxas," she'd giggled. "Your gift's not done yet. I have to finish it, and then I'll give it to you."

Roxas sighed. He looked over to the table where Kairi's gift- a signed poster of his favorite band- sat. Next to it was Hayner's gift, a book. Hayner's had actually been the most heartfelt of them all, surprise, surprise. And the gang would be just as surprised as he was about it. Apparently, Hayner had kept his gift in secret, so none of them knew what it was yet.

"Yeah," Hayner had said, looking embarrassed, when he'd handed it to him, still wrapped. "Here. Happy uh, Happy Birthday." Roxas opened it to see pictures of him and his friends, since the day they'd met, and towards the end of it, there were even some pictures of Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Leon, and Cloud.

Roxas reached over to pick up the irreplaceable gift. He flipped it open to find Axel staring up at him. He was standing next to Zexion and Demyx. Zexion had his hands folded in front of him, grinning calmly. Demyx, standing next to the blue-haired boy, had his arms draped around the smaller teen in a way that had Roxas wondering. But Roxas found himself tracing the redhead's figure, a smiling teen too tall to be just 18 or 17. His red hair was spiked up and out, of course, and he was wearing his black robes like the others. But he seemed… happier, than when Roxas had met him. He was leaning on Zexion's shoulder (he was almost too tall for that, nearly having to resort to the small teen's head), and was ginning lazily at the camera. Roxas stared a while at the picture, longer than he'd meant to, and fell asleep with Axel on his mind.

"Weirdo," Roxas muttered in his sleep.

**-Morning-**

Fortunately, the whole event had not lasted too long, so they hadn't missed any school, excepting that day. Unlike Roxas's trip down frightful lane. And fixing all the homework problems he'd had, that had taken forever!

"Hey Roxas," Sora said, bouncing out of bed. It was hard to imagine this boy had been so pale and deathly the day before. "Come on, Six Flags is in a month!" Roxas lifted his head and mumbled something about "Piss off". Sora clucked disapprovingly.

"I know what'll get him up," Leon said nonchalantly from the doorway. He walked away, and Roxas looked up, irritated. Axel walked into the doorway, looking asleep, and yawned. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a large t-shirt (probably Leon's), and his hair was sticking out in every direction.

"C'mon blondie, get up." The redhead said, still yawning. Roxas jumped up, hitting his head against Sora's knee as he fell off the bed. The two tumbled head-over the other's heels, Sora ending on Roxas's bed, and Roxas on the floor between the two beds. Axel cocked his head, a grin on his face. "Are you actually this uncoordinated, or are you just unlucky?" The redhead asked, grinning still. Roxas grunted from the floor, Sora groaning about his knee and unfair treatment up on the bed.

"A little bit of both," Roxas groaned. He heard footsteps, which he assumed to be Axel walking away. That is, until the redhead picked the blonde up by the collar of his white Tee he wore to bed (which he was now grateful for- imagine if he had been shirtless? Oh the horror!).

"C'mon blondie," the redhead repeated. "I don't care if I'm late, but you shouldn't be late." He put Roxas down as gently as he could, but was met with a very confused stare. Followed by a second confused stare. Axel snorted.

"You two could seriously pass off as twins." Axel snorted. They continued to stare at him. "Wondering why I'm here?" Axel asked innocently. Both Sora and Roxas nodded feverishly. "I'm here because your brothers and I were out way too late. Leon said I could crash here- my apartment is a bit far out." Axel shrugged. "Who am I to pass up an opportunity to hang out with one of my favorite people?" Axel ruffled Roxas's hair, then walked out of the room, yawning. Roxas and Sora looked at each other, both confused. Sora, on the other hand, looked a little more enlightened then Roxas. Roxas immediately forgot the redhead's comment about "favorite people".

"What do you know?" Roxas demanded. He was tired of seeing this look whenever he was with Axel. Sora shook his head. A brief look of understanding had flashed across his face, and Sora had managed a quick grin before Roxas had pounced on it. "Why are you grinning like that? QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

They continued to bicker, or actually, Roxas continued to bug Sora, with Sora just grinning. Sora claimed he knew nothing, all the way down the stairs and through breakfast. Axel ignored them both, sitting companionably between Leon and Cloud, who both wore bemused faces. Realizing Sora, Leon, and Cloud were all sharing some secret, Roxas pounced on them too, making Axel laugh.

"Trust me, shorty, I'd been asking for quite a while too. They wouldn't tell me nothin' either." He stood, and to the shock of everyone there, bowed ceremoniously to Sora's mother. She smiled kindly. "Thank you, Ma'am. Your hospitality is unmatched by anyone's." Sora's mother smiled in response, a happy look, and turned back to the dishes. Axel turned to face the people at the table.

"What?" Sora said, having just swallowed. Axel cleared his throat.

"You're going to be late." Immediately they jumped up and raced out the front door, past a smirking Axel and the older brothers. Riku was not there, which means he'd either ditched them, or EVERYONE WAS PLOTTING TO DESTROY ROXAS! At least, that's what Roxas figured.

"Where's Riku?" Sora whined. "Is it really that late?"

"Yes, and if you want to be on time, hop in." Axel strolled past them to his red truck. Once again, he helped a very unhappy Roxas into the backseat, but left Sora to Roxas. Sora huffed at this, and Roxas hauled Sora in. Secretly, Roxas was pleased that Axel had chosen to only help him up into the truck, but he was unsure why.

"Now, if the passengers in the backseat would please buckle their seatbelts?" Axel sighed as he stepped in. No wonder he had a truck; anything else would have been too small.

"Done!" Sora and Roxas said together.

"Hang on to your butts, then," Axel snickered. Roxas sat frozen, knowing full well what Axel was going to do. Axel started off slow, but soon he was well beyond the limits set by the law. They were at school before Sora had enough guts to say so.

"You drive like an idiot, Axel," Roxas breathed in relief as he slid out from the truck.

"C'mon squirts, we're going to be late." Axel grabbed the two protesting teens and dragged them into the school. As they did so, they happened to pass Larxene, who was sitting outside the school. She looked thoughtfully at Roxas, who returned her stare calmly. Strangely enough, she seemed to grin at him. Not the crazy, evil grin he was used to, but a more human one. Unless, in her case, that was even worst. Roxas decided to stay clear away from her just in case.

"What did you do to Larxene?" Roxas asked wearily. Axel was pulling them into the classroom, dumping them into their respective seats.

"That's for me and your darling brothers to know, and for you to guess, squirt." Axel smirked and walked over to his desk. Roxas turned to see Riku looking thankfully at him and Sora. Just then the bell rang, and the teacher walked in quickly.

"Class," he said, putting down his bag quickly, "Math has been canceled today. As a matter of fact, most of today has been sat aside for the upcoming Struggle Battle preparations…" but it was impossible to hear him over the din that started up, as immediately everyone began to shout happily. Roxas grinned. He'd forgotten all about that. The teacher tried again.

"The trip to Six Flags has been pushed back a couple of weeks, so it doesn't clash with the Battle…" but once again he was lost, to the sheer amount of groans. The teacher gave up. "All of you head down to the big fields." The kids obliged happily.

As Roxas, Sora and Riku headed down the hall quickly, Zexion and Demyx appeared.

"Long time no see, Roxas," Demyx laughed. Roxas noticed too easily how close the two teens seemed; they were practically touching.

"We have to ask you something…" Zexion started, pulling on Roxas's arm. Before Roxas could pretest, they'd pulled him away from Sora and Riku. Roxas did NOT like their smug faces. RIKU WAS IN ON IT TOO!

"Roxas," Zexion said finally, stopping at the back of the crowd, holding the blonde's arm. "You'd be surprised how hard it is to ditch Axel, so we have to be quick."

"Yeah," Demyx piped up. "I had to ask Naaaa…" Demyx stopped himself. Zexion glanced bemusedly at him. "My sister, yeah, her, to watch him for us."

"What secret is everyone in on about me that I don't know?" Roxas asked flatly. Surprised, Zexion and Demyx stared at each other. Suddenly they were acting suspiciously-at least, it seemed that way to Roxas.

"Uh, what secret?" Demyx asked indifferently, turning away from the annoyed blonde. Zexion seemed interested in a sudden rock in the ground. Before Roxas could accuse, Zexion distracted him.

"So, uh, Roxas, the question," he said quickly. Roxas stared at them, waiting. "What is Axel to you?" Roxas stopped dead, staring at the two teens.

"_What?_" Roxas asked, feeling a knot in his stomach. Demyx and Zexion waited patiently. "Well, he's my friend. I like being with him, but he's only my friend…" And suddenly Roxas had an idea about why he'd been feeling so weird about Axel lately, why the redhead was always, constantly on his mind. Roxas grasped his face in horror. "Shit no," the blonde said softly. Demyx frowned, not hearing the blonde's exclamation. Roxas collected himself quickly. "He's a very god friend, and that's all. BYE!" And he ran past the two, quite quickly, as though he'd just seen a ghost. Zexion looked bemused, but Demyx was still confused.

"Did I miss something?" The mohawked teen asked. Zexion sighed, taking Demyx's hand in a rare show of affection, before dropping it. Demyx looked shocked.

"You always do, Demyx," the blue-haired teen said softly. He walked away, Demyx staring after him. Then he grinned.

"So that's what I have to do to make you do that!" Demyx cried jubilantly. Zexion smacked his forehead in disgust. Why he put up with that idiot, he would never know…

They raced to rejoin their redheaded friend, who was probably wondering where they were. Namine was standing next to him, showing him some of her drawings.

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora were very aware of the turn Roxas's attitude had taken. He was bright red, and taken to moments of murmuring, "It couldn't possibly…" But they had no idea that Roxas was thinking, once again, of Axel. Only this time, in a new light. And what really confused him was…

He liked the idea of it.

**P.S. If anybody has ideas, I would gratefully accept them. I love you all!**

**Second note: **So, Roxas's mumsy is very weird, no? She gets lovey dovey whenevr she's drunk. Go figure. I can't even remember where I got that from. So, the upcoming chapters are going to be exciting! This one was a PAIN to edit. Hope you enjoy! X3


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't make Kingdom Hearts, and I don't have anything to do with anything associated with it. Blah, blah, blah, same old same old.

**Author's Note: **Ugh! So, I went to post chapter 9, and believe it or not, the login button was busted! I spent 10 minutes attempting to figure out a different way onto my sight, to no avail. Fortunately, that got fixed for all of 5 minutes, and I was able to speedily put it up. Or, you know, I could be normal and go to bed now, considering it's like, 11:59 pm on the dot. But who in the world goes to bed before midnight? Psh, that's just not normal. X3

**Midnight**

Sora, Riku and Roxas made their way down the field. Roxas kept his head to the floor, staring intently at the passing clover. Every now and again, Sora and Riku exchanged bemused looks over the blonde's hung, oblivious head. They could only guess at what was on the small blonde's mind, and they weren't that far off either.

Roxas was thinking about Axel. How when they had first met, Axel had chased him, whatever God there was only knew why. Things were so different now. Axel was a good friend of his, and he took care of the little blonde. His mind wandered to the time the redhead had nearly kissed him in the hallway.

He was playing, Roxas thought savagely. He shook his head, only to realize that just gave him a headache. Axel was just that kind of guy. He did what he wanted, if he thought it was funny enough. Everything was a game to him…

And yet, it's not that simple, Roxas cried out in his mind.

"Hey, Roxy," a voice echoed into Roxas's ears only a few inches away. Roxas jumped a foot into the air, cursing himself for his unruly thoughts. He glanced up at Axel, feeling his face burning up. The redhead looked bemused. "And I thought I made weird faces when I was daydreaming." The redhead smirked. Riku chuckled, and Sora outright laughed. Roxas couldn't help himself. He started laughing too. "What's going on anyways?" Axel said a after a moment, when the trio had stopped laughing.

"The struggle benefactors are coming to our school to ensure a good sense of safety rules," Roxas said, shrugging. Axel snorted, making Roxas jump.

"Do they think we're going to kill each other?" Axel near shouted. Roxas smiled.

"No, it's for the people who've never struggled before." Roxas explained. Axel snickered.

"That makes it sound funnier than it is," the redhead snickered. Roxas punched him in the arm, and Riku and Sora grinned.

Axel soon had to leave them to catch up with Demyx and Zexion, who had just run past them, shouting for Axel to hurry up. They had to sit separated from each other, to separate the classes, so Roxas was left with Riku and Sora. At least until a familiar voice shouted caught their attention.

"Hey! Roxas!" Roxas looked up to say Hayner, Pence, and Olette running toward him. He grinned and waved back, and they made their way over. A ways behind them, Namine was walking disdainfully, obviously not inclined to run. She was carrying her drawing pad, which meant she would hear nothing of the assembly.

"So, Roxas," Hayner grinned. "I guess we'll be rivals again?" Roxas laughed.

"You won't last that long," the blonde grinned. Hayner smirked.

"Hey, I taught you everything you know, squirt!" He punched Roxas, who laughed again.

"You'd be surprised, Hayner!" Roxas smirked. "I've learned some new stuff! I think I could get pretty far this year." Hayner snorted.

"Yeah right!" The rebel retoreted. Pence, Olette, Riku, and Sora laughed.

"You two do this every year!" Pence laughed.

"The only new stuff you could know is how to fall correctly, Roxas," Sora pitched in. "I saw you practicing, and that's what it looked like to me!" Roxas just smiled.

"I know. That one took a while too." He suddenly looked worried. "I hope I don't have to use it…" Sora snorted.

"I wouldn't wanna fall either." He said earnestly. The gang laughed, along with Namine. Roxas looked over at her in wonder. She never used to join in like this. Now, she was paying more attention to the group. I wonder what's up, he thought vaguely. Roxas turned his attention to the front of the field.

"Where's Kairi?" Riku added after a moment. Roxas blinked. He was correct; the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh," Olette giggled. "She's with Tidus, Wakka, and Selfie. Something about Pre-Calc homework."

They had sat down in the very front to watch as the Struggle benefactors prepared the field, and of course to get a good view of the struggle pre-battles. One benefactor was a crazy Strugglest, Setzer, who seemed intent on the thought that he was God's greatest gift to the world. Setzer was already claiming, just a few feet down, that he would win the battle, as, unfortunately, he'd done every year before. As Roxas looked down the row, he saw some more people walk out onto the field, helping preparations. Seifer was shouting how he was gonna beat two certain blondes into pulps, and Roxas just grinned evilly when the taller male looked at him meaningfully. As Roxas looked on, he was shocked to see a tall, white haired man with orange feral eyes give Axel a high five, then glance toward Roxas. Seeing that Roxas was staring at him, the man grinned. The look was quite terrifying, even if meant well. Roxas grinned back uncertainly, and the man laughed. He was wearing black jeans, and a white shirt that cut tightly to his chest. The nearby girls swooned as he walked up to Roxas, and there was no doubt why. Roxas could feel his eyebrows rising into his hair.

"Hey, kid," the man said as he knelt by Roxas. Roxas felt his jaw open and close. The man laughed, a strange sound that was kind of evil. "Don't worry, I won't bite. I'm Xemnas, I'm Axel's, ah, 'boss'." Ah. More people to suddenly be nice to Roxas from a gang that usually beat people to a pulp before asking their name. What the heck was going on?

"Uh, hi," Roxas said uncertainly. Xemnas was looking between him and an equally shocked Sora. He looked interested in how the two looked almost exactly alike. "I'm Roxas." The blonde stuck out his hand, and Xemnas shook it.

"Good to meet you, finally." Roxas noticed suddenly that that meant that most of Axel's gang was here, at the school.

"Why are you here?" Roxas could have sworn Xemnas's eyes flickered over to a silent Larxene, flanked by two large guys, and back.

"I work with these people, and they asked if I could help out today." Roxas wondered if they weren't keeping an eye on Larxene. "Speaking of which, I gotta run. See ya, kid." Xemnas ruffled the blonde's hair and walked away, where some men were calling him. Feeling rather dumbstruck, Roxas looked up to see a howling Axel. Axel must gave been laughing at Roxas's face- it was kind of bewildered. He turned to look at Riku and Sora. Sora looked as confused and as bewildered as Roxas felt, but Riku was in awe.

"Roxas, that is the richest guy in Twilight Town. He holds the most power over everyone… He's so strong he doesn't even need bodyguards. He once killed a guy because he stood too close to him. And he likes you." Riku looked awed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I think he was just being nice." Riku shook his head, but before he could say anything else, Setzer told everyone to calm down. Immediately silence overtook the crowd.

"Welcome." Setzer said into a mike, handed to him by a man in orange. "We're going to talk about the upcoming Struggle battle. Most of you have already signed up for it… those of you planning to fight in the battle, step forward." Roxas stood, having signed up the day he was asked to put up the posters. Was that really so long ago? Hayner walked up to stand next to him, and they went to stand near the others. Larxene pushed to the front. Axel, having forgotten entirely about the battle in recent events, stared up at Roxas. Roxas tried not to meet the redhead's gaze, an action that confused him.

"Good to see so many of you are trying, but we all know who will win." Setzer said in a singsong voice. Or maybe that was how he naturally sounded. Either way, it caused a group of nearby girls to swoon. Setzer continued on, ignoring them. "Make a semi-circle and then sit." They made the shape, Roxas choosing to stand next to Hayner and away from Larxene, and then sat on the slightly dewy grass. Setzer began to speak in the mike again. "We're going to discuss safety rules…" And then he started on the most boring discussion in Roxas's natural life. What to do when holding the struggle weapon, (position of the hands: left hand slightly below the other if you were right handed) what to do when defending (how to deflect the simplest of attacks- he must not have held much in the way of respect for any of the contestants), what attacks not to do (anything ultra dangerous to the other person's well-being), where you could hit (virtually everywhere except the crotch and pressure-points), and so on. Finally, as everyone was beginning to fall asleep, Setzer ended his lecture with a singsong laugh (Roxas was beginning to think this guy was like those old singers back in the day, when they used to neuter you to make you sing high).

"Wake up, little children. We're going to pit you against each other in practice battles this week, and then hold the prelims." Immediately the semi-circle sat up. This was what they were looking forward to: the actual battling.

Roxas looked around the group, sizing up his opponents. His eyes met with Larxene's. That strange twisted smile lit her face, and Roxas froze. That smile was definitely not good.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Setzer asked calmly. Larxene's hand shot up. Setzer looked taken aback, but grinned. "Okay. And you can pick your opponent, although, as much as I know you want to you can't pick me-" Roxas saw Xemnas's face; he was mouthing a particularly nasty word. Larxene's hand slowly moved down to point at Roxas, completely ignoring what the tall man beside them was saying.

"Roxas," she whispered. Roxas wanted to kick himself. Why didn't he realize this?

Setzer, not realizing anything, turned to receive the struggle weapons: clubs. Roxas took his with more force than he'd wanted. His mouth had gone dry, and his heart had sped up. Looks like this was going to be more than a test.

"Alright, take to your respective posts." Setzer yelled out, backing away. Roxas and Larxene stood a few feet away from each other. She was grinning crazily.

"I know how I'm gonna get back at Axel," she whispered, her eyes glinting like an animal's. Roxas blinked, a little shaken. What did that have to do with him?

"Ready, fighters?" Setzer called. Larxene swished her weapon back and forth hungrily. It was obvious she preferred something a little smaller, like a dagger, but if this was all she was going to get, Larxene was more than happy to cave the little runt's head in. Roxas swallowed, crouching low to the floor. Hopefully everything he'd learned so far would save his life.

"One," The man in orange called. Roxas could hear Sora yelling for Roxas to get out of there; he was in over his head. "Two," the man continued. Axel was yelling with Sora. The world seemed to slow, and Roxas saw Larxene's muscles bunching. He tensed. "Three- Struggle!" Roxas jumped as Larxene rushed at him. He slid down the grass of the field. The crowd had gone eerily quiet, realizing this was no ordinary battle. Larxene pulled herself around, sprinting towards him; her speed was unbelievable. Roxas danced to the side, using his weapon to block her slashes. She sprang forward and away, feinting. She feinted faster than Roxas could tell, and he stood, waiting, for the telltale signs she was about to attack for real.

He saw it- Larxene's muscles bunched again, and Roxas ducked as she lashed out. He swung in and up, hitting Larxene squarely in the stomach. She flew across the field, rolling in the grass. Roxas stood still, panting, waiting for her to get up. She jumped up quickly, wasting no time. Larxene sprinted towards him, but just as he was about to jump away again, she leaped up into the air. Roxas felt her weapon connect with his back, and then he was flying. He hit the ground hard, and felt the air coming out of him in a gush. She didn't stop, but rushed again, leaving no time to heal. Roxas jumped up and blocked her slash. Larxene didn't pause, but slashed again. Roxas's arms were screaming as he fought to block her every hit, feeling his strength drain. The attack to his back offered no respite, either, what with all of his previous wounds now screaming. Larxene swung harder and harder each time, until Roxas was aware he was on his knees. He had to do something, he knew, but was it too late?

Roxas ground his teeth together and let himself fall on his back. Larxene crowed in victory and swung a last time. Roxas jumped up at the last second, letting her weapon crash uselessly against his leg, an attack that was meant for his face. He swung his club under and up at her legs, knocking her down. She tried to roll up quickly, but Roxas was ready, and as she jumped up he swung. His weapon made contact with hers, and he swung as she did, harder and harder, feeling his strength returning. Finally, sensing her weakness, he slashed again, this time switching to his left hand unnoticeably, and her weapon fell to the ground a few feet away. Not giving her a chance to grab it, Roxas swung again, and hit her ribs. She stared at him, and grinned momentarily before crumpling. Roxas watched as she fell, and fell himself sink down into the grass. Larxene could pack a punch. He sagged, using the club as a crutch. Xemnas sprinted over, a strange look on his face.

"Roxas," he murmured, helping the blonde up. "I underestimated you. As did Larxene. Good job." Hayner appeared then, running up to help Xemnas with his burden.

"Dude!" Hayner shouted, his face pale with concern, his eyes alight. "Where the hell did all that come from? Can short people even DO that?" He was practically glowing for sheer relief.

"I had to fight for my life," Roxas muttered. Hayner's face fell a little, but it perked back up.

"At least you know you can beat her, right?" The blonde asked tentatively. Roxas stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"She thought she could win without putting any skill into the battle, Hayner. She wasn't even trying. I had to use everything against her." The smaller blonde whispered. Hayner looked uneasy, but he tried to hide it.

"Don't worry dude," Hayner said softly as he began to lead poor Roxas off the field. A little ways away, Larxene got up and, with the help of her men, staggered off the field. Her head was held high, but her face was outraged and thoughtful at the same time. Roxas moaned in pain. Never before had he hurt so much. "We're here for you." Hayner added. He sat Roxas down.

As Roxas slowly sank to the floor, he was aware of a strange sound, like a waterfall. It took him a moment to realize what it was that was making that noise, and when he did, he was shocked.

The students were cheering for him, and Axel was among them.

**-Later-**

Roxas had sat through everyone else's trials, though no one so much as bothered to even challenge him. He had a feeling he'd just earned himself some respect. Major respect. And he didn't even need a gang to do it for him.

As Roxas was walking with Sora- leaning on his shoulder for support- and Riku to lunch, Pence, Olette, Kairi and Namine ran up to them.

"Roxas, that was amazing!" Olette practically screamed. Roxas grinned. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Since the last Struggle battle I participated in, I've been watching all of the people fighting, on and out of the TV. I took mental notes, and practiced when I could." Roxas laughed, and it hurt his ribs. He winced. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to pull off that fall technique. I've never practiced it on a real person before." He breathed for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "She was going to kill me though, so I had little choice." Roxas stated simply. Sora flinched.

"Good thing you can fight," a voice said behind them. As Sora and Roxas turned, arms appeared under Roxas, and Sora let go as the small blonde was hoisted up into the air. Axel grinned down at a blushing Roxas.

"Axel, you don't have to-" Roxas started.

"Please, my little trouble-attracter," Axel laughed. "You're injured, and walking it off is not the best thing to do right now." Axel flinched momentarily. "I've felt what Larxene's rage can feel like, and boy, you're going to be hurting for a while." Axel grinned after his amazing, heartfelt speech (sarcasm). Roxas sighed in amusement, and groaned at the pain. This was too much. Axel might be able to take it, but Roxas sure as heck couldn't.

They managed to make it to the lunch hall, where the rest of Axel's gang (who were still in school) bombarded them.

"Dude," Demyx yowled, "where did you learn to fight like that?" Roxas smiled. More people he'd never known were walking up to him. Namine grinned from behind Axel as she saw the older teen's hands tighten on Roxas. The small blonde didn't seem to notice, but Namine did. She snuck off, pulling out her drawing pad to work on Roxas's birthday present a little more.

"Dude, could you teach me to do those moves?" A blonde teen almost as tall as Axel, with a hundred piercings, sidled through the crowd. Axel laughed.

"Roxas, meet Luxord." Luxord bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, mate, but seriously, teach me!" Luxord crowed. Roxas laughed too, but groaned as it hurt.

"I think they were moves that would only work if you were small." Roxas grinned. Luxord sighed in defeat.

"Never thought I'd say it, but now I wish I was a tad on the small side now. At least you can defend yourself, kid." Luxord laughed, and pulled away. A gaggle of girls pulled in, to Roxas's amazement. He'd never been too good with girls. Kairi and Olette were among the mob, only they were more amused at the attitude of the multitude of girls around them screaming for Roxas's attention. This time, Roxas felt Axel's hands tighten on his arms- and his heart took off. The blonde shook his head. It was normal- after all, Axel had nearly kissed him, and maybe it meant something. … Unless he'd dreamed that whole thing up. ARGH! NOW HIS MIND WAS OUT TO GET HIM WITH ITS HORRIBLE PESSIMISTIC THINKING!

"Roxas, are you listening?" A random girl he'd never met before girl demanded. Roxas blinked and grinned tiredly.

"Sorry, no, feeling a bit tired." For some reason the girls giggled. Roxas raised an eyebrow. This was weird.

"I was saying," the girl tried again. "Wanna come to the movies with me and a few girls?" She batted her eyelashes up at him. Roxas felt the impulse to gag but held it in. How many times had he wished girls would talk to him, and now all he wanted was to revel in the fact Axel was holding him. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Uh," Roxas said in a confused state, still unsure of what to say. "I don't… know." The girl cooed.

"C'mon Roxas, you know you wanna." The other girls were staring enviously at her. Roxas realized they thought he would say yes. He grinned to himself.

"Why don't I take some of my friends too?" He asked slyly. He felt Axel's hands tighten further. He could have sworn Demyx shot him a look of confusion.

The girl was ecstatic. "Sure!" She squealed. "Anyone you like." Roxas laughed. He wasn't going to go, but he had an idea his male friends would kill him if they knew his plan.

"What day?" Roxas asked. Axel seemed to stiffen.

"How about… tomorrow?" She asked excitedly. The other girls were murmuring discontentedly.

"Oh, can't," Roxas groaned, and groaned again. Groaning without permission… bad idea. "I'm uh, doing something with uh, Axel." He was panting from trying to stay awake. He could've sworn Axel's body lightened.

"Indeed," the redhead said softly in that voice of his. "He's coming to my house- we're working on something, and it'll take all week." Roxas blinked. Seriously?

The girl was horrified.

"Riku would like to go though, wouldn't you?" Roxas said, looking over at the white-haired boy. Riku shot him daggers, and Roxas laughed. Immediately the girl collected herself. "And Hayner," Roxas continued. "Pence would like to go too." The boys in question stared at Roxas like he'd caught some of Larxene's evil. Roxas didn't mention Sora, although he was sure the brunette didn't want to go either. His suspicions were confirmed when Sora stood in front of him and looked beseechingly at him. Roxas grinned and winked. Suddenly he was too exhausted to continue.

"Ah," Roxas grumbled. He murmured a little louder, "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to…" 

And promptly fainted.

In Axel's arms. Where, for all the world, he wanted to stay for the rest of eternity.

**READ ME**

Okay. So, in case any of you didn't see the outbursting rant I had on my home page, I am overjoyed that my number readers quadrupled in over a day. They went from 104 to 408 in exactly 24 hours. The only problem is-

NONE OF YOU REVIEWED!

I will eat all of your FACES off if you don't review!

Not really, but if you review, I will not only give you an invisible cookie, I will love you for dear life.

Here's what I want: **Is it good? Is it bad? What do you want me to put in it? I want criticism (but be nice)! Tell me who you want to see (expect some Vincent Valentine action). Tell me what I need to fix, tell me what you want strengthened. TELL MEEEEEEE!**

Now that that's out of the way, Hope You Enjoyed! X3


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Disclaimer:**I did not make Kingdom Hearts and I do not claim to own it, now moving on.

**Author's note:**You know, I realize there is a lot of fainting and near-death experiences in my story. Maybe I just have a thing against writing school scenes. Don't worry, it'll all stop for a while, and everyone will go back to normal. Sort of. Well, c'mon, I mean, when is anything normal in this story? What with a homicidal bitch coming after our little protagonist and all. It's not like Anne of Green Gables in here or anything.

…

Lollc, I jut wanted to say that. Very satisfying. X3

Emjoy!

**BY THE WAY**

If you review, which I hope you do, I'll attempt to send you a message thanking you kindly. If I accidentally skip over you, or you don't get anything, I am SO sorry. I'll reply to every review, even the criticism ones.

I promise. Wait, did the font just change? Sometimes I worry about my computer…

**Finally, without further ado, ****Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

_Roxas was fighting Larxene. For some odd reason, Axel was fighting alongside him. Roxas feinted toward Larxene, but her crony jumped in front of Roxas, making the blonde skid to a halt an inch in front of him. Roxas's blue eyes widened as the big bulk that was a kid (or was he…?) raised his weapon._

_Suddenly Axel dashed to Roxas's side, pushing him out of the way and receiving the blunt of the blow. Axel staggered and fell, his already scrawny body looking thinner, and worst for wear as it crumpled. Roxas yelled in shock and horror, but Larxene's bodyguard was advancing on him. Roxas didn't know what to do, so he raised his fists. Somehow his struggle weapon lay a few feet away._

_But then Larxene's shrill voice cut in._

"_I'm going to destroy Roxas." She said coldly. The man (for how the heck could he be a kid, he was so big!) froze, and then moved aside, moving toward Axel. He lifted the redhead's head, so that Axel could watch dazedly as Larxene advanced on a terrified Roxas. Roxas lifted his fists, a little unsure now. For some reason Xemnas, the leader of Axel's gang, popped into Roxas's mind, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. _

"_This is where it ends, little one," Larxene hissed. She flew toward him, swinging her struggle weapon like a bat. Roxas jumped out of the way, landing nimbly on his hands, and then flipping to his feet. He watched in horror as, suddenly, Larxene turned into a Dragon._

_What the Fuck?_

_Roxas shook his head, his eyes widening as she clawed the ground, roaring._

"_I'm dreaming," Roxas muttered. "I'M DREAMING, ROXAS, WAKE UP!" Roxas screamed._

"WAKE UP!" Roxas screamed. In his moment of panic he flipped over the bed he was lying on and landed facedown on the floor.

"Ouch," an amused voice cut in. It was feminine, and Roxas thought it sounded vaguely familiar. He glanced up, into the school nurse's big brown eyes. Tifa smiled as Roxas scrambled up, glancing around. He'd never been to the Nurse's office, but he had heard her screaming after runaway students to come get their flu shot, and stop acting like big babies. Tifa was a tough one.

The room was white, really white, with silver tiles covering the floor. There were four cots lining the wall, surrounded by curtains, and at the foot of each was a chest of medicals. Tifa stood up too and walked over to a large sink in the corner, flanked by counters, which were below countless cupboards. This school was well stocked. But it made sense, Roxas thought, when it's full of gangs, and people like Larxene.

"How are you doing?" Tifa asked, calmly, as if discussing the weather. She came back with a thermometer. Roxas bit his lip, and she frowned and put a hand on her hip.

"Come now," she said to him. "It's procedure." Roxas sighed and she stuck it in his mouth. This was a good thermometer, not one of those crappy plastic ones that sliced open your tongue, like what most schools had.

A few seconds after she'd popped it in, the door opened, and a cocky Axel walked in. He turned to wave to someone, laughing, and turned toward Roxas's bed.

Roxas could've sworn the temperature on the thermometer rose in response to the heat in his face he felt.

Tifa raised an eyebrow as if she'd seen it too, but she walked away instead. This wasn't any of her business.

"Hey, shorty," Axel grinned, his face brightening. "I thought you'd be out all day. Again." Roxas made a non-committal shrugging motion, showing he was still a little tired. The redhead strode over and ruffled the blonde's hair, making his teeth wobble on account of the thermometer bouncing around.

Tifa walked over then, pulling the thermometer out. She examined the reading.

"You're a little warm," she mused, and Roxas's face reddened again. Tifa took no notice. She sighed and sat down in a chair across from him.

"You can either go home, or stay if you like," Tifa said, raising an eyebrow at him. It was like she knew what he was going to say.

Roxas started to say that he would rather stay in school, but Axel cut in.

"You've got PE next, squirt," the redhead warned.

Roxas froze, and then went on as if Axel had said nothing, but he was talking a little faster. "I think I'll go home," the blonde grinned sheepishly. Tifa nodded, as if she'd expected this, but her face was a little curious.

"What's so bad about PE?" She asked curiously. Roxas shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"I'm kind of a danger to my classmates. No hand-eye coordination or sense of team preservation." Tifa laughed, and went to go fill out a slip. Roxas sighed and flopped onto the cot. Axel laughed and sat next to him, leaning against the bedpost.

"So, what are we going to be doing the whole week?" Axel smirked. Roxas stared back at him, confused.

"What are you talking-" and then it hit him, and Roxas's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I was just trying to get out of- you don't have to spend your whole- I'm sure you've got better things to do than to- why would you want to spend time with- are you sure?" Roxas finally finished. He stared up at Axel, who had the look of a cat who just caught the mouse.

"I have nothing better to do than to spend my entire week with a short blonde kid who seems to gravitate danger toward him," he laughed. Roxas snorted, making a face. "Besides, I got it all planned out. The first thing I'm going to do is own you at Super Smash Brothers." The look on Axel's face was priceless; it appeared as though he was a little kid who was allowed to have a puppy AND eat all the candy he could ever want in his entire life.

"Super Smash Brothers?" Roxas echoed, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah, you know, that game that features all of the Nintendo game characters over the years?" Axel explained.

"Yeah, I know that, but," Roxas hesitated. "Why?"

"Because it's fun," Axel replied, reaching over to ruffle the blonde's hair. "I;ve also got something planned for when I beat you, but we'll see."

"You have a gamecube?" Roxas asked softly.

'"Actually, I have the Wii version!" The redhead bounced on the bed, as if excited. "And I've got all the characters." Axel smirked. "I can give you a ride home, and you can rest, or… we could go to my house and play."

Roxas had a feeling Axel was trying to lure him with this. All of Roxas's friends knew the blonde's unhealthy addiction to video games, but in the recent events, he hadn't been able to play. He'd never been able to touch a Wii, but he'd always wanted one, if just for Super Smash. After all, Lucario was the most badass character in the game.

"Um…" Roxas bit his lip. He saw Axel's sly grin grow wider.

"You know, this could be a once-in-a-lifetime-chance, Roxas. They're calling your name! Lucario, Wolf, Diddy Kong, That stupid pink thing that annoys me to death…" Roxas's eyes began to light up as Axel taunted him, and the redhead's grin widened.

"Ok, your house!" Roxas burst. But he'd give Axel a run for his money, if he had any say in the matter.

Axel looked very pleased. He probably thought Roxas was an easy win. But Roxas plus video games equals SUPER ROXAS! Unless you add Cloud and Leon… Then it equals "Roxas gets pummeled." Either way, there was no Cloud and Leon, so Roxas was a shoe-in.

"All right, Roxas, you'll just need a ride home." Tifa said, suddenly, as if she hadn't heard a thing they'd jut said. Roxas thought he caught Axel giving her a look, as if to say, "Please, I know you heard all that."

Tifa smiled and just looked at Roxas. The blonde grinned.

"Axel's going to give me a ride." He stood up to take the excuse, a slip of paper that said he was allowed to leave, but the floor spun, and he wobbled. Axel leaped up to catch the small blonde, hoisting him upright. Roxas stared at Tifa as though she were spinning, and her brown eyes softened.

"Take him home," she said severely to Axel. Axel gave her an innocent look.

"Of course, Nurse Tifa. Where else would I take him?" He teased slightly. Tifa just gave him a look.

"He'd better be in school tomorrow, spiky." Tifa threatened. Axel laughed, undaunted. Tifa rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, plugging in her iPod.

"All right, blondie, I'm gonna carry you again." Axel warned Roxas. The blonde looked a little drunk. Things were, apparently, still spinning.

"I'm all right," Roxas muttered. He took a step forward-

And fell. On his face. Where he promptly started laughing. Axel groaned. If this is what happened when the blonde wasn't drunk, Heaven only knew he should stay away from alcohol.

The redhead walked over and angled himself in the best position to pick up the now-quiet Roxas. Roxas let him pick him up, and Axel lifted the blonde. Roxas's blue eyes were wide when Axel finally shifted the blonde into his arms.

"There we go, kiddo." Axel said satisfactorily. He stepped out into the hall, and walked toward the parking lot. Roxas was silent the whole way.

"I had a bad dream," Roxas said after a moment. He figured that no matter how long he thought of different ways to say it, it would always sound childish, so he just said it.

"Oh?" Axel said, looking at the blonde without stopping his lengthy stride. Roxas nodded.

"It was about Larxene." Axel made a pained face, but it disappeared.

"Roxas…" Axel started. Roxas knew what he was going to say, and the blonde tried to flare up with as much dignity as one could while being carried in the other guy's arms.

Yeah. REAL dignified.

"I'm not dropping out," Roxas muttered, angry. "I'm going to beat her ass so hard she won't know whether she's heaven or hell." Roxas's face changed, and a look of pure venom entered his bright blue eyes. They darkened momentarily. Axel couldn't help but marvel in the small boy's strength of heart. He kinda reminded Axel of himself. But the blonde was still in danger.

"Roxas, you don't know what you're-" Axel started, setting the blonde down. They'd reached the redhead's big red truck. Roxas shook his head, interrupting him.

"That's why I'm asking you for help," the blonde said, crossing his arms. Axel started to retort but he stopped. The kid was right. He stopped, smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll start training tomorrow." Axel said softly. "I know some people who will want to make sure you live through this." His green eyes were bright, as though proud of the blonde in front of him. Roxas blinked. Well, that had gone easier than he's originally thought it would.

"Like who?' Roxas asked, cocking his head to look at Axel excitedly.

"Like, perhaps, Organization XIII?" Axel said, raising an eyebrow. "Once I decided to keep you around, you became one of us. We're watching over you, shorty." He turned to open the door for Roxas, pulling out his keys.

Roxas nodded, but he couldn't help remember what Larxene had said.

"_I know how to get back at Axel…"_ She'd said. Roxas shuddered. She was just backwards. … Maybe.

**:A few minutes Later:**

After another horrific ride of all speed and no limit, Roxas stepped out of Axel's truck, feeling as though the floor was supposed to go sliding under him like those stupid Cube Car commercials, or whatever. He looked up toward the apartment structure in front of him. He blinked. It was… big. Very big. And gray. Blue gray.

"You live alone?" Roxas asked softly. Axel paused, but he didn't look sad or angry. He looked amused, as he locked his big red truck.

"My parents kicked me out when I was 13, and my cousin picked me out of the street a few days later." Axel shrugged. "I guess you could say that was how I'd met Xemnas. My cousin, Reno, had connections with him, and ol' Orange eyes took me in, and let me stay in his apartment for free, until I could pay off the rent." Roxas stopped.

"Xemnas owns all this?" The blonde nearly shrieked. Axel grinned.

"He probably owns the mayor." The redhead laughed. "You'd be surprised how much of this town belongs to Xemnas." Roxas shook his head, feeling a little light-headed. Axel started up the big winding staircase near the side of the building, leading up to the other floors. He ignored the elevator completely.

Not that Roxas minded, but it intrigued him.

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel snorted.

"Not that I believe in Him, but if God had wanted us to commit suicide, he could've just given us suicide buttons instead of belly buttons." Axel said bitterly. Roxas cocked his head in confusion. Axel laughed.

"Elevators freak me out, Roxas. They're metal death traps, especially the one in this building." Axel elaborated, a grin lighting up his features. "I can't stay bitter for long whenever you're around, Roxas." Axel laughed. Roxas blinked.

They finally stopped, when they'd reached the fifth floor (Roxas was dying, he was so out of shape). Axel, after fishing around for his keys in his black jeans, stepped in and turned on the light. He immediately strode over to the phone. "Pizza?" He called. Roxas nodded.

"Everything on it," they said together. Axel and Roxas stared at each other. "Except anchovies," they said, again together. Axel shook his head, marveling.

"Not even Demyx eats an everything pizza, and he'd eat a horse, alive." Axel said, raising his eyebrows. Roxas laughed.

"We tried it once, and I ended eating everyone's slices. Nobody likes anchovies though." Roxas shuddered. "The eyes…" Axel grinned at this, while dialing the number for the closest pizza place.

Roxas looked around as he stepped in. It was pretty clean, but here and there were some random clothing articles lying on the floor. There was a large, gray couch against the wall, and to the left of the couch was the bathroom. Straight to the right, once you enter the door, was the kitchen. There were two bedrooms, almost sharing walls. It was pretty spacey, though, and homey. The rooms were fairly large.

Roxas stepped over a runaway pair of jeans and walked to one of the rooms. As they say on the moon, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

A large, red bed sat in here, with a computer on a desk, and a small TV. The heavenly Wii sat an inch from the TV. Roxas was tempted to touch it, but decided not too. God knew he broke too many things just by running a finger down them. But that was it. No books, nothing else. The room, for its size, was pretty lonesome. Roxas shook as he felt a chill in the room. He stepped back and peered at the other door, and decided not to go in.

"Demyx and Zexion" a plaque on the door read. Roxas raised his eyebrows, but he said nothing. He'd seen the way they sometimes acted toward each other, and he wasn't at all sure he should go in their room anyways.

There was another TV back in the living room with Axel, who was now hanging up the phone. He looked bemused.

"You think they'd never gotten an order for an everything-on-it pizza." He grinned. "You ready to get your little ass beat?" Axel challenged. Roxas scoffed.

"Not even in your dreams, spiky," Roxas shot back, adopting Tifa's nickname for the redhead. Axel made a face at him, but he went into his room. Roxas followed, and watched as Axel set it up. "Demyx might come by later," the redhead muttered as he set it up, pulling the chords out from under the game. Roxas hadn't played the old, Nintendo 64 version in a very long time, so he couldn't really remember the characters. He could remember that he loved Samus, and that he'd adopted an unnatural hate for Link quite recently (how the hell did you even win with that character? He did NO DAMAGE!). Ok, so she was a girl. She was a kick ASS girl, and he'd heard Lucario was a lot like her. Only better.

"Who you gonna be?" Axel said, handing Roxas a white controller. Roxas took it and stared at it. Wow that was slim controller. Axel smirked at the gawking blonde. "You sure you wanna get your ass whooped?" Axel asked soothingly, pity on his face.

"Aw, shut it," Roxas made a face at the redhead. "I just need to get used to such a small controller. I'd rather not use the control stick, if that's cool with you. I like using it sideways. I'll get there."

"I'll give us four minutes then," Axel said, his voice serious again. Roxas nodded. He eventually found that there was no jump button, and that the only way to jump was to press Up on the directional pad, so he stuck with that. He moved the cursor to Lucario, and Axel took Jigglypuff.

"I thought she annoyed you?" Roxas said in surprise. Axel shrugged, grinning.

"She annoys everyone else too."

Only a few moments later, Lucario was sprinting across Zelda's castle, only to get put to sleep by the annoying Jigglypuff.

"She does annoy," Roxas said through gritted teeth as he mashed the buttons, trying to wake him up. Jigglypuff started to beat the crap out of Lucario, so when he woke up, Roxas had an idea. He pressed the minus button in the middle, and grabbed the pink blob. Axel huffed. Roxas hit the pink thing a couple of times, then tossed her, lighting her on fire (BLUE fire) as he did so. Before she could land, Roxas jumped up and smacked her back in the air. Axel's face showed the horror as Roxas began to "juggle" the character.

In other words, he kept smacking Jigglypuff so she couldn't land.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Roxas said brightly as Jigglypuff got sent to the other side, dying again.

"You tricked me!" Axel accused, jumping down and swiping Lucario. Jigglypuff did a slam and threw him into the air. A pained look came into Roxas's eyes.

"You can't do that!" Roxas objected. He tried to find the block button, but it was to late when he did find it. Lucario died, and with one minute and three seconds left on the clock.

He got Samus down and into a hard to reach little corner of the castle. If Jigglypuff came too close, he'd smack her, and if she wasn't careful, Jigglypuff would fall off the edge and into the abyss. The he powered up Lucario's aura blaster. Axel laughed wickedly.

"That's low," the redhead accused. Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah, but it works. Too afraid to come get me?" Roxas teased, keeping Lucario steady. Axel was silent. Finally he cursed.

"Damn, I should've been Kirby." Axel pushed a hand through his hair in defeat. Roxas laughed. "All right, here goes," Axel sighed. He jumped down to Lucario, who made to swipe the pink ball, who jumped out of Lucario's way, and landed behind him. Roxas yelped, and Jigglypuff grabbed Lucario and slapped him a bit, then slammed him over the side. He fell into the abyss.

"TIME!" the game shouted, then froze. It switched to the winner-loser screen, and Roxas was shown just clapping for the winner- Jigglypuff.

"Damn," Roxas frowned. Axel whooped in joy.

"That's right, Axel's the beeest," Axel sang.

"I bet I could beat you with that big Dragon-like thing, from Mario." Roxas countered. Axel blinked, stopping mid dance.

"You mean Bowser?" He asked.

"Yeah, him. You play Donkey Kong." Roxas directed.

"Battle of the giants… I like it!" Axel grinned.

So they started, this time with a stock of 5 lives.

About an hour later, after the pizza arrived, Demyx and Zexion walked into the apartment to find the two yelling and screaming for their character to kick the other one's ass. Demyx snorted.

"Axel needs help," Zexion muttered. Demyx raised his eyebrows.

"With Super Smash? Nah, he'll beat that little" Zexion gave him a look. "Oh," Demyx blinked in realization. "Ooooooooooooooh," Demyx nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Zexion added, shaking his head. "He needs help with _that,_ not the game." Demyx grinned evilly all of a sudden.

"Zexion, my friend, I think I just thought up a plan." Demyx rubbed his hands together, eyeing the two sitting in front of the TV. Zexion blinked. He couldn't resist the tease.

"You can think?" Zexion teased. Demyx made a face at the silver/blue haired teen, who laughed. "I'm just kidding. What is this plan of yours?" Zexion said, looking up at the mohawked teen. Demyx grinned wolfishly.

"Just follow my lead." Demyx said as he walked into the room where Axel and Roxas were currently yelling and screaming over who'd won. Axel, apparently, had finally lost to Roxas, who was now getting better at the controls for the game.

"HA! I WON! Beat that, Axel!" Roxas yelled, jumping up to do a victory dance. The neglected, yet empty box of pizza lay a few feet behind them.

"Hey guys," Demyx said as he walked in. Roxas and Axel looked up, surprised. They hadn't seen them come in the house. "Mind if we join you?" Demyx continued.

"Yeah, no problem," Axel said, grinning. "You on my team?"

"Yeah, definitely," Demyx laughed. Zexion nodded to Roxas.

"I'll be on your team. Let's, uh, kick they're asses." Roxas grinned at Zexion's attempt at not being so solemn. It was rather humorous, considering that Zexion's face remained serious, while he swung a fisted hand in the air, attempting to look pumped.

"Cool." Roxas helped Axel pull out two more controllers. The two didn't see the quizzical look Zexion gave Demyx. The tall blonde winked, just as Axel finally reappeared from under the TV with two controllers. He grinned and handed one to Demyx, and the other to Zexion. Then he had to pull Roxas out from behind the TV, because he'd gotten stuck while pushing the two controllers forward so Axel could grab them.

"Ouch," Roxas commented after being dragged out. Axel laughed, ruffling that messy blonde hair of his.

"Ok, you two," Demyx said, promptly sitting down. "Let's make this game more interesting." Axel and Roxas both looked at Demyx quizzically, along with Zexion, who tried not to let them see. "Losers have to kiss winners for a full ten seconds." Silence. Roxas's jaw dropped, and he blushed furiously. Axel stared in shock, then a wicked grin spread across his face. Zexion looked like he was going to die of amusement- Zexion hardly ever laughed, but he looked pretty close to it.

"I like it," Axel said smartly. He turned to look at Roxas, who's mouth was still open. He had stopped blushing, but his jaw was still hanging. Axel put a finger underneath it and pushed it shut, smirking.

"All right." Zexion mused. "Shake on it." He took Demyx's hand and shook. Axel grasped Roxas's hand and did the same. They could all see Roxas swallowing heavily. If he lost, he'd have to kiss Axel. If he won, he'd still have to kiss Axel. Oh, Demyx was very good at this, though Roxas didn't know this was all a part of some twisted plot (as he'd been guessing for a few days).

"All right, Roxas," Zexion said, quickly choosing Marth. "Let's do this." Roxas pushed the d-pad, feeling nauseous. Oh boy.

And yet, there was some sort of excitement in his stomach. He wrinkled his nose and nodded. He'd have to put himself in that little part, or else he'd lose… and he couldn't actually do that. He'd have to make Axel do it, there was no way…

So, Roxas chose his best character. He chose Lucario. He was the only one he'd ever managed to beat Axel with, and Axel knew it. Axel made a tsk-ing noise, and chose his best character, a character very much like him: Ike. Now, Ike was a pretty tough character. Ike had some Hard Hitting moves, especially his final smash. However, like Lucario, he was slow, and all of his moves had to be timed perfectly.

Demyx chuckled and chose Captain Falcon, the one character Roxas hated more than ANYTHING.

So it was Marth and Lucario against Ike and Captain Falcon. Roxas made a face. Captain Falcon seemed like a stuck up character to him, always shouting out his moves. He was like a snobby cheerleader. Blech. That, and he could never beat him as a kid.

They chose Zelda's Castle, and Roxas was secretly glad. And invigorated, but he couldn't explain that. Other than that tiny little thought Zexion and Demyx had implanted into Roxas's mind earlier that day, but he refused to even THINK on that. That, and that one time in the hallway, when Axel…

Roxas shook his head. Can't get distracted! he thought. So, he and the others waited, with a stock of 20 lives. This would take a while.

"I'm surprised your friends aren't freaking out right now," Axel mused, as the countdown started.

"Oh shit!" Roxas yelped, pressing pause. It paused just as the timer stopped, and the big voice (supposedly the hand, thought Roxas) said GO! The blonde raced up and grabbed his cell phone. Heaven only knew, his friends and Aerith were probably freaking out. Not to mention Riku was going to shoot him, but that would have to wait. Or, even better, not happen.

He dialed Sora's cell phone number, but the brunette usually never picked up, and he never checked his messages. Roxas would just have to hope, and prey-

"Hello?" Came the answer.

"Sora!" Roxas cried out.

"Roxas?" the brunette said in shock. "Where are you? We were a little worried."

"Axel was going to give me a ride to my house, but then we went to his house instead. We're playing Super Smash Brothers!" Roxas said excitedly. He could hear that he was on speakerphone.

"Really?" An interested voice said in the background. It was Namine. Apparently she grabbed the phone out of Sora's hands. "So what are the stakes, Roxas?" Roxas felt his face heat up. He hadn't noticed Demyx sneak up to listen in on the call, and was shocked when the taller boy grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey!" Roxas yelped.

"Heya, Namine!" Demyx said cheerily. Roxas couldn't hear what she said. Demyx listened, then turned on the speakerphone. He laughed. "You wanna know the stakes?" Roxas jumped up and down trying to get his phone back, but Demyx just put his hand on top of the smaller blonde's head, pushing him back. "Losers gotta kiss winners." Namine just laughed over the phone, and there was a commotion as the rest of the gang burst out laughing.

"You'd better kick their Asses Roxas!" Hayner yelled into the phone. "You're too good to be making out with them! They gotta come to you!" Roxas huffed.

"Gimme my phone!" Roxas yelled. He tackled Demyx and salvaged his phone from the hysterically laughing teen. He turned the speakerphone off.

"OK!" He said, trying to change to subject. "I'LLBEHOMELATER, BYE!" Roxas shouted so quickly into the phone, his words were meshed together. He hung up before they could ask what he'd said. Sora would know, if he wasn't too busy laughing.

"Islebehomehlaterbi?" Axel said, making a face. "What does that mean?" Roxas sighed, turning off his phone.

"Nevermind." He said, shaking his head. "All right, now I'm really going to kick your asses." Roxas grabbed his controller and pressed start before Demyx could catch up. He charged up his blue fire blast quickly, and- made his first kill. Captain Falcon flew off the edge, resulting in the others laughing. Demyx pouted.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" He whined.

About ten minutes later, it was down to Roxas and Axel, each with one life left. Roxas had just about annoyed the crap out of the redhead by standing to one side, letting Zexion distract them, charging Lucario's fire, then letting it rip. It hit Axel about 90 percent of the time. So now they were squaring off, Zexion having dragged Demyx with him when Demyx had knocked him off the edge. The other two were uncharacteristically (for Demyx, at least) quiet, waiting and watching, silently egging them on.

"C'mon, Roxas," Axel taunted. His damage levels were pretty high, and so were Roxas's, so if Ike hit him, it would be game over- and in more ways then one. Sweating, Roxas feinted, and dodged. Then he started charging up. Axel jumped and charged him, and just when Ike was about to smash him, Lucario rolled past him, whirled around, and blasted Ike. Ike went flying, and Lucario had enough time to do his victory pose.

"YES!" Roxas shouted, jumping up. "I wooon, I woooon!" He sang. Zexion stood up too, mimicking Roxas's moves, and pointing at Demyx.

"You are a loser!" Zexion said, smirking at Demyx. Roxas and Zexion high-fived each other. Axel and Demyx crossed their arms, making faces at the two. Finally, after about a minute of this went by, Axel and Demyx exchanged sinister looks. They jumped up and tackled Zexion and Roxas, Demyx taking Zexion, Axel taking Roxas. Roxas yelped in shock, and Zexion just made an Oof! noise when he hit the ground.

"Losers kiss winners," Axel said sinisterly. Roxas felt his heartbeat quicken, and he glanced over at Demyx and Zexion.

Wow. They didn't waste time.

And neither, apparently, did Axel.

Good GOD, Roxas thought to himself, as Roxas pulled his attention back to the tall, lanky redhead above him. Axel's lips taste really nice.

It didn't seem very long when the redhead eventually pulled away, and Roxas was already missing it.

Wait. Axel just kissed him.

"HOLY SHIT" Roxas thought. Or maybe that was out loud… He flipped over so Axel couldn't see his face, and he could swear he heard someone high five him, behind the blonde. Roxas pushed a hand through his hair. He allowed one smile, then quickly righted himself. He turned on his phone and checked the time. 5:30 pm. He still had time.

"On more round?" Roxas said over his shoulder, turning to smirk at the redhead staring at the blonde's back. Axel's face lit up, for some odd reason.

"Same stakes!" Demyx said quickly. And this time, it wasn't for Roxas and Axel. Zexion gave Demyx a wicked look.

"Fine by me," the quieter boy said.

And as they started, Roxas swore to himself nearly a kajillion times that he had not enjoyed that kiss. He had just been shocked by it. He had not enjoyed that kiss, he had not, he HAD NOT. Roxas was not gay. He did not like Axel.

…

Or did he?

**Author's second note: **LOLLC, I swear I nearly peed myself from laughing so hard when I read this 9although I had to edit a lot). Go Axel, with your fantasmical glomping skills! So, my fine feathered friends, looks like we're getting close to the moment! Will it happen next? Will they get together in the next chapter? Or will Larxene kill somebody with her homicidal bitch ways? You'll probably find out in about a few minutes!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I never made Kingdom Hearts, but maybe I'll work for the people who did someday.

**Author's note: **Now, not only shall you find out what happened next, but so shall I- I've completely forgotten what comes next. X3

**Chapter 12**

Roxas opened his eyes. It was Tuesday, with another day of school and Struggle preparations. Fortunately school got out at 2: 15 today, for reasons unfathomable.

Roxas flipped over on his makeshift bed to try and recall the day before. His heart skipped beat.

Ah. That's right. That's what happened.

After the first initial game, they'd played maybe two more times (Roxas was careful never to lose). As they'd gone on though, Roxas couldn't help thinking: Why did he want to keep playing at these stakes?

"It's time I spent a day with the old gang," Roxas whispered, to keep himself from thinking about the, uh, "prize" for winning (or losing, however you want to look at it). He glanced up at Sora, who was asleep still. It was far too early. But Roxas still remembered.

After the video games, Axel had offered to take the blonde home, on account of the fact that it was getting so dark. Roxas insisted that he call Sora- but Axel was insistent as well; he would drive the blonde home.

When he got home (to Sora's home at least), Sora, Leon, and Cloud walked out to greet them. Sora and Roxas went in immediately, and Roxas couldn't help noticing Sora's over-excitement. The brunette wanted to know what had happened. And Roxas wasn't sure what he was going to tell him.

For some reason, Cloud and Leon had stayed outside to talk with Axel. When they came back in, they walked in on what seemed like a staring contest between Roxas and Sora. Sora was staring hard at Roxas, who seemed as confused about this as the two older siblings did. Roxas, who finally stood up to go to Sora's room, turned to see Leon and Cloud leaning against a wall, both watching him. As he watched them, they grinned at him, like they knew a secret, and Roxas flushed, running up the stairs. He could hear Aerith asking confusedly about the silence in the house, and Cloud telling her that it was ok, she'd get used to it.

None of them followed Roxas up the stairs, but he could've sworn they were almost always standing outside in the hallway. He decided to ignore them and looked through his photo album, already done with Homework, until he fell asleep. He never heard Sora come in, and he was sure he'd fallen asleep at the table.

The games the day before rushed into Roxas's mind, and he sat up with a force. He bounced up and off the bed and ran to take a shower, about two hours before anyone else would be awake. He was quiet as a mouse, and just needed time to think. Besides. Lucine would be calling for him soon, probably sometime this week, so Roxas needed to get started on some stuff.

He remembered that Axel had said there would be training today, but he shook it off. He would train with the Twilight Gang, his "gang", today. Besides, training with Organization seemed a little daunting.

He ran downstairs after a sadly short shower (he kept having odd thoughts about him and Axel), his hair still wet, to see Aerith sitting at the table. She was holding a cup off coffee in one hand, and an album was on the table. Roxas stopped short. There was an air of sadness around her.

"Aerith?" Roxas called softly. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile. She sighed, and Roxas walked over to join her. The pictures she was looking at were of him and Sora when they were much younger, but not quite babies. To his surprise, two younger versions of Cloud and Leon were in the picture too.

"I didn't know I'd met them so young," Roxas said quietly. His blonde figure looked purely happy. His mother was sitting with Aerith in the back, their fathers a ways off. Both their fathers had died, a year apart. Sora's father was a military official, or at least he had been. He was currently considered dead, because he'd gone missing well over five years ago. Aerith had taken her husband's loss a lot better than Lucine had. She'd locked herself in her house, but her kids had stayed with her, and she emerged as happy as she could be, considering the circumstances.

"They've known you as long as you've been born," Aerith whispered. She'd been watching Roxas touch and stare at the picture, watching him remember. She smiled as he grinned.

"Wow," Roxas laughed, "I had no idea they were so close to me." Aerith laughed with him.

"Of course, sweetie. They worry about you as much as everyone else, if not more." Aerith shook a finger at him. "If something ever happens to you, oooh, I'll go and… and…" Tears came to Aerith's eyes, and Roxas felt touched. He couldn't remember anyone caring for him like this since before his mother went loo-loo.

"Thank you," Roxas whispered. He gave Aerith a hug, which surprised her. He hardly ever gave her hugs, and only to comfort her. Lately, it seemed that he was in need of her more. He'd given her more hugs in the last couple of weeks than in his whole life of knowing her. He was opening up, now. He was letting go of some of his pain. Emotional pain, at least.

"Hey, squirt," a voice said behind him. Roxas turned to see Leon and Cloud, with a groggy Sora. Sora grinned like a drunk.

"We're uh…" Cloud scratched the back of his head. "We aren't going to let Larxene do you in, so uh, we're going to help you out today. After school. At the Usual Spot." Cloud coughed, embarrassed. Leon grinned at his brother's embarrassment. He was horrible at this mushy-feely stuff. Roxas grinned and decided to help him out.

He walked over and gave the tall blonde a nice shoulder punch, giving him a severe look.

"You'd better not let her kill me, I've got too many things to do." Roxas said, as though he were a businessman, talking about a plan for raising stocks instead of his death. Cloud grinned and punched the smaller blonde back. Leon laughed and ruffled both Sora's and Roxas's hair, to the indignation of both of them. Aerith walked over and stood next to her tall son, laughing with them.

It was as though they were a family… as close to one that Roxas had ever had. He was glad.

At least until he got to school. Then the feeling of happiness turned into annoyance.

As soon as Leon and Cloud had dropped them off at the gate (Riku was having his cast taken off today, so he wasn't coming until later), they were bombarded by the whole crew.

"Well?" Kairi said, bouncing. "What happened?" She and Olette were the first to reach them. Roxas made a look as, almost immediately, the two drivers and Sora turned to listen as well. Sora's eyes were wide in anticipation.

"Nothing." Roxas said, shaking his head. Namine reached them a second before the rest of the boys did.

"Nothing?" She said, looking amused. Roxas made a face at her. She couldn't know unless she knew the guys, and he seriously doubted that. … Kind of.

"C'mon, dude, spill the beans!" Hayner said, pouncing. Pence laughed.

"Seriously. We aren't going to stop until-" Roxas interrupted Pence as he got off the motorcycle. Sora scrambled off after him. Roxas gave them all a very annoyed look.

"I won." He said shortly. Namine grinned, pulling out her drawing pad to clutch against her.

"Really?" She said softly. The others looked between her and Roxas, waiting on her next question. "And…?" She pushed. Roxas looked peeved.

"Agh, he kissed me, so what-" but the rest of Roxas's sentence was drowned out by Kairi's and Olette's shrieking. They jumped him, still shrieking, giving him a hug. Roxas nearly fell over under their weight.

"Guys!" Roxas yelped. Hayner and Pence grinned at each other, and Leon and Cloud hid their faces under their helmets. They were secretly VERY amused. They muttered a goodbye before speeding off back home, to help their mother.

"I see," Namine continued after Kairi and Olette had calmed down (finally). "And… what did you do?" She asked even quieter. Roxas stared at all of them. Then he grinned.

"Never kiss and tell," he said smugly. All of their jaws dropped. Sora pushed in front of him.

'That's not fair!" The brunette wailed. Roxas grinned.

"Don't I know it, eheh." Roxas had his laugh before he finally settled down, and the others stopped whining. They huffed angrily at him.

"I'm going to hang with you guys today, all right? Leon and Cloud agreed to come help me out today, with training." Roxas said, to try and break the silence. Hayner pumped his fist into the air, momentarily forgetting he was mad at the blonde.

'Sweet! And I'll be there to learn something too!" The gang couldn't help but laugh.

'Hopefully Riku will be there too," Sora said, his anger evaporating. 'He knows some pretty fancy fighting skills." Roxas nodded, smiling. He thought of something he also needed to do and looked over at Namine. The blonde, who was starting to turn, caught his gaze and stared back. Before Roxas could say anything, she smiled.

"I'll meet you later and we can talk about it." She said, winking at the blonde. Roxas stared in shock as she walked away. How'd she know that was what he was going to say? Could she read MINDS?

"What was that all about?" Sora said. Roxas jumped in surprise and turned to look. None of them had missed that. He was out of answers, but luckily he didn't need one.

"Hey, Roxas," a deep voice said, somewhere behind Roxas, saving him from answering an unwanted question. It sounded vaguely familiar, too…

Roxas turned to see a tall, white haired man with orange, feral eyes grinning down at him. Roxas blinked, taking a step back in shock. Xemnas laughed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me," the man laughed. A girl walking past him turned to stare at the speaker of such a voice, and tripped as she did so. Xemnas didn't notice.

"No, I didn't, sir," Roxas said quickly. He was a little afraid of this man. Xemnas's grin widened, as though he knew. He looked particularly like a cat.

"Call me Xemnas. We need to practice with you, my family and I," Xemnas said, kneeling next to the blonde. This "family" was assuredly in referance to the Organization. He was very tall, and Roxas was, well, very short. As Roxas was opening his mouth, Hayner stepped boldly next the other blonde. He was obviously intimidated, but as usual, he didn't like being intimidated, so he stepped forward to fight it. Also as usual, it was a losing battle.

"Roxas is gonna train with his uh, older brothers today." Hayner said as tough as he could. Roxas was about to protest that they weren't really his siblings, but Sora elbowed him. Roxas shrugged and nodded.

"I see," Xemnas said, raising an eyebrow to Hayner. Hayner gulped and tried not to take a step back. But Xemnas's grin only grew. "Well then, maybe I'll stop by to help. Your usual spot, I presume?" The man said, cocking his head.

"Yeah," Roxas said, surprised. How'd this man know where they hung out? Xemnas winked.

"I know much." He smiled. He stood to leave, grasping Roxas's hand. Roxas's hand was like a doll's compared to Xemnas's. "See you then, Roxas," Xemnas said coolly. He started walking back down the sidewalk, but as he did, he stopped, turning. "By the way," he said to Roxas, who was standing quite still. "Axel won't be here today. He has… work to do." Xemnas nodded slowly to the group, and turned to walk away.

After a few minutes a collective sigh rang through them.

"Dang, he's a cool guy," Olette breathed, holding her hands together. She blinked in shock, and Kairi nodded slowly.

'Seriously," the redheaded girl agreed. Roxas laughed nervously.

"Cool but SCARY," Pence breathed.

"You'd think we'd been talking to God, or something," Roxas said, jokingly, a little shaken.

The bell rang, suddenly.

"Oh, shit, the bell!" Hayner yelped. Roxas took off with them as they ran to class. The blonde pulled Hayner back as he ran alongside him.

"Thank you," Roxas said, huffing as he ran. Hayner looked at him out of the side of his eye.

"For what?" He said, suspicious. Roxas grinned.

"I never got to say thanks for the album." Hayner turned red. He immediately turned his head, looking away, embarrassed. Roxas hadn't known that Hayner could be such a sentimental person.

"Ah," Hayner said gruffly. "Don't mention it. Just, uh… just don't lose it."

"I promise," Roxas nodded. He turned down a corner of the hallway, and Hayner turned another.

As Roxas ran he remembered when he and Axel had turned down a hallway. His stomach flipped and he felt his insides melt at the thought of the similarities between that time and the day before today. He tripped and rolled into his Math class, to the amusement of Sora, already ahead of him. Roxas had slowed down a lot when he was talking to Hayner.

The teacher raised his eyebrows, but continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Class, we're having a Geometry Test today." There was a collective groan as he said this. "I hope you are all prepared for the test on proofs, children." Roxas flinched as he scrambled into his seat. He was pretty good at proofs- indirect and the such – but that didn't mean he liked them.

"Shoot," Sora grumbled. "I hate tests." Sora made a face at the only two empty seats: Riku and Axel. "They had the right idea."

"Please be quiet, Sora." The teacher said, disapprovingly. Roxas chuckled as Sora made a face behind the teacher's back.

Then the test landed on his desk, and he sobered quickly.

An hour later, Roxas and Sora crawled out, barely alive.

"That test was insane," Sora moaned.

"How the heck does a tree relate to Geometry proofs?" Roxas mumbled. The questions on that test hadn't even made sense. 30 questions that were all about proofs. Roxas could've sworn other students had like five, or six. But no, they had to have the only teacher that hated kids. _Why me?_ Roxas thought wearily. He felt an odd pang as he remembered there was no Axel. He was missing the redhead sorely.

Olette, Pence, and Namine bounded up to them. Namine was a little slower and more serene, but Olette was brimming with excitement.

"Wait till you get to Chem, Roxas, it's hilarious!" She bubbled. Roxas shook his head.

"No more tests, right?" He groaned. Pence flinched.

"There's a test today, in Geometry?" Pence wined. "I hate his tests!"

"We'd better get to class," Namine intervened. Olette and Pence glanced at her, then the clocks. They had two minutes to run to class.

"Bye guys! See you at lunch!" Olette called as she and Pence ran ahead.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, Roxas," Namine whispered as she ran past. She clutched at her drawing pad. Roxas nodded, and he and Sora ran to English. They had a sub, because their teacher, who was on maternity leave, was a little busy taking care of more important, painful things. The sub talked even dronier than their actual teacher. Roxas's head hit the desk and he snoozed before long. At least this guy let them sleep without interrupting. Or he really didn't notice.

In History, Mr. Frankenbush started the class with a funny comment.

"Ok, children," he said clapping his hands. The class sat up. When he called them "children", he was going to say something funny. "Get into a circle, we're going to discuss our feelings." The class laughed as they made the circle, and Frankenbush quickly handed out papers to write out a declaration for their own, new country.

"Just don't permit anything like gangs and Beer," he warned.

The class was hysterical. Obviously they permitted gang violence, and guns to all, and permitted beer to three year olds. The rest, of course, was serious, but they just wanted to tease their teacher.

But Roxas was a little preoccupied. As the day wore, Axel was creeping into his thoughts more forcefully. The feel of the redhead's lips was all too memorable, and Roxas felt himself heating up more than once. For some reason he felt himself soften at the thought. And, just as the bell rang, the blonde realized…

He REALLY wanted to kiss Axel again.

"Ohmygod," Roxas yelped, falling out of his chair as this thought crossed his mind. Sora looked up, laughing about drunken babies with someone. He grinned and walked over to the blonde currently on his rump, on the floor. Roxas looked quite disheveled.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Roxas?" Sora said, bemused. He already knew, but he was just teasing Roxas. Roxas shot him a look.

"I'm going to Chemistry." The blonde huffed. Roxas pushed himself up, grabbed his bag and dashed to his Chemistry class.

Only to be bombarded by Demyx, as though the mohawked teen had been waiting for this.

"Don't you just miss Axel?" Demyx sighed. "It's different without him." Roxas snorted at that.

"Different?" the blonde laughed. "Don't you mean quiet?"

"Quiet, different, they borderline each other," Demyx said, shrugging. He sighed. "I was looking forward to another day of practice fighting, but somebody destroyed the upper field." Roxas blinked.

"That was why it was canceled?" The small boy said incredulously. Demyx nodded sadly.

"Awful, isn't it?" Demyx sighed. He brightened. "I have a feeling this is going to be a free period."

"Why is that?" Roxas said, giving Demyx a suspicious look. Demyx laughed evilly.

"Somehow the teacher's bathroom got welded shut, along with our teach in it. Along with the windows." Demyx shrugged, but winked. "Gift from Axel." Roxas snorted, but his heart skipped a beat. Roxas walked over and sat at his desk, next to a silent and waiting Zexion. Roxas had been afraid that these two wouldn't be so kind to him once Axel wasn't around, but Zexion's small smile told him otherwise.

"Hey," Zexion muttered. Roxas nodded in response, but the older teen didn't pick up a book. "Remember… the first day I sat next to you? In this class, I mean." the quiet teen asked. Roxas turned ever so slightly to look curiously at Zexion.

'Yeah, why?" Roxas said suspiciously. Zexion chuckled.

"Same question." Zexion lifted an eyebrow. "As back then, I mean." When Roxas's confused look didn't elevate, Zexion sighed. "How do you feel about Axel?" He elaborated. Roxas stiffened. He closed his eyes.

"I…" Roxas started, but his voice vanished as a teacher walked in. She was plump, and very organized looking, but currently her hair was very disheveled. She was panting.

"Class, your teacher is currently er, locked in the bathroom," she huffed. The class silently thanked God. Or, for those who knew, Axel. "He'll be in shortly, but I've been sent to assume guardian duties of this class. I'll make sure you don't do things you aren't supposed… Hey, put that Bunsen burner down!" She cried as she ran to a nearby table. The kid in question was flaming it on, having pulled out some matches. The class continued on, some laughing as the teacher tried to pry the tool away from the kid.

"So?" Zexion prompted, quietly. Roxas glanced at him.

"Is it hard?" Roxas whispered. He was shivering slightly. Zexion cocked his head. "Is it hard for you and Demyx?" Roxas elaborated. Zexion blinked. He seemed to think about whether to answer or not, but he finally grinned.

"We aren't supposed to date people in the gang, so, it is a little," Zexion said softly. Roxas visually relaxed. "People aren't used to gays yet, either, so there are a lot of… problems." Zexion shrugged. "They'll get over it."

"Do you really ah, like him?" Roxas asked, genuinely curious. Zexion could see it: You two are nothing alike. This made him laugh.

"I do. It's hard to explain, but his carefree attitude balances my… not carefree attitude." Zexion smirked. "We… understand each other though. That's what counts. And the bond. I feel it. I feel as though I've known him all my life." Zexion cocked his head. "Why do you ask?" He said quietly.

"I, ah, er…" Roxas shifted in his seat. He covered his face in his hands, and his thoughts melted. He could feel his lips move, burning with the feel of Axel's. Roxas lifted his head, suddenly feeling the emotion he'd been feeling all along, putting it off as something different.

"Yes?" Zexion said, a little more loudly.

"I like him," Roxas whispered. Zexion blinked. "I like Axel," Roxas covered his forehead with his hands, his blue eyes still wide. "Maybe even more… and I have for a while. Even before I really knew him." Roxas shook his head, and Zexion grinned.

"I know." Zexion sat back against the wall. Roxas lifted his head.

"What?" He said, shocked.

"We all knew." Zexion said blatantly. "But Axel… he refused to believe it. He wanted to hear you say it. Still does, actually."

"Will you tell him?" Roxas asked, wide-eyed. Zexion stared hard at him.

"Nah," he said at last. "It's not for me to say. Not for Demyx, or any other." Zexion leaned forward. "Will you tell him?"

"I don't know how," Roxas whispered. He leaned forward to rest his chin on the black table top, closing his eyes. "I just don't know." Zexion grinned.

"You haven't even asked the most important question," the silver/blue haired boy said sadistically. Roxas raised his head to peek up at him. "Don't you want to know if he likes you back?" Zexion said, a little more softly. Roxas lifted his head up quickly.

"Oh my God," the blonde said in shock. "Do you think… Do you know?" Roxas asked weakly.

"He…" Zexion stopped. He grinned. "It's not my place to say." And he picked up a book, much to Roxas's protests, and started to read. Roxas turned look at Demyx, in the back, next to an empty seat. The mohawked boy grinned and winked. Somehow Roxas was still in shock, though, at this realization. As the bell rang and Namine drifted over to his classroom door, he finally knew what to ask her.

How was he going to tell the redhead how he felt?

And what if… what if Axel liked him back? What would he do then?

**Ending Not: **Woohoo! All caught up, ladies and gents! I get to write freely again! But… Holy SHIT, wait, what do I do now? No editing? Oh… GACK… I gotta go brainstorm… see you guys later! =3


	13. Chapter 13

Midnight Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. Sadly. It'd be a fun project to work on, though. You know, I kinda hope that Birth by Sleep doesn't end up like, leaving out the Disney characters and making it more of a Final Fantasy game. I don't really know, what with all of the rumors. I kinda gave up trying to learn what's really going to happen. /bigsigh/

**Author's note: **So! I finally know what to write! /starts dancing while listening to a really weird song/ Let's get this puppy off the floor and into the air! Did you know that an absolutely perfect song for Demyx is "MySitar"? Go look it up on youtube, you'll see what I mean.

Oh, and a few minutes ago (this was around 12:48 am, my prime writing time), I was playing Pokemon Pearl and I was like "HELL YES, I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT THAT I'VE GOTTEN DONE!" I mean, I added like 30 pokemon to my pokedex, got Mismagius from level 1 to level 33, found out that no, Mismagius and Honchkrow cannot have babies together (disappointment), and yes, Mismagius and Spiritomb can have babies together, and I finally figured out what super special item to give my Arceus. Now see, this whole expedition took about 2 hours. I should know better by now, I should. I should be so much smarter than this.

It froze.

2 hours. Gone.

/sobs/

Back to the drawing board…

**Midnight**

It took only a few seconds to push past all of the students in the class to the little girl by the classroom door.

"Namine?" Roxas said quietly, as her bright blue eyes looked up at him. She was smiling brightly, clutching her drawing pad.

"Yes, Roxas?" Namine said, bouncing a little. She gestured down the hall toward the lunchroom, and they started to walk slowly.

Roxas began biting his lip, and he fumbled with his backpack.

"You knew, didn't you?" He said first, turning to look at her. Namine paused, making a face.

"Yes," she said slowly, "although I'm not going to tell you how I knew." She winked. "It's a surprise. Let's just say I have a really good intuition. But that's not the question you want to ask me, is it?" She teased. Roxas blanched.

"Namine," he said hesitantly, "how do I tell him? How do I tell Axel how I… you know… And what am I supposed to do afterwards? I mean, what do you DO after you tell a person you like them?" A relieved look came across Roxas's face, and he almost didn't hear Namine speak.

"You should do it when you feel the time is right," Namine suggested thoughtfully. "The Six Flags trip would be one such time, but that's so far away." She made a face. "You could just tell him the next time alone, but I would suggest making it special." Roxas made a face at that.

"I'm not going to do something cheesy," he said, scrunching up his face. "Or anything too gay. I'm not THAT gay." Namine laughed at that, flipping her hair over her other shoulder.

"Well, you might not even have to do it," she said, giggling slightly. "If you wait any longer, I'm sure Axel's going to burst." She fingered her drawing pad lightly. "He's scared, Roxas," Namine said softly. "He's scared that with everything that's happening, you'll get… distracted." She gestured to one of the many group of girls that were attempting to follow Roxas without being seen.

"Why are they doing that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you just proved to the school you're NOT a wimpy shrimp," Namine groaned. "And at such an inconvenient time, too. No, see, all of those girls thought of you as short little Roxas, who couldn't be manly and strong. Then you went and beat the shit out of Larxene, and now you're the equivalent of a GOD to them." Namine made a face. "Stupid girls."

"You don't like them?" Roxas said, grinning.

"You kidding me?' She snorted. "They're ridiculous! Always squealing like pigs and making ridiculous noises! They're heads are filled with nothing but 'boys boys boys,' and they're just so frustrating!"

Roxas had never seen Namine get annoyed, but it was definitely very amusing. She huffed, puffing out like a blowfish.

"Even Kairi and Olette?" I asked, laughing.

"Sometimes," Namine admitted. "But they're our friends. We've known them too long to let them get involved with those… imbeciles," Namine made a face.

"So." Roxas sighed, feeling his stomach flip. "Axel." Namine looked at him. "What will the Organization do?" He groaned.

"Are you kidding me?' Namine snorted. "Nothing! Xemnas already thinks you're the most amusing thing he's ever seen, not to mention you have his respect. Xigbar and Xaldin are too busy celebrating that Axel finally 'had the balls' to go after you-" here, Namine snorted- "and Demyx and Zexion love you to death. Who else…?" Namine paused. "You haven't met the others, but most of the Organization is either gay or bi, so you don't need to worry about them."

"Zexion said it's not allowed for people in the gang to date," Roxas said, thinking of poor Zexion and Demyx.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that Demyx already got Xemnas's permission, so it's a surprise. Don't tell him," Namine warned, waggling a finger at Roxas.

The blonde fell silent as he held open the door to the lunch room for Namine, and the small girl smiled.

"How much do you like him, Roxas?' She asked brightly. Roxas looked at her slowly, as though seeing her for the first time.

"A lot," he said, without blinking.

"How much is a lot?" Namine replied, just as evenly. Roxas made a face, beore shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Does it matter?" he mumbled. Namine's grin widened.

"Ooooh, Roxas, you're in love with him, aren't you?" She said, biting her lip in excitement. Roxas just made a face at her, and she started skipping around in circles, much to the amused shock of everyone at the usual table.

"What's going on now?" Riku sighed. Roxas glanced over at him.

"You're back," Roxas said, stating the obvious.

"I couldn't tell," Riku smirked. "So what's with all of the bouncing? Or did I miss something?" Before Roxas could stop her, Namine hopped around ot the other side of the table to stand by Kairi and Olette.

"Roxas has a cruuush," she sang. Kairi and Olette whirled around to look at Roxas in pure ecstasy, and Roxas paled visibly.

"Shit," he muttered. To the absolute amusement of everyone at the table, first Kairi, then Olette jumped up to pounce on the blonde and demand details. Unfortunately (for them), Roxas took off at the speed of light, and Kairi and Olette were left with trying to catch him as he wound around students in the cafeteria.

"Ah, I love this school," Namine said, plopping down to sit beside Sora. Pence and Hayner sat snickering, following Roxas's mad dash around the cafeteria while shouting "GET AWAY FROM ME, I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING! I JUST GOT BETTER, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"So, how did you know, Namine?" Sora said, grinning. Namine winked at him, glancing at a bemused Riku. The silver-haired teen was looking down at Sora with a look surprisingly similar to the one Axel always looked at Roxas with.

Namine, preoccupied with this new production, was no longer paying attention to what she was saying. "My brother told me," she replied distractedly.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Sora said, cocking his head. Hayner and Pence glanced at her in curiosity.

"Oh, well, that's because you'd want to keep it a secret too if you had Demyx for a br-" Namine stopped dead in her sentence, staring at Sora with wide eyes. "Br- For a… BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND!" Suddenly her voice was high pitched, and Riku had to keep from laughing aloud; never had he, or any of the table's occupants, seen the little blonde girl so flustered. Hayner's eyebrows rose, and Pence snickered. Sora continued to look confused.

"If Demyx is your brother's best friend, does that make Zexion your brother?" The brunette asked innocently. Riku's head hit the table.

"N-no, but you're close, Sora," Namine said nervously. "I just remembered… I have a picture to draw. See you later!" And Namine was gone, sprinting out the door and past a very bemused looking Demyx (coincidence? I THINK NOT!).

"Sora," Riku mumbled into the table, causing the brunette's head to spin.

"Yeah, Riku?" he said, looking for all the world like an oompa loompa, grinning broader than a Cheshire cat.

"You, are naïve," Riku grated out. Sora cocked his head, but just then Roxas slammed into the table next to him, causing them all to jump.

"I WILL SAY NOTHING!" He roared to Kairi and Olette, who had slammed half a second onto the bench next to him. He whirled around to look at the rest of the table's occupants. "WHERE'S NAMINE?" He hissed.

"She…uh, wisely, left," Pence said, eyebrows disappearing into his hair. Hayner was too busy laughing to answer.

"You guys. SUCK." Roxas groaned, dropping his head on the table.

"So, chickenwuss, you enjoying you're short-lived fame?" Roxas and Hayner immediately developed a twitch. Seifer was standing just to the left of their table.

"No, actually," Roxas said, looking up at him disdainfully. "You can have it, attention whore," he mumbled. Hayner high fived him.

"Oh, you're so smart," Seifer sneered. "We'll just see who's laughing during the tournament, when I'm standing in the winner's circle."

"If Roxas doesn't make it to the Winner's Circle," a very bemused Xaldin started from behind Seifer.

"That would be because he's dead," Xigbar finished. He put his hands on the table beside Seifer, who was glaring at him. Both Fuu and Rai were busy backing away.

"Oh, what, are you going to scare off all of the competition so that Roxy-poo can win?" Seifer sneered. "I'll have you know, it'll be a cold day in hell that I'll let you-"

"Look," Xigbar said calmly, his voice smooth as broken glass, "I don't think you understand. Roxas will be a dead man if he doesn't win."

"Because there's no way you're getting past Larxene," Roxas added. Seifer paled.

"You mean she's still in the tournament?" he murmured. "I thought you did her in."

"You're relying on Me, to take out your opponents?" Roxas scoffed.

"I thought Seifer wasn't afraid of anything?' Hayner shot out.

"Just you wait and see!" Siefer shot back.

"Tournament decides!" Fuu shouted from behind Seifer.

"Yeah, you can't beat Seifer, y'know?" Rai added. The Twilight Gang rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, shrimpuffs," Xaldin snorted. "However, he added to Seifer, "you won't have your little henchman to help you in the tournament." With that, Seifer attempted to run away with as much dignity he could muster. Which wasn't very, if you can imagine, seeing as Fuu and Rai were too busy sprinting past him.

"Hey, Roxas," Xigbar said, nodding at the blonde in greeting. "Good to see you again."

"Aren't you two too old to be students here?" Hayner said, once again attempting to be the more badass of the people gathered. Fortunately, Xigbar and Xaldin were too amused to be offended.

"I am, actually," Xaldin said, grinning. One of his long dreadlocks swung over his shoulder as he knelt down beside Roxas. He was still so tall that his torso could be seen over the table.

"I'm a senior," Xigbar said, grinning. "Xaldin's here because Xemnas figured it would be easier to keep an eye on Larxene if there were more of the Organization here to watch her."

"What with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion preoccupied with watching Roxas specifically," Xaldin added, "no one can keep an eye on Larxene."

"Luxord's here, but he's a bit of a stoner," Xigbar snorted. "When you met him, he was relatively sober."

"He does drugs?" Pence blurted out. Xigbar and Xaldin grinned at Pence, who flushed.

"I know it's a new concept for you short people," Xaldin drawled, "but yes, he does do drugs. He's been watching Larxene like a hawk, but sometimes Larxene ends up being a tree out in the parking lot." He rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing like seeing Luxord stand beside a tree and start screaming at it to move, and why it not looking at him, and why is it not fighting back?" Xigbar sighed.

"So, I'm here to do the watching," Xaldin said, shrugging bemusedly. Roxas shrugged.

"At least you aren't on drugs," the blonde said.

"Right now," Xaldin added, grinning. Roxas made a face.

"By the way," Xigbar said, as the two began to leave, "if Axel ever finds out you did drugs he'll happily ring your neck."

"I've been sorely put off drugs and alcohol for a while now, thanks," Roxas said, snorting.

"The same applies to you, Sora," Riku said, frowning. Sora shrugged.

"No problems there," the brunette said, shrugging. "It sounds kinda funny to think a tree is Larxene, but I don't think I want to be seen yelling at one." Xigbar and Xaldin were sent away, laughing quite loudly.

Just then, the bell rang, and Riku, Sora, and Roxas said their goodbyes to the group, slowly heading down towards the computer lab.

"What do you think we'll be working on today?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sora," Roxas replied dully. "We're finished Karel a week ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Sora said, clearly disappointed.

"We are starting on OOP's," Riku said. They looked at him.

"Oops?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows. Riku snorted.

"No, Object Oriented Programs," the silver-haired teen corrected, still laughing. Two blank looks met his, and he sighed. "Programming," he replied. "Making classes, telling the computer to- oh, nevermind!" he sighed, exasperated. "You'll find out soon enough."

The rest of the period was spent attempting to figure out how to get the computer to guess what number they were thinking. For some reason, Roxas's computer kept picking 8, and Sora's kept picking 69, which was very flustering to the brunette (once Riku explained why the class kept snickering every time Sora shouted "Not 69 again! I'm not thinking of 69!").

When that was over, Roxas and Sora ran down to change for PE.

"Stupid computer," Sora complained to himself, huffing. "Figure I have to get the perverted computer."

"God only knows why mine kept choosing 8," Roxas snorted. "I swear I thought I had that program all figured out!"

"C'mon, kids!" A teacher yelled nearby. "We have a long day today. Hurry up and get dressed, munchkins!" Roxas and Sora winced, before running into the locker rooms.

While changing, Roxas couldn't help but wonder if Axel would show up for the last period of the day.

"We're playing capture the flag, today!" The teacher yelled into the locker room. The boy's locker room was immediately divided into two different kind of reactions: the "yay" group, and the "aw, shit" group.

"Capture the flag?" Sora called over from his locker. Roxas shrugged.

"It's like nerds, only there's a flag instead of foam balls," Roxas called back, as pulled off his shirt.

"Hey Roxas," someone said behind him.

Roxas tripped over the bench.

"Axel?" He spluttered, lying half on the floor, half on the bench. Said redhead was leaning against the lockers, smirking.

"The very one," he said, grinning. Axel leaned over to help the blonde up into a standing position.

"I thought you had stuff to do today?" Roxas asked, frowning, completely forgetting he was standing there shirtless in front of Axel (thank the Powers that Be he wasn't pantless!).

"I finished it," the redhead said, shrugging. "I had to help Xemnas clear the field. It was vandalized last night," he said, souring and crossing his arms.

"That sucks," Roxas said, though he was feeling anything but sorry. Axel was here! Axel was at school! Yay, Axel was standing in front of-

"By the way," Axel said, smirking, "nice chest." He turned to leave as Roxas nearly started shouting curse words, running to get his shirt on and turning a nice shade of red (much like a certain someone's hair).

"Nice," Sora smirked, leaning over to look at a beat-red Roxas. Said blonde stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

"You couldn't have warned me?" He hissed.

"I wanted to," Sora said sincerely, "but you looked like you were having too much fun!" That earned Sora a cuff to the head, before the two of them walked out of the locker room.

There were four teachers waiting for them.

"All right class," a teacher shouted. "Since the main field is currently being remodeled, we're going to play in four main areas. One is the gym, which will be the base for the seniors." There was a loud groan from all of the lower classmen; the gym had the best fortifications. The teacher continued, completely ignoring their crestfallen expressions. "The juniors will all head over to the small field, just outside of the PE locker rooms." Another groan, from the Juniors this time; that field had openings to it from all sides. They were doomed to fail. "Sophomores get the basketball and dodge ball courts." Roxas and Sora gave each other a pitying look; the courts had giant walls of which could hide the most demented of seniors, juniors, or freshman. It was a suicide mission for all but the seniors. "And freshman get the out-door cafeteria, a few yards from the Junior base." Another groan, from all but the Seniors, who were grinning wolfishly.

It was a mission bound to fail.

Damn seniors.

The Junior students all started heading dejectedly to the courts, while Roxas and Sora took hold of the flag.

"We gotta do something," Sora muttered. "We can't let them win AGAIN, like they always do! We must break the siege of Senior tyranny on this class!" Roxas sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shifted the bright red flag to his left shoulder.

"I wish it were that simple," the blonde said bitterly. "They're bigger, faster, stronger, and probably smarter."

"I don't know about that one, at least at this moment," Sora said, smirking. "Luxord's on their team, and he looked pretty faded." The two snickered at the thought of Luxord attempting to steal a tree (thinking it a flag).

"Let's rally up some team spirit!" Sora cheered, and Roxas, grinning, sprinted after him to catch up to their team members.

When they reached the courts, it was evident that this had the worst and best fortifications of the entire group. Roxas, setting the flag down in a particularly walled in area, surveyed their surroundings.

"We only have about 5 minutes before the game starts," he said hurriedly, before gesturing to a nearby kid. She was a spirited blonde, who wore a lot of yello, and beads in her hair. Her name was something like Rikku, which often made Riku (notice the double "k") grate his teeth. At least she hung out with Yuna and Pain, on the other side of the school.

"Rikku," Roxas called out, "take a couple of students and hide on these corners-" here, he gestured to overlayed corners that were half covered by another wall. "That way, if another team comes running, you'll see them before they see you. You're our defence," he reminded her, and she nodded determinedly before taking six students and spreading out around the camp. He turned to look at the 20 or so other students.

"We need at least four here, protecting the flag itself," Sora cut in, coming to stand beside his double. Roxas nodded.

"Get the kids with the best reflexes to stand over the flag," Roxas called, and a few kids stepped forward (rather proudly), coming to stand protectively over and around the flag. Roxas looked over the remaining kids.

"I guess you guys are our runners," Sora commented. Roxas nodded.

"We'll be using stealth," he called out. "We're smaller, slower, and less noticeable to the seniors."

"Most of us," Sora muttered, shooting Roxas a bemused glance. Roxas chose to ignore that.

"They're faster, bigger, and stronger. Don't get caught," Roxas advised. A few of the students gave him the thumbs up sign, or saluted him.

Suddenly, the high pitched blare of the whistle sounded, and they scrambled. As Sora turned to follow the runners, Roxas grabbed his arm, making the brunette look at him.

"Sora,'" the blonde muttered, so only he could hear. "I'm going to be the bait."

"What?" Sora asked, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes widening. "That's not very-"

"Think about it," Roxas said, keeping his voice low. "Most of the seniors will come after me without hesitation, and they're the ones we have to worry about. Let me be the bait."

"But Roxas," Sora said, fidgeting, "if you get caught we may not be able to get you back. Their jail is in their base, like ours."

"The Freshman's flag is captured!" A teacher yelled nearby. Roxas and Sora jumped, and Sora looked beyond convinced.

"Don't get caught," he warned, and Roxas nodded. The two dashed off in different directions, Roxas toward the Seniors' base, Sora toward the Juniors'.

"What am I doing," Roxas muttered to himself, slowing as he neared. The gym was situated below the upper field, where the Juniors were situated, toward the back of the medium sized field. You had to go down two sets of stairs to get to the base, making you an easy target. As if to sharpen that point, seniors patrolled at the bottom of the stairs.

Roxas turned to look behind him. A small group of strikers were waiting behind a wall, watching him, waiting for the seniors to come after him or to leave their posts.

Roxas sighed. He sighed again. Set his feet on the grass. Rolled his neck, placed his hands beneath him.

And then vaulted over the stairs, screaming at the top of his lungs.

No surprise that the first person to see/hear him was Axel. Nor even that he was the first to chase him down.

Followed by about ten, fifteen seniors, Roxas ran for dear life, sprinting through the gym pell-mell.

Needless to say, he most certainly got all of the seniors' attention.

He even attempted to make a swipe at the two flags (the Juniors' and the Seniors'), but it was too heavily guarded. However, he couldn't just run in without making a mad dash at it, or it would arouse suspicion (and send attention where it was NOT wanted).

But just as Roxas slid under two seniors, making his way to the exit of the gym, a very familiar and sadistic redhead jumped in front of him.

Roxas's heart collapsed from sheer horror.

He fell flat on his back (purely by accident) and went sliding under Axel's legs, while the redhead grabbed vainly at the air just above Roxas's head.

Before he could even think of what to do next, his legs picked themselves back up, and he was sprinting again, and judging by the shouts and loud steps behind him, a great number of seniors were following him. Roxas chanced a look behind him, and his heart collapsed for a second time.

Marluxia was a hair's breadth away from grabbing onto the back of Roxas's PE shirt, and the blonde had to lean forward, attempting to keep out of the maniacally pink-haired boy's hands.

"Jump on the bugger!" Someone yelled behind them, and Roxas could hear Marluxia sucking in the breath he'd need to take a death-defying leap that would project him at least onto Roxas's legs.

Roxas prayed to whatever deity above was listening for Marluxia to miss.

And Marluxia missed. However, Roxas wasn't sending his undying gratitude to the Almighty Powers That Be. You may ask why, dear reader. Well, that is because Roxas's heart collapsed AND his brain died. All because Axel leaped off of a nearby building to land on top of the sprinting blonde, bringing the whole plan to a brilliant stop.

"Gotcha!" Axel shouted, pumping a fist into the air while still lying on top of the little blonde. Before Roxas could retaliate with something smart or funny, Marluxia tripped over Axel's legs, followed by Luxord, who rolled head over Marluxia's heels into a tree.

"Sorry, mum," the tall senior mumbled, before falling over onto his face.

Roxas, Marluxia, and Axel sat there, staring at the stoned senior, before bursting into laughter.

Marluxia, currently situated over both Roxas's and Axel's legs, pushed himself up slowly. Axel, situated over Roxas's back with his legs sprawled on either side of Roxas's, so that he was lying right on top of Roxas (excepting that his legs are far longer than Roxas's, so they went of farther), grunted before pushing himself up. He looked rather pleased with himself, Roxas noted, as the readhead lifted him up off the floor.

"That was a bold move," Marluxia drawled, brushing himself off and grinning. "Too bad it failed."

"I rather hope it didn't," Roxas said miserably. Marluxia frowned before heading over to Luxord.

"What do you mean?" Axel said, grinning. "It failed. We caught you." Roxas just shrugged, allowing Axel to lead him off to the designated prison.

Not two minutes into this, a black haired senior named Ash (a/n: LOL) came running out, shouting. Axel and the other seniors froze to listen.

"The sophomores got both of our flags! It was a diversion!" Ash shouted shrilly. Behind him, a ragtag group of seniors (all that were left after the mad dash to stop Roxas) could be seen chasing a group of sophomores, running for their base). Axel cursed, before looking down on a smug Roxas in awe.

"That was pretty smart," the redhead commented. Ash turned around and dashed off with most of the other seniors. Marluxia came to stand next to him, with Luxord facing the opposite direction and looking loopier than a hula hoop.

"Very smart, kid," he commented coyly. "You're a good catch." Axel started coughing as the pink haired teen walked away, looking more smug that Roxas.

"You okay, Axel?" Roxas asked worriedly, sidling up to the redhead and smacking hi lower back (couldn't reach the upper portion). Axel made a face, before walking forward.

"C'mon. Even if you've won, you're still our prisoner," he said wryly. Roxas snorted, walking after him.

"Fine by me," the blonde said, smirking. Axel rolled his eyes, before sending Roxas to sit in the designated area.

A few minutes later, a whistle blew shrilly, and a teacher announced, "Sophomores are in the lead, with 3 flags! 20 minutes left!" The seniors all groaned, while Axel and Marluxia came to sit next to Roxas. Luxord was zonked out (except that he was standing, and in the middle of the room a few seniors were poking him curiously).

"Gotta give you props for that," Marluxia moaned, glancing at Luxord every now and then to make sure he wasn't going to fall. Roxas leaned back, his arms behind his head.

"Yup," the blonde said smugly. Axel made a face, before poking Roxas in the ribs. This earned a squawk from the small sophomore. "Don't do that!" He gasped, rubbing his ribs.

"Hah," Axel said, crossing his arms. Roxas made a face.

"Sore loser," the blonde said, sticking his tongue out. He jumped back when Axel attempted to grab it.

"Watch it," the redhead teased, raising an eyebrow. They were interrupted by another whistle blow.

"Game end!" The teacher shouted over the intercom. Silence fell. "Sophomores win!" A loan cheer filled the gym, although many louder cheers drifted down from outside. The seniors all made faces, groaning or moaning or cursing. Some of them shot Roxas dark looks, but they wouldn't dare do anything to the little kid. He was immortal, whether he actually knew that or not. Axel sighed, pushing himself up off the little bench.

"Well, time to go," he drawled, stretching. Sora suddenly came sprinting into the room, running to stand next to Roxas.

"Dude, we did it!" The brunette shrieked. "You were awesome! Your plan totally worked!"

"Lots of luck," Roxas said, wincing (but grinning) as he gave Sora a high five. Axel and Marluxia laughed.

"By the by, Roxas," Axel said, coming to stand on the other side of the blonde as they all traipsed back to the locker room, "have I introduced you to Marluxia?"

"No, you haven't," Marluxia interrupted, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He curly pink hair flipped over his shoulder as he turned to look at Axel in annoyance. "All this fuss over him, and you never think to introduce0"

"THIS annoying pink fairy," Axel interrupted loudly, cutting off the pink haired teen, "is Marluxia. Don't worry. If he bites, it's because we haven't neutered him yet." This earned him a solid thumo on the back of his head, while Roxas and Sora laughed.

In the locker room, Roxas changed quickly, hoping to avoid incident. Fortunately, he did.

"So, I hear Cloud and company are going to teach you how to fight today after school?" Axel called over, appearing from behind the lockers _just _as Roxas pulled on his pants. Relief swept through him as he, Axel, and Sora made their way outside of the lockers.

"Yeah. I think he's calling some people he knows," Sora added thoughtfully. "I heard him saying something about that."

"When did you hear that?" Roxas snorted. Sora paused, before shrugging bemusedly.

"I forgot," the brunette replied, grinning.

When the bell rang, Roxas and Sora met up with Riku and Namine, waving goodbye to Axel. As they drove to the usual spot, Roxas couldn't help but think that there were quite a few opportunities to tell Axel how he really felt, though he had let them slip away.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**End Note: **I was going to add in the training, but then it became 14 pages long, and I've never gone past like, 12, so I decided to keep it light. Don't want to make these too long for my beloved readers.

So, first on my agenda is that in the next few chapters you will all see some very familiar faces. I'm giddy with excitement, this is going to be SO MUCH FUN to write!

And second- to all who reviewed I LOVE YOU TO NO END. You have earned my ever growing respect. I love you. /hands out tons of invisible cookies to all who reviewed- you know who you are!/

All right, hope you enjoyed another chapter, and see you soon! X3


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, there would be Yaoi everywhere, and Rinran would be my advisor. Making it rated X, probably. X3 (I love you Rinran!)

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I was talking to my good friend Rounin, and I said, "I'm so excited to write the next few chapters! I'm just so nervous. You know that feeling you get when you're so pumped and excited that the butterflies in your stomach start eating away at your writing powers and then every time you attempt to write the story it sucks, but it's totally awesome in your head?"

That's how it is right now. /BIGSIGH/ Let me just apologize ahead of time, for any weirdities that I don't catch.

…

Yes, I did just type weirdities. And yes, I do know that isn't a real word. Why else would my computer be screaming at me with the red correction line of doom?

Oh, and courtesy of a reviewer, I shall be trying a new pairing in here. Don't freak out- I promise it won't be bad. Besides, I think it's a LOVELY twist. And we all know how much this story seems to love twists.

Enjoy! X3

**Midnight**

**Chapter 14 (Wow!)**

Riku pulled up to the tram that would take them down to the quieter parts of Twilight Town, and to where they hung out on weekends (except for recently) and summer evenings. Quickly the four of them jumped onto the tram, managing to squeeze past the doors just before they closed.

"Close one," Riku commented, moving to grab a seat towards the back. By default, Sora and Roxas followed, while Namine, loath to be left behind, followed more slowly.

"Xemnas and the Organization might drop by today," Roxas commented. Riku glanced at him, suddenly becoming casual.

"Oh really?" He said, shifting. "You don't know if they aren't coming by for sure?"

"You were there, Riku," Roxas said, shrugging. "The man said maybe." His intuition suddenly peeked in interest, curiosity nagging at his insides. "Why are you so curious?"

"No reason," Riku said, sniffing and turning to look away. But as Roxas was leaning back in his seat, he caught the furtive glance that Riku shot Sora, who was sitting and humming some silly song. The look was definitely brimming with some emotion, despite being so quick that Roxas was ALMOST unsure if he hadn't imagined it.

Riku was having trouble with something. Something familiar to Roxas's own problems.

"Riku," Roxas said, leaning forward again. Sora didn't notice; he had suddenly bounced toward the window seat, looking particularly interested in something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the silver haired teen said firmly. "At least, nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so," Roxas said, cocking his head. "I still owe you big for that laptop you got me for my birthday." Riku snorted at that.

"It's a birthday present, Roxas," Riku said firmly. "You don't owe people for Birthday Presents."

"You do when they cost almost as much as a car," Roxas retorted. Riku rolled his eyes and stood as the tram rolled to a stop. Namine, having sat a couple of seats over, looked at Roxas meaningfully. As Riku and Sora started heading toward the front of the Tram, the two blondes fell back.

"What's up with Riku?" Roxas asked quietly. Riku sometimes had the hearing of a BAT. He'd just whirl around, pointing a finger at the speaker, eyes daring them to say it louder. Even when the speaker happened to be like, over ten feet behind him.

"He's having some difficulties deciding on some things," Namine replied, just as softly. Riku and Sora stepped off of the tram, and Roxas straightened a little bit.

"Like what?" Roxas asked curiously.

"He admires an older person," Namine said, just as quietly as before if not quieter. "And he loves someone close. He can't decide which means more."

"That is difficult," Roxas muttered, missing the obvious hints at who the two mysterious guys were.

"You may have matured, Roxas, but you still miss the most obvious things," Namine said exasperatedly. Roxas looked at her curiously, but they had caught up to Riku and Sora, who were waiting patiently (well, Riku was). Sora was bouncing around the stairs.

"Did you know that there's a rumor that the stairs on the other side of town count differently going up and down?" Sora said, coming to stand next to Roxas.

"I'm sure they do," Roxas smirked, "considering Rai was the one who counted." Sora made a face.

"Oh."

"Come on, short stops, we gotta get there BEFORE everyone else," Riku called over bemusedly. Roxas, Sora, and Namine (all three of which are very short), made a face at Riku before following behind him. Namine grumbled slightly; she wasn't used to being called short.

It took a few minutes of traveling from the Tram Common down to the main area, and then going down a back alley, but when they got there, Hayner was the only one there.

"They're all waiting for us down in the sandlot," the rebel said, putting his hands on his hips. "There turned out to be too many people to do it here. We couldn't even fit in the Usual Spot!" Hayner huffed.

"All right then, let's go," Roxas said, feeling his stomach flip in excitement. Project "Live Against Larxene to Tell the Tale" was beginning!

The Sandlot was indeed full. Roxas almost tripped over his shoes, and Sora actually did. Both Namine and Riku stopped to raise their eyebrows in surprise. While Sora lay cursing on the floor, Roxas walked over to where an oblivious Cloud was standing.

"Cloud," the little blonde said, tugging on the big man's shirt, "who are all of these people?"

"Oh, hey Roxas," Cloud called, grinning and slapping Roxas on the shoulder. "They're all of our friends."

The sandlot was split into two groups: the group of normal people (sans one guy), and the group of black outfits.

The entire Organization was present, all 11 of them (Roxas often wondered why they were called Organization 13, if there was only 12 (now 11) of them). They were situated in the Eastern corner of the Sandlot, if the direction Roxas was facing (having just walked into the Sandlot) was north. They were in the shadows.

The other group was in the brighter part of the sandlot, except for the one guy who was dressed weird. He wore a tattered red cloak, loose black pants and gold armor boots. His hands were covered in clawed armor, also gold, and his black hair was unruly, sticking in every direction known to man. A red headband held it back. His red eyes stared at Roxas unblinkingly, his face half hidden by the cloak.

Among the others in the group of Cloud and Leon's friends, Tifa, the school nurse, sat laughing on a bench beside a very young looking girl Roxas had seen only once before, when he walked by Tifa's room. Her name was something like Yuffie, or Luffie. She had short black hair, and wore knee-high converse, black shorts, and a black tank top. A black and white headband flittered behind her head, tied in a simple knot.

Tifa, instead of the usual shirt and pants, wore a white tank top and a black jumper-like outfit. A pair of leather gloves, appearing worn and used, hung from her waist.

An older man standing close to them and laughing along with Tifa was leaning heavily on a- a- a spear? Was that seriously a spear? Roxas had to give it a double take, not sure if he wasn't just going blind. The man had short blonde hair, and wrinkled skin, crinkling at the eyes in a sure sign that he smiled often. He had dimples, and was chewing on a toothpick.

Leon was currently speaking to a tall, heavily built man with very dark skin and close-cropped hair. He had a scar running down his cheek, and he wore military clothes. He had a very big smile, and he stood proudly. But when he shifted to look over at Cloud, Roxas saw that one of his arms was actually a gun, having been amputated and replaced.

He tried VERY hard not to stare, but he was only a little kid.

Ok, so that doesn't really work for Roxas, but he sure as hell felt like a little kid.

Standing beside the big man was a little girl and a VERY large cat. In fact, it sort of looked like a tiger. It had red fur, and tattoos embroidered its skin every few inches.

And on the cat was what appeared to be a smaller cat, with white and black fur and a crown on its head. When it spoke, it had a Scottish accent, and that was when Roxas saw the man controlling the little doll.

He was standing close to the man in the red cloak, although his navy blue militia clothes helped him blend in a bit. He had charcoal black hair and wise eyes, and he laughed whenever the big cat attempted to reach up and grab the little toy.

And, as Roxas turned around, he spotted Aerith standing off to the side, looking very happy about all of the people collected in the sandlot.

"You have a lot of weird friends," Sora muttered, coming to stand next to Roxas.

"Hey, Cloud!" Leon shouted, jogging over. "You should've said Roxas was here!" Immediately all of the chatter in the sandlot ceased, and Roxas felt all of their eyes turn to look at him.

He swallowed. Hard.

"Roxas," came Xemnas's deep voice. And sure enough, the tanned, white-haired man pushed past his people to better see the little blonde. "Looks like this is going to be lively."

"This is going to be great fun!" Axel said, standing beside Demyx and Zexion.

"How did you get here so fast?' Sora asked, frowning.

"Secret entrances," Axel said, winking.

"He used the underground tunnels," Riku said, rolling his eyes. Axel made a face.

"Now it's not epic anymore!" The redhead groaned. Roxas grinned.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, Roxas," Cloud said, stepping forward. Roxas followed him slowly, and looked to the first person: Tifa.

"That is Tifa," Cloud started. "She and I have known each other since childhood, and she helped me out in a rough spot a few years back."

"That old fart is Cid," Leon cut in, pointing toward the blonde guy leaning on a spear. Cid let out a string of curses at Leon, centering mainly on him being a know-it-all punk that didn't know how to give respect to his elders.

"He's the Captain of the air force," Cloud said, winking. "I feel sorry for them."

"Them? What about me?' Came a loud laugh. Cloud turned to see the man in blue coming to stand beside the big guy with the gun-arm.

"That would be Reeve," Cloud said, gesturing to him. "He's the head of the WRO, more commonly known as World Regenesis Organization. They were created a few years before any of you were born, a few years after the crisis of Midgar. Not to mention his fetish for dolls."

"It's a healthy obsession," Reeve laughed, " And I'm getting on in years, too, and so should that old ninny, if only he weren't so damn durable." Cid turned his cursing on Reeve at that point.

"Don't forget me!" Came the youngest of them. The young girl was bouncing on her feet and waving ecstatically at them, making faces. Tifa was attempting to hide her grin.

"Ah, yes, Yuffie," Leon said dryly. Yuffie made a face at him. "How could we forget Yuffie?"

"No matter how much we may want to," Cloud muttered. Yuffie huffed, and the whole group laughed.

"So that's Yuffie," Cloud continued, still smiling. "And this megalith here-" he pointed at the large, gun-arm man- "is Barrett."

"Yo," Barrett said, nodding his head in greeting. He pounded his gun-arm to his chest. "I've known spiky over there for around 20 years, now, and not once has he ever allowed me to do my own introduction." Tifa snorted, but Barrett continued anyway. "If you're wondering, I lost my arm attempting to save my best friend from falling to his death when an enemy militia shot both of our arms off. He's ah, he's no longer with us, but I keep his memory alive," he finished lamely. He seemed embarrassed.

"It's pretty awesome that you have a gun for an arm," Roxas said, his eyebrows lost in his hair. Cloud ruffled said hair.

"This here is my Marlene," Barrett said proudly, moving to show the little girl. Only now that Roxas had a better look at her, she was actually just sitting on her knees. She was actually older than he was, judging by the looks of it.

"Too bad Denzel couldn't come," she commented softly. "He would've like it here."

"Denzel's busy, honey," Tifa said from the bench. Her face looked drawn, and Marlene sighed, turning to the giant cat.

"That cat," Cloud said hurriedly, "is no ordinary cat, and I would like you ALL to keep this a secret."

"I am Red XIII," the cat said, after Xemnas swore they would never tell a soul, looking up at Roxas. "Or at least, that's what the humans call me. My real name is Nanaki. I hail from a tribe deep in a desert land, where none dare dwell."

Roxas just stared, along with most of the Organization.

"And I thought I had seen it all," Luxord muttered. "Please, tell me I am just tripping out."

"No, Luxord," Marluxia muttered, "You are not. You are most certainly not. That cat seriously just spoke."

"I was experimented on twenty years ago," Red XIII said, sniffing. "Thank goodness that loony's finally gone and dead."

"Experiment?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Cloud snorted. "You should've seen me, Tifa, and my mom. We were spazzing when we saw that cat talk."

"I remember that," Aerith called over. She laughed, a soft tinkling sound. "That was funny!"

"He almost ate you," Leon snorted.

"I was faking," the cat protested.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?' Yuffie whined. "The sooner we move on, the sooner you'll all get used to the talking cat."

"She got used to it fastest," Cloud muttered. "Leon fainted when he saw him talk."

"Did not!" Leon retorted, making a face. Roxas had to smile. He'd never seen the two brothers act so carefree.

"I," came a very, VERY deep voice," am Vincent Valentine." Roxas looked over to see the red-cloaked man walk into the sunlight. "I am also an old friend of Cloud's."

"And more often than not, a part of the WRO," Reeve added playfully. Vincent gave him a pained look.

"And I thought the Organization was spooky," Sora whispered. Vincent looked right at him, and the brunette swallowed.

"Nice to meet you all," Roxas said, awed.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything quite so interesting as a talking cat," Xemnas said, stepping forward, looking slightly impressed, "but I do have the Organization." He turned to gesture. "For everyone's benefit," he added, "Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Luxord, you have met." Each of the aforementioned members waved in greeting to everyone, especially Roxas. "You haven't met Saix-" a bright blue-haired teen with an X scar stretching underneath his eyes and across his face stepped forward and nodded at Roxas, his face never moving- "Laexus-" a large, burly man with short, curly hair stepped forward and grinned brightly at Roxas (reminding him of Rai, from Seifer's gang)- "and Vexen." A man with a drawn face with pallid, sallow looking skin stepped forward. He had long light brown hair, and deep set eyes. "I am Xemnas, the master of the Organization XIII, so named for once having 13 members. Each of my members here has something of value to teach you," Xemnas added, nodding his head. 'Including myself. But we shall allow your brothers first, shall I say, dibs." He grinned, although it looked like he had eaten something particularly pleasing.

So the two groups dispersed around the sandy center, each person either sitting on the ground, on a bench, or leaning against a wall. Pence, Olette, Hayner, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Sora all went to sit by Aerith, who looked very excited.

"They haven't gotten together like this since way back in the day," she murmured. She giggled slightly when Red XIII came to sit beside her, rubbing behind his ears. Reeve sent the little cat doll scuttling after him, and Marlene watched in amusement.

Roxas went to stand close to the center, and Cloud and Leon came out first.

"I'm going to teach you how to move fast and hit hard," Cloud instructed.

"And I'm going to teach you how to dodge hits," Leon added.

And so instruction began. They started off by practicing on each other; Cloud, with mind-numbing speed, darted in to punch Leon in the gut, and Leon first twisted around on his foot, quickly dodging Cloud's blow, then grabbed his fist and flipped the blonde onto his back. Cloud groaned.

"We're just showing him how to protect himself," Cloud grunted.

"Besides, I don't think I can do that," Roxas objected.

"Don't let your size distract you," Leon scolded. "Look at Yuffie. Her size doesn't stop her, and she hits harder and faster than both me and Cloud."

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted from beside Vincent. Leon ignored her.

"All right, you're turn," Cloud called over. Roxas walked over warily, and Cloud, taking advantage of Roxas's hesitation, kicked out with his leg, sending Roxas crashing to the floor.

"Oof!" Came the little blonde's gasp, and the sandlot was filled with laughter.

"Never give your opponent an opening," Cloud cautioned. Roxas, groaning, stood gingerly, but as Cloud went to bring him down again Roxas jumped over his leg and struck with his own, hitting Cloud squarely in the jaw.

This time, the howls of laughter weren't directed at Roxas.

"Ow," Cloud muttered, rubbing his jaw. Roxas stood, too wary to let his guard down.

"All right," Leon interjected, coming to stand in front of Cloud. "When you want to block something, you want to pay attention to which muscles are bunching in your opponent's body. I heard you used Larxene's own muscles as to when she was going to hit, but that you didn't know which side it was coming from," he added.

"Pretty much," Roxas said, nodding.

"All right. I'm going to move, and you're going to watch my body. Notice which muscles are moving-" Leon twisted so that his left arm was slowly coming toward Roxas's head, and Roxas saw his abdomen tighten. However, he also noted that the abdomen tightened closer to the arm not being used- it was tense with pulling the other arm back. The muscles up toward Leon's left arm had bunched noticeably, and Leon's left foot had slipped forward. Leon demonstrated this same technique a few more times with different movements before striking at Roxas. Roxas's job was not to hit, but to dodge. And 6 times out of 10, he did.

He was going to be sore tomorrow, he just knew it.

"Good, you're getting it," Leon commented, nodding. Tifa stood up.

"My turn," she said, walking over. Cloud went to sit down, muttering about being better with swords, but Leon stayed behind. "I'm going to teach you how to use your opponent's strength against them," she said, pulling on her gloves. "When Leon goes to attack, I want you to pay attention to his muscles for two reasons."

"Okay," Roxas said, nodding slowly.

"One," Tifa said, taking Leon's arm and bringing it forward slowly, "is so that you know when to dodge this." Roxas slowly spun away from the slow-mo punch. "Good. Now, grab onto his wrist, putting your thumb right here-" she gestured to a pressure point- "and press." Roxas did as he was told, and Leon collapsed, his arm twisted in Roxas's grip and an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, you wouldn't teach me that!" Cloud objected from his seat. Tifa laughed in response.

"Okay," she continued, ignoring Cloud, "Leon, move a little faster."

They continued to speed up until Roxas could do it without having to look for the spot, then Tifa showed him some other pressure points. Leon then went at Roxas with all he had (without actually trying to hurt him), and Roxas managed to stop him 9 times out of 10, sending Leon crashing to the ground.

The tall brunette grimaced as Roxas managed to do it yet again.

"Can we use someone else as a dummy?' he groaned, causing the audience to laugh loudly.

"Yeah, sure," Tifa said, laughing brightly. Leon got up and went to sit dejectedly by Cloud, followed shortly by Tifa. Surprisingly, Red XIII got up and padded over to Roxas, followed by Reeve.

"I will teach you how to jump with light feet," Red XIII said softly, and Reeve grinned at him.

"I'll be your opponent, and help you try and get into your enemy's mind." He got into a fighting position, but Roxas raised a hand.

"The Struggle battle uses clubs," he said pointedly, looking slightly confused.

"We'll get to that," Cloud called over. "That's actually the specialty of Cid, Leon, Barrett, and myself. We're just teaching you this in case Larxene pulls something dirty."

"Which she will," Demyx called over.

"All right, that makes sense," Roxas said, shrugging. He bent forward.

"Now," Red XIII said, standing beside him, "I want you to imagine yourself as light as a feather. Stand on your toes, and hunch down lower." Roxas fell. "Not like that," the cat snorted, trying not to laugh and helping the little blonde up. "Just lean forward on your feet, don't unbalance yourself. Now, I want you to bring in your arms; don't let them stray out! They'll just pull you down. Now, hold that position." Red XIII turned to look at Reeve. "Reeve, when I give you the signal, I want you to charge at Roxas."

"Got it," the older man said, nodding. Roxas, surprisingly comfortable in that position, watched intently as Red turned back to him.

"Reeve is going to rush you," he said, taking a few steps back. "I want you to push your hands out at the last second, catch him LIGHTLY by the shoulders, and push off of your feet. The purpose of this is to make you comfortable with this jump; you'll need to be in order to do it without thought." Before Roxas could reply, Red XIII waved a paw at Reeve, and the man rushed him. Barely given a second to think, Roxas attempted to jump but collided with Reeve, sending them both to the floor in a heap. The audience laughed yet again and the antics of their beloved Roxas.

"It's too fast," Roxas groaned from underneath Reeve.

"My back," the older man groaned.

"When you see him moving so fast," Red XIII lectured, "try and slow things down. Make your brain take in everything. See, look, feel with your eyes. And do it quickly. Slow your breathing, and your heart rate. Don't panic!" They assumed the positions again, and when Reeve was sent rushing into Roxas, Roxas did all of that- and pushed lightly off of Reeve's shoulders, doing a summersault in the air and landing behind the man, facing him.

"Now your opponent is open to attack," Reeve said without turning, taking over as Red XIII purred in congratulations. "You want to move fast with anything you have, be it a struggle weapon or otherwise." He turned to face Roxas now.

"How do I get inside my opponent's mind?" Roxas questioned, making a face.

"You can either insult them or engage in conversation meant to enrage them, which I believe is a low tactic," the man said coolly, "or you can have an extremely effective poker face."

"What?" Roxas said, frowning.

"Vincent," Reeve called. The cloaked man stepped forward, barely making a sound despite his armored feet. He came to stand in front of Roxas, and Reeve turned to instruct the small boy. "I want you to stare at Vincent and keep a straight face," Reeve said firmly. "Try and copy him. Notice that after a moment, you will get unnerved and have to look away." He fell silent as Vincent and Roxas began staring at each other.

About 15 seconds later, Roxas flinched, gasped, and looked away, sweating.

"Gah," he breathed.

"You did longer than I did my first time, if that helps," Reeve said, grinning. Vincent let out a low chuckle. "Now, did you notice anything about Vincent?"

"He knows how to freak a person out by just staring at them?" Roxas offered, feeling unnerved. He avoided Vincent's eye.

"Exactly," Reeve said. "I want you to do exactly what Red XIII told you to do. Slow things down. Cool your heartbeat, and your feelings. Bury it all, pay no attention to it. I want you to feel nothing."

"If it helps," Vincent said suddenly, causing Roxas to look at him, "take something you really care about and keep it in your mind. Focus on it. Don't let it go. Use it as your strength." Reeve and the others fell silent as Roxas and Vincent started up again.

Roxas slowed his breath, his heart, and quieted his unease. Slowly, yet noticeably, the fear and excitement left his eyes. And as he brought the image of someone very important to him- someone who was standing not a few feet from him, on his left- his eyes lit up with a strong fire.

This time, 10 minutes went by until Roxas sighed, looking away.

"I don't think I can win," he said, looking at Reeve. He gaped. Reeve couldn't look at him, and he wasn't faking it. His face appeared to be flustered.

"I think you could, one day," Vincent said, smirking. He walked forward to put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "If you lost whatever you pictured." Roxas paled visibly, and only Namine caught the glance he sent toward a certain redhead. She hummed contentedly.

"You did very well," Reeve said, finally looking at Roxas, a sheepish look on his face. "I've never seen such passionate determination in anyone. I would've said to have no emotion, but that one's the best thing you could use in this exercise." He paused, coughing. "Another thing you could do is to laugh continuously at your opponent," Reeve continued. "We won't have to try it, but it would certainly get their focus all out of whack." He returned to his seat, along with Vincent. Yuffie bounced up.

"I and going to teach you some of the most revered Wutai secrets," she exclaimed, pumping her fists repeatedly into the air. A hushed laughter spread through both groups, and Yuffie made a face. "One thing I will teach you is how to disappear."

"Without burning anything?" Barrett called out. Yuffie made another face.

"I have been practicing, thank you very much!" She huffed. "Now, where was I?" She said, placing a hand on her hip. "Ah, yes, my trick-"

And she vanished. Completely. No smoke, no items, no magic, nothing. Just a slight blur where she used to be.

Barrett jumped up.

"Holy shit, how the hell did you do that?" He shouted, looking around in shock.

"It's all about speed," came the happy call. They looked up, and there was Yuffie, situated on a building. She jumped off of the building with greater speed than even Red XIII. "Speed is my thing," she added, winking. "It's like what Red XIII taught you about thinking of yourself as light as a feather. You won't be able to be as fast as me, but I can teach you to be pretty fast."

The next 30 minutes was spent showing Roxas how to bend, going over Red XIII's jump with the help of Red himself, although without the use of his hands. After about thirty minutes, Roxas was able to jump into the air with relatively blinding speed. He was able to move faster than Cloud and Leon, at the very least, and it helped him be able to catch opponent's movements faster.

After that, Cloud, Leon, Cid, and Barrett joined him on the sandlot, each carrying a Struggle club. Cloud tossed an extra to Roxas.

"My best move is something I call Omnislash," Cloud said, putting the club on his shoulder. "I'm not going to teach it to you," he added, "or show you, because it's lethal, but I will help you find your own."

"And mine is something I call LionHeart," Leon added. "The same thing goes for me."

"And I'm just going to show you how to kick ass," Cid said, giving them a lopsided grin.

"Imma show you how to get in multiple hits without leaving yourself open," Barrett said, placing his hands on his hips.

Roxas sighed. This was going to be much longer- and painful- then he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, as the sun began to go well past the horizon, Roxas had been nearly bruised to death before he managed to beat Cloud, Leon, Barrett, and Cid with a move none of them could do. Sure, it wasn't as flashy as Cloud's or Leon's, but it did the stuff. And none of them could do it.

He couldn't wait until the struggle down.

Xemnas approached the exhausted teen, bending down to look at him kindly.

"Now, I know you're tired, Roxas," he said, smiling (creepy alert!), "but this is the prime moment for us to take over training."

"It's getting dark, he won't be able to see! And he's exhausted," Tifa shouted, frowning. Xemnas nodded, looking at her.

"All the more reason to continue," Xemnas replied. "We won't push you, Roxas, but we need to at least do a run down of everything you've learned before you finish up. Having known Larxene for years, I know for a fact she will attempt to blind you if she realizes you might win, and she's tough. Her will is far stronger than her physical strength; she outlasts most of her opponents. You need to learn to fight, even when you are exhausted to the point of breaking." Roxas nodded vaguely, pushing himself up to a standing position.

"I'll do it," Zexion said, before Axel could say it. Xemnas nodded.

"All right," he said. "Remember- no offense," he warned. "Just defense."

For then next thirty minutes, Xemnas forced Roxas to go through everything he was taught over the course of the three and a half hours. Zexion, faster than he looked, managed to block most of Roxas's hits.

Finally, when Roxas collapsed, before Tifa could say anything both Xemnas and Axel proclaimed it enough. Axel walked over to stand next to the blonde as offers for rides were talked over amongst the people, and places to sleep.

Vincent decided to stay right where he was.

And no one even tried to argue, save Aerith, who tried to convince him to come and sleep in a nice, warm bed.

"Hey," Axel said, grinning. "You did good today."

"You think so?" Roxas croaked, feeling his joints and muscles screech in protest as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. He groaned in pain, before seeing Riku talking with Xemnas. "I wonder what he's asking him," the blonde grunted, curiosity not quite killed by the pain.

"Who knows," Axel sighed. "Here, I know what'll help." He scooted over to sit behind Roxas, carefully placing one hand just beneath Roxas's neck and using the other to softly rub at his back. He moved it up and down Roxas's back expertly, using his long fingers to probe Roxas's most sore spots in a VERY soothing manner.

Soon, Roxas could barely feel his aches and pains, and when he said as much to Axel, the redhead laughed.

"I learned this because Demyx was always getting into fights," he explained. "It won't keep you from hurting tomorrow, but if you stretch before you go to bed, you shouldn't feel TOO bad in the morning. There'll be more training on the field tomorrow, although I expect you'll be handing that blue haired shit bag his ass," he said, smirking.

"Blue haired… shit bag?" Roxas questioned, slowly raising his eyebrows. The sandlot was mostly empty now, save for Aerith, Sora, Cloud, and Leon.

"Yeah, Setzer," Axel said, grinning. Roxas burst into laughter.

"That's horrible," the blonde snorted.

"What?" Axel said indignantly. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it!" Roxas snorted again, then attempted to push himself up.

"Hey, Axel," Leon called over. The two immediately lifted their heads, surprise coloring their features. "Think you can take Roxas home? My mom wants to stop by somewhere."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Axel called over, before turning to lift the blonde off of the floor.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas yelped.

"Taking you home, shorty," Axel grunted. "I don't remember you weighing this much, even when you became dead weight!"

"Maybe I have more muscles," Roxas said tiredly. They both fell into companionable silence, waving goodbye as Axel headed up to the Tram Common.

The ride to the housing areas was silent, with Roxas nearly dozing off on Axel's shoulders. And when they got to Roxas's house, Axel had to fish through Roxas's pants pocket to fish out his key.

Opening the door was tricky. Roxas, nearly torpid in Axel's arms, was certainly no help, and so he stood there for a few minutes, feeling stupid, until he said, asked for forgiveness, and kicked the door open as gently as he could.

It smacked against the wall, but Axel hurried over to put Roxas gently on the couch before running back and closing the door, even locking it. You never know which shadow out there could be Larxene's.

It took him five minutes to get Roxas's near-dead body up the stairs and into his room, and then he had a war with himself over whether he should undress Roxas into suitable sleeping clothes or leave him.

He didn't have to pick. Roxas woke up for all of five minutes to get out of his school clothes (in front of a VERY bemused Axel) and then plop onto his bed with nothing but a shirt and boxers.

"Funny little Roxas," Axel sighed, walking over to fix Roxas's body so he was comfortable lying down. Roxas sighed in appreciation, and just as Axel turned to leave, he heard the most beautiful thing (because he's gay like that) in the world.

"I love you, Axel," Roxas muttered, half torpid, a half of a half dead, and a half of a half awake.

Axel stood there, staring at the door, before turning around to look at the now-asleep Roxas.

"I love you too, shorty," Axel said.

And he knew he meant it. Every word of it. He would even betray the Organization for this kid.

And that didn't scare him one bit.

He walked down the stairs, whistling, to wait for Roxas's family to return home. Life was good.

**End Note: **MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! THE MOST EPIC ENDING IN THE WORLD, AND I DID IT! XDDDD I bet you were all dying to strangle me. I mean, a whole chapter of no AkuRoku? I would never do such a horrible thing!

Okay, so this chapter took me I think 2 hours to- nope, now it's three hours- to write. I did NOT edit it, so if there's something that makes NO sense whatsoever, leave it in a comment and I shall edit with the burning fury of an enraged writer. And give thanks to you in a revised End Note.

I hope you all like the Red XIII bit. I mean, I've been trying sooper hard to keep it real, but I didn't know what else to do with Red, and then I was on a tired high because it's midnight, and then I made him a talking cat. Oh, congratulations to Kiki Lelsissia, for getting the obscure reference in the last chapter.

When Roxas's computer kept choosing the number 8? If any of you recall, a certain redhead's number in the Organization 13 is 8… Muahahaha. She got 7 cookies, next to her already obtained 1 cookie for reviewing that first time. Get it? Ah, I love making bad jokes.

Anyways, REVIEW! And you will get more invisible cookies (if you haven't noticed, that's like, my lemons, or chocolate chip cookie thingy). And now, because it is 1:01 am, and I cannot for the life of me seem to finish chapters during normal hours, I think I shall retire to my coffinIMEAN BED. Lollc, just kidding, I'm not a vampire.

I'm a werewolf. X3

Ok, I'll see you guys soon! Hopefully I'll get to see Transformers 2 again tomorrow (MOST AWESOME MOVIE EVAR). Enjoy!

AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU HATE, WHAT YOU LOVE, AND WHAT ERRORS I MISSED! (Thanks go to Rounin, for catching like, 5 errors that I haven't gone and edited yet. Lollc.)

Yay Spell Check.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long, guys. And before you get your knives and pitchforks, I have some very funny stories that will surely amuse you.

On Sunday, I was helping my old Marching Band with a free carwash, as an alumni. They get money because every car they wash, someone gives them cash; it's the pledge system. I remember someone once pledged 10 dollars for every car (we washed 200 cars… O.O They were our favorite person). That was pretty cool.

Anyways, upon arriving, I was thoroughly soaked through as a greeting. Yada yada yada, but this isn't all that funny to you, I'm guessing. So, I'll get to the humorous part.

After my old friends and me had hung out for a bit, reminiscing and all that jazz, we see my old band teacher, Mr. Stanley. So he's like, "Hey, ya'll!" And we're like "Hey Stanley!" and then we leave. But as we're leaving, his car won't start.

Turns out, his stick shift car needed to be push started. So, me and my friends, as way of paying him back for all of those years (3, to be exact) push his car through the parking lot of K-Mart until he eventually pops the clutch and it takes off. Even better- when it eventually worked (third try, no joke), we all started jumping around, screaming in the parking lot. Right in front of K-Mart. It was great. X3

Anyways, I also had writer's block. If I haven't replied to any of your PM's, it's because I usually don't until after I put up another chapter. I don't like answering mail from readers when I know I'm not writing them a chapter… anyways, this should cover up a whole crap-load of loopholes. Enjoy!

Oh, and I actually planned the whole Riku – Sora – Xemnas thing. Just read, you'll see… it's REALLY funny. X3

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, guys," Roxas called over, rushing to grab a seat at their normal table before any ridiculous redheads could pop up and attack him.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora called, sitting beside Riku for once. Riku had a very thoughtful look on his face, and he was looking out the cafeteria window instead of eating his lunch. It sat cold in front of him.

"What did you think of practice today?" Roxas piped up.

"It looked brutal," Pence groaned. "I'm so glad I'm not doing it."

"It was brutal!" Hayner moaned, coming to plop beside Roxas. The smaller blonde made room for him. "Roxas, you made it all look so easy! Last night must have made everything look like a walk in the park!"

"I'm more worried about the second half of training," Roxas sighed. "You know, the one after lunch."

"Why's that?" Olette said, jumping in and out of a conversation with Kairi. The two girls looked at him in interest, as Namine came to join them. She had a VERY bemused look on her face, almost like a cat who had just caught the fish. For some reason unbeknownst to Roxas, she situated herself as far away from the Hayner and Pence as possible.

"Because," Roxas sighed, "the Organization is taking over my training. Xemnas is the one in charge of the Struggle Battles. He has the say. So, he brought the whole group in, and we're having Roxas - Organization time."

"I'm going to try and get them to teach me some stuff too," Hayner piped up. "There's no way I'm losing to that blonde haired weirdo!"

This morning, after Roxas had woken up, Cloud and Leon had the audacity to tell him that Axel had indeed carried him home, half asleep. He even "tucked him in", using Leon's very words of teasing. But since Axel had conveniently "forgotten" to tell everyone but one person (a very amused, bright blonde-haired person) of Roxas's dear parting words, he was very much unaware of that. Which was why he was so confused about Axel's silence today.

During the whole first half of practice, Axel had watched the smaller blonde intently, not laughing much or saying much at all. It was as though he were trying to gauge something from Roxas's reaction to this. It made Roxas shiver with worry; what if the redhead had guessed, and didn't feel the same?

Of course, poor Roxas didn't know that he himself had let the rabbit out of the bag, except that he had had an unusually vivid dream last night after Axel left. One he couldn't remember very well.

Anywho, the second half of the practice was sure to be amusing, if not just because the whole school would be watching. With wide, open eyes, as Roxas received training from the best. Well, the best after the best. There were two best's, apparently.

Speaking of which…

"I still can't wrap my brain around a talking cat," Roxas piped up. This was met with nods; even Riku stopped daydreaming to turn and nod in agreement.

"That was so… I don't know," Kairi started. "It was almost like… fantasy. Make believe. A story book, or a video game. Something that just isn't real, you know?" They all nodded vigorously.

"I looked it up," Pence brought up when the others had fallen silent. Roxas and Sora whirled around to look at him curiously.

"What did you find out?' Sora demanded, brown eyes wide.

"Weeeeell," Pence started, grinning brightly as Olette's eyes turned to meet his. "I read online that there was this huge thing about twenty years ago. Something big went down, and your brothers-" here he gestured to Sora and Roxas- "were in the middle of it. Most of it was confidential, so I don't know EXACTLY what happened- it's one of those big cover-ups- but that Red XIII guy was a victim of the incident. Apparently, Cloud found him in a laboratory. Some whacko had messed up his genetics- mutated him- so he was half human, half cat."

"Isn't that illegal?" Olette whispered. Everyone but Riku was leaning in toward Pence as the short boy told his story. Pence was obviously enjoying this.

"Very illegal," Riku intervened. "It was probably underground." Silence. "Meaning no one knew," he elaborated when the table looked at him in bewilderment.

"That it was," Pence agreed, nodding. "See, it's genetic mutation. Experimenting on genes is illegal, because of how dangerous it can be."

"Just watch Resident Evil, if you don't believe it," Sora snorted. Roxas grinned.

"So Red XIII is a product of genetic mutation?" Olette said thoughtfully. "What are the full affects of that?"

"Most of the data was confidential," Pence said, shrugging. "It sounded as though it was something like, his body was progressing faster than a normal cat's, and his mind was progressing faster than a human's. In short, because this was 20 years ago, he has the immune system and mind of a God. His body's developed far beyond what was originally thought. He's practically immortal," Pence said in a hushed voice. "Red XIII's body is constantly regenerating tissues and cells, so his wounds clear up in an instant. He's the ultimate experiment!" Pence threw his hands up in ultimate triumph, and the table exchanged glances.

"And I'm guessing not a soul is allowed to examine him," Riku cut in after Pence's grand peak passed for a moment.

"Ask Cloud and Leon," Pence said, shrugging. "When they (meaning the government) tried to take Red in, the two of them fought back. Literally. Why do you think they were gone for so long?" He said, nodding at Sora. "Red is now considered a human being. He has all of our rights. Experiments cannot be done on him."

"But we could learn so much from him!" They turned to see Zexion and Demyx leaning on the table beside Roxas. No one had noticed that he'd arrived, probably somewhere near the middle of Pence's story. It was the silver haired teen that had spoken up.

"Actually," Pence said, grinning sadistically, "get this. Red XIII is a scientist. He's attempting to figure out why he is what he is without all of the harmful tests. He doesn't want a cell in his body to change, so that nothing's harmed and everything's preserved. He's actually come up with a lot of today's medications." He leaned back, signifying the end of his story. Pence loved telling stories.

"How cool," Olette muttered. Kairi agreed with her. Even Namine looked impressed.

"That is pretty neat," Roxas muttered. Silence ascended on the table as everyone thought deeply on the subject matter. At least until Demyx got bored with thinking (as was his usual want).

"So, Riku," the older boy said, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the dark orange table top. "I saw you and Xemnas talking yesterday. What was that all about?"

"Nothing important," the silver haired teen said, frowning. Obviously he hadn't thought anyone had seen. "I'm just having a little trouble with something."

"And you went to Xemnas about it?" Sora said, suddenly interested. He was frowning slightly. "Why didn't you just come to me?" Roxas and Namine exchanged looks; funny how Sora had said "me" instead of "us".

"Because," Riku said, the side of his mouth twitching slightly, "I don't think you'd be able to help me much." Sora's reaction to that was a little surprising to everyone at the table.

"And why not?" The brunette huffed, frowning deeper. He crossed his arms. Even Riku appeared completely taken off guard; a look of great bewilderment appeared on his face.

"Well," he stammered, looking absolutely confused, "I, er, I'm having a little bit of life trouble. I come to you when I'm having… bad day trouble. Or anything like that."

"So I'm just for kicks?" Sora demanded. Riku looked in bewilderment at Roxas, who was sitting snickering along with Namine. Demyx looked positively riveted, while Zexion stood reading. Pence, Hayner, Olette, and Kairi all looked as confused as Riku.

"If I may make a bold suggestion," Namine spoke up. They all turned to look at her. "This is not an unfamiliar situation to you, Riku. You know this from someone rather close to you."

"Oh, really," Riku said exasperatedly. "Please, do elaborate!"

"I think she means me, Riku," Roxas said, grinning. Riku stared at Roxas, than at Namine. And slowly it dawned on him, Olette, and Kairi.

"I think you may have just gotten the answer to your problem, Riku," Namine giggled. And the silver haired teen's face lit up. Now it was Sora's turn to look baffled (although still annoyed).

"Sora," Riku muttered softly, "you just helped me figure something really big out." And then he ruffled the smaller kid's hair before jumping up. "I gotta go guys- I'll catch up with you later for the second half!" And he was gone, zooming past a particularly fanish group of girls (causing most of them to swoon).

"What did I do?" Sora asked, bewildered. Before anyone could answer, he suddenly switched gears. "I mean, of course I helped him!" He pumped the air with his fist. "I'm the only person who can help Riku! No one can help Riku but me. I used to help him all the time when we were kids, you remember that, right Roxas? Roxas? What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, Sora," Roxas snickered. Hayner and Pence turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"You'll get it in about five minutes, kids," Demyx snickered from beside Roxas. "Our little blonde here is growing up. He's starting to _notice_ things!"

"And he's starting to realize things," Namine sighed, picking up her drawing pad. She stood from her seat promptly, and, looking at them, announced, "The bell is going to ring."

And so it did. Right after she said it. Causing all of them (including Demyx but excluding Zexion, who merely snickered at the afore-mentioned mohawk) to start shoveling their untouched food into their mouths.

As they started to run toward the large field, leaving Demyx and Zexion behind to wait for Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, Xigbar and Xaldin, Seifer stepped in front of them. Hayner groaned the loudest (considering how much he hated him).

"Hey, blondie," Seifer sneered.

"Last I checked," Roxas said, raising an eyebrow, "you were blonde too."

"Can't you get over the fact that you can't get at Roxas anymore?" Sora whined, clearly bored with the bully.

"I just want to make sure you know," Seifer sneered back. "If I ever catch you without your little bodyguards-"

"I'll make sure not to beat you too hard," Roxas said in mock kindness. "And Seifer- you're little. I'm little. The organization? They're not little."

"Don't get too caught up in being a part of their gang," Seifer warned. Fuu and Rai nodded along with him (whether they agreed or not didn't matter, they'd nod anyway). "You don't want to get sucked into something you can't leave."

"Kind of like the Mafia, isn't it?" Roxas mused. "Don't worry about me, Sleeze-ball. You've got your own problems. Like how you're going to attempt to beat me, only to fail."

"Piece of cake," Seifer sneered. He shouldered past Roxas, making sure to hit him with his shoulder, and headed in the direction they just came from. Aside from the fact that the large field was in the other direction, it would have been dramatic. Alas, it was just comical.

Resisting the urge to call his bluff, Roxas whirled around and led the others to the field. He and Hayner shot forward to get out onto the actual field (Roxas was surprised when a couple of girls waved shyly at him and nearly tripped, causing a few more to swoon, much to his distaste). He scanned the assembled moderators already on the field, chosen teachers to help train the students.

The first thing he noticed was that all of the Organization was there and all of them were wearing their black robes (apart from Larxene, who had not been there today, heaven only knew why). They stood off to the side, oddly silent. Axel was watching Roxas (something Roxas was trying very hard to ignore).

Setzer, another moderator, stood off to the side ready to "dazzle his fans." It wasn't too hard to assume that the few girls in the Struggle line-up would be learning from him, considering he felt more at home teaching girls. That was probably because that way, he could hold their arms when instructing them how to hold the bat, and then they would mess up on purpose so he'd have to do it again. Damn preps.

Speaking of which, it appeared Roxas wasn't the only one annoyed with Setzer's ridiculous attitude. A man in all red with an arm in a sling stood a few feet away, watching in disgust. He was an old war veteran, and had connections with one of the students at the school (not that Roxas could remember who). He vaguely recalled the veteran's name was Auron. Whatever the man did in that war, he did it well, considering his arm was in a permanent sling sewn into his black shirt and the eye that was sewn shut. The man was a walking battle scar.

One other moderator, a man named Kuja, was relatively well known. He came from some city far away, but he was very well known for his skills with fighting. He was also friends with Seifer, if that said anything about his character. If anything, he was… unusual, to say the least. Currently, he was having a stare-to-the-death match with one of the competitors, a kid with long blonde hair in a ponytail that was in Roxas's PE period AND in the school's Gymnastics Club (he'd been abducted on the realization that he had the speed and skills of a monkey). He was a sophomore, just 16 years old.

The other moderators were just some people from around town, no one worthy of mention: the Gym Teachers, the Coaches, that sort of thing.

As Roxas and Hayner approached the assembled Struggle entrants, Xemnas also approached with Saix close behind him.

"I heard Saix was his right-hand man," Hayner muttered before the two were in listening range.

"He kind of scares me," Roxas admitted, but Hayner couldn't reply.

"Roxas, Hayner," Xemnas said, grinning (the look on his face was nearly manic). "Quite obviously, we're your moderators today. We aren't accepting any other students-" he looked vastly annoyed, glancing at some of the other students busy with attempting to see if the struggle bat fit up their nose or down their pants (morons)- "and any friend of Roxas's is a friend of ours." Hayner pumped the air with his fist.

"Sweet!" He said excitedly. Xemnas grinned broadly before continuing.

"I assume you don't mind if the school watches?" Xemnas asked innocently.

"Not at all," Roxas said, shrugging. "I'll find a way to avoid all of the questions and attacks later. For now, I'm more concerned with living." Or Axel. Whichever took more precedence, Roxas couldn't really decide. Either way, it was so much nicer now that he wasn't so confused all of the time.

"You'll come over to us when the announcer sees that all of the contestants are here," Xemnas continued, nodding in approval. With that, he whirled around, his cloak (white, unlike the others') billowing out behind him. Saix did more-or-less of the same thing, only with a cooler expression.

"Did you see his scar?" Hayner muttered after they were out of earshot.

"Told you," Roxas reminded him. "Saix is almost scarier than Xemnas."

"I think the orange eyes take the cake," Hayner said, scrunching his nose. The two of them snickered together for a minute, before they were joined by some of the other strugglers, two of which shared Roxas's PE period.

"Hey, Roxas and Hayner," one of the two said. He was taller and more agile-looking, and he was on the soccer team (as Roxas recalled, he was their best player). A bright grin spread across his face.

"Tidus," Hayner said, grinning back. They high-fived. "That was some pretty bad-ass moves you did this morning! Where did you learn to kick like that?"

"I did it on accident when I was practicing for soccer," Tidus laughed. "I learned how to do it one purpose." Tidus and Hayner continued to talk about kicking, and Roxas's attention wandered slightly. Until he caught the small blonde-haired kid he'd seen earlier making more death-stares at Kuja.

"What're you doing?" Roxas snorted, when the kid made a particularly ridiculous face at the man (to which the man replied with a "what-the-hell?" look).

"Oh, was I being obvious?" The kid said, grinning sheepishly. He scratched his head with a hand in a shameful, apologetic way. "I just really don't like that guy."

"Why?" Roxas wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," he said, screwing up his nose, "he's a jack ass." Roxas snorted, and Hayner looked over, evidently recognizing this kid too.

"Zidane?" the rebel said humorously. "I would've thought you'd ditch today, on account of Kuja being here."

"Yeah, well, I was distracted," Zidane said, laughing sheepishly.

"By…" Hayner said, obviously attempting to get Zidane to say something. The other guys standing with them looked rather amused.

"Well, you know," Zidane said in exasperation. When Hayner didn't say anything, Zidane groaned. "Yes, I was distracted by a senior girl walking by, but she was HOT! What was I supposed to do, homework? How could you think when there's such a fine lady walking by!" Roxas couldn't help it; this outburst, along with the look on Zidane's face, caused him to start laughin. The kid was hysterical. Even Hayner was laughing, holding his sides.

"God, Zidane," Tidus said, still laughing a little, "and I thought_I_ was bad. Sheesh!"

At that moment, the announcer decided that yes, everyone was actually there.

"Students," the small, portly man shouted. Their small group of Strugglers turned to look expectantly at the announcer. "All those not participating in the Struggle battle in about a week, please sit down on the outside of the field. You are not allowed to stand or move about for safety reasons. All students involved in the Struggle Tournament," he continued, "please assemble around your chosen moderators. You will be receiving training today from those believed to be the best."

"And why does Roxas have to get the best?" Seifer sneered, suddenly appearing beside them. He looked disdainfully at Zidane, before turning his disgusted gaze on Roxas (who didn't miss the semi-bashful gaze Fuu threw Zidane, a lady's man, who sort of missed it). "I don't think it should be allowed."

"It doesn't really matter what you think," Tidus said coolly, crossing his arms. "Considering that Xemnas is the proprietor of the Struggle battles, of course. If you were to complain, it'd have to be with him." Seifer snorted derisively before whirling around and walking toward Kuja, who accepted him warmly (figures). Zidane sniffed.

"I didn't like him before," he muttered. "Now I hate that guy. He's as much of a jackass as Kuja is."

"Birds of a feather," Roxas said quietly, quoting the old proverb.

"We'd better jet, Roxas," Hayner said. They waved to the other kids before heading off to their moderators. Tidus and Zidane ran over to Auron (Tidus was the one who had connections, Roxas now remembered), and the rest, too intimidated by the array of powerful men, split up into either the school appointed or Setzer. All the more sorrow to them.

Roxas and Hayner made their way over to the Organization, who was standing in a very solemn matter.

"Roxas," Xemnas called over. The two veered over to the tall man. "We're splitting the two of you between Organization members, if just to keep it so you're both learning. It shouldn't take too long." Roxas and Hayner nodded, before Hayner was directed over to a half of the group, led by Saix and Axel (Roxas felt his stomach drop, but the redhead glanced over at him again, a curious look on his face much akin to what Roxas felt).

"All right," Xemnas said, leaning back against a nearby tree. "I shall not be teaching you today. At this moment, you will be taught by Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Vexen and Zexion will be teaching you more about how to detect a foe's weaknesses rather than teaching you how to fight." He gestured to Xigbar. "Begin."

The tall man stalked over, black and white hair swinging back and forth as he grinned maniacally. Roxas had to wonder, if just for a moment, if it really wasn't so bad being killed by Larxene.

He didn't have much longer to wonder.

After Xigbar threw him a struggle bat, he was on him, and Roxas had to put not only everything Cloud and the others had taught him, but everything that came into mind just to keep from getting crushed. Xigbar had frightening fast moves, and he always struck consecutively, as he was attempting to teach Roxas how to do.

Today was going to be very long indeed. Perhaps even longer than yesterday had seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lessons wore on, Roxas learned how to strike fast, true, hard, and consecutively on Xigbar. Xaldin taught him how to land hits after jumping above an opponent (so that he wasn't useless in the air), which required using momentum, and Lexaues taught Roxas how to use all of his strength. He nearly got KO'd during that fight; as it turned out, the older man wasn't very bright. Xemnas had to continuously warn (threaten) him that if he hurt Roxas, he would not be a happy camper. Thank goodness Roxas had learned how to dodge speedily.

Vexen and Zexion instructed Roxas on weak points and how to notice a particular enemy's points. By the end of that lesson, Roxas knew that Zexion's weak point was his right eye (so that was why it was always covered… he was blind- and Roxas had figured that out all on his own, just by watching his movements more exactly). He also learned that Vexen's weakness was his own strength; he was rather fragile, and when he went to strike at Roxas, if Roxas dodged at the right moment, Vexen would end up landing hard on the floor because his momentum was too much for him.

Then they switched, and Roxas received Hayner's teachers. The rebel was obviously exhausted, and very frustrated that he wasn't grasping this as fast as Roxas (he hadn't been able to land a single hit on Axel), but he wasn't giving up, something even Xemnas had to acknowledge.

From Saix, Roxas learned how to stay calm even in a moment of great fear and danger. For instance: he took Roxas and hung him upside down from the tree, using a handy-dandy rope as a tool. At which point, he would attempt to strike at Roxas until Roxas found a way down without panicking. Roxas preformed beautifully after being hit in the face twice (fortunately Saix was holding back- a lot).

Axel let Demyx go after Saix, and the mohawked teen (who was seriously thinking about getting a mullet, as he said aloud before pouncing) taught Roxas how to be able to tell when an opponent was too strong to be able to do anything. It's always good to know when you should run and when you should fight. You never want to get caught fighting against a baddy that CAN'T be beat.

Luxord taught Roxas how to ambush or hide and use his surroundings as effective weapons or hiding spots. Marluxia worked only with Roxas's weapon (that one lasted longest, next to Xigbar's and Xaldin's). After which Axel came forward to teach Roxas.

Now, Roxas was rather nervous about this. Who knew what Axel would teach him?

"I'm going to teach you to use your emotions in battle," Axel said, his face and voice serious. His emerald green eyes seemed to bore into Roxas's blue ones, and they stared for a moment in complete and utter silence. Hayner had paused to watch (he was VERY exhausted).

"What are you feeling?" Axel suddenly said, and he leaped toward Roxas, barely giving the blonde time to think.

"Confusion," Roxas answered immediately, blocking swiftly.

"Show me," Axel ordered. And true enough, Roxas's moves weren't as thought out. Axel landed quite a few hard blows, much to Roxas's annoyance.

"Now you are no longer confused," Axel remarked, jumping back. "Obviously, you don't want to use that emotion in a battle. You never want to have a bad emotion clouding your judgment. What do you feel now?" And he leaped forward again, bringing his weapons down (he was using two struggle clubs). Roxas parried both before answering without thought again.

"Annoyance," he grunted, before hooking a leg behind Axel's knees and tugging. The redhead went down, but he rolled to the side when Roxas attempted to finish the duel.

"You fight stronger now," Axel commented. "But your annoyance blinds you." And as he struck, Roxas went to meet it- until Axel feinted away, which Roxas should have noticed, and jabbed him in the side. He leaped away when Roxas turned to swipe at him. They stood, panting, staring at each other.

"Now, I'll try something else," Axel murmured. He leaped toward Roxas, but before the blonde could block his attack, the redhead veered course and aimed for- Hayner?

Immediately, without thought, Roxas jumped into the air and swung, spinning in a vortex-like sequence. Axel was thrown to the floor, sorely beaten, and Hayner staring dumbly at him.

"What the hell?" The rebellious blonde blurted out.

"What was that?" Roxas spluttered. As the redhead pushed himself up, groaning loudly, he grinned- for the first time that day.

"Everyone needs something to fight for, Roxas," he said quietly, stretching his back and wincing. "That's what makes someone strong. Having something that they fight for."

Silence fell, before Xemnas began to clap slowly.

"Very good, Roxas," the man said, his deep voice reaching their ears plainly. "You're the fastest learner we're ever taught. The two of you must never depart the teachings we have shown you," he warned leaning away from the tree. "I would train you myself, but I don't want to make tomorrow's school day any harder for you." To which the two boys whirled around- to see almost everyone in the school staring at them, watching with their mouths open.

Roxas winced. Hayner grunted (secretly pleased- he liked attention).

"When did that happen?" he moaned. As he stared, the entire student body seemed to realize, as one, that they were staring and slowly turned their attention away. Even the other Strugglers were impressed, although they were more worried about not getting hit by their own teachers.

"When Axel charged Hayner," Vexen spoke up from behind Zexion. The silver haired teen very obviously did not think well of the sickly man, and ignored him. Demyx looked bemused.

"Well," he said after a moment. "At least no one will mess with you. Too bad Larxene didn't see."

"Oh, I saw," a voice suddenly wafted over. Everyone whirled around to see Larxene leaning against the tree Xemnas had recently vacated.

"How long have you been here?" Xemnas said quietly.

"Only about 15 minutes, relax," Larxene snorted. Axel stepped closer to Roxas, and for once, the small blonde noticed.

"Larxene," Axel said quietly.

"Cool down, fire brand," Larxene drawled. "I'm only here to deliver a message." She leaned off of the tree and looked directly at Roxas, who stared back unwaveringly. "I've been learning from the best of the worst. Better than all of you at bad tricks and sly moves."

"You mean cheating?" Marluxia hissed, pinkish eyes narrowed. Xaldin and Xigbar shifted, and Roxas glanced at the student body. The only ones noticing the conflict were the twilight gang, and their eyes were round enough to cover the student body. In a fraction of a second, Roxas saw Sora lean against Riku's shoulder, concern for one of his closest friends evident in the extreme. Only then did Roxas understand Axel's lesson.

"Larxene," he muttered. The tall girl looked at him in bemusement, as he shouldered past Axel. The redhead started up a protest, but Demyx placed a hand on the teen's chest, pushing him back. "I have a message for you, as well."

"Oh really?" She drawled, leaning forward and bringing her face up close to Roxas's. "Is it about your little friend? Because I am sorry. Sorry that I wasn't able to do him in."

"I don't think you understand," Roxas said quietly. "You've given me more reason to fight you. How could I lose when I know that you wouldn't stop with me?"

"Smart boy," she said, giving him a wicked lopsided grin. She tapped his nose. "Unfortunately, darling, your little friends should be the least of your worries. I have more important fish to fry. Such as yourself."

"Why?" Roxas demanded.

"Because it would kill Axel," she replied just as sharply. Silence met this, interrupted only by a strangled noise coming from Axel's general direction.

"You're fight is with me, not him," Roxas growled.

"Oh ho," Larxene said, eyes brightening as she leaned back. "You've grown, shortie. You're not the little cream puff that managed to land a few lucky blows. You're a real Organization Member now, you know that?" She added. "Enjoy it while you can. I'm going to destroy the one thing this Organization has ever cared for, and with it, I'll destroy the Organization." With that, she whirled around and strode off of the field, heading for the gate, whistling as she went.

"What did she mean?" Roxas demanded, looking at Xemnas. For once, the tall man did not reply, or smile, or laugh. He looked as serious as Axel (minus the strangled look in the redhead's eyes).

"She meant you, Roxas," Xemnas said finally. The blonde stared, before turning to look at Axel. At this point, both Xigbar and Xaldin were holding him. Originally, it was to keep him from strangling Larxene right then and there, but now it was to keep him from collapsing. The looks on all of the members' faces told the truth, and the uneasy look on Hayner's face sent shivers down Roxas's spine.

"Cheer up guys," Roxas said suddenly, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't know it, but he was the image of determination (instead of optimism, which was what he was trying to go for). The Organization looked away from him. "None of this is your fault," he pushed.

"No," Axel said, his voice tight, "it's all mine. If I hadn't… If I hadn't pursued you… If I had left you alone… She'd never have known of your existence."

"And we'd all be that much sadder for it, wouldn't we?" Roxas demanded. He wasn't used to being so optimistic, but all of this pessimism was getting to him. It was ridiculus, and bad for the psyche. "Axel, please," the blonde begged. "Have faith. I can beat her. I know I can. I don't care who she's learning from-"

"Kuja." Roxas turned to see Seifer standing before him, a dead serious look on his face. For once, he was alone. "She's learning from Kuja."

"Why are you telling us this?" Hayner snapped.

"Because I don't condone killing," Seifer said calmly. "I may hate you, but I don't kill. Kuja works on the minds of those filled with the most hatred. Those with the weakest hearts, as he said. Larxene is the prime specimen. She wants Roxas gone and the Organization obliterated."

"And Kuja told you all of this?" Xemnas asked quietly. Seifer looked at him.

"I've known Kuja all my life," he said quietly. "He's family. However. I still do not condone killing."

"Then you're actually good at your job," Roxas marveled. Seifer shot him a look. "Thanks Seifer."

"Don't mention it." Seifer sighed gratingly. "EVER. I won't repeat any of this, and I'm not your spy. Just thought you should know."

"Thank you very much for telling us," Marluxia said, coming forward and grinning. "We certainly are thankful. Aren't we, Lexaeus?" he cooed.

"Right!" The dim orange haired man said, grinning idiotically. Roxas snorted, and Seifer turned and walked off without another word.

"So," Roxas said quietly, before turning to Axel. "Axel?"

"I need to speak to you," the redhead said. Obviously, none of Seifer's antics had amused him. The rest of the Organization was looking and feeling lighter. If anything, Axel was gloomier and paler. He dragged Roxas off in the direction of an empty portion of field.

"What's wrong Axel?" Roxas asked quietly, glancing at Axel's pale white fingers. The redhead was shaking, and when they stopped, he kept his back turned to the blonde.

"On the day of the struggle," Axel said quietly, "I'm going to lock you in my closet and not let you out until I personally kill Larxene. Until I know it's safe for you."

"You're joking," Roxas said, frowning. Silence. "Axel, that's not funny." Silence.

"I can't lose you." Roxas sucked in his breath, realizing this was the closest it was going to get. Slowly he twisted his arm out of Axel's hand- causing the redhead to freeze momentarily- before placing his own hand on top of Axel's, firmly yet soothingly.

"How can you lose me if I'm right here?" Roxas said quietly. In the distance, he thought he could hear someone vaguely familiar singing. It sounded like Namine. He drove that thought out of his head.

"I…" Axel faltered.

"Axel," Roxas said firmly, again.

"When you first landed on top of me, that wasn't the first time I met you." Roxas blinked. Axel didn't turn around. "We'd never actually met, but I saw you. All the time. I saw you walking past me, or walking to your desk. Just random coincidences. I don't know why Demyx and I were there that summer day, when you fell off of the roof. I don't know why I chased you. Maybe because I knew that wasn't the real you? I sensed it. So did Demyx and Zexion."

"Axel," Roxas said quietly, completely caught off guard.

"I know you haven't… known me… for long. But for me… I've known you all my life. When I'm with you, I feel like somebody. Instead of nobody. Like someone cares… I feel like there's more to life than just running around, doing pointless activities." Axel looked up at the sky, determination and fear on his face, still avoiding Roxas's eyes. "When Larxene said she'd destroy the only thing the Organization cared about, it's not so much as they care about you the most. It's the fact that all of them care about you. They all like you. That's… never happened before. They can't agree on anything. They don't even like each other."

"So…" Roxas struggled to understand amidst the rush of emotion.

"You're the thing that binds us," Axel muttered. "You keep the Organization from destroying itself, as it should have years ago. Only now do I realize that was Larxene's doing. She ruined us. And you ruined her."

"So. If she kills me…"

"I die. Then Demyx and Zexion. And then the Organization. And, finally, Xemnas, whom Larxene hates the most."

"Besides you and me."

"I think she hates you more than she hates me. After all, you undid all of her plans."

"Axel."

"Yeah?" The redhead turned a fraction of an inch, still afraid to look into those blue eyes and see rejection.

"Do you want to hang out today? We never got to finish our week after that Supersmash Tournament."

Axel whirled around and grabbed the little blonde boy, pulling him into the tightest hug he could manage. Roxas nearly choked to death.

"Oh, please, you can kick Xaldin's ass but you can't take a hug?" Axel snorted, dropping Roxas.

"No, apparently I can't," Roxas gasped, grabbing his chest with his hand.

"Thanks, Roxas," Axel said, his voice pained. "I, uh… at least until after the battle is over…"

"I'll stay in your sight," Roxas finished, smirking. Axel's face brightened, and just before Demyx could glomp the two of them, Roxas sighed.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you."

And then they were glomped.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long, guys. And yes, I added in more of our favorite FF characters. I mean, really, Zidane is the most adorable thing in the planet. He has a monkey tail! And Kuja actually managed to fill a plot hole I had. I had no idea who would be Larxene's teacher. Seriously! And it took forever for me to finish this chapter. For some reason, I had the beginning planned, but not the end. I should edit it after writing this note, but Goodness knows how long that'll take. After all… it's 12:38 am. (Surprise, surprise)

By the way, on the note of writing and **Midnight**, it's so weird, but Roxas writes himself. He's like, my inner writer now. He writes himself. I remember once I was typing, and after about 15 minutes of typing, I realized that I had zoned out and couldn't remember a thing I had just typed. I think this was actually at the end of the last chapter. I had to go back a read what I had wrote, because I had no clue. Turns out, I loved it. I should let Roxas write more often. And actually, I had an argument with him during one of his taling scenes. I wanted him to say something, but it wouldn't come out that way. I erased it five times before I gave in. Tell me what you think of his heroic, "I have something to fight for" scene with Larxene. I'm on a bet with a figment of my imagination (lollc). X3

Oh, and it's drawing to a close ladies and pies! Lucine makes another grand entrance, and so does her man. She has one more mother moment left in her. Oh, and Rounin got it- I made a slight, smaaaaaaall reference somewhere in the beginning of my story. If you all can guess who Sora's father is, I will give you a gazillion cookies. You actually have to know FF7 and… nah, that would give it away. Completely. I know some people are up to 8 cookies… Review! It makes me smile! Seriously! And then I dream of new plot twists (because we all know how much I love them).

And yes, I do realize that my Author's notes were ridiculously long for this chapter. You have to admit, they are funny.

To the editing board! OoO

… Yeah, I don't like this chapter. I edited it as best I could, but it didn't come out the way I wanted it too. I hope you enjoyed it more than I did, because… blech. See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. None of it is. At all.

**Author's Note: **Originally, I was going to write this chapter at 12- PM. I know, I'm shocked and appalled to. Unfortunately, I guess it's just impossible for me to do that, so instead, I'm writing it at 8 pm. Close enough, lawl. I'm a night writer, apparently. That is really bizarre, I mean seriously, after looking back on all those chapters (took for bloody ever too), I noticed- I stayed up WAY too late.

Anywho, it's so windy I feel like I'm Dorothy right now. SQUEE! This chapter is going to be THE SHIT. I hope. Sort of. Nah, it will be. I has some fanimaztastical ideas, and the ending is all planned out. And if enough of you want, I sort of have a sequel planned… Sort of… It's in the works (meaning it's a lovely dream, and if enough people demand it I'll WRITE IT FIRST before posting it. As I should have originally done with Midnight).

One of the things I'm worried about is the fact that generally, with stories, as I near the end, I start to rush, and it gets sloppy. I'm going to *TRY* not to do this, but forgive me… It's a really bad habit…

All right…

Enjoy!

**Midnight Chapter 16**

Axel pulled his truck into the apartment complex's parking lot. As much as he really, REALLY didn't want to, he'd had to let Roxas go home AGAIN. They were supposed to be together that afternoon, but Aerith called to say Lucine had called her up to request Roxas's presence at her home, and Aerith, Leon, and Cloud were taking a stand. Roxas didn't want to cause trouble, of course, so he ran home with Sora to try and assuage the situation.

And although he knew Cloud and Leon- not to mention the fact all of his ridiculously powerful "friends" were in town- were there to watch the blonde haired boy, Axel would have preferred he be there to watch him. Preferably in a locked room, until the struggle battle was over and Larxene-the-bitch was dead.

But we all can't have what we want, now can we?

With a sigh, Axel pulled the key out of the ignition and sat for a few moments, enjoying the quiet. That was the one thing he did enjoy about having been left for dead by his parents at 13- no one around to boss him. If it weren't for Reno, he would still be on the streets- but his insane cousin had introduced him to Xemnas. When Axel had inquired how they knew, Reno said something about seeming to attract silver-haired freaks. Axel didn't ask, and Reno didn't explain.

However, it was lonely.

Pushing a hand through his unnaturally spiky, red hair, Axel pushed open his door, locked the shiny red truck (gift from Reno), and started on the long, winding journey up his staircase. Elevators were Satan in disguise. He just knew it.

It was by the fourth set of stairs that he knew something was wrong.

He paused, feeling an unsettled aura in the air, and he saw a few furtive glances in the windows of the apartments near him. The hair on his neck standing on end, he shoved his way up the final stretch toward his apartment. Just as he neared the off-white door with the number 8 embroidered on it, he stopped dead. It had been kicked in.

Wearily, fists clenched and body tensed like a spring, he stepped forward as lightly as possible. He looked carefully in.

Demyx and Zexion's door had also been busted down, along with his. Stuff was scattered everywhere, but there was no one in sight. Good- neither Demyx nor Zexion had come home yet. In fact, they were probably going to be out all night, all the better for their safety.

Relaxing marginally, he stepped around the corner and onto the threshold.

That was when he was hit.

An iron fist like solid steel struck him full-force in the gut, and Axel was flung back out the door. He hit the safety railing so hard it bent outward. At best, his ribs were cracked.

Looking up, seeing stars, he saw two of the LARGEST beasts he had ever seen in his life slowly lumber their way out of his apartment. Through the faint blur in his eyes from the pain, he noted that they were in fact human. Or sub-species of human. He was vaguely unsure, and decided he would contemplate this later.

Spitting some blood out and gripping his side tightly, Axel stood and grinned crookedly.

"She getting you to do all her dirty work?" He said savagely. "Figures. Larxene never could do anything herself."

"Oh no, I'm here." Axel turned his head slightly to see the blonde picking her way daintily toward him from down the hallway. She was looking at her fingernails. "I'm quite enjoying being on my own, frankly. I've gotten better, even."

"What do you want, Larxene?" Axel said cuttingly, leaning heavily on the rail. Those monsters could seriously pack a punch.

Larxene shrugged.

"It's simple really," she said softly, looking out and leaning on the rail. Axel narrowed his eyes as both of the thugs came over and grabbed an arm each, dragging him toward her. He grunted as pain bloomed up from his injured sides.

"All I've ever wanted was to destroy the Organization. Those… You… Fuckers messed up my entire world," she continued, as though everything were perfectly normal. "Xemnas personally burned down almost my entire neighborhood, and all just because one of us had sought to end his… Tyranny."

Axel rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous.

"You really trying to play the heroic knight?" He managed to spit out. "It really doesn't suit you, Larxene."

"Oh no," she laughed coldly, "I'm an evil fuckin' bitch intent on ruining your lives. But if I got down to it, I suppose I could claim that as the reason. Or I just like causing pain, and frankly, how best to prove I'M the best than by destroying the… Best." She said the last word as though it were directed toward filth. "And I almost destroyed them. Back then, when the Organization was smaller. But you… You, Axel, you made it all difficult. Not impossible, but difficult. I mean really, hah, you were so easy to get along with. Nearly all of the organization liked you, save Vexen, Saix, and maybe Marluxia at first. But you won over Demyx and Zexion, and by that time, even Saix was tolerant of you. It was getting difficult to make all of you hate each other, want to kill each other, when they had something to ease the fighting."

Axel attempted to stand, hoping to maybe throw one of the thugs while she was talking, but the one on his left stamped HARD on Axel's leg. Larxene ignored his shout of pain as it cracked.

"It was hard… But not impossible. Until that whelp, Roxas, showed up." The hatred in her eyes glowed brighter and brighter, and her small hands gripped the safety rail until the skin turned white as a sheet. "At first, Axel, I blamed you for my failure. But then I realized, hahahaha! It's all ROXAS!"

Through his pain, a dawning realization of horror came to Axel.

"You… You're plan to… to get back at me," Axel panted, "was all a l…lie."

"Yes, Axel," she said, coming forward to take his chin in her hands and look into his pained green eyes. "It was. Roxas thinks I'm going after him, and in fact, I am. But I need to break him. And how better than to break you? Don't think I've forgotten your fear of elevators." She snapped to the thugs, and they turned and began to drag the redhead down the hall. He struggled, feeling his heart pick up.

"Larxene-" he said, feeling fear creep into his heart and mind, not just for him, but for Roxas… Roxas, who had told him he loved him, finally, out in the open. Roxas, who he loved… Yes, loved more than anything… Roxas, who was so alone, even with his "family".

"LARXENE-" Axel said louder as they got closer, his voice high pitched.

"Think Axel," Larxene said behind him. "How did you get in that accident that time?"

Years ago, when Axel had first joined at 14, Xemnas had sent the redhead on a mission. Very important. He was supposed to spy on a drug cartel in the city, and Axel had cut through the elevator to make it quick- they were on the 20th floor, and no simple attempt to get to. However, the lines blew out, and then at the 19th floor, the elevator sped to certain death. Axel, terrified, could do nothing, but the line got caught at the last moment. He'd been spared, and the Organization came to get him themselves. Elevators were a big no-no after that.

He'd always assumed it was an accident, faulty wiring, or bad luck. Now he understood. It was bad all right. It was Larxene trying to kill him.

"This time I'll succeed." She pressed the button, and the two thugs dragged Axel in, tossing him into a corner. Larxene poked her head in after them. "Normally," she said thoughtfully, "you'd be gagged and hogtied or something, but frankly, you're so damn skinny you'd just escape. Sooooooooo…." She snapped her fingers, and the thugs stepped forward and snapped both of Axel's wrists. The redhead, intent on not giving her the satisfaction of screaming or crying- something he hadn't done in ears ANYWAY- bit his lip until it bled.

The thugs pulled out of the elevator, which wobbled precariously, causing Axel's horror to mount. Larxene stepped in, pulled the small little black cell phone out of Axel's pants, and tossed it behind her. It fell over the railing and smashed 5 floors below them. Then she pulled back, slapping the last floor button, which just happened to be the 15th floor. The last thing Axel saw as the elevator doors closed was Larxene's sickeningly smile.

"Don't worry Axel," she called through the door. "Roxas will join you soon in death, and then after that… the Organization themselves." Her laughter cackled down the hallway as she left, and the elevator began its long journey up from floor 5.

Axel sat there, pain nearly blinding him, and all he could think of was Roxas. And then the fear of what awaited him gripped him, and what awaited the small blonde, and, leaning his head against the wall, he looked at the ceiling. For the first time in 5 years, since his parents had abandoned him, Axel cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas sat outside Aerith's house, waiting silently. Aerith had attempted to talk Lucine into letting Roxas stay there, followed the more aggressive brothers, but Lucine was adamant. And she was right- they couldn't do anything without Roxas's assistance. And when they beseeched Roxas tell SOMEONE, he retreated outside, unable to bear the thought. Now he awaited Bill's car to come pick him up- the two of them were apparently still going strong.

He hung his head, feeling oddly apprehensive. He looked up; storm clouds had gathered on the horizon, but he felt uneasy.

Just then, his cell phone rang, and with a start, Roxas pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Roxas, it's Namine." Roxas blinked. She sounded in pain; sever pain.

"Namine, are you ok?" He asked, feeling a tad worried.

"Um… This is… This is normal. Look, I'm… I'm fine. But someone else is not. Roxas, I'll explain later, just please, PLEASE, you have… have to find Axel. Something's… Oh god, something's terribly wrong… DEMYX!" And she hung up.

Roxas stared uncomprehendingly at his phone, before realizing…

Namine had been in tears. She wasn't joking. Axel. Something was wrong-

He looked up just as Lucine and Bill pulled into the driveway.

"Get in," Lucine said curtly.

Fate had a funny way of manifesting itself.

"No." Roxas stood and shook his head. Both adults blinked in shock.

"What?" The woman said.

"I can't." Roxas felt a steady fear grow in him; shock had numbed him, but his body was beginning to scream. He needed to move. Now.

He looked wildly from side to side; there was no time to grab Leon or Cloud. Fenrir stood to the side, and it seemed Fate was on his side- Cloud had left his keys in the ignition, figuring the neighborhood was safe. There was no helmet, but Roxas had no choice. Lucine would never help him.

"Roxas, this is important," Bill said, looking flabbergasted and shocked.

"I don't care," Roxas said sharply, walking toward the motorcycle. His adrenaline was building, and the chock evaporating. Axel. Axel was in danger. Big, strong, immortal Axel needed him.

"Don't you dare-" he could hear Lucine begin, but he hopped on the motorcycle and for a split second panicked- how did you work this thing?- Before turning the key.

The bike roared to life, and in the back of his mind, Roxas remembered someone's voice, from long ago, explaining how a motorcycle worked. Explaining how to ride it. Someone he had lost in a fire.

"Dad," Roxas muttered, before kicking up the kickstand (A/N: I swear, I am so proud- I magically knew that word. I have no idea how, and I am so proud), and revving the engine. For a split second, the bike wavered…

And with a sharp turn, he was going off through the lawn, narrowly missing Bill's car, and ignoring Cloud's shouts of shock. He was racing through the streets toward Axel's apartments, but it wasn't fast enough- Axel lived so far away.

Ignoring the speed limit, Roxas sped up, his newfound reflexes allowing him to glide expertly in and out of the vehicles passing him. He ran a red light, then another, but again, Fate was with him. NO accidents, no injuries, no cops.

He sped toward Axel's apartment in record time.

Leon and Cloud hopped onto Leon's bike, Leon charging it up.

'Where did my son go?" Lucine was shrieking at a very disheveled Aerith. Sora stood beside her, looking terrified. No one knew what was going on.

Cloud's phone vibrated.

"Axel's in trouble. Roxas going to look for him. Get Organization. At Axels apartment. –Namine"

"Axel's in trouble," Cloud shouted over the noise, and Leon kicked up the kickstand.

They took off after Roxas, Cloud already dialing in the numbers of the Organization- numbers he had had for such a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas pulled into the parking lot before he remembered he had no idea how to stop this thing.

Silently apologizing to Cloud, he let the bike tip as it slowed, and the two went crashing, Roxas lifting his leg so as not to be crushed. The bike skidded along the parking lot. As he stood up, he saw an almost unrecognizable pile of scraps- Axel's phone.

Roxas's pulse quickened.

There was a crowd gathered at the elevator, and Roxas's instincts kicked in. He rushed to the police.

"What's going on?" He said, barely noticing he sun was sinking.

"The elevator's at the top floor," the police officer said, barely glancing at Roxas. His face was tragic. "There a kid in there. Sobbing hysterically, something about a crazy homicidal bitch and some kid, Roxy? Rolin?"

"Roxas," Roxas said, but he was off up the stairs before the cop could finish. He didn't hear, however, that two of the cables had snapped, and that only three were left.

Taking 2 steps at a time, Roxas raced up the stairs, fear blinding him. He heard a second motorcycle pull up, followed by a set of cars. He didn't have to look to know that it was Cloud, Leon, and the Organization.

"Roxas!" He heard Cloud yell.

"AXEL'S IN THE ELEVATOR!" Roxas practically screamed back. He continued on, adrenaline sending him without exhaustion up the 15 flights of stairs.

There were thirteen cops attempting to pry open the elevator doors, but they'd been bashed, welded, and just stuck together. There was no way they were opening.

"What's wrong?" Roxas gasped as he got close to them. He couldn't hear anything from the other side.

"I think he's losing oxygen," one of the cops said, not really hearing Roxas. Roxas's heart skipped a beat.

"The third chord is snapping," another said, from on the roof. "We can't get down there, it's too far and the ladder's gone! We don't have enough time!"

The cops looked at each other, their faces resigned.

"Chord?" Roxas said, his voice tight.

"He's gonna die," the cop said, to no one in particular. "There's… nothing we can do."

Roxas stared at the elevator doors.

"No…" he whispered. He raced forward, banging on them. "AXEL! Axel, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Silence, then a muted sound, like dragging a sack. There was a tap against the doors. "Axel, I'm going to get you out of there, I PROMISE!" Roxas stepped back, then rushed the doors, slamming his shoulder into them. Nothing happened, but Roxas bruised his shoulder. Nevertheless, he pulled back and managed to do it five more times before a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"DON'T!" Roxas shouted, trying to shake it off.

"I can help but we have to be fast." The blonde whirled around to see none-other that Vincent staring at him. The police officers had stepped back, staring in undisguised discomfort at the strangely clad man.

Roxas nodded slowly, and Vincent offered Roxas his armored hand, which Roxas took without question. Vincent leaped up onto the railing, dragging Roxas with him, before tossing him up onto the roof with unbelievable strength. Roxas nearly collided into an officer leaning over the open elevator shaft, oddly located in the roof.

Vincent followed directly after.

"I'm going to drop you onto the elevator," he said in his deep voice, pulling Roxas along. "You're going to open the hatch and hand Axel to me. Got it?"

"Wouldn't… Shouldn't you go in?" Roxas said hesitantly. Vincent shook his head.

"I weigh too much." He offered Roxas his hand again, and Roxas took it, nodding determinedly. His fear was gone from his eyes, as Vincent took the small teen and dropped him into the elevator shaft.

Roxas landed with a light thud on the elevator; he could see the snapping cables.

"HEY KID! Wrap the cables with this!" Something thudded to the elevator top beside Roxas, and the blonde snatched it up just as the cable closest to him snapped.

The entire elevator wobbled threateningly, and Roxas shouted. Vincent even yelled down into the shaft.

"Roxas!"

The elevator stopped wobbling, but the last two cables were ripping fast. Hurriedly Roxas took the heavy tape-like material and began cocooning the damn things as best he could, and sure enough, they stopped ripping quite so quickly. It wouldn't last, but it was all Roxas could do for now.

He stared at the hatch; it had also been bashed, but the work hadn't been thorough, and after shouting to Axel to move, he kicked it in after three tries.

He leaped in without looking.

Axel was curled up against the door, completely knocked out. Roxas could tell by the curious angle of some of his body parts that while the hatch had not been thorough, Axel's beating more than certainly covered up for it.

Roxas began to carefully lift the tall teen as best he could, but Axel was too heavy, and the tape wasn't lasting.

"Vincent! I can't do it!" Roxas shouted, his voice raw. He could barely see them through the hatch.

"Roxas, remember what we taught you!" It wasn't Vincent who answered, but Xemnas. "I know that you can do it!"

Roxas took a deep breath, fighting back his fear. He drowned everything out, the shouting outside, the wail of the police and the fire department and the ambulance. He calmed his breathing and his heart, and crouched lightly beside Axel before lifting the teen onto his shoulder.

He felt nothing.

Now to get him through the hatch.

He warily regarded the elevator, sizing it up, and, taking a deep breath, jumped off the ground, used the walls as stepping-stones, and catapulted through the hatch.

The second cable broke, and the last was snapping quickly.

With only one thought in mind, Roxas used his momentum to continue using the slightly more cavernous walls of the elevator shaft to flip in the air and toss Axel up.

Waiting hands grabbed the redhead, but as hard as Roxas stretched, he couldn't reach them himself.

He knew what would happen when all 110 pounds of him went crashing back to the elevator.

As he fell, he heard Xemnas roaring for Lexaeus to open floor 3's doors.

And Roxas hit the elevator.

The cable snapped, and the whole thing started to fall; Roxas had to hang onto the top of the elevator to keep from floating up as the speed increased. Terror gripped his heart momentarily, but he again forced it back, MAKING himself count as each floor passed.

14. 13. 12. 10. 7.

They were going too fast-

5. 4-

Roxas let go just as 4 sped past, hands grasping furiously at the walls as he fell- the elevator crashed just seconds below him, and the debris came flying up after him as two extremely muscular arms reached out and grasped the small boy, dragging him through and away from the doors as smoke and flying metal ricocheted after them.

Silence.

Roxas's heart beat with the terror of a 16-year-old boy who had nearly died.

And suddenly, there were arms around him, soft arms, and tears were falling on his face. Roxas knew without looking that it was Aerith.

"Good God Roxas…" she sobbed. Roxas felt Lexaeus awkwardly pull himself out from underneath them, and suddenly there were 2 more people grasping them- Cloud and Leon.

"Don't ever touch my bike again, little brother," Cloud said quietly. Roxas felt shock go through him, and Leon just squeezed the shit out of him in silence.

As they let go, Roxas turned to see a stretcher with Axel on it coming down the stairs. The blonde rushed over to him, terror rising again at the sight of how mangled he was.

"You did good." Vincent appeared beside him, looking at Roxas.

"If only-" Roxas started.

"You did good," Vincent said again. Roxas looked at him as the man turned and walked off, before turning back to the redhead. Another hand clasped Roxas's shoulder, and Roxas turned to see Xemnas behind him.

"You," the man said quietly, "had better kill her."

"Believe me," Roxas said coldly. "I will."

The moment was ruined when they heard a man behind them shout triumphantly, "I TOTALLY GOT ALL OF THAT ON TAPE!"

Roxas's strength ran out, and he as soon as he was in Aerith's car, on their way to the hospital, he sagged.

And then he remembered Lucine.

"Fuck this day had better be over," he groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today, a brave boy was filmed jumping into an elevator shaft to save what appears to be his Lover. It's still unknown if the elevator had been staged homicide, on account of how bad the boy's body was mangled, and how the doors to the elevator had been beaten in so brutally, but they were successful in retrieving both boys. A maintenance manager for the apartment managed to film the following footage-"

Larxene watched with growing hatred as an intimidating man tossed the blonde worm down the elevator shaft, and how he managed to get Axel out in time. The black void people often referred to as a "heart" that existed deep within her filled with small hope as the stupid boy fell back toward impending death, but as soon as she heard Xemnas's roared command, she knew better. Sure enough, Lexaeus pulled the brat to safety before falling to his death.

"Those FUCKTARDS!" She screamed, slamming a fist into the wall. She stood angrily, fuming, before smoothing her hair back.

"No worries, she said after a moment. "I'll just have to… Kill him while he's in the hospital, or something. Yeah." She ground her teeth together for a moment. "Dammit… That brat's sure to come at me with everything now. If this had only worked…!"

A better idea dawned on her.

Maybe killing the fucktard of a redhead hadn't been the best idea… But in his state… Hmmm, perhaps…

Larxene giggled in anticipation, rubbing her hands together.

"This is too good," she murmured. "Has to be after prelims though, or little Roxy-poo may not make it in… And what would the point of all this be if that happened? Yes, that's exactly it… And then he's all mine!"

**END**

**Author's Second Note:** I can honestly say I had no intention of this chapter being at all like this. In fact, it was meant to be a charming little thing where certain goodies occurulate. But no. Inner Roxas said "Psh, let's have homicidal bitch attempt to kill of the poor bastard. It'll be interesting. I mean, I'M always getting hurt- let's make it someone else for a change, heeheeheeheehee…"

Just like that too.

But seriously, I'm quite proud of this. And however a bad idea it may be, I'm just going to spell-check and then post… No edit.

…

Eheh… Lemme know how that goes…

Anyway, I spose this is my treat to you all~ **READ AND REVIEW! IT IS HEALTHY FOR MEH!**

**PPS: I just noticed the for some unknown reason… FANFICTION NO LONGER ALLOWS PARAGRAPH DIVIDERS! WHAT THE FUCK! I NEED THOSE! Dammit. TIME TO RE-EDIT. You know, if any of my other chapters seem bizarre, that's because there WERE dividers. Fuckin a. Maybe it's just my computer… God I hope so, I am NOT going to replace 15 FUDGIN CHAPTERS! TTOTT**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this story are mine- they all belong to someone else. Unfortunately.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing, I absolutely love you all to death! X3 I had to rewrite this because my kitten tramped all across my keyboard and completely messed up the flow of the document, and I'm anal like that, so I had to delete the original Chapter 17 to make it all correct. Well, it's correct now, but I'm thinking (at the time this was written, 9:44 at night, day before New Year's Eve) about maybe withholding this. I haven't updated in a long time, and I know it takes a while for everyone to remember just which story Midnight really is. XD You guys haven't heard form me in so long, I bet you don't even remember how flaky I am. Trust me. Pretty flaky. That I'm writing so soon after the last chapter is reminiscent of the old days, when I first wrote Midnight…

Ah…

But anyway, you're not here to listen to me ramble, are you?

"No kit, now get on to the DAMN story!"

…Fine, God you little pricks. XD Just kidding, I'm a bit tired. Currently my little kitten is fast asleep under my laptop (it's on my lap), so I think I'm good. No more destructive interruptions. ONWARD!

**Midnight **

**Chapter 17**

Axel sat up with a start and immediately regretted it. Pain seared up his side, and with a grunt he fell back onto the softness of the bed beneath him, slightly deflated hair hitting the pillow. He stared for a few minutes at the ceiling, breathing hard, before chancing another look up.

Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, and Sora's mother- Aerith?- stared worriedly at him.

"Axel?" Demyx said quietly, something quite unnatural for him. "How are you-"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel grunted savagely, pushing himself as best he could without the use of his hands. It wasn't working very well.

"Look to your right," Zexion said softly. Axel's head snapped to his right, and the fear in his heart evaporated. The small blonde boy lay sleeping on the bed, still sitting in a chair. A blanket was draped over his shoulders.

"How…" Axel said softly, struggling to remember, but Xemnas motioned for his attention.

"You should see this," the white haired man said quietly. He walked over to the TV stuck to the wall, an easy reach for someone as tall as him, and popped in a cassette tape. Axel didn't even know They still made those, whoever They were.

The TV flickered on, and the camera wobbled for a split second as the camera person checked to see that it was recording. It lifted up and moved toward the elevator doors, and a voice entered the film.

"So, there's a kid trapped in the elevator shaft, and the police are trying to get him out. He just reached the top floor, but the doors are completely bashed in, and it's too far down the elevator shaft. The latter's gone, and the cables are snapping." The camera climbed up to the roof. "See?" It looked into the gaping mouth of the shaft, and Axel suppressed a shiver. At that moment, only one cable had snapped; he remembered it. He could faintly hear himself sobbing, to his embarrassment. He turned redder than his hair, which the others chose to ignore.

Xemnas pressed the fast forward button.

"He just keep talking for a bit," Xemnas explained. "This is the original tape, which was kindly given to us by the original owner."

He pressed play again, as the camera looked up to see first Roxas, then Vincent leap onto the roof. Roxas tripped, nearly falling into a nearby cop, and Vincent landed smoothly next to him, leading him toward the shaft. Roxas stopped for a moment, the camera too far, but as it edged closer, they could make out what the two were saying.

"…you do it?" Roxas said, looking unsure.

"I weigh too much," Vincent said in that blatant tone he always used. Axel watched in shock and horror as Vincent tossed the small boy into the elevator shaft, gasping in terror. The camera raced over in time to see Roxas hit the elevator.

He watched as yet another cable broke, one of now quite a few that were broken. There were only two left, and Roxas was quickly binding those. It wouldn't hold.

There was silence as Roxas jumped into the elevator.

Suddenly, the camera looked up, and Xemnas was there.

"What's the situation?" The white haired man said coldly to Vincent. "The police are acting as though he's dead."

"There's no air in the elevator, the authorities are useless, and Roxas is in the elevator shaft," Vincent replied, just as coldly, and Xemnas leaped to the side, looking relatively surprised.

"He is? That's not going to end well," he said, without looking at Vincent. He turned, and the camera followed his look to a huge megalith behind them- Lexaeus. The cameraperson jumped, giving a loud yelp.

"Wait for my signal, Lexaeus," the orange-eyed man said coldly. Lexaeus blinked slowly, and Xemnas turned back around in time for Roxas to shout "I CAN'T LIFT HIM!"

"You have to- I know you can, Roxas! Use what you've learned," Xemnas shouted back, and silence fell again, during which another cord snapped. The camera peered over the ledge, and suddenly Roxas ricocheted out of the hatch on top of the elevator and into the open shaft, a limp body nearly twice his height slung over his shoulders. For a second, he floated, but as he drifted back down, he lightly pushed off of the elevator and ran around the walls of the shaft, descending quickly. At the last second, he threw what Axel recognized as his own mangled body into the air, and the camera followed the motion as the gloved hands of Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Cloud, and Leon grabbed the teen and pulled him to safety. With growing horror, Axel watched as Xemnas and Luxord reached into the shaft to clutch at Roxas's hand- but it slipped through their fingers. The blonde plummeted back to the elevator.

An involuntary shout escaped Axel's throat, and he had to look hard to make sure that yes, Roxas was there beside him. The blonde shifted slightly in his sleep. He looked back to the TV in time to hear Xemnas roar "LEXAEUS! OPEN FLOOR 3'S DOORS!"

The camera turned as the huge man turned and catapulted off of the roof, and a thump told them he'd landed somewhere. The camera turned again, just as Roxas hit the elevator. The last cable snapped, and the elevator immediately fell. Silence descended on the roof as everyone watched in horror, Xemnas and Luxord still reaching for where Roxas had been only moments before.

Just as the camera had to zoom in to see Roxas, the small boy leaped at the wall, scrabbling with everything he had to get some purchase, but the elevator crashed, and smoke rose up, obscuring him. The camera couldn't see, and neither could anybody else.

Everyone immediately turned and ran to the stairs, including the cameraman. When they reached the bottom, the camera immediately found Roxas being clutched by Aerith, and awkward Lexaeus standing a few feet away. Xemnas grabbed the railing, relief evident on every line of his face, and Cloud and Leon pounced on the boy, hugging both him and their mother. A look of surprise filled the small boy's features. The camera squng around awkwardly then, and the last thing they heard was "DUDE! I GOT ALL THAT ON CAMERA!" before the screen went dark.

Silence.

"He…" Axel's throat swelled up. "He did that… for me?"

Aerith looked at him hard.

"Yes, and I almost lost one of my son's," she chastised. "You should have SEEN Lucine."

"Lucine?" Axel asked, at a loss.

"Roxas disobeyed his mother to go save you, and stole Cloud's bike," Xemnas explained calmly. "Lucine… didn't take it well. Roxas was at her house for… a few days."

A few…

"How long was I out?" Axel said, shock on his face.

"About a week," Demyx said quietly. "Prelims are tomorrow."

Axel was speechless.

"How did Roxas know?" Axel said quietly.

"Namine," Demyx said simply. Axel nodded; he'd thought so. That girl was… different.

"And Larxene?" He added.

"Hasn't done a thing to touch Roxas, nor said a word," Zexion said quietly.

"How did Roxas take… Lucine?" Axel's voice hardened at the name of the object of his entire life's meaning.

"Actually…" Aerith took a deep breath. "He didn't take anything from her. He went with her, but… He was in charge. Roxas… Roxas fought back."

Stunned silence from Axel.

"He's changing," Axel marveled.

"As dangerous as you are to him," Aerith said angrily, before her face deflated, "you are the only reason he may live to have a future."

Axel looked at the small boy, wishing for all the world he could touch him, hold him, hug him.

"Roxas," he said softly, and just like that, the boy's sapphire blue eyes snapped open with fear.

"Axel?" He shouted, his voice hoarse, but he froze when his blue eyes met with Axel's green ones. He stood there for a split second before throwing his arms around Axel's neck, causing the redhead to grunt.

"Ouch," the redhead said, but they could all tell he was pleased. Aerith smiled softly, and Xemnas, Demyx, and Zexion all relaxed, a smile touching their eyes.

"You SCARED me," Roxas said quietly.

"I know," Axel admitted. "Aren't you supposed to be the damsel in distress, and not me?"

"Enough of the mushy stuff," Xemnas coughed. "I'm going to get red XIII." He turned immediately and left through the door. Axel chuckled as Roxas let go, looking in relief at Axel.

"You jumped into an elevator shaft for me," Axel marveled. Roxas turned bright red.

"Er… You needed me," the blonde muttered. "You're always saving me, so I figured it was my turn. I mean… Yeah." He coughed. "But uh, hey! We aren't the only ones to uh, you know. I mean, Riku uh… Riku asked Sora out."

The redhead blinked, shocked.

"No way," He said, grinning broadly.

"About time, right?" Roxas laughed.

"Axel?" They looked up to see the red cat from before walk into the room. His dark eyes glittered brightly, and Reeve accompanied him.

"You're… Nanaki?" Axel said, cocking his head to remember. The cat purred with pleasure.

"Very few humans remember my real name," he said, pleased. "Not that I usually care. It's still nice. Anyway, we're going to try a new medication I've been working on," the cat walked forward slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. Axel immediately felt apprehensive.

"I don't like the word 'new'," he said bluntly. Roxas laughed.

"Nanaki's a genius," the blonde said, grinning. "New means nothing bad."

"It hasn't been tested," the cat said, amused. "But Roxas is correct- there should be nothing wrong with this concoction."

"So what does it do?" Xemnas cut in.

"What's it taste like?" Demyx said right after. They stared at him until he shrugged, making a face. "Only wondering…"

"Anyway," Red XIII said slowly, shaking his head before looking at Axel, "it'll reset your bones overnight. We had to be sure you weren't in a coma before we gave this to you, or the consequences might have been… Dire."

"Fantastic," Axel said sarcastically.

"Reeve?" Red turned to the military man, who poured a thick liquid into a flask before handing it to the redhead. Axel stared at him.

"Broken wrists," he said plaintively, and Reeve flushed.

"I, er, knew that," the man coughed. He stepped forward, and Red XIII propped his paws on the bed.

"Axel, be sure to drink all of it," he warned. The redhead stared uneasily at the flask as it neared his mouth, glanced at Roxas's hopeful blue eyes, and sighed. He downed it all.

It tasted like fetid meat.

"GROSS!" He spat. Roxas burst out laughing, as did the others.

"You will be fine in about three days," Red XIII said, looking as though he were making the cat's equivalent of a smile.

"How do you know?" Axel said, still grimacing.

"You didn't explode." They stared at the giant cat as he got up and left the room, unsure if he was joking or not. Reeve even looked a little unsure.

"Er…" He followed hesitantly, shrugging to them before leaving. Roxas snorted.

"That was interesting," the blonde chuckled.

"So I hear you're taking charge," Axel said, smirking. Roxas lowered his gaze before shrugging.

"She wouldn't let me save you. Or she wouldn't've, even if I'd asked," he said quietly. Axel fell silent.

"Larxene is going after you," he said softly. The room grew even quieter, everyone's ear pricked.

"I thought she was going after you through me," Roxas said, confused.

"She lied," Axel said, his throat tight. "Roxas, drop out of the Struggle Competition, please." Roxas almost had to look away as those green eyes turned pleading.

"I can't," he said, his voice suddenly cold. "She almost killed you. I'm not letting her get away with it."

Axel looked away.

"Axel?" Roxas said, sounding worried. Axel stared at the wall, conflicted. "Axel?"

"I need sleep," the redhead said softly. Roxas bit his lip, but he got up and motioned for the others. They all got up and began to leave, Roxas turning back to look at Axel one last time.

"Would you drop out if it had been me?" He said softly. He didn't have to hear Axel's answer; the painful grimace was enough of an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got some explaining to do, Namine," Roxas said quietly as he walked into school. It was the day of the prelims, and Roxas's stomach was fluttering with nerves, but this was important. A few of the passing students cast him admiring glances; the entire island of Twilight County nearly worshipped the boy, save the few religious fanatics that protested gays. Roxas downright ignored them, much to their anger. The blonde had more important things to worry about, and he told them as such. Thankfully, it had cooled off after a few days, although people kept hailing him on the street. Damn whoever had had that camera.

Namine sighed, holding her drawing pad close for a moment before lifting it up.

"Look." She opened it, and Roxas blinked. She'd opened it to what must have been a vaguely recent drawing depicting Axel being dragged by some ridiculously huge thugs, followed closely by Larxene. The detail was precise, and Roxas had to stare for a few minutes before looking at Namine in confusion. She flipped the page, and Roxas saw, in shock, a near perfect picture of him on the top of the elevator as it fell down the shaft.

"I can see what's happening to people close to me, sometimes," Namine explained softly. "Or I get… feelings. I felt Axel's pain, right after I drew these. It's not the future- I draw or feel them as they're happening. That's why I called you like I did…"

"Because you were feeling Axel's wounds," Roxas guessed. The little blonde girl nodded.

"For a while I thought I liked you," she continued. "But I kept drawing weird stuff, and I realized they weren't my feelings. They were Axel's. He's liked you for a long, long time," the little girl said quietly. Roxas's throat tightened, and he decided to change the subject.

"So Demyx is your brother?" The blonde haired boy chuckled as they drew near said teen, who actually had something of a mullet now. A look of alarm passed his face, but Namine just giggled.

"Yes, he is," she said quietly.

"Nami?" Demyx asked, looking shocked. He was used to her being ashamed of him. She fell silent.

"I used to think you were an idiot," she said frankly, "but you've proved me wrong. You're… a good brother. You believed me." She walked past them, Demyx looking perplexed.

"I'm not supposed to?" He said softly

"What's she talking about?" Roxas asked curiously.

"When she came running to me, screaming and in tears that I HAD to go help you save Axel, I just got up and left. I didn't ask how she knew." Demy shrugged, like that was the most sane thing to do; in fact, he probably knew it was. "When I got home, she explained on her own, and I believed her. I kinda knew."

"You did?" Roxas said, surprised.

"How ELSE do you think I found out Zexion was for me?" Demyx laughed. He slapped Roxas on the back, wished him luck, and went ahead. Roxas shook his head, chuckling. Just before another hopeful group of girls could descend (they just didn't seem to understand GAY was GAY, not STRAIGHT WTH A CURVE), Riku, Sora, Olette, Pence, and Hayner appeared.

"You ready?" Hayner said, pumping the air with his fists. Roxas laughed, grinning when he noticed Riku and Sora were holding hands. He felt a twinge of sadness (and nerves) that Axel was still at the hospital, but at least he'd be ok soon.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the small blonde said, high-fiving the rebel.

"You two will be great," Olette said kindly. Roxas noticed her leaning a little close to Pence, who seemed to be glowing. With a start, Roxas realized he had started a great many things around him.

"You guys have been good friends," Roxas said, feeling a need to say it. They looked at him.

"We're always going to be with you, Roxas," Kari laughed. "Even if it's just to beat off all those stupid girls with a bat!"

"Go ahead!" Roxas said exasperatedly. Sora, jumping in, put one arm around Roxas's neck and dragged Riku over with his other. Riku put his other arm around Kairi, and Roxas did the same to Hayner, who put his arm on Pence, who did the same to Olette.

They walked to the fields like that, laughing the whole way, just the way it would always be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene stood off to the side, regarding her two huge cronies. Making sure no one was within earshot, especially that stupid Seifer kid, she leaned forward.

"As soon as prelims start, go get Axel," she hissed. "Don't hurt him- he's already damaged goods, so he won't be able to fight back. Just take him to the hideout!"

They nodded with a grunt, and moved out of sight. It was surprising, but they could actually pull it off. Being out of sight, that is.

She leaned against the tree and nearly threw up as she saw puny Roxa-shrimp walk onto the field, laughing with his stupid group of pinhead friends.

"Little babies," she sniffed. Roxas and his rebel friend, whose name she'd forgotten, headed over to the field, both of them looking ready to give it "their all". Larxene narrowed her eyes.

He'd better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Larxene's staring at us," Hayner grunted. Roxas glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"She can't do anything," he said, his voice hard. "She's lost, and she knows it."

"I don't know," Hayner said, shuddering. "I feel like she's planning something."

"She's always planning something," Roxas growled, and Hayner sighed.

"Exactly."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" With a start, Roxas and Hayner looked up to see Setzer walk onto the field. He noticed Xemnas a ways off, and was surprised to see nearly the entire Organization was with him. When Xemnas caught his look, the tall man motioned for him, and while Setzer went on and on about how they could all try but none of them were better than he, the great Setzer, Roxas snuck over.

"Why are you all here?" Roxas said curiously.

"Larxene is here," Xemnas said quietly. "We figure she'll probably pull something on you now, if ever. I doubt she'll wait for the actual battle."

"What about Axel?" Roxas pressed.

"Xaldin, Vexen, and some of your older brother's friends are protecting him," Xemnas answered. "I think those two girls, the one who could fight and the one who could disappear?" He shook his head, and Roxas laughed. Tifa and Yuffie.

"All right, good," he said, relieved.

"The rest of us are watching you, and we're curious to see how you do in the race," he said, winking. Roxas blinked. Race?

"All right, now for the race!" Setzer said, right on cue. Roxas turned to see the blue haired man motion for everyone to gather before him. Roxas rejoined Hayner.

"The prelims will be decided by way of a relay race!" Setzer explained. "You will each show off your skills in the least amount of time possible, and the best 6 will move on to finals!" The gathered crowd cheered. Roxas knew somewhere in there, Aerith was watching. There were also a great many people who came from far away just to watch the Struggle battles.

The students each went to their respective starting lines; surprisingly, Roxas could hear his name among the others being chanted down the line. A large group of girls were screaming for Zidane and Tidus, two favorites, and a good many of the rest were shouting for Roxas and Hayner. No one shouted for Larxene. She didn't seem to notice.

"First, you shall race to the wall down there," Setzer explained. "It's a rock climbing wall. You will climb it, then proceed to leap across tall structures to the other side. There, you will get down and dodge a volley of projectiles. There are judges down there taking off points for each time you get hit. After, you will need to rescue a doll from a pit of fire, one for each of you; the clock is started the minute the race begins," he added. "Better hurry, because you lose the most amount of points if you don't save her. And last, you have to solve a riddle to get across a hidden path."

The students looked at each other in confusion.

"You'll see when you get there," he chuckled darkly. Before any of them could be ready (all but Roxas, Larxene, and Seifer), Setzer shouted "BEGIN!"

Roxas and Larxene were off like a shot, Seifer a little more slowly. The rest of the students, surprised, scrambled to catch up.

The stretch was pretty easy, until Roxas saw a huge ditch dug into the ground. He raced toward it, and while Seifer paused momentarily, flipped onto his hands and vaulted over the ditch. Larxene did much the same, though she just jumped.

Roxas and Larxene were neck at neck now. The two raced ahead, Roxas intent on making sure she didn't try to cheat him.

The blonde raced toward the climbing wall, scaling it easily; he almost didn't need the wall slots. Larxene was with him every step of the way, if just a tad more agile. She was like lightening, and always grinning.

They reached the top, and Roxas for a second heard Hayner somewhere behind him roaring that he was better than Seifer.

There were tall wooden beams situated everywhere; obviously, there was only one correct path, and Roxas wasted no time. He leaped from his vantage point onto the first pole, then to the next, then the next. He nearly slipped, but he used his momentum to carry himself over a few of the wooden beams, bringing him momentarily in front of Larxene.

Behind him, he could hear Seifer calling Hayner a chicken-wuss.

Roxas was about midway when he realized he was trapped; there was no way forward. Cackling, Larxene raced past him.

Focusing on calming his nerves, Roxas balanced for a moment, concentrating on the beam closest to him (yet still far away) and leaped with everything he had. He twisted around in the air, forcing his body to go farther and faster.

He reached the pole three beyond his mark, and continued on, matching his pace to a scowling Larxene's yet again.

Hayner laughed as apparently, Seifer nearly fell somewhere behind them. He could hear the crowd shouting Zidane's name; Roxas knew this was where the gymnast excelled.

They had just reached the edge of the final slope, running down it toward the projectiles, when Roxas heard Namine scream.

His skin prickled, and he saw Xemnas running toward her.

Larxene appeared in front of him, blue eyes like cold fire.

"Don't fail, now," she hissed, before darting into the air. Roxas almost didn't see the soft foam ball heading toward him, but he also jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding it. He danced around the field, cursing; this was ridiculous. Foam balls were flying everywhere; he felt like he was in the matrix, twisting and turning in every which way while in the air.

Zidane had caught up by that point, and in good spirit, stayed beside Roxas.

"There's a pretty bad spot up ahead," he shouted, twisting under Roxas as Roxas leaped in the air. "I'll help you if you help me!"

"Deal!" Roxas said, spotting what the boy was talking about; ahead, there was a nest of foam balls flying everywhere from machines hidden around them. For a moment, both Zidane and Roxas floated in the air together, at the same height, before Zidane put his hands together. Roxas linked arms, and flung Zidane with all of his might; Zidane went flying, dragging the just-as-small blonde with him.

They flew over the nest of foam balls, to the heightened cheering of the crowd. Both of them rolled to a barely contained stop, before continuing on; their moment of partnership had passed. They were rivals again.

Ahead, Roxas could see the dolls; Larxene was contemplating letting hers burn, but it cost too many points, and Roxas was catching up.

The blonde haired boy, while running toward the target, felt the ground beneath his feet, taking longer and longer strides until he had passed Zidane up. Finally, as his right foot hit the ground, he put all of his weight into it and jumped into the air toward the doll.

He caught hold of it, but the rope was jammed; now they were both descending toward the fiery pit.

The crowd, having been following the racers, gasped, but Roxas twisted around in the air and landed on the beam supporting the doll. With a quick moevement of his legs, he snapped the beam, and both he and the doll tumbled to the ground. Zidane was having trouble, and Larxene had just tipped the whole thing over.

Roxas, ditching the doll far from where the fire was, ran forward to catch up with Larxene.

He stopped right where she currently stood, motionless.

A giant pit lay in front of them, and they couldn't see the bottom.

Roxas stared across it; the finish line was right there.

"Riddle?" He said quietly, but Setzer suddenly appeared.

"What lies before you is but a dream," he said, his eyes mocking. "Wake from it, and you may pass."

Roxas stared bewilderedly at him.

Was he serious? 

"That's a crappy riddle!" Larxene hissed, furious.

Roxas stared at the pits.

Dream... Wake…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowing everything around him and his breath. There was nothing but him, no one there, no Namine who had screamed, no Organization looking worried, no Larxene. Just before he opened his eyes, he pictured Axel, with his green eyes and his smile.

He opened his eyes and realized…

It was just painted glass.

He ran across it at the speed of light, much to the shock of the other students. A few of the gathered cried out before realizing it wasn't real.

There was a moment of silence, and then they were all out on the glass, racing, trying to beat the small blonde ahead of them, but Roxas reached the finish line, followed closely by Larxene, Zidane, Tidus, Seifer, and, last but not least, Hayner.

"OHMYGOD," Hayner gasped, falling on his face. Seifer ignored him and everyone else; clearly he was not happy with 5th.

"That was some crazy teamwork!" Tidus said, laughing, as he came up to Roxas and Zidane.

"Seriouly!" Zidane agreed, high-fiving Roxas. The small blonde grinned, before tunring to look for the Organization. He couldn't spot any of them.

"Looking for someone?" He turned to see Larxene looking at Roxas innocently. Roxas glared at her.

"What are you planning?" He said quietly.

"Must I be planning something?" She said wickedly.

"The winners," the announcer said suddenly, making Roxas jump, "with first place being a near perfect score, are Roxas, Larxene, Zidane, Seifer, Tidus, and Hayner!"

The crowd cheered, but Roxas, with rising panic, couldn't spot any of the Organization's faces.

"Where are they?" He muttered, frowning.

He suddenly saw Namine, and her defeated expression, staring only at him. And then he saw her drawing pad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel had been lying in bed, feeling his body tingle. It'd been tingling for a while now, as numb as though he had been dipped in numbing fluids. Whatever those were.

He lay back, staring at the television. They were showing a live news cast of the Struggle prelims, which was fine by him. Tifa and Yuffie had just left to go check on something; those girls were tough, though, so the readhead wasn't worried.

He shifted; they had been taking a while though. To think two little girls were protecting him…

He snorted indignantly. It was almost too much. At least there were some Organization members there.

Suddenly the door was busted in, and both Tifa and Yuffie were tossed in like ragdolls. Right after them followed the limp bodies of Xaldin and Vexen (he didn't look so good… that was a lot of blood, especially for him). His heart sank as the huge thugs from before shouldered their way into the hospital room, cracking the doorway with their girth.

"We really going to finish this now?" Axel whined.

"Not hurt," one thug grunted. Axel was genuinely surprised it could speak.

"So you aren't cavemen!" He laughed coldly. They ignored him and continued toward him. One of them lifted Axel with relative gentleness; the redhead grimaced as he was slung over the thug's shoulders.

"No can move," the marble-head grunted in a wheezing laugh. They turned to leave, and Axel let his head drop.

This was getting SO ridiculous.

Figures he couldn't move a muscle from that concoction, though if beastie 1 and beastie 2 wanted to believe it was because he was still broken, fine by him. Soon he'd be able to fight back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas raced over to Namine, who was trembling.

"Namine?" He said softly.

"Axel's alive," she whispered. "Vexen… Vexen isn't. Vexen is dead. He… He was crushed… Axel's been taken hostage," she continued, hiccupping slightly.

"That's sure right." Roxas whirled around to see Larxene looking smugly at him. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"So what do you want?" He said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep the fear from rising up his throat. "Me to drop out?"

"No, never," Larxene giggled. It sounded creepy. "I want you to fight me in the final Struggle match. And I want you to let me kill you."

They stared at her.

"Or I could kill you now," Roxas spluttered.

"I wouldn't think about it," Larxene chuckled. If my pulse disappears-" she gestured to her watch, which Roxas could see now that it was connected to her- "Axel is blown to smithereens. He's been placed in a warehouse full of highly dangerous bombs. And if THAT isn't incentive enough, not only will he die, but so will most of the city," she added with a bark of laughter.

Roxas stared at her, his body going cold.

"See you in two days, little boy," Larxene said quietly. "And don't lose." She turned around and stalked off.

Namine and Roxas stared, before Roxas fell to the floor, feeling utterly defeat.

"I guess… She wins," he said softly.

"The Organization will track Axel down," Namine whispered.

"Not in time," Roxas said softly. He closed his eyes and looked down. "What city, which warehouse… Namine… I have to die."

"You won't." She sounded so sure Roxas almost looked at her, but he couldn't.

"Trust me, Roxas," Namine said quietly. "You won't."

Yeah. Roxas wasn't so sure.

**A/N:** I vaguely don't like this chapter. There were parts that I enjoyed, but it's ok. Not the best. Oh well. Here you go! I decided to put it up anyway. You guys deserve it for being so loyal to me. X3

By the by, Rounin gets a bajillion invisible cookies for offering to do a spin-off explaining how dear Sora's father died. X3 I think you'll all guess who he is at that point. XD Be excited for that bit of good news- I'll let you all know when it's been posted! LOVE HER! XDD


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never has been. Never was. Blah de blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'lls. Just to let you know, this is the second to last chapter. ^_^ That's right… Midnight is… Coming to an end. O.o I know… I didn't think it would ever happen either.

I wanted to give everyone a few days to read through Midnight and all the subsequent chapters, but it turns out this puppy took quite a few days just to write. I was going CRAZY because I couldn't check to see how many hits I was getting… Now that I think about it that page has probably been fixed… Probably…

(Note- It was not fixed.)

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that I love you dearly and I was crying for all of the amazing, heart-felt reviews. You guys are the reason I love to write.

I also want to say how proud of myself I am. After having some fanimaztastical dreams about what to write next, and having JUST bought this AMAZING Cheshire cat notebook that was totally amazing and adorable, I wrote down the rest of the plotline. So things should be MUCH smoother!

Btw, don't forget- Rounin is doing a fantastic job writing a spin-off for Sora's father, who has been revealed! Yes ladies and cats, it's Zack. Go check it out! It's called Silver Wings of Fate I believe. It's pretty darn good if I do say so myself!

And now what you all came for…

**Midnight **

**Chapter 18**

Roxas sat in the hospital room currently containing a very annoyed Tifa, a disheveled Yuffie, and a VERY ticked off Xaldin. The man looked like he wanted to kill something, and truth be told, he did. He'd already been released from intensive care- him being the hard-headed man that he was. Yuffie and Tifa weren't quite so lucky.

They'd called a meeting, all of them- the Organization and Cloud and Leon's friends.

"This is getting to be a bit close to the wire," Xemnas said softly, looking furious. "And what with Vexen dead…" He cursed violently.

"I can track her," Zexion said quietly.

"We need a base," Cloud pointed out. They fell silent, everyone looking at Xemnas. The tall man rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Don't look at me," he said pointedly. "The Organization has never had a need for a base, and I'm sure Larxene will be looking out to watch us. My place is definitely off limits." The look on his face offered no arguments.

"I have an idea," Saix said quietly. They looked at the blue-haired man. Roxas had never really heard him speak before. "I say we have Zexion set up at Axel's house. It seems so blatant and conspicuous, I doubt Larxene will be anywhere near it."

"I need a couple of computers," Zexion interrupted. "With internet access and multiple monitors, I can track Larxene's whereabouts since her disbanding from the Organization."

"I have a few," Riku said from beside Sora and Aerith. She was there, of course, having been welcomed almost more full-heartedly than Roxas. It was VERY difficult to dislike the woman.

"It won't be enough," Roxas said softly. "I have a laptop I can lend of course, but…"

"Roxas," Xemnas cut in, and the blonde quieted. "We can do this. Luxord, you and Lexaeus will stay with me. The rest of the organization, sans Zexion, will start looking as soon as Zexion has some leads."

"Why?" Lexaeus said after a moment.

"I can lend a… mustache or… maybe two," Luxord said in a heavy accent- he sounded a bit drunk. Xemnas ignored him.

"Luxord is our bomb expert," he said instead. "Lexaeus is our muscle. Larxene is guarded by some fearsome brutes- no one is to go in without either one of them, understand?" He looked around, and everyone nodded.

"I can help track her down in the field," Vincent spoke up from a dark corner of the room. "I'm fast." Xemnas started to object, but Cloud broke in.

"Trust me, Xemnas," the blonde haired man said pointedly, "he is VERY fast. Vincent can scout an area before any of us have time to transmute there." The white haired man paused before nodding.

"What about me?" Roxas said, looking up.

"Lucine says she has something important to tell you," Aerith broke in then. She sounded tired, and was leaning against Sora. "She didn't sound like it was arguable."

"She's been saying that for a while now," the small blonde said impatiently. "She has yet to own up to it. I doubt she has anything."

"At any rate," Leon said quietly, "we'll need you to lay low. Larxene will be watching you, somehow, someway, most of all."

"Lay low?" Roxas said in disbelief.

"Roxas, they can do it," came a small voice. Everyone turned to the door; Namine was standing there, looking sure of herself.

"You can't know that," Roxas said miserably. She couldn't see the future; just the present.

"How is he, Nami?" Demyx piped up. His sister sighed.

"Numb," she said irritably. "I haven't been able to walk straight for hours. But it's lessening."

"Then it's working," Zexion said thoughtfully. "Red XIII's medicine I mean."

"I guess so," Namine said, shrugging. "He hasn't been hurt- much. I know he's unable to move, and he's somewhere cold." She shivered. "He's not comfortable, but he's alive and well."

"That's something," Roxas muttered, and Aerith leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"We can trust everyone," she said quietly.

"All right then," Xemnas said. He looked around at everyone, orange eyes glinting mischievously. They landed on Roxas's tired, lost blue eyes. "Roxas. If, for any reason, the day comes and we haven't succeeded for any reason, I want you to stall her for as long as you can."

Roxas stared back at him.

As long as he could before she killed him.

"I can do that," Roxas said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuffie suddenly piped up. "I want out of this room. Let's get started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion sat in the center of the tables they'd set up in Axel and Demyx's shared apartment. It'd taken them the rest of the day before to set up and get a head start on leads for tracking Larxene down. They were already on the dawn of the first of the two days before the Struggle match, and everyone was on high nerves.

He didn't actually live here himself, but he often crashed with Demyx. Now the small apartment was filled with cords- when that Riku boy had said he'd had a "few computers", he'd meant some high-end technology of about 5 PC's and a MAC or two. Zexion whistled appreciatively; they ran so SMOOTHLY, the lot of them. Even Roxas's laptop, which Zexion understood to be a gift from Riku, ran much better than anything the Organization had.

He traced a few leads he had; namely some reports of Larxene in a few nameless blogs from some internet nerds (not quite counting that Zexion himself was a dabbler in the internet nerd-dom). "Blonde haired", "psychotic", and "creepy" were good tags to use for her, along with "Twilight County" for location. She'd been seen around the lower regions of the city, in the worker's slums, more than anything. Vincent was already there, scouting the area. Cloud had been right- the man was like a whirlwind. He was halfway across the county in less than half an hour.

His cell phone buzzed, and Zexion picked it up without a moment's hesitation.

"Hello?" He said quietly into the receiver.

"We've got nothing at the pier," Demyx said into his end. "No one's even heard of her description, apart from some of the news casts on the Struggle participants."

"Such a big word," Zexion said bemusedly, but his voice was strained. "Vincent has the worker's district. I want you and your crew to check out the Shopping district- not much of a lead, but I guess she was seen there."

"Probably buying a new set of clothes, on account of the fact she can't wear the robe anymore," Demyx snorted. The two said their goodbyes, and Zexion hung up. He began dialing the superior's number.

"Zexion," Xemnas said after just one ring. He was currently situated near Roxas with Luxord and Lexaeus; someone had to be, and he figured it'd better be them.

"Demyx says no sign at the pier," the silver-haired teen said quietly. "How about the others?"

"Nothing at the station. Saix says they're going around on the trains and questioning the workers, but he's not the best people person," he said, sounding a bit annoyed. "At least he has that more approachable character, Reeve, from Cloud and Leon's crew. He seems to alleviate some of the pressure Saix has."

"Indeed," Zexion said thoughtfully. "Tell them to pay special attention to the Worker's District."

"Will do." Zexion and Xemnas said a curt farewell before they both hung up; Zexion shrugged his shoulders a bit before jumping back into the internet. Highway cameras were wonderful things, he noted to himself.

There were four groups out on the search.

Demyx was with Leon, Tifa, and Yuffie (who had both refused to be bedridden, despite their numerous cuts and bruises). They were currently heading, as Demyx had agreed, to the shopping district.

Saix was with Barrett, Cloud, and Reeve. They were checking around the numerous stations in Twilight County.

Taking the middle City, which had housing districts, schools, and businesses- and was pretty large- was Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Cid. Fortunately they were all pretty energetic, so they needed little in the way of energy to take an entire city.

Vincent was currently scaling the Worker's District, which was their best bet so far. It had warehouses- although all of the districts did- and factories, which could be just as likely a spot. Many were closed down.

On the home front, since they couldn't really go anywhere else, were Hayner, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Pence, and Olette, Roxas's group of loyal friends. Kairi and Olette were especially good at gathering gossip; it was them who had really alerted Zexion to the Worker's District lead, and the fact that many students had online Blogs. Why they would do such a thing, he had no idea, but it made his job easier.

Roxas…

Zexion leaned back momentarily, pushing back his hair in frustration.

They had all come so far, with Roxas and Axel, and yet the small boy refused to believe that they would get Axel to safety in time. He believed he would die; but what really had everyone going was the fact that that was simply a fact to Roxas. In his mind, he WAS going to die; there was no running, there was no giving up. Zexion even went so far as to doubt that the boy had realized that running could be an option. Roxas was not only willing to die for Axel's life, it seemed to him the only option.

He was definitely an Organization member, Zexion marveled. He shook his head before jumping back to his monitors, clapping his hands together with an almost un-Zexion-like smile.

He'd spotted some particularly large and brutish thugs that seemed worth following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas sat at the dinner table, waiting for Lucine to serve the food. He was far too tired and lonely to be weary or fearful of his mother; in fact, considering he believed these to be his final hours, he didn't have much patience for her unfair brutality.

"Roxas," the woman said curtly, and he realized she'd been speaking to him. Bill was at the table; he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry mom," Roxas said tiredly, sitting forward. "What were you saying?"

Lucine lost it.

"You know, ever since this whole… gang thing started, you've been nothing but a disappointment!" She exploded, but Roxas's blue eyes flashed in anger.

"Stop right there," he said coldly. Silence descended on the household, and surprise stretched across Lucine's face. It was almost comical; Roxas would have laughed were he in any other state of mind.

He stood slowly, putting his hands on the table.

"I'm done," he said coldly. "I won't take your yelling or your abuse, MOTHER," he said, putting extra tension on the word "mother". "You don't quite seem to understand that someone is out to kill me, and that she has, in fact, won, and that I'm going to DIE in about a day. So forgive me when I say this, BUT I'M NOT TAKING ANY MORE OF YOUR SHIT."

He stood there, fuming, for a few silent seconds.

"If this is all you had to say to me," he said finally, his voice quiet and deadly, "I'm going to leave. There is a family out there that wants to be with me, and I intend to spend that last bit of my life with them. Seeing as how I can't spend it with…" He stopped, turned, and started to leave, before he heard a strange sound.

Lucine was laughing.

He turned to look at her, skepticism at her sanity evident in his clear blue eyes.

"You looked just like him," she said, from her new position on the floor. She had apparently collapsed. Her own grey eyes clouded over with sadness. "Roxas… There was… I have been needing to… Tell you something."

"What?" Roxas said, exasperatedly. He threw up his arms. "You've been alluding to this for a while now, yet I've heard nothing from you. What is so important that you must tell me now?"

"I'm going to let Aerith adopt you," she said quietly.

Silence fell in the room.

Roxas stared in complete shock. He had NOT been expecting that.

"You…" Roxas's voice faltered, and her grey eyes lifted up to his. There wasn't an ounce of love in them, but there was a deep sadness.

"I can start over, Roxas," she said quietly. "But I can't… Not with you."

"I…" Roxas's voice faltered still. He realized…

There wasn't an ounce of sorrow in him that she was giving him up.

He looked up, a smile stretching across his face. He was going to die, but this… This was the best thing he could have been given.

"Thank you," he said quietly, looking at Lucine. Bill's own face was clear, for once since Roxas had seen him that day, of any bad emotions. "Thank you… Lucine."

And he turned and left the house, eager to be with his REAL family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She… she said that?" Aerith closed her eyes. Roxas stood before her, biting his lip. Sora was sitting in quiet shock beside him, on the floor.

Tears suddenly slid down her face.

"Ae… Aerith?" Roxas said, feeling a little scared. He had assumed Aerith would open him with wide arms, but had he been wrong?

"I had known a change had to come from somewhere," Aerith said quietly, lowering her head, "but never had I assumed she would do it herself. Roxas… my son…" She looked up, and Roxas saw what he had not seen in Lucine's eyes.

Love.

Sora jumped up, entirely ruining the moment, and shouted "FUCK YES I HAVE A NEW BROTHER!"

To which Aerith scolded him that he should not use that word.

Roxas laughed, feeling, for once in so many years, free. If only Axel was there… The moment would have been perfect.

That sobered him up quickly, and Aerith, noticing as she always did, took both boys in her arms and sat down in the darkening room.

"Roxas," she said quietly, stroking both boys' hair like she used to when they were smaller. "You know… you can call me mom."

"Thank you," Roxas said quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you… Mom."

No better way to spend your final hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the Struggle battle dawned with the Organization no wiser as to Axel's whereabouts, although it had been ascertained that Axel was indeed located in either the central Twilight City or in the Worker's district. Vincent had rendezvoused with Demyx's crew, and Saix had joined Xigbar's. Sora and Riku had gone to lend a hand to a sorely exhausted Zexion- staring at computer monitors for endless amounts of hours can do that to you.

Xemnas, Luxord, and Lexaeus were ready for deploy at Twilight High- smack dab, as it were, in between the two areas.

Roxas was squaring off with his first opponent-

Tidus.

"Hey Rox," the taller boy said, a crooked smile on his face, "no hard feelings, yeah?"

"No hard feelings," Roxas said, trying to return the smile. His insides had turned to ash. Larxene was facing off with Zidane- it was obvious the even smaller boy wasn't relishing that fact.

There were five different TV channels situated all around them, each trying to get their own shots of the current ensuing match-up. Each crew had at least two cameras, to try and get as many shots as possible.

The match-ups were as follows:

Roxas vs. Tidus, Hayner vs. Seifer, and Larxene vs. Zidane. Roxas had no doubt that Larxene wouldn't be fighting the second winner between the two fights- that would be up to Roxas. She would fight him and him alone, although six had been a strange number to hold the finals with. Who was running this thing, anyway? (a/n: burn on me, lollc.)

He shifted his struggle bat from one hand to the other, attempting to assuage Tidus. He knew his pulse was racing far too fast, but the stakes were so high, and, quite frankly, he hadn't seen Tidus fight before.

Slowly, he calmed himself, drowning out the cheering from the assembled spectators and the Announcer, introducing the finalists.

He opened his eyes, catching every twitch of Tidus's muscles, every movement of his body, every flex and strain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first match-up," the announcer said then, and Roxas's senses lifted. "Roxas, the small yet strikingly strong blonde, and Tidus, the famous soccer player for Twilight High! Boys, let's fight fair… STRUGGLE!"

Tidus immediately launched himself forward, holding his struggle bat with both hands. Unfortunately for him, Roxas had seen the movements of his muscles, and when the taller teen attempted to feint left, Roxas followed his body movement precisely and hooked the bat under Tidus's legs.

Tidus tipped sideways, but soccer had taught him much- he flipped onto his side, using his feet to twist around in the air and aim a strong kick to Roxas's chest.

Thinking fast- and having slowed the fight down with his mind- Roxas used the struggle bat force Tidus's body to follow his movement even further; his body kept twisting in the air, and he shot past Roxas, completely missing, to land haphazardly on his feet a ways behind Roxas.

Whirling around, he rushed Roxas, a full-on assault this time, lashing his struggle bat back and forth.

Roxas was ready. With a deft twist of his wrist and a slight shift of his weight, his struggle bat slid under Tidus's arm, causing Tidus to, once again, follow his motion forward. Sliding along Tidus's body, Roxas placed a foot steadily in front of Tidus's path, and the blonde teen tripped, flying forward. Dropping the bat for just a second, Roxas placed one hand on Tidus's chest, carrying him up and over the smaller boy's body, before twisting and slamming Tidus into the ground. With a grunt, the boy lay there, blinking his eyes for a few seconds, but it was more than enough time. Roxas had grabbed his struggle bat again and currently had it positioned at Tidus's throat. The taller teen was down, and, in record time, out.

The crowd stared, stunned.

"I see all of that training didn't go to waste," Tidus said ruefully, grimacing as Roxas leaned down to help him up. He sighed, stretching his back, before looking at Roxas solemnly. "I have a feeling there's more riding on this battle than you let the world see."

Roxas shrugged, but Tidus understood. Losing, for Roxas was no longer an option.

"I wish you the best of luck, man," Tidus said, and the two of them grasped each others' shoulders.

"Thank you," Roxas said, smiling softly. "And you fought well."

"Nowhere near as well as you!" Tidus laughed. "Look at the crowd!"

Roxas turned, surprised- he'd forgotten all about them- to see the crowd cheering and excitedly talking about the fight.

"Congratulations Roxas!" The announcer was saying. "You win the first round! Go ahead and take a seat by your friends- you've earned the rest!"

With a defeated sigh, Roxas left Tidus and returned to his friends to watch the next match- it was Hayner versus Seifer, a match that was sure to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel leaned his head against the cold, iron wall. It was dark- so dark that when he'd first been thrown in here by tweedle dum and tweedle dumber, he hadn't been able to see a thing for hours. Not to mention the cold made the numbness in his body last EVEN LONGER. But as the hours dragged by, he grew gradually warmer, and slowly, his eyes adjusted.

He twitched his fingers, and a grin spread across his face.

Suddenly, the door opened, far across the room, and the brightest light Axel had ever seen in his entire life filled the room.

"Godammit," he muttered, narrowing his eyes against it.

"Boss says to kill you," he heard a brutish thug say darkly. "Says to leave no trace."

"I see," Axe commented dryly, blinking to clear his vision. He could barely make out the two idiots lumbering toward him. "I don't suppose either of you know how to do that?"

They paused, looking a little thrown off.

"We crush you," the second one said, sounding as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. Axel said nothing, and the first one came over and grabbed Axel by the scruff of his coat, dragging him out of the room.

Neither of them noticed as Axel first twitched one foot, then the other, a dark, sadistic grin growing on his face. He flicked his wrist, and sure enough, his lighter fell into his fingers.

This was going to be brilliant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent paused outside a tall, abandoned factory, narrowing his blood-red eyes. His tattered red cloak drifted on the wind behind him, the sun glinting on his gold-plated boots.

"He's here," he whispered to himself, his voice deep and sure. He immediately pulled out his cell phone, dialing the silver-haired computer kid's phone number. Zexion picked up in under two rings.

"Hello?"

"I've found him," Vincent said into the line. "He's here. At the abandoned factory, on the opposite end of the entire city."

"Of course. As far from the school as possible." Zexion cursed. "I'll send the superior right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas didn't notice when Xemnas disappeared, along with Luxord and Lexaeus; in truth, the man felt he had no time to give Roxas any notice. They had little time as it were, and they had to get across the city.

Roxas was, however, watching Hayner get his ass handed to him by Seifer. But no matter how much Seifer beat on the skinnier rebel, Hayner just bounced back up; even with all of his irritation, Roxas could see the respect on the more muscular teen's face.

"Would you just stay down!" Seifer yelled finally, making a heavy swing at Hayner. Hayner couldn't block it, and the wide swing threw him across the battle area. For a moment, he didn't get up; but he swaggered upward, staggering a bit as he used the struggle bat for a crutch. Respect drifted through the crowd around them.

"How do you keep getting up?" Seifer asked, disbelief and frustration coloring his voice.

"Because," Hayner said quietly, drawing himself up to glare into Seifer's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Hayner turned and gestured to Roxas. "He's gone through much, much worst."

Silence descended, and suddenly, with a low moan, Hayner fell over and onto the grass, knocked out cold.

Everyone stood, staring in complete silence, before the crowd began clapping- partly for Seifer's victory, partly for Hayner's stubborn ability to not go down.

Seifer stood for a moment, seeming almost as surprised as everyone else, before sighing and dropping the struggle bat. He walked over to where Hayner's body lay, knocked unconscious, and picked him up, turning to make a beeline for Roxas and crew.

"I believe this is yours," Seifer said stonily, letting Roxas and Pence take Hayner from Seifer's arms. "He uh… He's gonna be sore." And with that, he turned and stalked off, trying to keep his composure.

"Well I'll be damned," Pence said, blinking for a moment. "Seifer has a heart?"

"Nah, that's just his ego talking," Olette sniffed. "He's a man. He'd look bad if he didn't help Hayner."

"I don't know," Kari giggled. "Wouldn't it be funny if Seifer secretly LIKED Hayner?"

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen so far," Roxas snorted, helping to lean Hayner against the bench. Said rebel's head rolled onto his own shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Seifer!" The announcer roared. "And now, give it up for Larxene and Zidane, the last of the three matchups!"

Roxas's head snapped up, along with Kairi, Olette, and Pence. This could not end well.

Roxas could tell by the look on Zidane's face that he was feeling much the same way; Roxas almost got up to call off the battle, but he knew Zidane would never step down.

With mounting trepidation, Roxas and the others watched as the two met on the field. Larxene's smile never left her face, her eyes never left Zidane's. Not until she was given her Struggle bat, and she retreated to her starting position, swinging the bat expertly in her fingers. Zidane shook his head and retreated to his own position.

The crowd grew silent and tense, feeling Zidane's own sense of quiet fear. Roxas had to give the boy props; despite his fear, he seemed completely ready. His eyes glittered fiercely. Roxas could see why he was well-liked, and not just by the girls.

"Ready…" The announcer held the moment for a second before shouting "STRUGGLE!"

Larxene didn't move. She stared Zidane down, that smile playing on her face. The smaller boy clenched his teeth, gripping the struggle bat.

"Don't let her get in you head Zidane!" Roxas yelled, and the boy nodded without taking his eyes off of Larxene.

The tall blonde girl barked in laughter, cocky ease leaking from her every pore. She said something, low and quiet, that only Zidane could hear, and Roxas saw the fury leap into Zidane's eyes. No matter what, he didn't move.

It was a test of wills.

Larxene sighed, her eyes dancing, as she began to walk around Zidane, her struggle bat propped carelessly on her shoulder. Zidane, seeming to see a moment of attack, rushed forward- to Roxas's dismay.

With a flash of yellow, Larxene whirled around, and Zidane barely had a chance to leap into the air- his speed had saved him from getting viciously bashed in the skull. He darted around her, teeth clenched, but she was too fast; she whipped around, swinging again, this time aiming for his legs. The smaller boy leaped into the air, twisting as she brought the club up and around, narrowly missing the small boy as he carefully used her swing to propel himself higher.

Using her momentum, Larxene brought her foot around, and this time, Zidane's speed failed him; she caught him squarely in the chest, sending him flying. The crowd gasped; nobody had caught anything in the flurry of movement; the whole sequence had been a mere matter of seconds, and yet Zidane was now curled on the ground, moaning.

Roxas's heart sank as Larxene approached her prey victoriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent stood impatiently outside the factory; despite the usefulness of Xemnas's orders, too much time was passing, and at any moment that woman could have Axel killed.

Tapping his armored foot and ignoring the stares thrown toward him, Vincent turned and narrowed his eyes, searching.

There.

He spotted one of the highway cameras flick spontaneously- a signal from Zexion, who had managed to stealthily hack the system without alerting anyone- just before Xemnas, Lexaeus, Luxord, and the rest of the search parties appeared.

"Finally," he grunted. He turned on his foot, lifting a heavily clad hand, but a door burst open behind him.

Vincent jumped back as blinding flames licked at the air in front of him, blinking in shock. Shouts behind him alerted Vincent to the group's hurried footsteps, but Vincent would wait no longer.

The cloaked man darted into the flames, unsure why he was so keen on helping the small boy. Whatever it was, he had already given his word that he would assist, and dammit he was going to get that kid out of this building if it killed him.

As a beam nearly fell on him, Vincent reflected that that probably wasn't quite so farfetched.

His senses rang, and Vincent ducked from a kick aimed at his head.

"Axel!" He shouted, whirling around. Just as he thought; the redhead stared at him, a snarl frozen in surprise on his face.

"Oh. Hey, Vincent!" He said cheerily, waving a perfectly healed hand.

"Wha-" Vincent shook his head, but he jumped back as the flames leaped higher.

"I admit this wasn't my best idea," Axel said mournfully.

"Where are the men?" Vincent said, feeling weary.

"Knocked 'em out," Axel drawled. He gestured, and Vincent turned to see them in the center of the flames. By "knocked out" Axel surely meant that they weren't "getting up ever again".

Vincent shook his head, but Axel gestured again, behind him.

"I can't hold the flames back forever," the redhead said, and Vincent saw, in great dismay as the redhead held open a door, and entire room filled with amateur bombs.

"Dear God," Vincent muttered.

Luxord suddenly appeared, and Axel clapped his hands together.

"This is my department," Luxord said quietly, darting through the door.

"Even if he can pull the bombs apart, the fire will just ignite the bombs anyway," Vincent said darkly. Axel scratched his head ruefully.

"I kinda lose it when it comes to fire," he chuckled, his voice thick.

"We don't have this kind of time." Vincent and Axel turned to see Xemnas approaching them, his face livid.

"Luxord is already in there," Axel said, but Xemnas shook his head.

"Larxene and Roxas will already be fighting before we get back," the man said, and Axel paled.

"How did she get him to agree?" The redhead said quietly. His voice was almost drowned out in the sound of the fire eating at the foundations. It was nearly comical at how unresponsive to this development the trio was.

"The detonator to this place was connected to her pulse," Xemnas said, looking disgusted. "If she died, you'd die. Roxas was to let her kill you, or you would die anyway."

"Fucking bitch," Axel snarled, and they whirled around to join Luxord.

No need. The man walked through the doors, looking plenty smug.

"Well?" Xemnas said impatiently.

"The cat's in the cradle," Luxord said, sounding absolutely pleased.

"What does that even MEAN?" Axel said, throwing his hands in the air.

"He seems fairly proud, so I suggest we leave," Vincent interrupted, turning and attempting to find a way out of the building. The smoke was finally starting to get to him; in fact, Axel was the only one who seemed to be unaffected. Even Xemnas looked a little ill, though he was too proud to cover his mouth.

He immediately picked one out.

"Come on," Vincent shouted over the din. "We've a Struggle fight to get you to!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zidane was officially attempting to just stay alive. He had picked himself up, only to have Larxene bearing down on him so many times that Roxas had almost given up trying to keep track. The crowd was completely thrown for a loop; they barely had any idea what was going on, and Zidane was starting to lose on speed and stamina.

Suddenly, Zidane's foot slipped, and, with a laugh of delight, Larxene rushed forward to smash into the small boy. There was a sickening moment as they collided, and then he was flung into ground, sliding across the grass, weapon dropped. Larxene followed fast as lightening, slamming her struggle bat into Zidane's body and throwing him into the air. She followed, slamming him into the ground.

She raised her struggle bat in the air to strike again, which would probably render the small boy either dead or very near it, he bat was stopped by another.

The crowd gasped, and Larxene looked up to see Roxas's blue eyes glinting coldly.

"That's enough," he snarled. "Or do you want to be kicked out for killing him before you can even touch me?"

She stared furiously at Roxas, before whipping around and stalking off toward Kuja and Setzer. It was no small guess about who they were allied with.

Roxas leaned down, dropping Zidane's weapon, to gently hook his arms under Zidane's own arms.

"Thanks Roxas," he muttered, a grimace on his face.

"No big deal," Roxas grunted. Pence ran over to help, followed by Kairi and Olette. Hayner was still out cold.

"We're proud of you Roxas," Kairi said quietly. "She would have…"

"She's going to kill me," Roxas said quietly.

"No she won't," Zidane said. "You're better."

"It's not a battle of skills between me and her," Roxas said softly. "It's barely a battle. I'm going to lose… And I'm going to die, or someone else will."

Zidane fell quiet, and Roxas realized with a start that he'd passed out.

"Er, that was quite the uh, battle," the announcer said into his mike. "Roxas, please uh, no more interruptions on the field. Anyway… the next battle will be between Seifer and Roxas, and the final battle between the winner and Larxene!"

The crowd cheered, but it was muted and only half as energetic as before. Larxene's entrance had alerted them all to the fact that this was no ordinary battle.

"Let's just put him next to Hayner," Roxas said, gesturing to the other teen. Hayner lifted his head.

"Did I win?" He muttered, and Roxas, grinning slightly, punched him in the shoulder.

"You did in my book!" Kari laughed. Roxas chuckled, looking up to see Seifer already heading onto the field, looking disturbed. Roxas noted with surprise that he wasn't carrying a struggle bat, and that he was in fact heading over to the announcer. A look of surprise crossed the announcer's face, followed by something he said, before he shrugged and gestured toward Roxas.

Seifer turned and walked over to them.

"What's up, Seifer?" Roxas asked, frowning.

"I'm dropping out," Seifer said darkly.

"What?" Hayner said, looking shocked.

"I'm dropping out!" Seifer said, looking disgusted. "This is between Roxas and Larxene. Obviously, not my fight. Now, I could fight anyway, and probably lose, AND send Roxas into that fight with barely any strength. OR, I could be a man and send him with everything he's got."

Roxas stared.

"Thank you, Seifer," he muttered.

Seifer snorted.

"You'd better win," he grunted, before turning around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's been a slight change," the announcer roared. "It seems Seifer Almasy has dropped out of the competition!"

"LIES!" Fuu screamed from the crowd, but Seifer, walking back toward her and Rai, raised his hand and nodded. The crowd, some booing and the rest confusedly cheering (for lack of anything else to do), watched as he knelt to explain to Fuu and Rai.

"So your next battle will be the FINAL STRUGGLE MATCH!"

The confused cheers and boos suddenly became raucous cheering. Everyone began to talk excitedly- all but Roxas and his small enclave of friends. He looked around; no Xemnas, and not a single call on his cell phone.

"You ok Roxas?" Kairi said softly. Roxas looked at her. Her magenta eyes were clouded over.

"You're going to make it through this," Hayner said dully from the ground. "You have to."

"I wish I could believe that," Roxas laughed softly, though there was no happiness in it.

"Alright contestants!" The announcer shouted, blissfully unaware that this was Roxas's final hour. "Enter the field!"

Roxas stood to go, grabbing his struggle bat, but a small hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Namine.

"I can see, sometimes," she whispered. She turned her drawing pad around. "This was… your birthday gift."

Roxas blinked. It was a picture of Axel and Roxas, and it looked like they were on a grassy hill, looking up at the stars.

"What-"

"I have been perfecting this drawing for years, Roxas," Namine said softly. "I don't… know what that means. I don't know if it's because Axel has loved you for longer than both of you even knew, or if I just knew myself, being so close to both of you. But… It's still the same." She looked hard into Roxas's blue eyes. "It hasn't changed. You aren't going to die, Roxas. Remember what Xemnas said… Stall."

Roxas turned away. Larxene was waiting on the field.

He turned one last time, and Aerith was there.

"Bye Ae- Mom," Roxas said, a little awkwardly.

"You can do it," she whispered, and Roxas turned and strode on the field. So much for his special move- looks like it was never going to be used.

Larxene stood across the field, looking like the cat that had caught the mouse. Unbelievable happiness glinted in her eyes.

"STRUGGLE!" The announcer shouted, all too soon.

And Roxas was dodging.

She whirled at him, the crowd cheering on Roxas as he leaped, deflected, and dodged.

Larxene whirled around, whipping the bat as hard as she could at the smaller blonde's head, and Roxas, narrowing his eyes, leaned over backwards. The bat went whistling a hair's breadth away from his nose.

He flipped over from the position, kicking out, but remembered the deal just before connecting. Wincing, his foot came up short, merely shoving her a couple inches away.

Larxene laughed.

"Good boy," she giggled, before throwing herself on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn that bitch," Cloud cursed as they raced from the factory. "My phone is completely destroyed."

"So is mine," Yuffie called from the back. She sounded miserable. "I just got this thing too!"

"What happened?" Demy said, sounding confused as he shook his own mobile.

"She set up something to kill our electronic appliances as soon as we entered the area," Saix replied coldly, attempting to run with as much dignity as possible.

"Even our MP3's?" Yuffie shrieked.

"Why did you even HAVE yours?" Tifa said exasperatedly. "We were here to stop an EXPLOSION!"

"I… forgot I had it," Yuffie said.

"What did you even do?" Axel said, looking over his shoulder to look at Luxord as they all raced to the helicopter Reeve and Cid had called in. He was attempting to drown out the bickering women.

"Would you quit asking?" Luxord said irritably. He was sobering up. "I minimized the explosion is all. Instead of half the city, it'll be half the building."

"How?" Axel asked, curious despite the situation.

"I don't know, you damn nuisance!" He snapped. "I just… Did!"

"Stop antagonizing him, Axel," Demyx called from behind them. Axel shrugged, looking forward.

"I was only curious," he said, sighing.

"Trying to distract yourself?" Xemnas said from beside Axel as they pushed past the people. He could tell from the haunted look in Axel's eyes- he was desperate to get to Roxas. It had taken far too long to get started, and he had a horrible feeling the small boy and Larxene were fighting already.

"It isn't working," he whispered.

"We'll get there on time," Xemnas said, sounding sure of himself.

"How do you know?" Axel said, feeling as though the world were about to fall out from under him.

"Namine said so," Demyx said, suddenly beside Axel.

"Come on ladies," Cid shouted as they neared the helicopter, placed in the center of a shopping center. It was barely wide enough, but Cid was apparently a pro. "We got a kid to save!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes had gone by, and for a Struggle battle that was remarkable. Neither Roxas nor Larxene could seem to get a hold, although Roxas was beginning to show the worst for it. She would catch him, hit him, and the pain glistened in his eyes.

But he held on.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle cut the air, and the two of them stopped to look at the announcer.

"At this point I am obligated to call a 10 minute break," he said sheepishly. "Never before have we had to do that, but I guess there's a first time for everything!"

Larxene snorted, but she whirled around and marched back toward Kuja and Setzer.

Roxas collapsed next to his friends. Zidane was awake now, though he didn't look any better.

"Good lord Roxas," he said. "You weren't kidding."

"I can't stall anymore," Roxas said quietly. "She's getting frustrated. She may just flip the switch anyway."

"You can't give up!" Namine pressed, biting her lip. "I… I know they're coming! They have to be!"

"I'm sorry Namine, but they aren't," Roxas said bitterly. "Let's face facts. I'm going to die."

Aerith wrapped her arms around Roxas, refusing to believe it.

Zexion, followed closely by Sora, suddenly appeared, much to their surprise.

"Is the superior here?" He gasped, looking like he'd just run ten blocks. Which, in reality, he nearly had. Traffic was bad once near the school at this time of the year.

"No," Roxas said in surprise.

"Dammit!" The silver haired teen cursed.

"None of their phones are working," Sora said, turning pale. "We can't reach anyone! Riku's still at bass, trying to find them on the cameras, but they were busted as soon as that Vincent guy rushed into a factory!"

"They've failed," Roxas said softly, looking down. Namine looked lost.

"I'm never wrong," she whispered. "Roxas, I'm never wrong. They're on their way, I swear it!"

"It doesn't matter," Roxas sighed. "This time… I'm on my own." He looked up, fighting the tears that hadn't wanted to fall the past two days. "Tell… Tell Axel that I love him. And I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

The Announcer appeared on the field then, waving to both Larxene and Roxas to rejoin the field.

Roxas, sighing, picked up his struggle bat. He had to keep up appearances.

Larxene, looking even more frustrated, flexed her fingers.

"I've had enough," she hissed. "You're going to die. NOW."

"A deal is a deal Larxene," Roxas sighed.

"STRUGGLE!" The announcer shouted, and to the crowd's immense surprise, Roxas dropped the bat and raised his arms, looking Larxene squarely in the eyes.

"Come on Larxene," he said quietly, as she stared at him. Her blue eyes narrowed, savoring the moment, and a triumphant smile spread across her face. "Come on! I'm here! Do it!" Roxas shouted. She dropped the struggle bat, and flexed her hand- a knife fell into her fingers.

"Don't mind if I do," she hissed, silence descending on the shocked field.

"ROXAS!" The blonde closed his eyes as Larxene rushed forward.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

The blonde opened his eyes slowly, wondering if death was supposed to be so… silent.

He could hardly believe it. Axel stood in front of him, brandishing what looked like, to Roxas's disbelieving eyes, a sword. Larxene's dagger- much longer and nastier than Roxas had originally believed it to be- was up to its hilt against the sword.

Axel's green eyes danced, and somewhere behind them, Roxas could hear the faint sound of a chopper's blades whirring.

"Just in the nick of time," he murmured, before pushing her back.

"That's not POSSIBLE!" Larxene shrieked.

"Believe me Princess," Xemnas said from behind her. "It is. Fancy little thing you had back there, at the factory- completely fried all of our phones as soon as we tried to leave the building."

Larxene's jaw clenched in hatred.

Someone in the crowd screamed loudly, and everyone fought to get as far away from the lot of them as possible. There were no police on the field; Larxene had done her job well.

"I will kill you ALL!" She hissed, but Axel turned to Roxas.

"We had to stop and grab this," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Never late," Roxas said, relief flooding his body as he realized that, no, this was not a cruel joke. "Always on time." Axel handed Roxas the sword.

"Xemnas had it made for you," he said, turning to eye Larxene darkly. She whirled around and suddenly Kuja and Setzer were on either side of her.

"This is not my battle," Xemnas said coolly, taking a few steps back. Replacing him was Zidane, Tidus, and none other than Seifer.

Kuja looked shocked at the three boys willing to take him on.

"Seifer? Even you?" He asked, eyes wide.

"You've gone too far this time, Uncle," the blonde replied quietly.

Axel stood to face Setzer.

"Seems we're even," he said darkly. "A professionally trained teenage boy against an ugly bitch, a fully healed pyro against an egotistical assassin, and three wounded and exhausted teens against the gayest man I have ever met." Kuja threw a look that could kill toward Axel, who ignored it.

"DIE, DAMMIT!" Larxene shrieked, before throwing herself at Roxas.

Three battles broke out at once.

Roxas ducked her knives, for suddenly she had about three or four in one hand and five in the other. He leaped into the air, toying with her as she had done with him, glancing his blade off of hers'. She whirled around, and, realizing that knives were no match at blocking a speedy swordsman, she connected all of them to form a rather short sword.

"Special made," she snarled. Before either of them could do anything, Roxas heard Xemnas shout something, along with Leon, and with a grin, he pressed on the hilt.

It separated into two blades.

"Fuck yes," he growled, before throwing himself at Larxene.

She blocked and dodged, her turn to be on the defensive, as Roxas threw blow after blow after blow at her. She danced too close, and a slice appeared on Roxas's cheek. Jumping away, and narrowing his eyes, feeling nothing but the adrenaline and hope and joy that yes, Axel was alive and here, he leaped up into the air, doing as he had learned to do all on his own. Eyes glowing in triumph, Roxas, slowed down to him and all watching, stretched out both blades and twirled onto his side, propelled from his kick up from the ground. He spun toward Larxene, a whirling and un-blockable, un-dodgable attack, and she lifted her blades in an attempt to defend herself.

It worked for about three seconds, until his blades smashed through hers, sliced through her arm, across her eye, and, Roxas being the saint that he is, instead of killing her, flipped upright before kicking her in the chest, sending her sprawling. She didn't get up, but her chest was heaving, blood pooling around her.

Moments later, Kuja and Setzer were thrown beside her. Setzer looked like he was probably a lot worst off than both Kuja and Larxene, but Zidane, Tidus, and Seifer were unharmed. The three of them, injured and tired as Zidane and Tidus were, stood triumphantly beside each other.

Roxas and Seifer locked eyes before the teen nodded. Roxas nodded back.

While they could never be friends, they would never again be enemies either.

"Roxas," Xemnas said quietly. The small blonde turned to look at the superior, whose orange eyes glittered as they appraised him. "You may kill her."

Roxas turned to look at the woman who had caused him so much pain, caused him so much trouble, the woman who had pretty much been most of the entire plot in this story, and realized he couldn't do it.

"No," he sighed, throwing the swords down to the ground. Xemnas blinked, surprised.

"No?" He said softly.

"Why not?" Roxas turned to look at Axel, whose green eyes were searching Roxas's.

"As much as I hate her," Roxas sighed, "I can't do it."

"I can show you how," Axel piped up, but Roxas chuckled.

"I don't mean like that," he said softly. He regarded her defeated form, curled up on the grass. She would never cry, but the fear radiating from her was pathetic. "She just… she's not good enough for death."

Xemnas let out a bark of a laugh.

"Roxas!" The boy turned to see the crowd of friends and family rushing him, and his stomach dropped, not anticipating the death hug he was bound to get.

Suddenly Axel's arms stretched cross Roxas's chest, and he turned to look into Axel's green eyes.

And he knew that, yes, it was over. Everything was going to be ok. Everything was done, finished, and final.

Axel leaned down, and, finally, for the first time since Roxas had said "I love you", they kissed.

And the world was good and safe. There was no need to worry, not now, not ever, because they would get through it.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and the cheering washed over them like water.

**A/N:** Pause for dramatic affect…

And yes, ladies and pies, that is that! 24 pages of complete and utter awesome! And that's at size 8 font. X3 I hope you all enjoyed, because there is only 1 chapter left for this puppy. And, if I do decide that, yes, I want to write the sequel, one last incredibly sad chapter. I warn you all, here and now, so you can't say that I didn't, that that sequel will have you all in tears. It is NOT a happy story. Maybe the last five minutes, but that's about it. I have it all planned out (because I rock like that), but the Inner Roxas wants sadness. So sadness he gets.

So yeah. One last chapter and then the intro/outro of Midnight into Dawn. Yes, I am calling the next story Dawn. ^_^ Because TWILIGHT was stolen by some sparkly vampires. *shakes fist at Edward Cullen*

Anywho… Look for chapter 19, in stores soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine. Never has been. Excited for Coded. Which is also not mine.

**A/N: **Well ladies and gents… this is it. This is, pretty much, the last chapter of the series. Enough of you seem interested in the sequel, so before I post an epilogue- a teaser for the story to come – I'm going to write enough of it that you won't all have to wait a good two years when life suddenly catches up to me.

Like it did recently. Things have gotten… complicated for me, but that's ok. I'll fix it. Might I suggest that, for this chapter, you listen to All I Ever Wanted(Radio Edit) by Basshunters- it was so… strange. I don't know why, but it seemed to go to well.

Anyway, Wow. The end. I'm kinda… Sad.

Inner Roxas is weeping. TTOTT

**Midnight Chapter 19**

Four months had passed.

The big park trip had been postponed again and again- after all, the trip was no small expense. If there weren't enough students, the trip would actually be detrimental to the school's budget. It'd cost more than the amount already turned in by the students.

But as the NEW date moved closer, conveniently situated during Spring Break, the students pulled through; even Roxas's band of friends decided that, yes, they could indeed go after all, being chaperoned by none-other than Demyx and Zexion.

Xigbar and Xaldin even pulled a favor to Riku. Instead of Riku chaperoning the gaggle of teenage girls, the two cousins would; though they despised the idea. Not that they found girls repulsive; just those PARTICULAR girls. God, would they EVER shut up? Although the girls weren't too happy about this either, nobody could really argue; Riku was chaperoning Sora.

And of course, Axel was chaperoning Roxas. They hadn't had much time the first month after the Struggle battle, what with dealing with Larxene, and cleaning up all of her messes- and, of course, getting the papers signed to have Roxas officially become Roxas Fair, son to Aerith and brother to Sora, Cloud, and Leon.

They held a celebration for that, most assuredly. A week-long party every day after school until nightfall, each day ending with Roxas asleep with or on a very happy Axel. The redhead himself had never been happier; in fact, though he wouldn't tell Roxas, he was scared. He was so certain that things could only get worst from where they were.

Thankfully, everything held true. The trip finally came, and everyone was packing his or her bags. Sora and Roxas said their farewells to their family- yes, THEIR family- and, along with everyone else, boarded the bus that would take them to the boat that would take them to the mainland. It was a 4 hour boat-ride, so everyone was taking that time to be with their loved one or friends.

Roxas and Axel leaned against the railing, looking out over the blue waters; the waters around Twilight County were unnaturally blue. With the sun shining down, it seemed to litter like sapphires.

"Usually I get seasick," Axel commented wryly. The small boy beside him looked curiously up at Axel.

"Really?" Roxas said, smiling. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"I think that's just 'cause you're here," Axel snickered. He leaned over and, hesitating, kissed Roxas gently.

"Why do you always hesitate?" Roxas murmured, blushing despite himself.

"I always think you're going to disappear," the redhead replied softly. "That I'll wake up and realize that I failed, and you're gone."

"You never know," Roxas said, smirking. "You might as well enjoy this while the dream lasts!"

"Oh no!" Axel laughed. "We're taking this SLOW, you little psycho blonde."

Roxas looked at him in confusion.

"Oh- you meant- I thought-" Now it was Axel's turn to become redder than even his own hair. "Er, nevermind!"

"No, tell me!" Roxas said, a smile pulling across his features. He turned and crossed his arms, facing Axel.

"No no no no, it's ok!" Axel said, shaking his hands. "It doesn't matter!"

"Come on!" Roxas said, advancing toward Axel.

"You know, you might find out one day," Axel said in an attempt to assuage the blonde's curiosity.

It only made it stronger.

"Now you HAVE to tell me," Roxas said, attempting to nab Axel. The redhead was too quick, however, and dodged, shaking a finger.

"Only if you can catch me," he snickered, and Roxas launched himself at the redhead, chasing him around the small boat.

"Remember when Axel was once chasing Roxas?" Sora said happily, him and Riku standing across from where Roxas and Axel had been moments ago.

"You were being chased too," Riku said quietly, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Yeah, but still," Sora said softly. "Look how much they've changed. Both of them."

"We all have," Riku amended. "And I think we have for the better."

"Oh, definitely," Sora said. He turned and glanced behind him. "The mainland is pulling up."

"Something tells me this is going to be a hectic trip," Riku sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the large group got to the hotel, the group found, to their immense delight, that Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku were all sharing a room, with a door to separate them. After all; they were all guys.

They snorted at the chaperoning teacher's facial expression when they found that out.

Hayner, Pence, Dmyx, and Zexion were rooming, and Olette, Kari, Namine, and some girl named Rinoa were rooming. Namine had to admit she was happy it was Rinoa; she was one of the only other girls in the school who resembled their group's oddity, instead of the "normal" teens that populated the rest of the school's population. Her contentment turned to dismay when Kairi insisted they try and dress the small girl up, resulting in her screaming up and down the hallway (thankfully reserved for their school, along with a few more hallways). Xigbar and Xaldin roomed with Seifer and Rai, much to the intense discomfort of the airhead lackey. Seifer seemed pretty at ease.

Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Riku walked into their hotel room with mounting suspicion; there was no way things were going to be this good.

However, their luck held out, and soon, around 6, the teacher chaperone opened their door to find the four teens happily chatting away, Roxas situated on Axel's lap and Sora in Riku's.

"Time to go, boys," the teacher said dubiously.

"Awesome!" Sora said, pumping a fist into the air. "And so the most awesome spring break in history begins!" Roxas joined him, running to get his shoes on.

"We'll be down in a minute," Riku called bemusedly as the two boys attempted to tie their shoes fast enough to rival superspeed.

When they finally came downstairs, wallets in their pockets and cell phones secured, they were in time to see the buses pull up.

"All right, the park is open until midnight tonight!" The teacher was attempting to explain. "We'll meet back at the entrance at 12:30, got it? Tomorrow, we'll go around 10 am, so make sure that when you get back you get some REST!" It almost seemed as though she was saying this pointedly to Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora. The older boys snickered at each other. Roxas and Sora just shrugged.

"Let's board!" The teacher shouted, giving up.

It was like a herd of rhinos attempting to board a bus out there.

When they finally reached the park, Roxas had fallen asleep on Axel's shoulder four times. Each time he'd shake himself awake, only to fall back moments later.

The entire group of students gathered in awe outside the park's gate, afraid it was all just a crazy dream.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The teacher called out. "You've all got your tickets; get a move on!"

There was a rousing cheer, causing other schools on the same trip to jump in fright, and rushed the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 11:45, Axel and Roxas found themselves in a line for the world's fastest rollercoaster, or at least what looked like it.

"6 months ago I would have balked at going on this deathtrap," Roxas said, sitting on the fence that designated where the line was. Axel chuckled.

"What makes now so different?" He said, smiling.

"Well, Larxene is a tougher death trap," Roxas said, cocking his head slightly. "And second, you're here."

"Hey," someone said behind them. Roxas and Axel turned and saw some unfamiliar teens sporting a different school's t-shirt looking at them in awe. "Are you that kid who was on TV in the struggle battle?"

"What was his name?" Another kid prompted, but they were interrupted by a tall kid sneering ludely.

"Probably Princess, if that is him," he scoffed. "No way a pipsqueak like that could have won the struggle battle."

"That's odd," Roxas remarked quietly. "I could have sworn you were someone else, but then I remembered that he's smarter."

"Now who could you be thinking of?" Axel said in mock sincerity.

"Rai," Roxas said, "but he's up there." He pointed, and just then, they all saw Rai sitting upside down in the seat of the rollercoaster.

"I thought we were sposed to be upside down, ya know?" Rai shouted as the management attempted to get him situated.

The kids behind them broke into fits of laughter, and the brute who'd insulted them turned red and looked away.

"Smart man," Axel remarked. "I'd have killed him if he tried to get near you."

"I could have handled it," Roxas said curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm never going to take another chance," the redhead sighed. "You seem to attract trouble."

They continued talking with the random group of students behind them until a worker tapped them on the shoulder; it was their turn.

"Sweet!" Roxas said, hopping in. This would be their last ride; it was already 11:59.

As the rollercoaster, called "X-2" for some reason, budged forward.

"I think midnight is the best time of night," Roxas said suddenly. Axel turned to look at him as the seats turned onto their backs, and they were going backwards.

"Why is that?" Axel said curiously.

"Because," Roxas said. "It's when the moon is brightest, and when everything is free, and the world is dreaming. It's when anything can happen, and…" Roxas turned to look at the redhead, looking into his green eyes. The car was held suspended. Roxas's words died in his mouth, and he swallowed. "Erm…"

"And?" Axel prompted.

"I Love You."

"I Love You too," Axel said, smiling slowly.

The car pitched backward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose to find everyone in bed, knocked out cold. Everyone, that is, but Axel.

He lay in his bed, looking at the ceiling for a few minutes, before getting up and sneaking over to Roxas's. He almost died; Roxas was sleeping so still, hands on either side of his face. He looked so peaceful, so quiet.

Axel leaned down, looking at the small boy softly for a while, before suddenly the blue eyes snapped open and looked directly at Axel.

"That was very Ring-esque," Axel said calmly. The blonde didn't say anything, merely stared at Axel, blue eyes glazed over. The redhead's eyebrows dipped, and he waved a hand in front of Roxas's face. No reaction.

"I'm sorry," Roxas muttered, and Roxas blinked, taken aback.

"What?" He said.

"I'm sorry," Roxas repeated. His voice was thick. "Enjoy while it lasts."

Axel blinked before he realized Roxas was just sleep talking. He was repeating snippets of earlier conversations.

"Jeeze," Axel said, though he was still unnerved. Roxas eyelids drooped before he blinked and yawned.

"Axel?" He muttered, propping himself up on his elbow. His blue eyes were groggy and filled with sleep, instead of the alert wakefulness from just a moment ago. The redhead hesitated, before deciding that, no, he wouldn't tell Roxas what he'd said. It wasn't important.

"Felt a little lonely," the redhead said quietly.

"Here," Roxas said, shuffling over and making room. The redhead gladly accepted the invitation, jumping in beside Roxas and pulling the small boy close to him. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's chest, sighing deeply before falling back asleep.

Feeling apprehensive, Axel put his head on Roxas's.

It didn't matter, he told himself. Nothing mattered. He had Roxas now, and he always would, no matter what.

He told himself that, and, as the day progressed, slowly his fears nullified.

As Midnight rolled around on the second day, Sora and Riku took Axel's advice and slept together; it seemed… Safer- necessary, even. They all fell asleep to their better half's warmth, cuddling in the darkness, basking in the other's strength, fearing the Dawn.

Once Dawn came, the night ended, and all the magic disappeared. Once Dawn came, you had to wake up, and everything was as reality deemed it to be.

Once the Dawn came, the World would come crashing down on you, and you would find your dreams were just that. Dreams.

**END**

**A/N:** … Well, that certainly was an intense way to end it. But… Yeah. This is it… This is… The end. Finito. Complete. Wow… I get to change the status to COMPLETE.

…

Oh my… TTOTT I don't want it to be over, **sniff**. It was so much fun. And so awesome, and happy, and so…. Wow. Tell me what you guys thought, ok?


End file.
